


The Memory Keeper's Daughter

by karmacanary



Series: The Memory Keeper Series [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 111,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacanary/pseuds/karmacanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of "The Memory Keeper" series. Killian and Emma's daughter Meriel is visited by a curse on her twenty first birthday that wipes out all chance of her ever being born. With the help of her magic - and a mysterious protector - she must travel back in time and right the wrong that kept her parents from ever meeting and falling in love. Can she get Killian and Emma to true love's kiss? <em>(For additional backstory on Meriel, you need to read "Captain's Choice" - particularly the wedding scene. I hesitate to use a full-on trigger warning because there's nothing explicitly triggering in the story, but there are mentions of dark events that occurred in the past that could be uncomfortable for some people.)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kai

"Meriel, love, who are you talking to?"

Her father's voice carried from the wheel deck, and she looked up at him, smiling.

"I'm talking to Kai." She reached over, pouring a healthy splash of tea into a cup. "Would you like to join us for tea, Papa?"

"Is there cake?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course there is." She gave him an exasperated look. "It would be silly to have tea without cake." She shifted her eyes to the side. "Don't you think so?"

Killian Jones, also known as 'Hook', also known as 'Papa', stepped down off the wheel deck and started to sit down across from his daughter.

"Papa!" she squealed. "Don't sit on Kai!"

"Oh," he said, straightening back up. "My apologies." He glanced at the stuffed unicorn and the carved wooden dragon sitting on the other side of the carefully spread tablecloth. "Which one of them is Kai?"

She gave him a giggle that made him want to join her. "Don't be silly, Papa. You can't see him. And he's right there." She pointed to a spot on the corner of the tablecloth. "You can sit here, closer to me."

Killian hunkered down, shifting his leather coat out of the way. "Well that sounds like a very fine place to be." He leaned over, dropping a light kiss on her silky black hair.

Meriel carved off a generous portion of cake for her father and for each of her tea party guests, then poured her father a cup of tea.

"I know you'd prefer rum," she said, "But there are children present, you know."

He nodded sagely. "I quite understand," he said, taking a sip of his tepid, heavily sugared tea and managing not to grimace. "Kai isn't a grown-up, like me?"

"No," she explained. "He's my age. My age exactly."

"Oh, so he's a "he", is he?" Killian studied her over top of his teacup. "I'm not sure I approve of a young man paying you court."

She gave him a look of reproach that would have done her mother proud. "I'm nearly five, you know."

"Hmmm," he said, thoughtfully, putting his teacup down. "Well, let's not have you moving out on your own just yet, all right?" He pulled her close, settling her on his lap and tickling her ribs until her laughter rang out. "I'm not in any hurry for you to grow up."

Meriel raised her head, looking across the tablecloth.

"What is it, love?" Killian asked.

"Kai says he's not in any hurry, either."

Killian reached down, picking up his teacup and toasting Meriel's imaginary friend. "Kai, I do believe you're growing on me." Now, if you'll excuse me, love, I'll get us back to port. Your mother will skin me alive if we're late for dinner."

He shifted her off his lap as she smiled up at him fondly. He was climbing the stairs to the wheel deck, and didn't notice the fork hovering in mid-air, holding a slice of cake.

"Would you like some more tea, Kai?"

She smiled widely as he told her that he would.

###

Twelve year-old Meriel slammed the door to her room, locking it firmly behind her. She jumped on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Meriel!" Her mother's voice shouted from the other side, "Open this door!"

"No!"

"We're not done with this discussion," her mother warned.

"Yes we are. You made sure of that." Meriel said nastily. "Go away. I want to be alone."

"I'm giving you till three and I'm opening the door," Emma warned again. "One...two...three..."

The door pushed open and Meriel shifted her eyes up to the ceiling, shaking her head. Having a mother that used to pick locks for her livelihood was a real inconvenience sometimes.

"What?" Meriel said, as sullenly as possible.

Emma sat down on the bed and looked at her daughter. Her beautiful blue eyes were clouded with tears of anger and the set of her jaw made it clear that her mother was about as unwelcome as she could be right now.

"Can we just talk about this a little? I need you to understand - "

"Understand what, Mom? That you don't trust me? That you think I'm a baby?" Meriel's buried her head in her arms. "Just go away."

"Emma? Meriel?" Snow's head peeked around the corner of the door frame. Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes, making it clear she was getting nowhere with this child of hers.

Snow gave her a sympathetic smile, tapping herself on the chest as if to say "Let me give it a try."

Emma nodded, then reached out to rub her hand along Meriel's arm. Meriel pulled away, turning her whole body so that she didn't have to face her mother.

"I'm gonna let you calm down," Emma said with a sigh. "But we're not finished with this, okay?" She got up and walked to the doorway, squeezing Snow's hand gratefully as she passed through. Snow stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Meriel?"

Meriel looked up sullenly. "Grandma, I'm really not in the mood to talk, okay?"

"Okay," Snow said, nodding her head. "But sometimes, it helps just to have somebody sit next to you. Your Mom did that for me more than a few times."

"I'm not my Mom." Meriel reminded her.

"No…no I guess you're not. But you have a lot of her in you. And your father, as well." Snow reached out, pushing aside a lock of hair from Meriel's eyes. "You have his spirit of adventure - something that runs on our side of the family, too, you know - and you have your mother's guts and smarts."

"Tell her that, please," Meriel said with derision. "She seems to think I'm still wearing diapers."

"Meriel, realm jumping isn't something you do just anytime with a group of friends," Snow explained patiently. "There are dangers in going to a new realm that you might not see right away or have the experience yet to deal with."

"I would have been with a group," Meriel defended. "We would have kept each other safe."

"You should have turned those beans over just as soon as you saw them. Your uncle should have known better, too."

"Leo thought it was a good idea! And Lorelei said there was nothing to it."

Snow shook her head. "Lorelei should have never taken the beans from her parents. I would imagine Neal and Tink are dealing with her right now, just like your grandfather is dealing with Leo."

Meriel buried her head in her arms once again. "It's so unfair."

"You'll get a chance to do it all, Meriel, but portal jumping without a responsible adult along is a bad, bad idea. Your parents would never have forgiven themselves if something happened to you." Snow bumped Meriel's shoulder with her own. "It's a good thing Finn told Henry what you were up to."

"Henry's the biggest hypocrite of them all. By my age, he'd already been to other realms."

"Not by choice, Meriel," she replied, shaking her head. "And we almost lost him. Do you have any idea how terrifying that was for your mother, and for me? Is it any wonder she wants you safe?"

Meriel let out a sigh. "I guess."

Snow wrapped an arm around her. "You have a whole life ahead of you to live as an adventure. Don't be rushing off before you're really ready for it. Don't be too angry at your parents for wanting what's best for you. "

Meriel looked up at her grandmother, but still couldn't smile. "I'll think about it."

Snow leaned in, kissing her on the cheek. "I know you will. Someday, you'll understand their point of view, I promise." She got up off the bed and walked over to the door. "Don't shut your mother out for too long, Meriel," she said with a sympathetic smile. "Emma loves you very much." Then she pulled the door shut behind her.

Meriel lay back on the bed, lost in her own miserable thoughts until she heard a tap at the windowpane. She shifted her eyes, looking over, and then giving a nod in that direction.

A moment later, the bed dipped beside her as he laid down next to her.

"She's right, you know. Don't fault your mother for loving you. You'd protect her just as fiercely."

"I know that, Kai." Meriel stared up at the canopy over her bed. "I'm just so ready to be...out there. Do you know what I mean?"

"Out there isn't always a grand adventure, Meriel. And I can only protect you in this realm, right now."

"I don't need you to protect me," she said, turning her head to look at him. "I can take care of myself."

He smiled. "Yes, you can. But I'm here, anyway. You know that."

"I know that." She reached over, twining her fingers with his. They laid in comfortable silence for a moment before Meriel sighed again. "I guess I'd better go talk to my Mom."

He nodded. "I'll be going, then."

She sat up, watching him go to the window. "See you tomorrow?"

"Most likely," he said. "I'll find you."

Meriel smiled. "You always find me."

###

"It's that one, over there," Emma said, narrowing her eyes. "Look at how he's looking at her. He's the one to watch."

Killian took another drink from his goblet. "I don't know how you think he's looking at her any differently than all the others," he remarked darkly. "They're _all_ looking at her."

Emma tapped her foot. "Yeah, but he's _looking_ looking."

"She's bloody beautiful," Killian said with exasperation. "How can they _not_ look?"

"And you're okay with all these teenage boys ogling your sixteen year-old daughter?"

"No. Most definitely not. But your father assures me that I can't gut them unless they actually do more than look, in which case, he'll hold them down while I do so." Killian took another long drink. "Why in the hell did you invite so damn many of them?"

" _I_ didn't. Blame my mother." Emma took a long swig of her own drink. "It's Meriel's coming out ball, and apparently, every eligible guy in the kingdom and any surrounding kingdoms was on the list."

"Hmmph." Killian said, lowering his brows into a good, hard glower. "I don't like it."

"She's growing up," Emma said, her voice sounding melancholy. She leaned her head into her husband's shoulder.

"Oh, love," he said, putting his drink down and embracing her. "Don't start that again. You'll have us both sobbing all over the dessert table." He glanced behind him at the array of pastries and sweets. "And I have plans later for that chocolate fountain."

###

"Reginald, stop." Meriel said, pushing against his chest.

"You can't mean that. One kiss is hardly enough," Reginald said petulantly. "It's not as though you're a child anymore, Meriel. You're a _woman_ now." He put his hand over his heart, his face a study in rapture and longing.

She wasn't buying it for a minute.

"I really need to get back to my party." She made a move to go around him, but he put a hand against the wall, stopping her.

"Let them wait." He leaned in, uncomfortably close. "I'm entranced by your magical eyes, and I simply must have more than the paltry peck you allowed me."

"No," Meriel said carefully. "I really don't think you must." She pushed at him again, but he wouldn't budge. He made the mistake of trying to snake his arm around her, and a second later, that arm was twisted painfully behind him, with his fingers turned at an excruciating angle in Meriel's hand.

"Aauugh! What are you doing?" he cried out. "Are you mad? It's just a kiss!"

"Yeah, well, it'll be a disembowelment if her father sees you creeping on her." Emma's voice came from just behind her daughter's shoulder. Meriel released Reginald, who was cupping his hand and shaking his arm, trying to get the feeling back in his fingers.

"You _do_ know who her father is, right?" Emma asked him, raising a brow. That seemed to give him pause.

"My apologies, ladies," he said, with a stiff bow. "I've quite forgotten myself."

"Uh-huh." Meriel arched a brow, looking entirely like her mother for a moment.

"Well, I won't forget _you,_ " Emma called out as he walked away. She turned to her daughter. "You okay?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Meriel shrugged.

Emma threw an arm around her. "That's my girl. Now I'd better get back to your father before he puts two and two together and hangs poor Reginald from the main mast." She sauntered off to do just that, and Emma shook her head, laughing.

"You handled him well," Kai said, stepping out of the shadows in an alcove nearby.

"I thought sure you'd step in again. Last time you tossed Geoffrey over the balcony," she reminded him with an arch look.

"He had it coming. He tried to put his hands on your -" Kai made a gesture with both hands out in front of him. "Well, you know where. And you got angry at me."

"You could've been discovered," she said reasonably. "He had no idea how he got pushed when I was too far away to do it. You have to be careful, Kai. And I've told you before, I can take care of myself."

"I know. That's why I backed off this time." He stepped out a little further, looking down over the balcony. "Do you want to take a walk? The gardens are really beautiful."

She glanced around. "You know, I really could use a break. Are there a lot of people down there?"

"No, not since they put out the food. I don't think anyone will catch you talking to yourself." He held out a hand, and she found herself noticing - and not for the first time - that he was awfully handsome in the moonlight. It glowed off of his dark blonde hair and shimmered in his blue-green eyes.

"You're dressed up tonight," she said, making conversation as they walked into the garden maze. He was wearing a silver waistcoat, and an ermine-trimmed cloak in shade of deep aquamarine that clung to his broad shoulders. It almost put her own gown of sapphire blue to shame.

"It's not every day that your best friend turns eighteen," he said, squeezing her hand.

"But it's not like anyone else can see you. Why bother?" She said with a shrug.

"Maybe I wanted to impress you," he replied, looking at her sideways. His eyes held hers a moment, and she found herself strangely nervous, which was silly, really. She'd known Kai her whole life - in fact, she couldn't remember a time when he wasn't there, nearby or right next to her. She'd accepted long ago that he was just a magical part of her world, meant for her and her alone.

"Well, it's working," she said, with a smile. "You could fit in with any court in the kingdom. It's like you were born royal."

"Why did you kiss him?" Kai stopped abruptly, forcing her to do the same.

She raised a questioning brow. "What?"

"That idiot. Why did you let him kiss you?"

Meriel considered for a moment. "I suppose I was curious. With a father like mine, you must know I haven't been kissed a lot."

"Well, you can certainly do better than the likes of him," Kai said crossly. "You were nothing more than a conquest to him."

"With my family to get past, maybe I need a conquerer," She said wryly. "He's got a lot to overcome."

Kai stepped in, taking both her hands in his. "You don't need to be conquered, Meriel. You need to be treasured. And most of all, you need to be kissed by someone who knows what he really wants from you."

She only had a moment to raise her eyes in question before he pulled her in and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. His lips were warm and his arms tight and strong around her. She felt herself melting into him as he parted her lips and gently slid his tongue in to circle and play with hers. Meriel made a tiny sound of surprise, but a moment later, her arms were twining around his neck and she was kissing him back with everything she had.

"Meriel!" A voice sounded from just a few rows away in the hedge maze.

"My father!" she whispered against his lips. Kai stepped back, unable to hide the look of wonder on his face that matched the astonishment in her eyes exactly.

"I have to go," he whispered shakily.

"Kai - "

"I have to go." He pulled away from her. "Meriel, I...that was..."

"Wonderful," she said, with a smile. "It was wonderful, Kai. The best kiss ever."

"Me, too."

They stared at each other for one more, charged moment, before he turned, running off through the maze. A second later, her father rounded the corner.

"Where is he?" he said threateningly, raising his hook. "Who brought you out here?"

Meriel reached out, pushing his hook down gently. "No one, Papa. I brought myself. It was hot in there and I needed to get away."

Killian blew out a gust of air that ruffled his hair. "What a relief. I thought sure I'd be gutting someone. You need to get back inside, little love. They're cutting the cake." He reached down, twining a lock of her silky black hair around his finger and moving it off her shoulder.

"What the devil...?" he said, staring down at her. He reached out, lifting up the talisman pendant that never left her neck.

The stone was glowing.

###

Kai stared out over the water, mentally berating himself. He shouldn't have kissed her. It was dangerous. He could have called attention to her prematurely, and that would've been bad. Very, very bad.

He needed to distance himself. Take some time and figure things out because being near her every day was becoming harder and harder. He was old enough now that he could cross realms, seek out answers, find a way to fix this. He raised a hand, and a large wave swelled in response. He watched it crash with a sense of despair.

The curse would be upon her in three years' time.

Surely by then, he could find a solution.

He could find a way to save her.


	2. Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Just for the sake of clarity - a short recap on the kids:_ **
> 
> **_Meriel and Finn - Killian and Emma_ **
> 
> **_Leo, William and Brenna (and Emma, of course) - Charming and Snow_ **
> 
> **_Lorelei - Neal and Tink_ **
> 
> **_Selene and Rom - Graham and Red_ **
> 
> **_Hope that makes it easier to follow!_ **
> 
> * * *

"All right," he said, sidling down next to her on the deck. "Who is he?"

Meriel turned her head slowly, not even bothering to swipe at her cheeks or try to hide her red eyes. She made an attempt to cover it up over the first few weeks, doing her best to convince herself that he was just busy. There had been times in the past when Kai had disappeared for a day or two.

But never like this.

Never for weeks, then months. And never when she needed him so badly.

"What are you here to find out, Finn?" she gave her brother a tired look and he responded by raising an eyebrow. He looked exactly like their father when he did that. It was annoying in the extreme.

"Mother sent me to find out who he is. The lad that broke your heart," he shrugged. "She tried to get it out of me, but I certainly have no idea."

"What makes her think it's a boy that I'm sad over?"

Finn responded with a very knowing look. "She was a girl once, too, you know." He looked out over the bow and across the water. "And you've been coming down here to the ship nearly every day for months to mope. She sent me to get his name before Father figures it out and takes action himself."

"Oh, God." She thumped her head against the low wall behind her.

"Well...?"

"I'm not giving you a name, Finn. I can manage this."

"Well, you'd better start eating a little more and soon. You've got everyone worried, and it's bloody well making my life miserable." He gave her a perturbed look. "I'm hardly getting any attention at all."

She looked at her erstwhile brother, with his dark hair falling artlessly across those dark green eyes. At sixteen, he didn't have his father's beard yet, but he did have nearly every girl in the kingdom sending him love notes and following him through the marketplace on a daily basis. Lack of attention was not something Finn could even be remotely acquainted with.

She gave him a glum look, and went back to staring off to sea again.

"Look," he said, lowering his voice, "Whoever he is, you're well rid of him if this is how he treats you. There are other fish in the sea, Meriel. I'm not entirely sure why, but I don't have a single friend that wouldn't want a go at you."

"As if I'd date any of your friends," she said, rolling her eyes.

"And why not? They're not a bad lot. You'll never know if you don't get out there."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is. You're limiting yourself. Why stick with just one? If you spread yourself around, it doesn't matter if one or two go bad."

"What in God's name are you filling your sister's head with?" Killian demanded, walking up next to them.

"Go ahead, Finn," Meriel said with a forced smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Tell Papa how I should be letting all your friends 'have a go' at me."

"What?" Killian's voice thundered as he stared down at his son. "Come on, the both of you."

He helped Meriel to her feet, then grabbed Finn by the arm. "And you - no more advice. You're bloody well making my hair fall out."

Meriel dusted off her leather pants, and her father reached out, resting his hand on her shoulder. "You'll need to go and get changed, love. We'll leave right away."

"It's time?" she asked, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"It's time," he answered her somberly. "You, too, Finn. Show some respect."

He watched his children as they headed down the gangplank, then he followed them, his heart heavy.

###

The ceremony was conducted at the gravesite, and it looked like the entire kingdom had come to pay their respects. The headstone, made of high-polished granite, carried simply her name, and a crescent moon, etched above it.

"Granny would have loved it, Red," David said, pulling her in and hugging her.

"It's a beautiful spot," Red said, blinking back her tears. "Looking down over the valley like this."

Snow slipped an arm around her waist. "She was so very proud of you, and of Selene and Rom."

"Thank you," Red said. "She loved all of you. So much."

Graham appeared at her elbow, gently reaching out for her hand. Behind him were their twins, each wide-eyed and somber as they waited.

"Red - it's going to be dark soon. They're putting the food out."

She nodded, stepping into her husband's embrace.

"You go on," Snow said. "We'll take care of everything else."

Red gave a grateful nod and Graham led her back toward the castle, with their children holding hands as they walked behind them.

David looked down at the grave, shaking his head. "It's so hard to believe she's gone."

"It was her time," Snow said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "But you're right. She always seemed too tough to go."

"You okay?" Emma came up behind her mother, hugging her tightly.

Snow nodded. "Graham said they're putting out the food."

Killian stepped forward. "The old girl had guts," he said, laying a rose on her grave. "The world needs more like her." He looked over at his son. "You could do worse than to find a woman who gives as good as she gets, Finn."

Meriel stepped up next to her father, sliding her hand in his. "She showed me how to bake your birthday cake when I was eight. Do you remember? She even let me do all the work myself because she knew it was important to me."

"I didn't have the heart to tell you I was crunching all the way through it," Killian said with a smile. Meriel smiled back at him, but it faded quickly off her face when the rest of the memory slammed into her.

_"Yuck, Meriel. You left the eggshells in."_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too! Taste!" He gave her an I-told-you-so-look as she took a big bite and grimaced. She immediately sat down on the bed, burying her face in her hands._

_"Do you think he noticed?" She looked up at Kai hopefully. He was too nice to tell her the truth._

_"Probably not. I think eggshells are heavy. They only sink to one place in the cake. Look - they're all in this piece so your Papa didn't get any, I bet."_

_He'd put an arm around her, and even taken another bite of cake, assuring her it was still good anyway._

Meriel looked down at the grave, and the grief welled up inside her until it overflowed. She'd just lost a beloved family friend and now she had to face the truth about Kai. He must be dead. Death was the only thing that would have kept him from her side. Kai wasn't coming back.

She buried her face in her father's arms and cried as he held her tightly.

###

"So, who is he?" Lorelei asked, as they sat down to eat.

Meriel rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Not you, too."

"I'm just curious, that's all. You've been lovesick for almost three months. Ever since your birthday party."

"It was Reginald," Brenna said, butting in. "Leo and William said they saw you kissing him."

Lorelei wrinkled her nose. "Reginald? Really, Meriel?"

'It wasn't Reginald," Meriel said with exasperation. "And your brothers need to mind their own business, Brenna."

"But you _did_ kiss him," she said smugly.

"Was he your first kiss, Mer?" Lorelei asked. "It's okay to get hung up if he was."

"No!" she said. "He was definitely not my first kiss. I don't even remember kissing him, to be honest with you."

"He's whiny," Brenna added. "I like Jamie. Every time he visits with Henry, I feel like I'm going to burst."

"Probably because he's always got his arms around you," Lorelei noted. "If your father catches him, he won't live long enough to move up from Squire to Knight."

"Well, I certainly remember his kisses," Brenna said.

Meriel's mouth formed a perfect "O". "You're _fifteen,_ " she muttered.

"And how old do you think Finn was when he started kissing?" Brenna said tartly.

"You never forget your first real kiss," Lorelei pointed out. Her eyes moved across the room, to where Finn was sitting, surrounded by a flock of admirers. "One that makes your heart stop beating. A _real_ kiss."

"No," Meriel agreed. "You really never do."

She got up from the table and made her way across the hall to her parent's side, but before she could join them, she felt a pull on her arm and she was being ushered a short distance away.

"Okay, who's the scum? Which one of them did this to you?"

"Aunt Regina!" Meriel lowered her voice. "It's no one here, all right?"

"So he's from another kingdom. Which one? Was it one of the Camelot boys? I told Henry - "

"No!" Meriel rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "It was no one you'd know. And it's done. I'm over it."

Regina gave her a look that clearly said she wasn't fooled. "Listen," she said, putting an arm around Meriel. "Henry and I will be staying a few days. If you'd like to learn a few tricks that you can use next time somebody treats you like this..."

"Tricks?"

"I won't show you anything fatal," she said, rolling her eyes. "Just little stuff. Change them into a pig for a day or give them perpetual bad breath. You've got all that magic in you and you never use it."

Meriel sighed, her shoulders drooping. "I don't feel very magical."

"That's because you let some idiot boy define who you are." Regina said, arching a brow. "Don't make that mistake again."

###

Kai stood on the balcony, watching her as she slumbered. He'd sat against the wall outside, listening to her through the glass doors as she'd cried herself to sleep. He had to fight himself to keep from going to her, especially when she needed him so badly.

He was doing what was best, he told himself again, for what had to be the thousandth time. If anyone knew of his involvement, they'd surely take steps to intervene. If he couldn't figure out a way to stop them, he would definitely have to stand between them, and he'd have to do it at exactly the right time.

She stirred in her sleep, and Kai heard her say his name. He put his forehead against the glass doors, wishing more than anything that they could just be what they once were.

And not what they really were.


	3. The Devil's Due

"Where is your brother?" Emma asked, pulling Meriel away from her friends.

"I have no idea." Meriel said with a shrug. "You know how he is at these things."

"Well, Henry's here and they're going to start the dancing soon." Emma looked around at the crowd, trying to see if there was an unusual concentration of girls clustered anywhere, because Finn was sure to be in the middle of it if there was.

She was just about to go and enlist Leo and William to help her when she caught a flurry of a skirt disappearing down the far hallway toward the guest chambers. She shook her head, following with narrowed eyes.

Emma rounded the corner just as a door shut at the far end of the hall. She approached slowly, listening at the door for a moment before she rolled her eyes and knocked.

"Finn!"

Silence.

"Phineas Liam Jones, you had better be out here in ten seconds or less!"

Exactly eight seconds later, the door opened and Finn stepped out, pulling it shut behind him. His hair was wildly mussed and the string fastening of his shirt was undone.

"You didn't need to resort to the dreaded 'triple name'," he complained. "I heard you the first time."

Emma raised her brows, taking in her son's general state of disarray. "Really?" she said, with a good deal of disbelief. "It's your sister's twenty-first birthday! For creep's sake, you can't put a lid on it for one night?"

He looked down at the floor, then he looked up through his incredible lashes and gave her his never-fail you-can't-resist-me sheepish look. Good God, was it genetic? Heaven help the women of the realm, because nineteen year old Finn Jones was a force to be reckoned with.

"We need to get down to the ballroom - they're going to be starting the dancing soon," Emma reminded him.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, I promise."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Five."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Ten."

Emma leaned in, lowering her voice. "She had better not be the daughter of anyone we know. It took us months to smooth things over after the Spring Faire."

"How was I supposed to know the girls would get into a fist fight?" he countered. "And Arabella's hair grew back. Eventually."

"Finn, I mean it. It's your sister's big day, and your father's birthday as well. Today is about family. Not about...this."

The look he gave his mother said plainly that he hated it when she was right. He gave a long, drawn-out sigh and opened the door behind him a crack.

"Sorry love. We'll have to finish this another time." He pulled the door shut again, then gestured for his mother to lead the way. She finger-combed his hair for him, then wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Someday, Finn, you'll meet your match. And I'm going to pop the popcorn and just sit back and watch."

###

The dancing was indeed ready to get underway, and Meriel stood near the edge of the dance floor, self-consciously smoothing the front of her crimson velvet gown. It was a deliberate choice on her part, choosing to match her father for the evening, since he was decked out in a crimson waistcoat. Her mother had tried once again to talk him into a matching cloak, but he never could give up his leather greatcoat. Meriel couldn't imagine him any other way.

"Are you ready, love?" Her father stationed himself at her side, putting his hand on the small of her back.

She looked up at him, suppressing a smile. "Are you?"

He rubbed his ear. "You've got to stop getting older. I can't have everyone realizing how old I am, after all."

"You're barely gray at the temples," she said, kissing him soundly on the cheek. "And you have plenty of ladies with their eyes on you."

"Hmmph," he said. "Well, your mother's quite ruined me. It's just as well I'm moving into my dotage."

Meriel gave him a sideways grin. "So you'll obviously be too frail to cause much trouble with anyone I care to dance with this evening."

He gave her a good glower as the orchestra began to play and he pulled her onto the dance floor to officially kick off the dancing.

"Look at the way they're all lining up," he said darkly. "D'you think I could take them all out with one swipe?" He lifted his hook, examining it carefully.

Meriel laughed out loud. "Behave yourself. You were young once, too."

"That's what worries me, love."

They finished their dance, and Killian dutifully handed his daughter off to her grandfather, then her older brother, then four different dwarves before she finally ended up in the hands of one of her many admirers.

Meriel eventually decided she needed a break, making her way over to the table with the punchbowl. She was just reaching for a cup when Rumplestiltskin put one in her hand. "Allow me, Miss Jones," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said carefully. Her father and Rumplestiltskin had ended their feud long ago, but they were hardly on what you'd call "friendly terms". If he weren't Henry's grandfather, and Belle's husband, she doubted he'd have gotten an invitation. Meriel smiled at him politely. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh my, yes. But then again, your grandmother always did know how to host an event." He looked down at her intently. "And an event, it shall be. Do be sure to stop by and see me when it's over, will you?"

"You want me to pay you a visit - tonight?" Meriel looked at him in confusion.

"No, no...get your rest tonight. You'll be needing it, I fear. Come and see me in the morning. You do know how to find my estate?"

Meriel gave him an uncertain nod. She did know where he lived, but she wasn't sure that paying him a visit was on her list of things she really wanted to do tomorrow. Or ever.

"Until tomorrow, Miss Jones." He bowed low over her hand, and then he was gone. Meriel took a long drink of her punch, draining the cup and setting it down. She had no idea what that was all about, but it couldn't be good. She'd have to talk to her mother about this whole conversation later. Right now, there was a line of men she still hadn't danced with yet, much to her father's chagrin.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" The voice came from behind her, and unfortunately, she'd promised one of Henry's knights the next dance. Manners dictated that this man wait with the rest of the crowd.

"I'm very sorry," she said as she turned. "But I'm - "

The words flew out of her head, leaving her lips empty and parted in shock. Her brow knit in confusion and she took a deep breath, blinking her eyes just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. He'd grown. He was always taller than her, but now he was easily four inches over six foot, with much broader shoulders than those her head had lain upon oh-so-many times. He was wearing the same silver waistcoat and aqua cloak as the last time she'd seen him, on her eighteenth birthday. The day he'd kissed her.

The day he left her, and never came back.

"Meriel." He looked down at her and she was lost in those seafoam eyes, still finding it hard to believe that she was seeing his face, or hearing his voice.

"Kai? How...?"

"I can't tell you just yet." He reached out, grasping her hand. "I had to leave, but I'm here now, Meriel."

Her eyes widened. "You can't tell me? You can't _tell_ me?" She threw his hand off, her eyes spitting fire. "I thought you were _dead_. And now you're back and expecting a _dance_?"

Kai looked around a little nervously. "Keep your voice down, Meriel. I just want to talk."

"Talk!" She shook her head. "Oh no, I have not the slightest urge to talk to you."

"Meriel, please. I need to speak with you. It's important."

"Well, I'd better bloody well drop everything, hadn't I!" she said scathingly. "Let me just rearrange my social schedule and cancel all my invitations!"

"Meriel." Finn had just come up and cupped her elbow. "Is there a problem? Do you need me to escort this gentleman out?"

She whirled on her brother in surprise. "You can see him?"

He raised a brow. "Have you been drinking something besides punch? 'Course I can." He turned his attention to Kai. "If the lady doesn't want to dance with you, mate, you're best to take that to heart, especially before my father gets over here."

Kai gave Finn a slight nod. "Of course." He gave Meriel a long, searching look, then turned to leave.

"Wait, Kai." She reached out, grabbing his hand. She looked back over her shoulder at her brother. "It's all right, Finn. I'd forgotten that I promised him a dance."

Finn raised a brow, then shook his head and wandered off, obviously chalking this up to some sort of girlish drama.

Meriel looked up at Kai - wishing her heart hadn't started up again as soon as she saw his face. She'd gotten over him. Made her peace with him being gone, and in one heartbeat, everything was back and it was too much.

"We'd better dance," she said grimly. "He wasn't joking about my father."

Kai nodded. "Shall we?"

He pulled her into his arms, and together they spun onto the floor. He moved effortlessly, like he was barely touching the floor.

"I didn't know you could dance," she said, looking up at him. "Why didn't you offer to teach me?"

"Your father and grandfather did an excellent job instructing you," Kai answered. "And they deserved the memory of it. So did you."

They danced in silence for a few minutes as she gathered her thoughts.

"How is it that Finn can see you? And hear you?" she asked. "He never has before."

"I've never let him before. Or anyone else, for that matter."

"So all the years that my friends laughed at me for having an imaginary friend - you could have shown yourself?"

"Yes."

She pulled out of his arms. "You know, I do believe I've changed my mind. We're through dancing."

"Meriel, please." He reached out, pulling her into him again. "There are things you need to understand."

She shook her head, her jaw tightening as she blinked back the angry tears that were threatening to fall.

"All this time," she gritted out. "All this time I thought only I could see you because I had magic. Not because _you_ had it."

"If that were true, your mother would have seen me long ago," He reminded her.

"She never uses her magic."

"Neither do you," he pointed out with a shrug.

"So why me?" she asked, raising her chin. "Why did you target me?"

"Because I was meant to. I was born to protect you, Meriel."

"From what, exactly? And what a fine job you've done these last three years," she added nastily.

"From a possibility. I'll explain more tomorrow, I promise."

"Oh, so you're actually coming back?"

His jaw tightened and his hand flexed around hers for a moment. "I'm not leaving you again."

The music was winding down, so he gave her a slow bow as she made her curtsy. She rose up gracefully, giving him a horribly false smile. "If you'll excuse me, I have a line of suitors to dance with. And they'll all be here tomorrow, too."

She turned on her heel and strode away and Kai watched her go with narrowed eyes. He stormed off the dance floor, taking a spot next to a large marble column and leaning his shoulder against it.

"Bad luck, eh?"

He shifted his eyes to the man standing next to him.

"I've had my eye on her for years, but that one's going to take some taming."

"What did you just say?" Kai's voice was deadly quiet.

"Gads, don't eat me." The man gestured with his drink. "I'm just saying she's frozen us all out. Somebody needs to pin her down and kiss her till she thaws."

Kai stepped away from the pillar. "If you'd like to step outside, I'd be happy to address that comment."

The man started to say something, but he was interrupted by the sting of cold metal wrapping around his wrist. It startled him so badly, he spilled his drink.

"There's no need for violence, gentlemen," Killian said, stepping out from behind the pillar. "Reginald was just leaving." He gave Reginald a tight smile. "Weren't you, Reggie?"

Reginald paled visibly, and his hand shook as he pulled his arm free and put his drink down slowly on a nearby table.

"Y-yes, sir. I was just leaving."

"And unfortunately," Killian leaned in uncomfortably close to Reginald's face, his voice laden with quiet menace, "Reginald won't ever be coming back. Isn't that right, Reggie?"

Reginald's head bobbed up and down so furiously, it nearly flew off his shoulders. A second later he was on his way out, bowing repeatedly in Killian's direction as he backed away.

"Well, now. That was entertaining," Killian said, pulling a flask out of his back pocket. He raised one eyebrow at Kai. "I appreciate the fact that you would have likely hit the blighter, but that would've caused a scene and disrupted a perfectly lovely party."

"Not if I follow him outside and hit him before he reaches his carriage," Kai remarked. He looked over at Killian. "Just at thought."

Killian let out a laugh. "Here, mate." He offered Kai his flask. "Have a drink on me."

Kai took a drink, handing the flask back. "Thank you. And Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Ooooh. You're good," Killian said, his eyes narrowing. "Not many people know that I share my daughter's birthday. I stopped celebrating mine years ago. You've done some research." He took another drink. "But it won't help you with my Meriel."

Kai looked taken aback. "I'm not -" he stammered a bit, collecting his thoughts. "I'm not here to court your daughter."

Killian arched a brow. "Better get moving, then. Everyone's heading down to the dock and you'll want to find a spot."

"The dock?" Kai looked alarmed. "Why the dock?"

"Mulan sent over some fireworks. They'll be firing them off over the water in a few minutes."

"Where's Meriel?" Kai said, his eyes scanning the room frantically.

"I expect she's already halfway there," Killian said. He narrowed his eyes. "Along with her brothers and uncles."

Kai didn't even wait to respond to that. He was off and pushing through the crowd that was streaming out the doors. Once he got free of the throng he took off at a dead run, weaving around people in a desperate attempt to get to Meriel, unaware that Killian was only a few paces behind him.

And it was all in vain. A series of screams went up from the crowd at the dock as the sea pitched and swirled in front of them. A whirling cyclone of water rose up out of it as they all backed up, some of them running to get away. Kai skidded to a halt with Killian nearly slamming into him.

"What the devil -?"

"Devil is right," Kai said, under his breath.

Killian's eyes widened and he pushed his way through the crowd as the waterspout grew. He finally saw his family just as a figure emerged, pushing out of the spout and balancing at the top. Even in the dark, the trident in his hand shimmered like sunlight.

"Triton," Killian said, his voice registering his shock.

The sea calmed, but the waterspout remained, holding Triton aloft as he looked at the everyone gathered on the dock.

"Killian Jones!' His voice boomed out across the water. "I have come for what is owed me!"

"What the _hell_ \- " Emma whirled, looking through the crowd for her husband.

Killian ran the last few steps until he joined them all, moving to stand next to Emma. Henry was at her side, and had drawn his sword.

"I'm sure you've heard of Excalibur," Henry called out. "You'll have to go through all of us to get to him."

Triton looked down at Henry with no small amount of amusement. "Put away your trinket. It won't keep me from collecting my due."

"What business do you have with me?" Killian shouted.

"You have a debt to pay," Triton said.

"That curse was broken!" Emma shouted. "You can't claim anything!"

"I'm not talking about the curse of the mermaids," Triton scoffed. "Though I am still angry that you wriggled out of that one. That's what makes this all the sweeter." He maneuvered his waterspout closer, running his trident down the front of him. It shimmered brightly, leaving a pair of legs where his tail had once been. He stepped off the spout and onto the dock, stopping in front of Killian.

"I've been waiting a very long time to claim this one. Give me what I'm due, and I'll be on my way."

"And just what is it you think I owe you?" Killian said incredulously.

Triton lifted his trident, pointing it down the dock.

"Your daughter," he said, and smiled a cold, cold smile.


	4. The Curse Of Seven Generations

Meriel's eyes widened, but before she could say a word, her mother was in front of her and pushing her back into her Grandparents, who pushed her back into her brother and her uncles, who closed in and surrounded her. Henry moved next to Emma and Regina stepped forward, flanking Emma on the other side.

All of this took less than a second, as Killian shifted and put himself directly between Triton and his family.

"You have no claim on my daughter. And I have no quarrel with you." His voice was quiet, but the warning in Killian's eyes was plain and clear.

Triton flipped his trident over, setting the points down on the dock and leaning on it in a careless manner. His hair was pure white and his eyes a crystalline blue-green as the depths of the sea. If it weren't for the coldness in his eyes, he'd be handsome by anyone's standards. He gave Killian an appraising look.

"It's her twenty-first birthday. Did you think I'd forget? I've waited generations for this, and you finally came through." He shifted his gaze to Meriel, just visible between the heads of everyone surrounding her. "And I appreciate your efforts."

"I never," Killian's voice bit out, "Promised you my daughter. Ever."

"You didn't have to," Blue said, floating in from the crowd. She stared at Triton with unconcealed loathing. "I had hoped you'd forgotten."

"Oh, I had," he assured her, waving his hand carelessly. "That is, until our Captain here weaseled out of the curse of the mermaids courtesy of True Love's kiss. I was more than a little put out by that until I remembered that I only had to wait, and I'd have my revenge."

"Forgotten?" Emma said, her face showing her anger and confusion. "Forgotten what?"

Blue's eyes slid from Triton, then over to Killian.

"Seven generations ago," she explained. "One of your ancestors was lost at sea. She was on a merchant voyage normally taken by her husband, but he'd been feeling ill, so he stayed behind with their young sons while she completed the trip."

Killian shrugged. "It's an old family story. They found her ship adrift sometime later, and her body was on board but badly decomposed. They never did find out what killed her."

Blue tilted her head at Triton. "Her cause of death stands before you."

Triton looked perturbed. "Now that's not entirely true," he defended, picking up his trident and slinging it over his shoulder. "She and I could have parted on good terms, if she'd just been a little more grateful."

"Grateful for what?" Emma asked, raising a brow.

"His attentions," Blue said pointedly. "He'd found her attractive and he came aboard. She refused him, and even injured him when she fought him."

"Again," Triton said almost reasonably, "If she'd just been cooperative, she'd might have gone her merry way. I wasn't going to stay long."

"So you killed her," Killian said, stonily.

"I took her heart and crushed it," Triton said carelessly. "And since she'd managed to gouge a rather large hole under my ribs with her dagger, I cursed her entire line for good measure."

Regina took in a sharp breath, then muttered a word that was far from ladylike.

"What's going on?" Emma whispered to her.

"A generational curse." Regina looked at her soberly. "And from someone as powerful as Triton, that carries serious weight."

"That's right," Triton said brightly, clearly overhearing. "A generational curse, and until now, Killian, you and your ancestors have had the last laugh. My curse demanded that I claim every female of your line on her twenty-first birthday, in perpetuity, for the rest of time. But the Jones line has been prolifically male - until now." He inclined his head toward Meriel. "And a lovely specimen, she is. I'm going to enjoy her."

Killian took a threatening step forward, his hand closing into a fist. "You're not taking her anywhere."

Triton pulled his trident off his shoulder. "I'm getting tired of all this." He spun the trident in his arms, aiming it at Killian when a fireball exploded at his feet. He stared down at the singed dock, then up at Regina.

"Is that the best you can do, Regina?" He made a tsk-tsk sound. "Even you can't counter a generational curse. You know that."

Regina stepped forward, starting to raise her hand, when Emma stepped up next to her and grabbed it.

"We're stronger together." The two of them put their remaining hands up, and the air in front of them began to shimmer as the protection spell started to form.

Triton's eyes narrowed. "Enough!" He spun the trident again, flinging it out toward the sea and then back to the crowd, sending a giant wave cascading and splitting down the middle, shoving them all to either side, and knocking Emma and Regina off their feet. Meriel was left standing in the middle, dry and untouched. The crowd on both sides could be seen fighting the water, but were unable to push through it.

"You might as well come along, my dear," he said to Meriel in an oily voice. "Unless you want me to sweep them all out into the middle of the sea."

Meriel's jaw trembled, but she didn't hesitate. She stepped forward.

And she ran into Kai, who had just stepped through the cascading wall of water, and directly in front of her.

"Stop."

Triton lowered his trident, and the water splashed down onto the dock. Bodies fell all around on either side as everyone scrambled to their feet, coughing.

"What are you doing here?" Triton thundered. "You are interfering. You have no business with these land-dwellers."

"But I do." Kai said, raising his chin. "And she's not a land dweller. Meriel was born on the water. Anyone here can verify that."

"It's true," Emma coughed. "Meriel was born aboard ship. On the water."

"Don't do this," Triton warned Kai. "You won't like the consequences."

"To hell with the consequences, and to hell with you," Kai replied, clearly not afraid. "She wears a blood talisman, and by the ancient laws, she is protected. You cannot touch her."

Kai reached back, pulling Meriel forward, clasping her hand in his. Her talisman pendant glowed like a beacon in the night.

Triton let out a sound of rage that echoed across the water for miles. The trident spun in his hand again and he threw it, full-force at Killian, who didn't have time to dodge it. It hit him directly in his chest, then bounced off harmlessly to the dock at his feet.

"What - ?" Triton stared at Killian in disbelief.

"You can't harm him, either," Kai continued. "He wears the talisman as well."

Killian held up his hand, showing his wedding band. Triton extended his hand and a wave pulled his trident back to him. His eyes moved to Emma, and she held her ring up as well, with a smug look that infuriated him further.

Kai took Meriel's hand, and placed it in her father's. Then he stepped forward until he was right in front of Triton.

"You said you'd forgotten her." Kai said, straightening his shoulders. "She's of no import to you. Leave them be, and seek your diversions elsewhere."

Triton eyes were furious and behind him, the sea began to roil and toss.

"You've overstepped yourself, Kai." he said darkly. "And you can't protect her anymore." A wave crested over the dock, swirling around Triton and pulling him back toward the sea. He lowered his trident, and his legs morphed back into a tail.

"I will protect her for as long as she lives," Kai said threateningly, his hands balling into fists.

Triton gave him a cold, calculated smile. "Not if she never lived at all." He brought the trident down, diving into the sea. There came an enormous clap of thunder that shook the dock and Meriel felt herself being pulled into Kai's arms as the wind gusted and howled around them with hurricane force.

"Meriel!" he shouted. "Use your magic! Cover yourself! A protection spell!"

"I - I can't!" she shrieked. "I've never-"

"Just do it! Think it! Now!"

She instinctively grabbed her talisman, and a bright blue light shot out of it, radiating up and out like a dome, covering her and Kai. She reached out for her father's hand to pull him in.

And his hand disintegrated in her touch as the world swirled around her and everything disappeared into nothingness.


	5. Altered

The wind died down, leaving an odd mist in its wake that obscured everything in sight. It began to dissipate slowly, until finally Meriel could make out the dock beneath their feet. It was eerily quiet.

She raised her head from Kai's chest, and he looked down at her.

"You're here," he said with relief. "You're still here." He pulled her in, hugging her close.

"Where is everyone?" Meriel glanced around wildly. "Kai, where are they!" Her terrified eyes met his. "Did he - "

"No." Kai said. "He didn't kill them."

"My parents - "

"He can't kill your parents, Meriel. The talisman prevents him from directly doing harm to any of you."

Meriel's eyes filled with tears of relief, and she gave a shaky nod. "What happened? Where did everyone go?" She glanced down the dock. There were ships in various slips, but they were alone, other than one sleeping dog at the other end. The Jolly Roger was nowhere to be seen.

She turned slowly in a circle, looking back toward the market and the castle, and let out an audible gasp at what she saw.

The market was gone. The lush gardens and grounds of the castle were utterly decimated. Off toward the horizon, the lands lay smouldering and burning, and the village before them was dark and nearly lifeless. The castle seemed shadowed, more imposing somehow in the low mist rolling in off the water.

Meriel turned wide and frightened eyes on Kai. "What's going on? Why has everything changed?"

"Triton. He did this." Kai glanced around. "We should find a safe place. We don't know how things are now." He grabbed her hand, pulling her off the dock.

"Wait!" She dug in her heels. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain." Her breath was coming in pants as her mind still grappled with what it was seeing. "What do you mean, 'now'? And what _are_ you? How did you know about my talisman?"

"Meriel, please," he said, his eyes shifting all around her, scanning the area. "I'll explain everything, but we may not be safe here. Let me get you out of danger." He looked back down at her, holding out his hand. "Trust me."

She stared at him open-mouthed for a moment. "Trust you? All I know is you abandoned me for _years_ , and when you suddenly make a re-appearance, and my world gets blown to bloody hell! _Trust_ you? I'm done with you." She threw off his hand, and ran toward the castle.

"Meriel!" he ran after her, catching her arm.

"Let me go!"

"You can't just go rushing in there!"

"The hell I can't! Now unhand me before I have to lay you low."

"I'm just saying that until we know a little more, we need to proceed with caution. We don't know - "

"Stop! Identify yourselves!" A shout came down from the parapets above. Meriel looked up to see a line of archers, training their bows on her.

"What the...? " A second later, Kai was pulling her along as arrows rained down around them. They ran hard for the village as they heard the sound of horses behind them in pursuit.

"This way, quickly!" Kai pulled her around a corner into a tight alley, shoving her down behind a barrel and into a deep doorway. Three guards wearing unfamiliar red dressings passed them and continued on.

"Who are they?" Meriel asked, confused. "Those aren't my grandparent's colors."

Kai shook his head. "I don't know, Meriel. But we need to get off the street. They'll be back."

They both gave a start as the door behind them opened a crack. A woman's voice whispered, "Psst! In here."

Meriel looked up a Kai and he gave her a brief nod, pushing the door open and pulling her through behind him. A very elderly woman closed the door behind them, then took a careful peek through the shutters on her window.

"They've gone for now, but we must be careful, she said. "They'll search door-to-door if they have to."

"Thank you for helping us," Kai said. "Is there another way out of here?"

"No, but I've a cellar you can hide in," the old woman offered. "It'll be chilly, but they won't find you."

"Who are they?" Meriel asked. "What happened to the kingdom?"

"I don't know what you mean, miss," the old woman said. "It is as it has been, nigh on these last fifty years. Ever since the queen came to power. Have you never been here before?"

"No," Meriel replied, lost in thought. "Not here."

"Fifty years?" Kai queried. "What was the kingdom like fifty years ago?"

The old woman's eyes got misty for a moment. Then she waved them over to the center of the room, peeling back a rug and revealing a trap door in the floor. She stared at Kai a moment questioningly, and then gave a shrug.

"Those were the good times, yes they were. The kingdom in its glory, with the Prince and Princess on the throne. We're not like to see those days again, I fear." She opened the trap door, gesturing for them to go down into it. "I'll hand you down a candle and some blankets. I can't climb down myself anymore."

"Thank you for giving us shelter," Meriel said. "I don't know why they came after us."

"They go after anyone who comes into the kingdom. The queen doesn't trust visitors. They'll take you straight to the dungeons for questioning if they catch you."

"We are very much in your debt, then," Kai said, giving her a short bow. "My name is Kai, and this is Lady Meriel. We were traveling through the kingdom on our way to the coast. We've chartered a ship and we've been unable to find it."

"Not so many ships come into port here anymore. Do you know the name of the ship?"

"The Jolly Roger," Meriel said. "The ship is The Jolly Roger. Her captain is a...friend of ours."

The elderly woman looked startled in the extreme. "Now there's a name I haven't heard in many a year!" The old lady looked at them kindly. "Whoever took your gold for the charter has played you false, my dear. The Jolly Roger burned to ashes decades ago, and it's captain with it."

Meriel went white, and Kai slid an arm around her, steadying her. "Her Captain...?" she managed to whisper. She looked at Johanna, swallowing hard before she asked. "The Prince and Princess - they had a child. What happened to their daughter?"

"Gone, miss. 'The Lost Princess,' they call her. Disappeared just after her birth, never to be seen again. She's most likely dead. The queen sent her forces out to find her."

Meriel was shaking, and the old woman noticed it.

"Best to get below, miss. You can rest here for the night."

"Thank you again for your hospitality, Lady...?"

"My name is Johanna. And I'm happy to help." The old woman watched as Kai helped Meriel down into the cellar, then she handed him a couple of blankets, some bread and water, and a candle.

Kai closed the door down above them, and heard the sound of the rug being slid over the top again. He turned to see Meriel, huddled against a wall, her arms wrapped around her knees.

He sat down next to her with his back against the wall, draping blankets over the both of them.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly.

She turned her head to look at him. "What do you think?"

He raised his arm, inviting her into his embrace, but she only looked at him.

"You need to start talking," she said coldly. "What's going on, and what's your part in this?"

"Do you want something to eat?" He reached for the loaf of bread Johanna had given them, but Meriel's hand shot out to stop him.

"No, I don't want anything to eat. I want answers. Now."

Kai set the bread down with a sigh. "It's a long story, that's all. I'm not sure where to even begin."

"Let's start with what you are," Meriel suggested.

Kai rubbed his forehead. "Very well. My mother was a Nereid."

"A Nereid? A sea nymph?" Meriel shook her head. "How does this relate to my family?"

"I don't know how much you know about Nereids -"

"You'd be my first encounter," She said. "Are they like mermaids?"

"Not exacly. No tails, for one thing, and unlike other sea spirits - mermaid and sirens and the like - nereids are generally protectors. They try to guard those that travel the sea, and have often been known to save the lives of those who are shipwrecked or sinking in a storm. It's an ancient custom, as old as the sea itself. In addition to that, if a human is born on the water, we sometimes choose to guard that person individually, for the course of their life."

"And that's how you came to be with me."

"Yes. I was brought to you on the night you were born. From that moment, you became my charge."

"Brought to me?"

Kai looked away for a moment. "My mother had died some months before, leaving me alone. Her sisters thought it best that I look after you. They knew of the curse, and they knew that someday, Triton would come to claim you."

"But my talisman protected me," she said, remembering.

"In part. The sea diamond will protect you from many types of danger within the realm of the seas. But the protection of a nereid is stronger than that, ancient magic as old as the sea." Kai told her. "Triton cannot go against it, and the talisman just makes it that much stronger."

"Because it's a blood talisman?"

"Yes."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"The sea diamond. It was my mother's." At her blank look, he took a deep breath and elaborated. "Those that dwell in the water have hearts that belong to it as well. When one of them dies, the sea diamond is what is left behind after the rest of their body has returned to the sea."

"My talisman is part of your mother's _heart_?" she asked, touching it carefully. "Oh my God. Kai." She shook her head. "That must be so weird for you."

"I wear it, too," he said, pulling a long chain out of his shirt and showing her the sea diamond hanging from it. "And it's not weird. It's a relief every time I see it on your neck." He reached out, running his fingers across the gem on her pendant. "I know you're just a little safer."

Meriel shivered at the touch of his fingers as they brushed her collarbone. She reached up, clasping his hand. "Kai. What happened? What did Triton do?"

Kai closed his eyes briefly. "The only thing he _could_ do. He can't harm you directly. But he's Triton, and he's incredibly powerful. He can travel between realms and affect reality in ways that aren't open to others, magical or not. If he did what I think he did, it came at a great price."

"And what do you think he did?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"He meddled with time. Somehow, he stopped your parents from ever having created you. And in so doing, he changed the course of everything from the time he altered it." He looked down at her talisman. "Your protection spell saved you from vanishing, but everyone else would have been affected."

"He went back in _time_? That's not possible!"

"For him it is. But it's not done because the consequences can be so severe. His fury got the better of him." Kai made a sound of disgust. "Like it always does."

"My parents..." she whispered, blinking back the tears. "And Finn..."

"Finn doesn't exist," Kai said quietly. "Not now."

"How can we fix it?" Meriel asked, gripping his hand. "How do we make it right?"

"We'd have to travel in time ourselves, figure out what he did, and undo it. It's not possible."

Meriel leaned her head back against the wall. She was suddenly incredibly weary. "I should have just gone with him," she said. "He would have left them all alone if I had."

Kai turned to her, taking her shoulders in his hands. "No, Meriel. You're wrong. Do you realize what it would have done to your family if you'd gone? How it would have tortured them? Or what he would have done to you? If he chose to let you live through it, that is."

She dashed at the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm not a child anymore, Kai. I know what he wanted."

"You can't pay that price," Kai said, lifting her chin with his fingers. "And I know you're not a child anymore."

He held her eyes for a moment, before dropping his hand and looking away. "I know you feel helpless, Meriel. So do I. But there isn't anyone around who can create a powerful enough spell to help us."

Meriel sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. It seemed hard to believe that just a few hours ago, she was dancing with her father. She'd been laughing with her friends, eating with her family, drinking punch and having fun.

"Get some rest," Kai said.

A memory came to her weary mind. A cup of punch being pressed into her hand. _Get your rest,_ he'd said. _I fear you'll need it. Then come see me in the morning._

"Rumplestiltskin!" She sat up suddenly.

"What?"

"He could do it! He's powerful enough - he can come up with a spell that could do it." She gripped Kai's arm. "He told me to come and see him. He _knew_. My Mom told me he's got a gift for seeing the future. He must've known this was coming."

"He is strong," Kai agreed. "But I'm not sure even he's strong enough."

"It's worth a try," Meriel said, "We have to try, Kai."

He nodded. "All right. We'll find him in the morning. In the meantime, you need to get some sleep." He lifted his arm again, and this time, she was too heartsore and weary to turn him down. How many childhood dramas had she soothed away in Kai's arms? He may have hurt her deeply, but he still felt right somehow. She was too tired to think about it any further than that. She snuggled in.

"So, if you were there when I was born, you're _not_ the same age as me," Meriel said, breaking the silence. "You told me we had the same birthday."

He gave her a sheepish half-smile that reminded her a bit of Finn. "I told you that so that I could celebrate a birthday, too. I never had one before you."

"Where were you?" she asked, "Whenever you weren't with me?"

He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Wishing I was with you." He pulled her in tighter, rubbing his face against her hair.


	6. What Rumple Knows

"This is the estate," Meriel said. "But it looks a lot nicer where we come from."

" _When_ we come from," Kai corrected.

They'd left Johanna's house shortly before sunrise, making their way quickly into the neighboring woods before cutting through and paralleling the road to where Rumpelstiltskin's estate should be. It had been a relief to find it still standing, especially when so many familiar landmarks were destroyed or gone altogether.

At one point, they had to take refuge in a thicket as the unmistakable sound - and smell - of ogres. There hadn't been ogres in the kingdom in Meriel's whole life. What could Triton have done that brought about this level of calamity?

Well, at least she was about to find out. The more answers they could get, the more chance they could find a way to fix things. She raised her fist and knocked on the door.

It opened immediately, swinging in, but there was no sign of anyone on the other side of it. Meriel started to take a cautious step inside, but Kai held her back, stepping in ahead of her.

"Really?" Meriel said, rolling her eyes. "Can you back off the protector act?"

He looked at her like she were speaking a foreign language. "No."

She shook her head, pushing past him. They walked down a long corridor, and into a large salon. There wasn't a soul in sight and the house was quiet as a tomb.

"He doesn't appear to be home," Kai observed. "Should we wait?"

Meriel's eyes scanned the room. "No, we shouldn't have to. If memory serves, we should only have to say his name." She took a deep breath. "Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Right here, Dearie." The voice came instantly from the corner of the room. Meriel turned her head to look at him and couldn't help her gasp. She'd never seen him looking like this. Her father had told her stories about his skin and appearance from the time before, but she thought he'd made it all up - something to add to the tale to make it more exciting for his children, but it was true. He looked like a glittering, frightening crocodile.

"Rumpelstiltskin, my name is Meriel. You asked me to come and see you."

He looked at her curiously. "Did I now?" He stepped out of the shadows near the wall, walking in a slow circle around her, his head tilting from side to side. "And how is it that you're here? You don't belong. You don't belong at all."

"That's right. I don't belong here. And neither do you, not like this."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes shifted over to Kai. "And you..." he said, "Fancy meeting you here. What an interesting plot development."

Kai gave him a clearly unfriendly look. "You know what I am?"

"Indeed. And what's more," Rumplestiltskin said, prancing over to him. "I know _who_ you are." He gave a gleeful giggle, stepping back over to Meriel.

"And _you_ need some help, which only _I_ can provide." He gave a mocking bow. "At your service, my lady."

Kai moved closer to Meriel, reaching down for her hand. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes dropped down, then slid back up to land on Kai.

"You're her protector," he purred. "How very interesting. And unexpected." Rumpelstiltskin moved off to the center of the room, taking a seat in an elaborately brocaded chair. "And believe me when I say that if I find it unexpected, that's quite a feat."

"Rumpelstiltskin, we believe Triton has gone back in time and changed it. He wanted me to never have been born."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her appraisingly. "You must've made him very angry, dearie."

"She managed to thwart a generational curse," Kai told him. "Triton doesn't like to be denied his pleasures."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened. "A generational curse. There have only been a handful of those ever enacted. Only someone as powerful as Triton could manage one, you see. In fact, the last one I knew of was enacted against..."

He broke off suddenly, leaping to his feet. "Who's your father, dearie?" He moved in, an inch from her face as he said with quiet menace, "I need a name."

Kai pulled her behind him in an instant. "Her father is Killian Jones. You know him as Hook."

Rumpelstiltskin gave a short laugh. "Then our conversation is complete. I do no favors for anyone related to the likes of him." He turned back to his chair, sitting down again as he waved a careless hand. "You can show yourselves out."

"Please," Meriel said, pushing out from behind Kai. "You need to tell us what Triton did. You need to help us go back and fix it."

Rumpelstiltskin gave an unconcerned shrug. "Oh, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why? Why can't you help us?" She demanded.

"First, there's the matter of the crime committed. Triton's act occurred - if I'm discerning correctly - a little over thirty years ago. A mere blip in a lifespan as long as his - or mine, for that matter. Travel through time is difficult, and can only be done within the period of your existence. What Triton changed happened before you were even a gleam in your father's lascivious eye."

"What do you mean by 'discerning correctly'?" Kai asked.

"Simply this: I had a plan set in motion, and visions of how that would all come to pass. Then suddenly, on a day a little over fifty years ago, it all vanished. The future...altered. Became clouded. Everything fell out differently, leaving me much as I am today."

"The curse," Meriel said. "Does this mean that the curse never happened? No one was pulled to the other realm? Was my mother still sent through the wardrobe?"

"Your mother!" Rumple jumped up, tilting his head to the side. "Your mother...and the pirate?"

Meriel nodded her head. "Yes. Emma is my mother."

"Her mother saved her father from the curse of the mermaids - with true love's kiss." Kai added. "You know what that means."

Rumpelstiltskin eyed her appraisingly. "Second generation true love. Well, that explains why I sensed your power. Did you use it to shield yourself?"

"Yes," she answered. "And now we need your help. We need to fix this."

"I told you, there's no fixing this. Not in your lifetime."

"Then it's lost," She said, her eyes welling with tears. "All of it. My parents and my grandparents, my brother, my cousins..." She looked up at Rumpelstiltskin, her eyes full of pity. "And Belle and Neal and your grandchildren..."

"Belle." He stopped her. "In your version of realiity...I had Belle?"

Meriel nodded. "Yes. And Neal - I mean Baelfire - he gave you two grandchildren. Henry and Lorelei."

Rumpelstiltskin sank back into his chair. "Bae. I'd found Bae." His eyes glittered with tears. "It worked. My plan worked, and that sodding sea serpent took it all away on a _whim_?"

"That's right," Kai said, seeing his chance and going for it. "You had it all. You had your happily ever after. And if you help us, you can have it all back again."

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath, tapping his fingers to his forehead. "Ah, but what you want to do isn't as simple as all that. What Triton did, he didn't do directly to either of your parents. For whatever reason, he left them alone. What he did, he did to Regina."

"Aunt Regina? He...killed her?"

"No, no, no. Nothing so dramatic as all that. When you travel back as he did, it's safest to make only the slightest choices. Anything too large could have a serious ripple effect that could change the course of everything, even the life of the one doing the traveling."

Rumpelstiltskin paced back and forth, musing. "What Triton did was simple. He told Regina that your father -" He pointed at Meriel, "Was bringing her mother back alive from another realm to kill her. Upon their arrival, the two fought, and unfortunately, Cora won. She tore out Regina's heart and crushed it. Then she went after your Grandparents, putting them both under a sleeping curse so that neither could wake the other. She took over the kingdom, and she's ruled it ever since, with an iron fist."

" _Cora_ is in power?" Meriel asked, in dawning horror.

"That's right. I can see you're familiar with her."

"Only in stories." Meriel rubbed her eyes. "What happened to my mother and father?"

"Your father got on the bad side of Cora's temper long ago. She burned him and his ship to ashes. Can't say I was sorry to hear that one." He looked up at Meriel. "Just speaking plainly, Dearie. Your mother never did go through the wardrobe. She disappeared a few weeks after her birth, and no one has ever seen her again."

"So do we have to defeat the queen?" Kai asked. "Will that set everything right?"

"No. What she must fix is personal. This was an attack against her. Against the very _idea_ of her. Like a generational curse, he's cursed the girl's parents with always being apart. When true love is involved, there can be no greater curse than never having found each other."

"If we can go back and find them, get them together...would that do it? Would everything get back to normal, eventually?"

"In a case like this, you'd have to do more than introduce them," Rumpelstiltskin said, walking over to a cupboard on the wall and rummaging through it. "You'd have to get them to true love's kiss. That would end their part of the curse. And we all know that babies usually follow after," he said with a flourish of his hand. "Your creation would erase whatever Triton's done. All would be as it should be."

"How do I do it?" Meriel said. "I have magic. Everyone says it's powerful."

"Oh, it is, Dearie. It is." Rumpelstiltskin agreed. "But you need more than magic for this. You need him." He pointed at Kai. He went back to rummaging in his cupboard, pulling out bottles and jars, lining them up on a table, along with a small set of scales. He measured and mixed as he talked. "Water is the most mystical of all elements, and your...companion has power over it. It's in his nature. He needs to create a special portal, but he only has half the power he needs to do it. Your magic," he gestured to Meriel, "Will provide the other half." He handed her a small blue bottle.

"This is all we need?" she asked. "Do we drink it?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "No, you need to take it with you. You'll need water, but not just any water will do. You need a reflective surface, so the ocean can be tricky. Best to stay with a lake. And if the lake is imbued with any sort of magic, it'll make it all the easier. Sprinkle it on the water, both of you use your gifts, and off you go."

"Somehow, I don't think it's going to be that simple," Kai said, eyeing Rumpelstiltskin uneasily. "You forgot to mention the price."

"I have a vested interest in your endeavor, so there's no charge from me. But you're not speaking of that." Rumpelstiltskin eyed them both with ill-concealed interest. "Yes, this is powerful magic and all magic comes with a price. You will each have to give up something, and it'll cost you."

"I could - "

"No, no, no!" Rumpelstiltskin interrupted Meriel. "Don't tell me. Just know what it is you're willing to give up. And it had better be dear, or this won't work."

Kai looked at Meriel soberly, then shifted his attention back to Rumpelstiltskin. "Is there a way for her to send me, and stay behind herself?"

"What?" Meriel looked at him incredulously. "Kai! No!"

"Is there?" he persisted.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head with mock sadness. "I'm afraid not. It's both of you or nothing. You _need_ each other." He gave a giggle to himself. "You'd best be moving on."

"We need to find a magical lake," Meriel said, clarifying. "Or just a lake with magic in it?"

"What's the difference?" Kai said, shrugging.

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a slow smile. "You're smarter than you look. As long as magic dwells within it, it'll do."

She nodded. "Do you have any clothing I could borrow?" she asked. "A crimson ball gown is hardly the best way to travel inconspicuously."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her a bit sadly. "Down the hall, second bedroom to the right."

She made short work of finding some sturdier clothing - a pair of brown leather pants and boots, a simple white peasant shirt and a coat of brown leather to go over it. Kai got rid of his cloak and waistcoat, leaving his white shirt and black leather pants. Rumpelstiltskin was kind enough to provide a dark cloak, and within an hour, they were heading back into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Kai asked. "Did he have any suggestions?"

"I know where to go," Meriel said, pushing her way through a copse of trees. "We need a lake with magic in it." She looked back over her shoulder at Kai.

"We're going to Camelot."


	7. Revealed

They arrived at the outskirts of what used to be the village of Astolat shortly before nightfall on their second day of travel. They had hoped to find shelter for the night and perhaps some food before making their way to the lake in the morning. They had no such luck, because there was no village anymore.

And much, much more disconcerting to behold, there was no Camelot. Gone were the turrets with their rich stained-glass, gone were the gleaming stone walls, the immense drawbridge. It was all rubble, and it looked as though it had been for some time.

"What could have done this?" Meriel said, her voice cracking in disbelief. "The castle and the knights...even the village is gone."

"We need to get back into the trees," Kai said, pulling her along. "We're too exposed."

Meriel allowed herself to be shuffled back into the forest. She was footsore and as tired as she had ever been. They'd hidden in a hollowed log the night before, and while it was safe enough, Meriel didn't get much sleep.

They continued on, keeping the road in sight as they moved in the direction of the lake. Once Meriel had stumbled for the second time, Kai called for a rest. He pulled her over toward a large, overgrown area at the foot of a large cliff. If they could manage to hack their way through, it might make adequate shelter for the night. It was getting too dark to see much of anything anymore.

Kai had just pulled a small dagger from his boot when Meriel pushed him aside. She pulled a cutlass from a sheath and with a flair he'd have never believed she slashed through the wall of overgrown trees and branches in no time.

"Rumpelstiltskin gave me this," she said. "Just in case."

"I didn't know you knew how to use a cutlass."

She gave him a cheeky grin and a shrug. "Pirate."

He gave a chuckle. "Of course. Silly of me to forget. And here all this time I thought _I've_ been protecting you." He pushed the brush aside, gesturing her to go first, but when he heard her gasp, he pulled her back through the opening.

"What?"

"Look, Kai! It's somebody's house. Or at least, it used to be."

There was indeed some sort of small hut, half-dug into the hillside behind it. It was badly overgrown, but structurally still intact. After hacking away at some of the branches and vines, Kai put his weight against the door, and managed to push it open.

There was dust and dirt on everything, but the place was uninhabited and had clearly been so for a very long time.

"We don't dare light a fire," Kai said. "The chimney is likely full of birds' nests. But it's shelter and it's about as hidden as anything I've ever seen." He pulled the door shut behind him. "Let's look around - maybe we'll get lucky and find some food."

A search of the cupboards turned up nothing edible. This place had been abandoned for decades, at the very least. Any food that had been here had long since turned to dust. Meriel made her way over to a trunk in the corner, lifting the lid and pushing through the contents.

"Just a few rusted hunting knives," she said. "And some blankets. Those will be useful, at least." She pulled out a small wooden carving of a wolf, turning it over in her hands.

"There's a bed," Kai said. "The mattress is straw that's turned mostly to dust, but it doesn't seem to smell. Grab those blankets and let's get some sleep."

Meriel put the wolf back in the trunk, and grabbed the stack of blankets, carrying it over to the bed. She picked up the one on the top of the stack and started to shake it out in case it held spiders, but froze in shock when she realized what she was holding.

It wasn't white anymore, more like a dull shade of yellow-ish brown. The ribbons had long since frayed and were crumbling away. It had holes in it where something, likely moths had gotten to it. But the embroidery on the side was still clear enough.

_Emma._

"This was my mother's!" she said excitedly. "Her baby blanket! My grandmother made this for her!" She hugged it close, almost as if it carried her mother still. "It's _hers_ , Kai." She blinked hard, but the tears came anyway.

"Why would it have been here?" he asked, reaching out to touch it. "Who brought her here?"

Meriel looked back over her shoulder at the chest. "The wolf carving - I thought it looked familiar! Selene and Rom have the same toy." She glanced around slowly. "This is Graham's cottage. Graham must have taken my mother and hidden her here."

Kai reached out, putting his hands on her shoulders. "That's a useful clue. We'll know where to start looking when we get to where we're going."

" _When_ we're going," she corrected. "My mother went with Graham." Meriel let out a huge sigh of relief. "She was alive. And protected."

"Now if we can just find your father, we can do our best to get them together." Kai added.

"Finding my father will be easy," Meriel was warming with excitement. "The Jolly Roger is recognized all over the realm."

Kai took the rest of the blankets, spreading them out over the tattered remains of the mattress. "These are pretty threadbare. They won't give much in the way of warmth," he said. "You can lay on top of them and I'll spread my cloak over you."

She glanced up at him questioningly. "Aren't you laying down with me?"

A muscle ticked in his jaw and he looked down at the floor. "I'd better keep watch by the door."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kai. You need to sleep, too. No one will find us here." She gestured at the room around her. "No one's found this place in years."

"You go ahead," he said. "I'm going to search the cottage first, see if there's anything we can use."

She gave him a troubled look, but didn't argue with him. Once he'd covered her with his cloak, he moved off to check the floorboards, just in case there was a cellar or some other storage beneath them. Half an hour later, he'd found nothing and Meriel was sound asleep.

He walked over to the bed, carefully sitting on the edge so as not to disturb her. He reached out, smoothing her hair off her face. She didn't stir.

She was exhausted, and with good reason. The poor girl had just had her entire world ripped from her, and he wondered again if he'd done her any kindness by not telling her this might happen. He'd even started to do so a half dozen times in her life, but he knew she'd go to her parents, who would seek help as any parent would do, and that information would eventually make it's way to Triton. He couldn't risk Triton showing up early, capturing her, imprisoning her. The talisman would prevent him from harming her or her parents directly, but it wouldn't stop him from harming anyone else to get to her.

And it wouldn't stop him from harming her if she didn't think she was being harmed. Triton had power as such that he could have impersonated anyone, taken any form, and used his power to manipulate her, turn her emotions and convince her that she wanted his attention. It wasn't like him to seduce - he enjoyed the power of hurting someone helpless too much - but he could and would do it if it were a means to an end he desired.

And when he finished turning the full force of his powers on her, she would be broken. Unrecognizable.

Kai's hands tightened into fists. _Not Meriel. Not my Meriel._

The words echoed in his mind even as he knew it was foolish to think them. She wasn't his. Could never be his. But he wanted her all the same. Last night had been torture, sleeping together in the confines of that hollowed out log, feeling her pressed against him, cuddling into him, rubbing against him. He'd woken once in the night to find that he'd pulled her partially beneath him and he already had a hand between her thighs. She was sound asleep, but her body arched into him anyway. He'd crawled out and into the dirt and the cold night air until his head cleared, sleeping the rest of the night in front of the log.

He couldn't risk it again tonight. He slid down along the wall, near the door, setting his arms across the tops of his knees and laying his head down on them. Eventually, he slept.

And as always, he dreamed of her.

###

They arrived at the edge of the lake a few hours after sunrise, but really weren't sure how best to proceed. They had no boat at their disposal, and a glance around showed nothing that could be used for flotation nearby.

"I think we might have to swim out to where we can dive deep enough," Meriel said. She glanced up at him. "I'm guessing that's not a problem for you."

He gave her a look. "No."

She took a breath. "Let's get it over with, then." She started wading into the water, but only got to her knees before it began to shimmer before her. She stepped back, right into Kai, who put his arms around her to steady her. They both watched in awe as a glowing figure emerged from the water, standing before them.

"Kai," the Lady said, inclining her head.

"Nimue." He nodded back.

Meriel turned to look up at him. "You know each other?"

"Yes," Kai replied, but didn't elaborate further.

"All those within the water realm have connections that humans cannot fathom," The Lady said, a bit mysteriously. She smiled softly at Meriel. "I am glad that you came."

"Do you know what happened?" Meriel asked.

"Yes. Time is a fluid thing, with eddies and flows that cannot always be seen by mortals. Triton has done a terrible thing, and it will not be easily reversed."

Kai stepped forward, keeping an arm around Meriel's back. "According to Rumpelstiltskin, we need to get her parents to meet, and share true love's kiss."

"Yes," The Lady affirmed. "And then in your creation, Meriel, all will be returned. Including Camelot."

"What happened here?" Meriel asked. "I can't believe it's all gone."

"Cora and her forces came after Camelot, but they were making no headway against Arthur and his Knights. She ended up taking the heart of a giant, and along with an army of ogres they destroyed the castle and everything around it. With no heirs to challenge her, there was no one to rebuild." The Lady looked off into the distance. "Camelot is no more."

Meriel's hand went to her mouth. "Anton. Oh, no!" She stepped forward, deeper into the water. "We have to get back. Tell us what we need to do."

"Do you have the potion from Rumpelstiltskin?" The Lady inquired, stretching out a hand. Meriel reached into her pocket, pulling out the small bottle that Rumpelstiltskin gave her.

"You must pour the potion onto the water," The Lady instructed. "Then Kai must raise the water, making a portal. Once it has formed, you must join hands and Meriel must use her talisman to guide you through. But a word of caution." The Lady stared serenely at the both of them, her blue eyes holding something that looked an awful lot like pity.

"You must each pay a price for what you do here. Think carefully ere you choose."

"We are aware of the cost," Kai said. "And I ask you as I asked Rumpelstiltskin - can I go in her stead?"

Meriel turned to him, grabbing his arm. "You listen to me! We are doing this together! Do you understand me?"

"You don't know what this will cost you," Kai said warningly. "I am your protector. I cannot allow you to do this."

She closed her eyes, fighting to find the right words. "I know your obligation to me. And after all this time, you should know that nothing will keep me from this. Or have you forgotten all you know of me? All the years we've spent together?"

He brought his hand up to her face. "I haven't forgotten, Meriel. I just hoped I could talk you out of being yourself for a little while." He gave her a half-smile. "Just be careful with this. Do as The Lady instructs. Think first."

"I will," she whispered. "I promise."

"One more thing," The Lady said. "You can only go back only as far as the original point of what would have been your existence."

"I understand," Meriel said. "We're ready."

The Lady faded back with a gracious nod, and Meriel opened the vial, spreading the contents on the water, which immediately began to glow and shimmer. She stepped back, and Kai stepped forward, extending a hand and raising it up. The water immediately followed in an arc, swirling in the air just at water level, glowing like a flat, shimmering mirror. They could see themselves in it, but the images were distorted, twisting and fading.

Kai reached back, grasping Meriel's hand. The Lady's voice could be heard, but faintly.

"Think upon that which will pay a great debt. Then hold your talisman, and step through."

 _Pay a great debt_...Meriel thought, and with a deep breath in, she closed her eyes, offering her payment. Then she gripped her talisman and together, they stepped through.

It was like falling from a tower, a sense of vertigo so extreme that her heart leapt with terror. Only the pressure of Kai's hand in hers kept her from trying to pull herself back. Just when she felt she was going to suffocate from the extreme other-ness she was feeling, her feet were again on the ground, knee-deep in the water that was gently lapping around her. The Lady was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you all right?"

Kai's voice came to her as if down a long tunnel, but she managed to nod. "Yes. You?"

"Yes." He looked around. "That was...unsettling."

"How do we know if we did it right?" Meriel asked.

"We need to get to a village to check the date," Kai suggested. "And then we can begin our search."

"I wonder what my parents are like here?" Meriel mused. "Without ever having met the way they did."

Kai glanced around, then pulled her along, out of the water and toward the woods.

"I suppose we're going to find out."

###

The woman crept along the street, keeping to the shadows in the alleys until she could be sure the footman on the carriage was asleep. He'd been waiting outside the inn for nearly half an hour, and he'd started drinking almost immediately. If she moved fast, he'd never know what hit him.

She balanced herself on the rim of the wheel, glancing quickly down the street before bringing the rock down against the man's temple. He gave only the slightest groan before he slid off to the side, hitting the ground with an entirely too audible thud. She sucked in a breath, but no one had seen, or apparently heard.

She pulled his body back into the shadows along the side of the inn, stripping him of his coat and putting it on. Then she climbed up carefully into the driver's perch, pulling her hat low over her eyes and tucking her hair up inside it. She urged the horses forward at a reasonable pace - not fast enough to garner attention, but not slowly enough that she couldn't push them into a gallop if necessary.

She was nearing the outskirts of town when suddenly, the sliding panel between the seating compartment and the driver's perch slid open, and a man's voice startled her badly enough that she threw up an arm, knocking her hat off and allowing her long, blonde hair to tumble down.

"Impressive," The man said. "But you know, love, if you'd wanted my company for the evening, you could have just asked. I'd have driven us myself."

She glanced back wildly. "I just stole your carriage. Your life could be in danger."

He gave her lopsided grin that said he highly doubted that.

"What's your name, love?"

She gave a short laugh. "I'm not telling you my name."

"We're about to pass by the town watchman, who will surely arrest you, with or without a name provided," he pointed out, much to her chagrin. "The name's Jones. Killian Jones. But most people call me Hook." He raised his prosthetic.

" _Captain_ Hook?"

"You've heard of me?" He stroked his beard. "Not surprising, really. Why don't you pull over and we can discuss your criminal tendencies over a drink at the next tavern?"

"I'm not having drinks with you," She looked at him like he was crazy. "You're a pirate."

"I might be a pirate, love, but you're definitely a carriage thief." He reached through the window, twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers. "We can discuss the best way to buy my silence, if you'd like. I'm an easily persuaded man."

"Hey, lay off!" She smacked at his hand and a moment later the horses shied and reared as she nearly ran into a horse and cart crossing at an intersection. By the time she got them under control, it was too late. The town watchman had heard the commotion and ridden up next to the carriage.

"Damn." She cursed under her breath.

Suddenly, the carriage door swung open, and Killian jumped down onto the street. He walked over to the watchmen, offering a slight bow.

"Apologies, mate. The wench thought she had what it takes to control a team of horses. I lost a tavern bet, and gave the lady her wish."

The town watchman looked unamused. "She could have hurt someone."

"I know," Killian said, shaking his head. "But you know how it is, mate." He glanced over at her. "Women."

The watchman nodded his head sagely. "Very well. It's a warning this time."

Killian levered himself up into the driver's perch, giving the woman an incredibly patronizing smile.

"I'll take over from here, darling. We don't want you causing anymore mayhem than you already have."

The watchman gave Killian a nod, then galloped off. She rounded on him.

"What was that all about?"

"Come on," Killian said. "We got lucky."

"Lucky?" Her brow knit in confusion before it slowly dawned on her. "I stole a stolen carriage?"

Killian gave her a cocky grin and a shrug. "Now how about that drink?"

She looked at him appraisingly. "I have something better in mind." She reached out, twining her fingers into his hair and smiling up at him as his mouth came down on hers. He dropped the reins, sliding his arms around her and parting her lips so that he could deepen the kiss. A moment later, she pushed him, hard and he was on his back in the street. With a quick snap of the reins, she was off.

"Wait!" he called out. "I didn't get your name!"

He reached down, dusting off his breeches. He turned back toward the nearest tavern, not really wanting to walk all the way back to the inn, even though Lady Monique would surely be put out that he wasn't waiting as requested. It was just as well. Her husband was starting to suspect and the last thing he wanted was that kind of drama. This evening had certainly taken a turn for the dramatic all by itself.

He gave a chuckle. Whoever she was, she had gumption.

He just wish he'd gotten her name.


	8. Breakdown

They found a village a little over a day's walk, arriving close to nightfall. Just like the village where they'd met Johanna, this one was dark, shuttered, with very few people milling about. They were smart enough to keep to the shadows this time from the start, working their way along until they found an inn.

"What do you think?" Meriel asked. "Do we risk it?"

"It's no more dangerous than asking a random person for help," Kai pointed out. "Let's just stop in and get some food and a little information while we're at it."

He took Meriel's hand, and together they walked in. They were noticed immediately by the few patrons sitting in the dining area, but no one looked overtly hostile. Meriel gave everyone a polite smile as they made their way to a table in the corner and sat down.

"You folks hungry?"

Meriel had been looking down, straightening her coat, but her head snapped up immediately, and upon seeing who was speaking to her, she felt tears fill her eyes.

"Granny?"

"Yes?" She stared at Meriel suspiciously. "Do I know you?"

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Meriel said, excitedly. "I just - " She didn't get to finish. Kai had kicked her under the table, hard. She gave him a nod and spoke to Granny again, trying hard to stay calm.

"I - I believe I know your granddaughter. Red."

Granny's eyebrows lowered into a glower. "You're a friend of Red's?"

"Yes. A friend."

"Well, you're not a very good one. She's been dead over a year now."

Meriel couldn't hide her very genuine reaction. The tears spilled over and down her cheeks. "Oh no! What happened?"

Granny looked around, then lowered her voice.

"Same thing that happens to everyone who crosses the queen."

"Do you have a room open for the evening?" Kai asked. "My wife and I have to travel to the coast tomorrow, and we'd like to start our journey fresh in the morning."

"If you've got gold, I've got a room," Granny said, matter-of-factly. "I can bring you some food, too."

"Thank you," Meriel said. "And if it's not any trouble - we've been on the road so long we've quite lost track of time," she said, smiling sweetly at Kai. "Haven't we darling?"

Kai gave her a smile of his own, and something in it warmed her in all the right places. "That's right, my love." He looked up at Granny. "Who can pay attention to time when I have such a beautiful bride?"

Granny rolled her eyes. Newlyweds. She supplied them the date and filled up their goblets with wine before she bustled off to get their dinner.

Meriel was deep in thought, a frown creasing her forehead as she sat doing the math. She looked over at Kai, puzzled. "But we're here before I was born," she said. "Did we go back to your birthday, instead?"

"No - Triton's act was specific to you." His eyebrows raised. "But you _did_ exist before you were born."

Meriel's eyes showed her understanding. "Oh - I get it. The beginning of my existence. We went back to the day I was conceived." Her face wrinkled up. "Yuck."

Kai arched a brow. "I would imagine that your parents don't remember it that way."

"My parents! Maybe she knows where they are!"

"Couldn't hurt to ask," Kai suggested.

Granny arrived a few moments later with two bowls of stew and a large loaf of bread that she set on the table in front of them.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes," Meriel said, "We're looking for someone. Another old friend. She'd be a few years older than me, about my height and build, with blonde hair and green eyes. Her name is Emma."

Granny gave her blank look. "Don't know anyone named Emma," she said.

"Perhaps she's changed her name," Kai probed. "She had...nicknames that she preferred. Do you know anyone who matches her description?"

Granny shrugged. "Sorry, can't help you." She turned to go, but Meriel put a hand on her arm.

"Please. One more question. We're heading to the coast because we're looking for a ship. The Jolly Roger. Do you happen to know if it's made port around here recently?"

Granny looked surprised. "The Jolly Roger! Of course I know it." She looked at them with consternation. "It's not a passenger vessal, you know."

"I'm aware of that," Meriel said, nodding. "We have business to conduct with her captain."

Granny didn't say anything for a moment, studying them coolly over the top of her glasses. "His ship was in port in the town of Tyverna, last I heard. About a day's ride north, if you've got good horses."

"Thank you," Meriel said.

"If you want to follow me up, I'll show you the room." Granny grabbed the goblets off the table as they each grabbed their bowls and they ascended the stairs to the third floor. "Breakfast starts at sunrise. Until then, I don't like to be bothered," she said, gruffly.

"You've been very helpful," Meriel said, reaching out and squeezing her hand. "And I'm sorry again for your loss. Red was a beautiful person."

Granny gave her a nod, and her eyes were suspiciously shiny, then she pulled her shawl around her and walked back down the stairs. Meriel's eyes followed her until Kai finally reached across and shut the door.

"Oh, it's good to see her again," she said wistfully.

"You just saw her a few days ago," Kai reminded her.

"No I didn't. She's been dead nearly three years."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Kai looked down at the floor. "I didn't know. You always loved being around her. She was an incredibly strong woman."

"She was. And you would have known if you'd bothered to pay me a visit sometime in the last three years." Meriel couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. "The day she died, I'd hoped you'd come to me. That you'd know how badly I needed you."

"Meriel -"

"Where were you? Why did you leave me? Without even a goodbye?"

"I was off looking for a way to break your curse," he said with a sigh. "Triton hadn't been watching you - in fact, it looked liked he'd forgotten you entirely - and I thought if I traveled through this realm and others, I might find a way to prevent all this."

"But you did," Emma reminded him. "Between the talisman and your protection, I was covered. You didn't need to leave."

"And a lot of good all that did you," he said quietly. "Triton still found a way to hurt you." He grasped her upper arms. "Meriel, you have no idea what he's capable of, and I also couldn't take a chance that he was watching me, and would notice you because of it."

"Why would he be watching you?"

Kai stared down at the floor. "Everyone within the realm of the sea is under his watchful eye. And with you growing more beautiful every day, I couldn't take a chance on him noticing you through me, and then remembering the curse."

She stepped closer to him. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

Kai's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "Yes."

"You've gotten more beautiful, too," She said. "I always used to dream about what you'd look like when you were all grown up, you know." She put a hand on his chest, caressing it lightly with her fingers. "You've filled out quite a bit and grown into those shoulders." Her hand slid up, moving across his shoulder and then up around his neck.

Her eyes met his for a long, charged moment as his head slowly lowered, his mouth hovering just above hers.

"Meriel." He stepped back suddenly, then he took a deep breath.

"You need to eat and then get some sleep," he said, handing her a bowl of stew. Then he went over to the lone chair in the corner of the room and sat down in it. Meriel made her way over to the bed, biting her lip to keep the tears from spilling over.

This wasn't the Kai she remembered. Not really. He'd changed. He'd changed, and he obviously didn't feel for her what he'd felt before - if he'd felt anything at all, really. She was just an obligation to him. She shouldn't have tried to read more into it.

She put her bowl of stew on the table next to the bed, removed her boots and crawled between the sheets.

"You're not eating?" Kai asked.

"Not hungry." Her voice was muffled under the blanket.

"I can go and find you something else," he offered.

"Not hungry," she repeated again.

Kai sat looking at the mound of covers and feeling more than a little helpless. He knew he'd hurt her feelings and it bothered him badly, but he had to keep some distance.

He finished his stew, putting the bowl down on the table. He stood looking down at the bed, trying to decide if he should say something, when he realized the mound of covers was shaking. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and when he peeled the quilt back, it revealed her tear-stained face and he was completely and utterly undone.

"Meriel," he said, pulling her up and into his arms, cradling her across his lap. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said it over and over as her sobs became audible now, and she buried her face in his chest and released a deluge of grief that was staggering in its intensity.

He buried his face in her hair, kissing her head over and over as he rocked her and soothed her, enveloping her with his body and his strength, wishing he could take it all from her. All of this was too much to put on one girl, it really was. Her life had been pulled out from under her and it was a wonder she wanted anything to do with him at all.

"I - I'm sorry," she stammered, taking a big, gulping breath. "I didn't mean to do this."

"Don't be sorry," he said, wiping the tears off her face. "I'd like to join you. I think we could both use a good cry."

She let out a watery laugh and he pulled her into his chest, holding her close and smoothing her hair. "Don't apologize for letting your emotions show, Meriel. Not to me."

He felt her nod against his chest. Her voice was muffled and soft. "Its just - I feel like such a fool. I know you don't want me, and now I've gone and embarrassed myself..."

He pulled her up so suddenly she gasped.

"Wait - You think I don't _want_ you?" he asked, incredulously.

She eyed him uncertainly. "Yes?"

"Meriel, who wouldn't want you? Look at you!" His eyes ran the length of her, and it was almost like she could feel it. Her skin felt overly warm and she was very conscious of every inch of him where he touched her.

"Then why won't you kiss me again? Like you did on my birthday?"

His jaw tightened. "Because I won't be able to stop if I do."

Meriel's eyes widened, but she didn't break away from his gaze. Instead, she slid her hands up his chest again. "Then don't."

"Meriel," he gritted out, shifting away from her so she wouldn't be startled by the growing reaction to her words that was occurring just under her squirming behind. "You've known me your whole life. I can't take advantage of you like that. It wouldn't be...right."

Anger sparked briefly in her eyes. "How are you taking advantage of me? When I want you?"

"Meriel," he groaned, trying to shift her off him and onto the bed. She refused to let go, sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her.

"Kai. There's only you and me that make any sense here. What could feel more right than that?" She reached up, running her fingers lightly through his hair. His eyes closed tightly and he leaned his head into her hand. "Besides," she added impishly, "I need to compare, now that I've had a few more kisses."

His eyes snapped open, narrowing as he stared down at her. "Who have you been kissing?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you'd been around, you'd know, wouldn't you. That's what you get for going - "

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Kai's mouth came down on hers fiercely, moving on her with growing insistence, and she was completely unready for the onslaught. She'd hoped to make him think she was a much more worldly girl than the trembling child he'd kissed three years ago, but all of that flew out the window the minute his mouth met hers.

Meriel was awash in sensations as his lips clung to hers, sucking at them, parting them. His tongue delved inside and it made her feel the oddest sensations in the pit of her stomach. He trailed a line of kisses over to her neck, swirling his tongue just under her ear. Her back arched and a moment later, his hands were rubbing, caressing, pulling at her clothing and she was doing the same, gasping every time his fingers brushed her skin or pushed on a sensitive area.

Kai slid a hand up under her shirt, cupping her breast and rubbing his thumb back and forth on the underside. She made a strangled sound that turned to a moan as his mouth left her neck and closed over her breast, sucking it right through her shirt.

"Kai," she panted. "Oh God..."

Then his hand was low on her belly, underneath the waistband of her pants, pushing them down her legs. Meriel felt her legs shaking as she kicked them the rest of the way off.

His hand stroked her hip, curved around her buttocks as his mouth played over her breasts and neck. She felt his tongue delicately trace the line of her ear, sending delicious shivers that made her push her hips up and into him.

Kai shifted slightly to the side, running his fingers down the insides of her thighs. His voice was low and gruff in her ear.

"Spread them for me."

She didn't even think about it, she just did. Her legs parted, and suddenly, he was between them, laying against her, pushing and rocking himself into her, grinding the hard bulge straining against his breeches right into the core of her, causing her to cry out at the sensation.

"Did they do this?" he asked.

"Wh-what?" She arched into him as he pushed himself against her once more.

"The men you've kissed. Did they make you feel like this?" He rolled his hips forward and she gripped his shoulders tightly, moving against him and with him, unable to stop the return motion of her own body.

"Kai, I - "

He reached up, pulling her arms above her head and holding them tightly in one hand. His free hand moved down her body slowly before his fingers found their target, sliding into her folds and pressing in, rubbing against a spot that made her shake all over.

"Did you let them do this?" He asked, low in her ear.

"Kai, please," she panted, her hips moving against him, her legs squeezing tightly as they trembled from the sensations he was pulling from her. He released her arms and moved his mouth down to her breasts again, sucking and laving them before he traveled down, circling her navel with his tongue as her hands clutched at his shoulders.

He slid his body down, lowering his mouth until it was just above the heat of her. Meriel's eyes were wild, unfocused and her hands fisted in his hair at the feel of his breath against her. Then his mouth burned deep, pulling sounds from her that she couldn't control. His tongue felt like fire as it probed and moved on her until the feelings grew like a tidal wave and swamped her, pulling her into a whirlpool of intense sensation that left her shaking and limp in the aftermath.

It was a long time before she felt herself returning to her body. She was conscious of being in his arms again, her head against his chest as they laid side-by-side. His hand stroked her from shoulder to hip in a soothing manner, and her thundering heart was beginning to slow.

"That was amazing," she said, rubbing her face into his chest.

"I'd ask you if you've ever felt anything like that before, but I don't know if I can take hearing the answer," he said, quietly.

"Kai - " She raised her face off his chest to look at him.

"Shhhh." He leaned down, kissing her softly. "You don't owe me anything, Meriel."

"But don't you want..." she looked confused. "I mean..what about you?"

"I can't."

She looked at him incredulously, then her face grew thoughtful. "Can't? Or won't?"

"Won't." He smiled slightly, kissing her forehead.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

He took in a deep, shuddering breath, his face showing that he was searching for the right words. "Meriel, I'm not human. I was born of the sea. You know that. And with that, comes an ancient and deep power, which has to be harnessed. Controlled." He stroked the side of her face. "I don't have a lot of control when it comes to you. I would never forgive myself if I did something that hurt you."

She shook her head. "You could never hurt me, Kai."

He closed his eyes a moment, but she caught the flash of pain within them before he did. "I could, Meriel. And you'd be wise to remember that. I won't take a chance with you. I can't."

He rolled onto his back, pulling her on his chest. "Get some sleep, Meriel. We've got a long ride to the coast tomorrow."

She yawned, beginning to drowse into sleep. "Kai."

"Hmmm?"

"I've missed you. A lot."

"Me, too. I missed you, too."

They laid in silence, and he thought she'd relaxed into sleep.

"Kai?"

He should have known better. How many nights did she keep him up with her endless questions, laying side-by-side on her bed, her hand warm in his as she asked and asked and asked? He smiled at the memory.

"Yes?"

"You can't be afraid to take chances." She shifted, pulling herself closer into him. "You told me that once, remember?"

"I remember."

Her voice was faint, heavy with sleep, but he heard it anyway. He heard every word.

"I think it would be nice..." she murmured, her voice trailing off, "You being inside me..." A moment later, she was sound asleep.

He took in a deep, deep breath, letting it out slowly.

It didn't help.


	9. Almost

A sharp knock on the back door had Granny glancing around the kitchen. She wiped her hands on her apron, then opened the door a crack.

"Hurry up! Get in here!" she scolded. "You're an hour overdue!"

"Sorry. I got waylaid trying to steal a carriage." Emma tossed a bag down on the table. "I managed to swipe some silver candlesticks from the castle."

"You shouldn't have gone up there," Granny scolded. "It's a miracle they didn't catch you."

"Is everything ready to go?" Emma grabbed an apple, taking a bite.

"The kids are in the stable, up in the loft." Granny handed her a basket filled with food. "Tell Prince Thomas and Princess Ella that we'll have another group in a few days."

"Really?" Emma's eyes were concerned.

"She stepped things up in the coastal villages. She claims they're not providing enough income for her coffers." Granny pulled her shawl around her. "She murdered an entire textile mill because they produced the wrong shade of blue cloth."

"This has got to stop." Emma said, shaking her head. "People can't live like this."

"At least these kids have a chance now," Granny said, patting her on the arm. "You'd better get going if you're going to make the other kingdom before daylight."

Emma grabbed another apple for the road and reached for the door.

"Emma - one more thing," Granny added. "Be careful out there. There are a couple of strangers asking about you."

"Who?" Emma asked warily.

"Never seen them before," Granny shrugged. "They're masquerading as a newlywed couple. Whoever they are, they've got business with Hook, and that can't be good."

" _Captain_  Hook?"

"The one and only."

Emma stewed on that for a minute. What were the odds that she'd run into Hook the same night someone who's in league with him comes looking for her?

"Do we know where they're going?" She asked.

"I sent them toward Tyverna, but they'll find him eventually. His ship is kind of hard to miss."

Emma raised her brows. "I get the feeling subtlety isn't one of his strengths." She opened the door, checking the alley that led to the stable. The coach was still where she'd left it on the side of the building. "I'll go get the kids loaded - then I might come back for some of that pie." She slipped out the door, pulling it shut behind her.

Less than ten seconds later, Meriel knocked on the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, Granny?"

She gave Meriel an unfriendly look. "I told you, I don't like to be disturbed until morning."

"I realize that," Meriel said. " But I wanted to bring your bowls back and ask if there was a chance you had any pie? Your pie is the best in the kingdom. Everyone knows that."

Granny's eyes narrowed. "And how would a visitor know that?"

Meriel froze for a moment. "Your reputation precedes you."

Granny looked slightly mollified. "I have a few slices left. Right over there on the table."

Meriel smiled widely. "Thank you so much. You can't know how much I've missed -" she faltered a moment. "Having pie." She helped herself to a slice, sliding it onto the plate Granny handed her. She bit in, closing her eyes in ecstasy. "Mmmmm. So good." She was about to thank Granny again when the back door started to open.

Granny was on it in an instant, shutting it closed again.

"We're not taking any deliveries tonight," she called loudly to whoever was on the other side. "You'll have to come back tomorrow. You're disturbing my _guests_." She turned back to Meriel. "Sorry about that."

Meriel smiled. "No, I apologize. You must have work to do. I'll just be going."

She made her way back up the stairs, not noticing as Granny carefully opened the door, handing out a slice of pie.

Meriel cautiously held her slice of pie aloft as she opened the door to their room, only to be pulled completely off-balance by Kai, who was simultaneously pulling on his boot and opening the door himself. She fell into the room, with the pie landing on the floor next to her.

"Damn!" she said. "I was looking forward to that!"

"Where the hell were you!"

"I was down in the kitchen getting some pie. I didn't eat dinner, if you remember."

"Pie?" he said. "Pie is dinner?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "It's the middle of the night."

"You were asleep. I didn't think you'd notice," she said apologetically.

"You didn't think I'd _notice_?" He helped her up off the floor. "Sometimes, Meriel, you are the most infuriating..." He gave a loud sigh, not bothering to finish his sentence. "Come back to bed. You need to get some sleep."

He pulled off his boots as she cleaned up the floor, then he led her by the hand over to the bed.

"I'm not going to sleep now," she said grumpily. "I'm too mad about my pie."

His eyes lit up. "Oh - was it one of Granny's?"

"Yes. Apple." Meriel sighed.

"That just might be worth eating off the floor." He rubbed his stomach.

"Don't think I'm not tempted," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. A moment later, she let out a giggle. Then another.

"What?" Kai said, turning to look at her.

"Do you remember the time we fed Finn the pies with the glitter berries in them?" She giggled again.

"That was all your idea," he said, defending himself. "I told you that you'd get in trouble."

"He looked _so_ ridiculous," Meriel laughed. "He was trying to talk to that girl at the market at his teeth were _glowing_."

Kai laughed, too, remembering. "And then he paid you back by putting them on your chair at that dinner party, leaving your arse glowing all night long."

Meriel put her hand over her face. "He could be such a pain in my glowing arse," she smiled. Then she added softly, "I never thought I'd miss him so much." Her eyes filled with tears and Kai pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"We'll get him back, Meriel. We'll get them all back." He rubbed his hand up and down her back. "We just need a plan."

"And that starts with finding my father."

###

"There's a reward, you say?" Killian helped himself to another tankard of grog, leaning in so he could hear the tavern keeper over the sound of the crowd.

"Sure there's a reward, but this ain't your kind o' work, Hook," the man said, wiping his nose across his forearm.

"I don't normally make a point of recovering stolen carriages, that's true enough," Killian replied. "But I happen to have a vested interest in this one. I stole it first, after all."

The tavern keeper let out a wheezy laugh, clapping Killian on the back. "I'd love to have the name of the man that bested our Captain Hook," He said. "There's not many can make that claim."

Killian looked more than a little perturbed. "Yes, well, it was my bos'n that got the brunt of the damage. The poor man is still seeing two of everything." He drained his tankard, setting it down. "Do we have an idea as to where the coach took off to?"

The tavern keeper leaned in so as not to be overheard. "It was heading on the main road out, so my guess would be Tyverna. It's a big enough port as to be easily lost in, or traded away."

"Tyverna," Killian said, putting a handful of coins down on the bar.

Whoever she was, he was going to find her. It was only a matter of time. And when he did, well, that's when the fun would begin. He smiled to himself, imagining all sorts of delicious justice he could take out on her delectable hide.

He signaled the tavern owner for one last tankard of grog.

And the sea diamond on his ring glittered brightly as he pushed the coins across the bar.


	10. Fate Takes A Ride

Emma had been thinking about that damn pirate the entire way to Tyverna.

She'd heard of Captain Hook - who the hell hadn't? His reputation preceded him in numerous directions. He was a known rogue, an accomplished thief, and worst of all, the queen's personal assassin, if the rumors were to be believed.

And if Granny's instincts were good - and they usually were - he was working with someone who was looking for her. Emma had always believed that forewarned is forearmed, so it was time to head to Tyverna and see what she could ferret out from the two "newlyweds" that were onto her. She wasn't going anywhere near Hook, not if she could help it.

Damn pirate. Nobody had ever told her he was that handsome. And those eyes...

Emma shook her head to clear it before she ran her horse into a tree. She had to stop thinking about him. She'd patted herself on the back for luring him in with that kiss, but now she felt more like kicking herself in the rear for it.

_It was just a kiss, Emma._

It wasn't like she'd never been kissed before. She certainly had. Lots of times. She'd even liked it a few times, too.

Why the hell did she like his kiss so much?

She was rolling her eyes at herself when suddenly, her horse shied, rearing back and tossing her to the ground. She rolled several times, right into a patch of loamy ground covered in leaves and twigs. She laid there a moment to get her breath back, then let out a groan at the pain in her backside.

She reached down to rub the soreness away, only to find a hand there ahead of her, pushing her back down.

"Don't get up, love," came the voice that irked her to no end. "I quite like you in this position. And I'd be happy to keep my hand here while you recover your wits."

"You." She put a world of loathing into that one syllable.

He rolled her over, and she pulled herself up to sit.

"What did you do to my horse?" she demanded.

"He's fine," Killian said, glancing over to where her horse stood. "But you appear to need some...attention."

"Is this the way you normally talk to women?" Emma asked, brushing herself off. "Because this isn't really working for me."

Killian rested his elbow on his knee, giving her a wide smile that crinkled his eyes.

"Where's my carriage?"

" _Your_ carriage?" She raised her eyebrows. "So it's yours now?"

"It was in my possession," he said, waving a casual hand. "That made it mine."

"And then I took it," she said with a sugary smile. "And now it's mine."

He looked more than a little perturbed. "Look, I'm not going to argue with you, love. I need that carriage and you're going to take me to it." He stood up, putting out his hand to help her to her feet. Emma sighed, taking his hand.

Then her legs met his chest as she pulled hard on his arm and flipped him over her. A second later she was up and sprinting for the horse. She'd just grabbed the reins when he hit her from behind, flattening her again. Emma reared up, trying to throw him off her, but he grabbed her by the hair, twisting her around and pushing her back into the ground before coming down on top of her.

She let out an involuntary groan when her sore backside slammed into the dirt. Killian raised a brow. "That's more like it, love," he said with a smile. "I do love it when a woman's on her back and moaning beneath me. Now be a good girl, tell me where I can find the carriage, and we'll spend our time getting better acquainted."

"I'm not telling you anything," Emma's eyes flashed. "And I am definitely not interested in furthering an acquaintance, so you might as well let me go." She tried to raise up, but he wasn't budging.

"Not so fast, love," He brought his face down very, very close to hers. "I've got you right where I want you. And I can stay here for a good, long while." He loosened his grip on her hair, twining and stroking his fingers through it. "I'm sure we can think of a way to pass the time."

"Oh, no you don-"

Emma didn't get a chance to finish her protest. He brought his mouth down on hers and no amount of pushing against him was making him stop.

She kept her lips tightly shut as she felt him tracing the seam between them with the tip of his tongue. It set loose a storm of butterflies in her stomach and she tried once more to throw him off. He pulled her hair hard enough that she cried out, and that fast, his tongue was sliding between her lips, rubbing and circling against hers as he settled his body more fully upon her.

Emma wasn't entirely sure when she stopped fighting him, but Killian took note of every single part of her body as it gave over. First, her lips softened, then her hands stopped pushing, curling into the front of his shirt. Next, her legs relaxed, then her back arched slightly, pushing her chest up into him. He couldn't resist the invitation, sliding his hand down to stroke down her side, coming back up to brush the underside of her breast.

The kiss grew wild as their bodies pushed against each other and their lips sucked and slid and their tongues imitated the act that Killian was craving with rapidly growing urgency. The kiss continued on, growing in intensity to the point that the ground should have been scorched beneath them.

"God's death, love," he murmured against her lips, "We need to get out of the dirt."

His mouth closed over hers again as Emma's eyes snapped open. She bit down on his tongue, hard. Killian reared back with a roar, just in time to feel her boot meet his chest, kicking him over backwards. She'd already swung herself up on her horse by the time he gained his feet, and she urged it into a gallop and took off.

"I'm going to find you!" he shouted after her.

Her voice carried back on the wind as she rode away.

"Good luck with that!"

He dusted off his breeches, then brought his hand up to probe at his sore tongue. Bloodthirsty wench. He gave a chuckle. Bested twice by the same bloody woman. When had that ever happened?

And he still didn't know her damn name.


	11. The Power Of The Sea

Meriel and Kai arrived in Tyverna at nightfall, after an uneventful day on the road. Other than the occasional far-off drone of ogres, there wasn't much going on. Many of the villages along the way were badly decimated or completely razed to the ground. There was even one that was nothing more than scorched earth as far as the eye can see.

"What happened here?" Kai said. "This can't all be Cora."

"Yes it can," Meriel replied. "You have no idea what kind of evil this woman is."

"Believe me, I've seen my share of evil," Kai assured her. "We need to be careful, Meriel."

They made their way cautiously into Tyverna, where they located an inn with a tavern below it and found a room for the night. Meriel sat down wearily on the bed, taking off her boots and leaning to one side to rub her backside.

"Ugh. I haven't ridden that long before, ever. I feel like my spine has been ground down to nothing."

Kai moved over to sit next to her on the bed. His hands went to her back, kneading and pressing in all the right places.

"Lay down," he said, pushing her onto her stomach. He proceeded to massage her thoroughly, starting from her shoulders and working his way down until he reached her backside, where he prodded and rubbed as she groaned loudly.

"That feels...so...good..." she said.

He smiled as he worked. "Remember that time you got into a snowball fight with Leo and he walloped you so badly, you were sore for a week?"

"I remember you the next day when you saw my bruises - shouting because he was my uncle and you couldn't wallop him back."

Kai kneaded her neck. "I didn't know you'd started the fight by putting snow down his pants."

Meriel let out a long sigh. "That really does feel good."

"I'm great with feet, too."

She moaned at the thought. "You've got the _best_ hands."

Kai froze for a moment, then he continued.

"And by that I mean you can rub me anywhere you like." She looked up at him, giving him a cheeky grin.

He stopped rubbing again. "Meriel."

"What? I'm not allowed to flirt with you?"

He sighed. "I just don't know where you think it can lead, that's all."

She rolled over and glared at him. "Because you won't let it lead anywhere."

He reached out, taking her hand. "Meriel, you don't realize what you're asking."

She sat up, leaning back on her arms. "I know _exactly_ what I'm asking."

He reached out, touching her face. "If you had a little more experience, you'd realize - "

"Experience?" She looked at him incredulously. "What did you think I was doing while you were off doing God-knows-what for three years? I was getting _experience_. With lots of other men!"

"Meriel - "

"You think you're the only one I've kissed? Or touched? The only one to touch me?"

His face clearly showed his shock. "How many men are we talking about?"

"Plenty! What, did you think I was sitting here, pining away for you?" She jumped up off the bed, her arms waving wildly as she spoke. "Did you think I was saving myself just so you could come back and tell me you won't touch me? That would have been bloody pathetic, now, wouldn't it?"

She took herself off to the water closet, slamming the door behind her. Kai sat in stunned silence for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. Finally, he walked over, knocking cautiously on the door.

"Meriel?"

"Go away, Kai."

He clenched his jaw. "I'm going down to the docks for awhile. I'm going to see if I can get some information on your father's ship."

She opened the door immediately. "I just need to get my boots on."

Kai shook his head vehemently. "You're not coming with me. It's too dangerous down at the docks at night.

"Why? Because I'm so girly and inexperienced?" she said nastily.

His eyes narrowed. "Just stay here and I'll be back soon."

"I'm not a baby, Kai. You can't order me around."

He took a deep breath in, clearly praying for patience. "I'm not ordering, I'm asking. I'll get more information if I'm not having to fight dock scum off of you."

"I can take care of myself." She lifted her chin stubbornly.

"I'm going." His tone brooked no argument. "And if you try to follow me, I'm hauling you back here and spanking you like a wayward child." She opened her mouth, ready to protest and he put his hand over it. "Do you understand me? You're not following me."

She nodded angrily, pulling herself away from him and slamming the door in his face. Kai took a deep breath, before moving out the door and into the hallway. He waited a few moments, to be sure she wasn't following him, and then he made his way toward the dock.

###

Young Timothy MacTavish couldn't believe his luck. He'd come out to the tavern with his mates as soon as they'd made port, and other than the plentiful grog, the evening was coming out to a loss. His turns at dice had gone badly, and he might as well end the evening a little early.

He was about to push away from the table and find his way back to the ship when he saw her coming down the stairs. Holy God, where did she come from? She was trying to avoid being noticed, but it wasn't going to work. Not with that face and that glorious, dark hair. He couldn't help but notice how her breeches hugged her bottom as she stepped down. He glanced around to see that nearly every man in the tavern was watching as well.

"Fortune favors the forward," he mumbled to himself, and he got to his feet and ambled over to her. "Are you looking for some company, Miss?" he asked, giving her his most winning smile.

She looked taken aback for a moment, then she glanced around the room. "I was just coming down to get something to eat," she said. "But it appears there are no free tables."

"Not this time of night," he said. "But you're welcome to sit with me and my mates."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "You're very kind."

"Do you fancy a bit o' grog? It's not too bad here - they don't water it so much as other places."

Meriel studied the young man with appraising eyes. He was good looking, in a young-ish sort of way. His hair was a reddish-blonde and he seemed to be someone who smiled a lot. He'd do.

"I'd love to try the grog, thank you." She allowed herself to be seated, surprising her companion and his mates when she assured them that there wasn't a game of dice that she didn't know. And over the course of the next ninety minutes, she cleaned out their coin purses and even joined them in the singing of a couple of rowdy sea shanties.

And that was exactly how Kai found her when he walked in, with a tankard of grog in one hand and her arm around young Tim MacTavish, who was more than appreciative to have it there.

He walked over to the table, and all the men looked up. The cold fury in his eyes was evident to all of them. He reached out, taking the tankard out of Meriel's hand and placing it on the table. Then he grabbed her hand and started to pull.

"Hey!" she protested. "I'm not finished."

"Yes, you are." He pulled her again.

"You can't order me around," she said. "Remember? We had this conversation." She let out a giggle. "Now go find somebody else to occupy your time. I certainly have." She smiled winningly at young Tim, leaning in and kissing him with enough ardor to have curled his hair.

That is, until Kai grabbed her by the back of her cloak and physically lifted her out of her chair. A second later, he had her stuffed under his arm as she shrieked and pounded on him all the way up the stairs.

Tim watched them go with a sigh of regret. He wasn't stupid enough to get between a big bloke like that and his errant woman. He was probably her husband, and Tim wasn't one to poach. Well, not often, anyway. He returned to his grog, chalking her up to another loss for the evening.

Meanwhile, Kai was dropping a wildly struggling Meriel right in the center of the bed. She let out a shriek, flailing her arms and catching him across the face by accident. He pulled back with an annoyed look, then he started pulling her boots off as she tried to kick him.

"Stop fighting me!" he said crossly. "I'm just getting you ready for bed."

She laughed, covering her mouth as she muttered, "You don't know _how_ to get a woman ready for bed. I should probably give _you_ lessons." She poked a finger in the center of his chest.

He looked really, really annoyed. "Stop." He grabbed her finger.

She looked around. "Where's Tim? He and I had plans, you know."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Don't push me, Meriel." He reached down, pulling the covers back. "Now get in the bed and sleep this off."

She rolled her eyes at him. "No. I'm not drunk, you idiot. I only had one tankard." She held up a waving finger. "Maybe two. Besides, this is _your_ bed. I took the liberty of renting a separate room while you were gone. So I'll just go to _my_ room now." She got up, dodging his hands and walked barefoot to the door. "If I'm lucky, I can catch Tim before he leaves." She shot him a tight smile and twisted the doorknob, opening the door.

And that quickly he was reaching over her and shutting it.

"You are _not_ going down there."

"I bloody well am," she said, turning and poking him in the chest with each word. "And you. Leave. Me. Be."

"Why did you rent a separate room?" he asked, crossing his arms.

She looked at him wide-eyed. "Did you want me to bring him back here? In the bed you'd be sleeping in?"

"You really were going to -" he didn't finish.

"Yes, I really was," she insisted. " _You're_ certainly not going to do it." She flounced back over to the bed. "I could sleep naked and paint a map on my body and you'd give me no more than a passing glance." She sat down, pulling her knees up under her chin. "I just wanted to feel like a woman. Even if it's not with you."

Kai listened to her impassioned speech with clenched fists and tension in every muscle of his body. It took every bit of control he had to keep from going to her, and even that gave out on him when he saw the tears spill over and slide down her face.

"Meriel..." It took him two steps to get to the bed and a heartbeat later he was kissing her hard and she was wrapping her arms around him and giving him every ounce of it back. He kissed her over and over, barely coming up for air. He felt like he'd never get enough of her.

He put one knee down on the bed, pushing her onto her back as he pulled and tugged her clothing from her body. Her hands were all over him, stroking up under his shirt and then sliding down into the waistband of his pants.

"You _have_ been busy," he gasped.

She froze a moment. "I'd rather be with you. You're the one I want, Kai."

A few moments later, he was free of his clothing, and she wasted no time, pulling him down on top of her and wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Ohhh," she moaned. "You feel incredible."

He put his forehead down against hers. "Meriel, you need to tell me if I hurt you. Do you understand me?"

She arched up into him, rubbing herself against him. "You won't hurt me," she panted. "I know you won't."

He set his jaw, fighting the urge to bury himself in her without preliminaries. She was making this incredibly difficult.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to do," he gritted out.

"I want to do it. I want to do it with you," she said, kissing his chest, his neck, anywhere she could reach, all while her hand stroked his back and buttocks, urging him closer to her.

His mouth found hers again, kissing her deeply, his tongue plunging inside as his lips moved on hers with barely leashed control. He shifted off to the side and she whimpered at the loss of sensation, locking her legs around him and trying to roll with him.

"Lay back," he commanded, and she obeyed him instantly, trembling as she waited in a welter of need. His hands moved over her slowly, touching and pressing every curve as he learned her. She slid her hands over the hard slab of muscle on his chest and up around his neck.

"You're so beautiful, Kai," she said, her eyes full of wonder. "I've always known you were, but touching you is just so much more."

"Close your eyes," he said.

She did as he asked, but a frown creased her brow. "Why can't I look at you?"

"Because you looking at me makes me want to take you. Hard."

She smiled, eyes still closed. "Maybe I _want_ you to take me hard." She squirmed against him, and Kai knew he was seconds away from losing the battle. If she kept this up, it would be over before she knew he'd started. He moved his hand down, right to the heat of her, and her gasp made him close his own eyes and fight for control. He slid his fingers down, parting her and circling the bud of sensation within her folds as she arched her back and her hands fisted in the bedding next to her.

"Unnnnn..." She made a sound low in her throat. "Kai..." Her head tossed on the pillow. And her hands reached for him, pulling him down onto her again. She spread her legs wider, urging him with everything in her body and he was lost. He rubbed himself carefully against her wetness, pressing against her and feeling her tremble with the feel of him.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and her head tilted back. "Please, can I open my eyes?" she pleaded. "I want to see you."

"Open them. Look at me, Meriel." She stared at him, her eyes brilliant blue and he was mesmerized as they shifted to aqua and then deepened again to blue.

"Meriel," He put his forehead down to hers. His body shook with the effort of holding back. "I'll try to go easy."

He fitted himself to her and slid in by inches, his arms straining, and Meriel was tired of waiting. She arched into him, sliding her hands down to his buttocks and pulling him in hard.

And he froze a heartbeat later. His eyes snapped open and locked on hers with angry accusation.

"You lied."

She bit her lip, squirming a bit against him. "Sorry. I didn't think you'd actually do this if I told you the truth."

He took in a deep breath, but his body was still warring with him. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, smiling. "You feel good." She pushed against him. "Really good. Can we get on with it?"

Get on with it. He just ripped into her - he felt it, for God's sake - and she wanted him to get on with it. Not that he had a choice now. Her heat was gripping him like silken fist and he felt himself moving, pushing into her more deeply and she took every inch of him, welcoming him and moaning as if she couldn't get enough.

He tried to keep an even tempo, but she was devastating to his control pushing up against him and digging her nails into his back. He pulled back to look at her, and her pleasure-drugged eyes met his, making him nearly mad with need.

"Kai," she whispered. He kissed her deeply, still moving on her, then he kissed his way over to her neck, burying his face in it, his tongue tracing and swirling on it. He felt her lips touch his ear.

"Can you do it hard now? Please?" 

He couldn't have stopped himself if the world were afire around them - and it certainly felt like it was. He buried himself in her deeply, and she wrapped her legs around his thrusting hips, urging him on, begging with her mouth and hands and body until he gave her exactly what she asked for, taking her hard until she came apart in his arms with a shattered cry.

He followed her moments later, and she was still sensitive, unable to help the whimper that broke from her lips as he pressed her into the mattress, shaking with the force of it as he finished.

They laid there for several long moments, taking big, gulping breaths of air. Kai finally rolled to the side, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Her hand reached out, taking his.

"Are you very angry at me?"

"Yes." He squeezed her hand. "Are you really all right?"

She levered herself up on one elbow. "Do I look like you killed me?"

He glanced over at her with a smile that faded away instantly. "Good God. You do."

Meriel glanced down at the blood smearing her thighs and the bed beneath them. "Wow." She stared up at him. "That looks a _lot_ worse than it feels. Promise."

"It had to have hurt," he said, gesturing down. "Look at you!"

"I barely felt it. I was liking it all too much."

Kai rolled himself off the bed, heading into the water closet for a basin and a cloth. He made short work of cleaning them both up, but there wasn't much that could be done about the bed, unfortunately. He pulled the case off his pillow, laying it across the stain. Then he laid back down, pulling her onto his chest.

"You never had anyone else," he said. "Why not?"

She stroked his chest, rubbing her face into it. "With my parents standing guard? Please. Besides, I never found anyone I wanted to do this with."

They were silent for awhile, each lost in their thoughts. Kai cleared his throat.

"Would you really have brought that boy to your bed?"

She laughed. "My grog addled brain had decided that if I had a little more experience, you might actually do this. It seemed like a small price to pay."

"You could have just drawn me a map. I kind of like the idea..."

Meriel laughed again. "I'm sorry I got angry and I'm sorry I provoked you. But I'm not sorry we did this."

"Me, either." He leaned down, kissing the top of her head. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"A little," she said. "But not in a bad way. Why were you so worried? I never was."

He let out a sigh. "It's more than that, Meriel. You don't know what I can do. What I'm capable of."

She kissed his chest. "Oh, I think I have a good idea now. And I'm quite impressed."

Kai pulled her up so that she was facing him, side-by-side on the bed. "I have a certain...gift. And when you touch me - when I touch you - it's...difficult for me not to use it."

Her confusion showed clearly on her face. "I don't understand. Do you mean you do this - " She gestured down at their naked bodies, "Differently than human men? I don't mind. It's not like I have a basis for comparison, after all."

He chuckled. "No, the fundamentals are the same, though I am a lot stronger, I suppose. I worried I was going break you the whole way through."

"I'm a lot stronger than I look," she said, raising her brows.

"I know that, Meriel. Believe me, I know." He kissed her forehead. "No, I mean I can do something they can't do."

"And that is...?"

"I can speak with the power of the sea."

She looked at him blankly, so he went on to elaborate.

"I can issue a command, any command in a certain tone of voice, and you'd want to obey it. You are especially susceptible, being born on the water, but the fact that you trust me would make it nearly impossible for you to deny me."

Her eyes grew wide. "You could have _made_ me do this?"

His jaw tightened. "Yes. And when I'm losing control, I can't always keep from doing it. I worry that I'm going to make you do something you don't want to do. That I'm forcing you. You respond to me so completely, and I have to wonder how much of that is me, and how much of that is you not having a choice."

She reached up, running her fingers through his hair. "You think I can't want you without that? That I behaved like I did because I was told to?"

He didn't say anything. Meriel pulled his head down until his lips almost met hers.

"You are _so_ stupid," she giggled. "If that were true, I wouldn't be wanting you so much when you're not around. I swear to God Kai, I've wanted you from the minute you kissed me."

His relief was palpable. "I've wanted you, too. But I can't bear the thought of using this on you. Even if I don't mean to."

"Well, I'm not complaining," Meriel said. "You certainly didn't have me doing anything I didn't want to do." She leaned in again. "And _hard_."

He pulled her close, hugging her tight. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Kai?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you ever use that voice on me? Outside of bed, I mean?"

Silence.

"Kai?" She sat up. "Kai! You did!"

He looked sheepish. "I might have made you apologize to your parents a couple of times. Only because I knew how much happier you'd be if you did."

She laid back down. "I guess I'll forgive that."

"I can use my powers in other ways, you know." He laid down beside her, splaying his fingers low on her stomach. "I can tell you that you like whatever I'm doing to you."

She gave him a look. "I don't need any help with that. I already like it."

"But I can tell you that you like it a lot. An _awful_ lot." He grinned at her, narrowing his eyes. "And that you're going to like it for a very, _very_ long time."

She looked at him with startled but intrigued eyes.

"Okay."


	12. In Motion

Meriel made her way as quietly as possible down the dock, but it seemed to creak with alarming regularity. At least it was reasonably dark with just the barest sliver of a moon. But then again, if she couldn't be seen well, that also meant she couldn't see whatever - or whoever - else was out there, either.

She reached up, touching her talisman once again. _You've got magic, you stupid girl. You can do this._ She continued down the dock, looking up at each ship as she passed, hurrying quickly past the door of one of the many local taverns, lest she be seen by anyone coming or going.

She probably should have waited. Kai was going to be really, really angry when he woke up and found her note. Would he really spank her?

She smiled. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. She was still a little sore from her first foray into lovemaking - okay, a _lot_ sore, but he didn't have to know that - but her girlish fantasies could have never even come close to the reality of finally being with Kai. And the second time... it had gone much more slowly but was certainly no less intense for it. And when he whispered in her ear, just as she was reaching the peak, it seemed to double everything she was feeling and she'd clung to him as her body shook apart, sobbing into his neck as it went on and on and on...

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the shadows shifting off to her right until it was too late. Three men stepped out of the shadows directly in front of her.

"'Ere now, lovey," the one crooned. "You're a prize." He waggled his thick brows as his friends laughed.

"No man about, either," the second one added, running his tongue over the few teeth he had.

Meriel straightened her shoulders. "Let me pass, please." Her tone was pure business. She knew better than to let any of them see how terrified she was.

"Ooooh," the third one mocked. "Her ladyship is giving orders!"

"I've never 'ad a lady before," said the first one. "Wonder if they're as soft as they look?"

His toothless friend shrugged. "Best to get her someplace so we can find out." He stepped forward, reaching for her. Meriel didn't think, she just reacted. In a heartbeat, she'd yanked his outstretched arm forward, pulling him off-balance. As he fell into her, she reached down, pulling his cutlass out of his belt and whirling to level it at his neck.

"Now, now, Missy," he said, eyeing her warily. "We's just havin' a bit 'o sport..."

"Back off." Her tone brooked no argument, and she kept her eyes on the three of them each in turn.

"You can't kill us all, lovey," The first man pointed out. "And if you kill him, well, ol' Will and I don't have to wait as long for our turn, now do we?" The other man laughed, smacking his friend on the back. With a nod to each other, they moved around, flanking her on either side. Meriel could feel her palms sweating as she clutched the cutlass, moving it quickly from one side to the other, then back to front again to keep it on all of them equally.

"Come on, lovey," The first man sneered. "Give over. Be nice to us and we'll treat you right. It won't hurt none."

"Well now. I can see I'm in the presence of the masters," a voice called out from somewhere behind Meriel. "Truly, I've never heard such finesse when it comes to wooing a woman."

If Meriel hadn't been so intent on the men in front of her, she would have dropped the cutlass. She knew that voice anywhere. Her eyes closed in relief.

"We don't need no trouble," the one named Will replied, eyeing her savior with a world of trepidation. "We were just funning her. We'll be on our way."

"Can I have me cutlass back, Miss?" Toothless asked her.

She crossed her arms, holding the cutlass against her chest. "No."

The man looked as if he might argue with her, but a glance over her shoulder convinced him otherwise. He bobbed his head reluctantly, and then he scurried off after his friends.

Meriel's shoulders sagged in relief, and her hand holding the cutlass began to shake. She turned slowly around, trying to keep from breathing too rapidly, unable to contain the joy on her face at the sight of him.

"It's quite all right, love," he said, gesturing with a flask of rum. "My face has that effect on most women."

Meriel laughed. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to run right up and throw her arms around him, and fought with herself briefly to keep from doing just that. Oh, but he was handsome. And so young! Not that he'd aged badly, mind you, but in her time he had a touch of silver at his temples now, a few more lines at the corners of his eyes when he smiled. She stared at him mutely, completely unable to form words.

His eyebrows raised. "Are you all right, love? Did they hurt you?" He looked concerned, possibly thinking that she was going into shock. She'd better say something.

"I'm fine." She stared some more, then remembered herself. "Thank you for your assistance."

"You'd better get off the dock. It's no place for a lady to be, especially this time of night."

"I can take care of myself," she said, rolling her eyes.

He gave her a crooked grin. "I can see that. And you were doing a admirable job of it, too. But you were outnumbered, love. Best to be grateful for my timely intervention and move yourself along." He started to walk past her, but she fell into step next to him.

"Actually, P-Captain," she corrected. "I was looking for you."

He stopped, a bit surprised at first, but then he smiled. "Well then, love, you have my full attention. I happen to be alone for the evening, and my ship is at the end of the dock..."

"Ugh!" She couldn't help how it came out, and she pulled back in complete dismay. "I mean - I'm sorry, I just...I'm not looking for _that_. Not with you."

Killian looked really affronted. "Gads. Calm down, love." He didn't know what to make of the girl. She was bloody beautiful, but obviously put off just by the thought of him. What the devil? Was he losing his touch? He turned his head to the side slightly, rubbing his fingers across his beard while surreptitiously breathing into his hand. His dinner was a little heavy on the garlic - most likely to cover the age of the beef used in the making of it. Had his breath put her off?

He gave a sigh and small shrug. In days past he might have considered her a challenge, but he really didn't have the time. He was on a quest, and while this girl might be an interesting diversion, she wasn't the prize.

"Get on with it then, lass," he said impatiently. "I'm a busy man. What is it you need?"

"I was hoping - " Whatever she was going to say was cut off at the sound of feet pounding down the dock. A second later, Kai skidded to a stop next to her, pushing her behind him as he faced what he thought was a threat.

"Kai!"

"Stay behind me!"

"Kai!" She punched him in the back and he turned around, giving her an incredulous look.

"I was just telling Captain Hook that I had been looking for him," she said, in an over-exaggerated manner. Kai's eyes widened and he turned slowly back around.

"Oh," he said. "I see." He rounded back on Meriel. "You can't go sneaking off like that, not down here. And certainly not in the middle of the night," he scolded.

"I don't know, mate," Killian replied. "She did manage to pinch a cutlass. I'd call that a profitable evening." He raised his flask, toasting Meriel. She couldn't help the giggle that crossed her lips.

"You worry too much, Kai. I'm fine." She turned back to her father. "Captain Hook, my brother and I would like - "

"Brother?" They both said the word at the same time, and she flashed Kai a warning look before continuing. "Yes. We need to...uh..." Her mind cast about for something to tell him. She needed to keep him engaged.

"We need to hire you," Kai added. "To find someone."

Killian gave a shrug. "Not my line of work, mate. I'm a pirate. I only find treasure."

"We can pay you," Meriel said, hastily.

"With a sea-diamond," Kai added. Meriel's eyes flew to his with alarm, but he didn't waver.

That got Killian's attention all right. He lowered his voice. "If you're carrying something that valuable mate, it's best not to advertise it's whereabouts." He glanced around the dock, then gestured for them to follow him. "Let's get aboard ship, and then we can discuss business."

Meriel and Kai followed him down the dock, falling back a few paces.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kai hissed under his breath.

"I didn't want to wait. I wanted to find him," Meriel whispered back. "And that was brilliant, by the way. If we can get him to find my mother, he'll fall for her at first sight. We'll be back to normal in no time."

"Here she is," Killian said, gesturing grandly. "The Jolly Roger." He swept a hand toward the gangplank. "Ladies first."

Meriel made her way up onto the ship, then headed straight up the steps to the upper deck and right to the hatch of the Captain's cabin. She slid it open and climbed down in, only realizing her mistake when her father followed her down.

"Make yourself at home," he said, suspiciously. "You appear to know your way around."

"My apologies, Captain," she stammered. "I merely guessed at the proper door. I'm afraid I'm still a bit overwrought after my encounter. I shouldn't have just barged in like that."

He looked slightly mollified. "No harm done, lass. Now, if you and your...brother...would like to sit down, we can discuss our business." He gestured over to the table and chairs in the corner, and they all sat down.

"Now then," he said, taking a long pull of rum from the flask in his hand. "Who am I to find?"

"A woman," Meriel said. "It's necessary that we speak with her."

"So you don't want her killed," he said, matter-of-factly.

"No!" Meriel looked horrified. "No. Definitely not. Just found. If you wanted to bring her back to the ship and...um...keep her here for awhile...maybe in your cabin or something...until we get back, that would be fine."

Kai kicked her under the table, telling her clearly that she'd gone too far. Killian's face look more than a little wary.

"All right..." he said, uncertainly. "That's...well, that's easy enough. What does she look like?"

Meriel smiled. "She's a little older than me, but very pretty. Blonde hair, probably long but I can't say for sure, and her eyes are very dark green - almost a hazel but more green than brown. She's probably very stubborn and more than a little sarcastic and - "

"I'll do it." Killian leaned in. "Does she have a name?"

"Emma. Her name is Emma."

Killian leaned back with a satisfied smile.

"What else can you tell me?"

"She's a pr-" Kai kicked her under the table again, hard. She gave him a look of confusion and he gave her a slight shake of his head as if to say "be careful".

"Her...father was a man named Graham," Meriel supplied. "He was the former queen's huntsman. If you can locate him, you might be able to find her."

"Very well, then. I'll get started immediately." Killian said, unable to suppress his smile. _Emma. I've got you now._

"We have to travel out of town tomorrow to take care of some business. We should return late the following evening. So shall we meet again in two days' time?" Meriel offered.

Kai shot her a questioning look, but wisely remained silent.

Killian nodded. "Just send word 'round to the ship. I'll have her...detained until then."

"You really think you can find her?" Kai asked.

"I've no doubt." Killian said with great relish.

Meriel pushed back in her chair and stood up. "Thank you, Captain." She held out her hand, and Killian got to his feet, taking it. It took Kai clearing his throat before Meriel remembered to let go. Tears pricked her eyes when she remembered the feel of her father's hand disintegrating in hers, pulling him away. "We'd better go," she said, around the lump in her throat.

He saw them to the door, and they made their way off the ship and back onto the dock. Kai waited until they'd gotten a fair distance away before he laid into her.

"Do you enjoy torturing me, Meriel? Honestly! It's the middle of the night!"

"Oh, Kai. You are such a worrywart. I'm fine."

"I woke up and reached over and guess what? Gone! Why was I not surprised? I swear, Meriel, if your father hadn't been there I would have spanked you red."

She yawned widely. "I'd love to oblige you, but I really am tired now. And we've got a long journey tomorrow."

"Just where are we going?" he asked, guiding her off the dock and back onto the street that led to the inn.

"To pay someone a visit. We need to find Rumpelstiltskin."

"Why him again?"

"Because he can help me find my grandparents. Cora put them both under a sleeping curse so they couldn't wake each other. That means she's got them hidden away somewhere. Rumpelstiltskin has a globe that can help you find someone by blood. Since we're related, he can show me where they are."

Kai stopped, looking at her in confusion. "Then why didn't we go to him to find your mother?"

Meriel smiled, twining her arms around his neck. "Because, silly, my father can do that just as easily. He knows all the ears to whisper into, all the palms to press some gold into, all the doors to knock on. He's got connections everywhere. He'll find her. Besides," she said, giving him a short, soft kiss, "It'll be better if he finds her and has some time alone with her first."

"Do you think so?"

"Kai." She put her hands on her hips. "I'm trying to get conceived, here. Help me out a little."

They locked eyes and a moment later they both burst into laughter.

"All right, that was one of the _strangest_ conversations we've ever had," she admitted, still laughing.

"Obviously, you have no memory of being seven. One night, you asked me if it were possible to paint an entire room with pudding."

"I like pudding," she said with a shrug. They'd reached the inn, and Kai held the door open to allow her to proceed him.

"Then there was the time we were laying on the grass looking at clouds and you told me the epic tale of the cloud monsters that steal your eyeballs in your sleep and squash them into paste that they feed to their rabid lightning dogs."

He opened the door to their room and she stepped inside as he closed it behind them.

"What can I say?" Meriel shrugged. "I was a creative child."

"That is an understatement in the extreme," he said, raising a brow.

She crossed her arms, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "I bet I'm even more creative now," she said suggestively, tilting her head toward the bed.

His eyes lit up briefly, then he shook his head. "You need to get some sleep, Meriel. Besides, you're probably sore."

"Only a little," she defended. "And I'm not that tired."

"Yes, you are."

"Kai-"

"You're very tired, Meriel."

She yawned again, her eyelids drooping. "I am tired. I should get some sleep."

He pulled back the covers and she crawled between them. She was asleep before he could get her boots off.

And he laid beside her for the next half hour, wishing he hadn't been so damn noble and taken her up on her offer.


	13. Lost Girl

Emma peeked cautiously out the door before stepping out into the street, and motioning the two children behind her to follow closely. She put a finger to her lips, signalling them for quiet. The older one - a girl of about twelve - nodded soberly, taking her younger sister by the hand.

They made their way along the walls of the alley, staying in the shadows as much as possible. After about twenty minutes of twists and turns through the winding streets of Tyverna, they reached a large, empty building that was once a public museum, full of artwork and sculpture from all over the northern kingdoms.

It was empty now, closed long ago and the contents mostly ransacked. Cora had taken most of the best pieces to decorate the castle, and when the curator resisted, Cora turned him into a sculpture himself, his face frozen in a rictus of pain as his hands splayed out to shield himself. He stood in the very center of the entryway, and if he didn't weigh a ton, Emma would have moved him out of the way by now.

"Just don't look at him," she said quietly to the kids as she ushered them along. "It's going to be okay."

The younger girl let out a whimper, and Emma stopped, squatting down in front of her.

"Look, I know you're scared. I really do. I was about your age when I became an orphan. Things are going to seem a little messed up for awhile, but it'll get better. I promise."

The older girl looked at her curiously. "You were an orphan?"

"Since I was six," Emma said.

"What happened to your parents?" The younger girl asked.

"It was just my father," Emma said a little sadly. "And the queen killed him."

The older girl's mouth tightened into a grimace. "I _hate_ her."

"Me, too. And we're not the only ones. We're all looking for ways to fight her. And the best way the two of you can fight her is to go to the new kingdom, and live a great life under Prince Thomas and Princess Ella's rule, and grow up happy. Okay?"

They nodded. Emma grasped their hands, leading them down a long, dark corridor and into a larger room, where three other children huddled against a wall.

"It's okay, " Emma said, raising her hands up to soothe them. "It's me. I brought two more."

She walked the children further into the room. "Everyone, this is Adeline and Britta. They'll be traveling with us tomorrow."

"Emma?" A little boy of about eight tugged on her sleeve.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Did you bring us something to eat?" His eyes were enormous on his small face.

"Not yet. I'm going to go back out now and find us all something." She looked around at the other children. "You all remember what to do if anyone comes, right? The secret room is right behind that stack of paintings in the corner. Get in there and don't come out until I call for you."

They all gave their solemn promises, and Emma cautiously made her way out the back door, and back into the shadows of the buildings again. There was a tavern a few streets down, but Emma didn't have any more money, having used the last of it to feed the children she'd found this morning. Perhaps the tavern had a rubbish bin out back she could dig through. Sometimes you got lucky.

If she couldn't find anything, they'd have to hold out until Granny's, which was long day's ride away. Emma was pretty sure most of those kids were used to being hungry, but she hated the thought of it.

She'd just reached the corner of the tavern, and with a quick glance to assure her that the alley behind it was empty. she started to loop around the back to check it out. She leaned out once again, peeking around the low wall separating it from the boarded up cobbler's house next door when something came down over her head, completely obscuring her view. She fought with everything she had, but whoever he was, he was stronger. He managed to get her arms wrenched behind her and tied off, then he half-dragged her from the street into a recessed doorway nearby.

A moment later, he pulled the bag off her head, and she saw exactly who'd accosted her.

She let out a groan. "Not you again."

"Hello, love." He smiled down at her. "Told you I'd find you."

"Is this about the carriage again?" she asked, staring daggers at him.

"Partly. I'm still quite offended over it, if you must know. But I couldn't wait around in the hopes that your guilty conscience got the better of you, so I procured another."

"Uh-huh." She gave him a smirk. "So now what? Are you going to throw me on the ground again?"

His eyes held hers with unnerving focus. "Do you want me to?"

"Would it matter if I said no? You're a pirate." She tried to pull away, but he held her fast, with one arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"That's right, I'm a bloody pirate," he said with an unrepentant grin. "And I know all about you, _Emma_."

She froze at the sound of her name, her eyes growing wary. "What do you know?"

He looked down at her smugly. "I'd be happy to discuss all of it, but in a much more private location. My ship is at the end of the dock."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She pulled against her bonds, trying to wrench herself free of him, but it was no use.

"You might as well stop struggling, love. You're good and caught and that's an end to it." He shrugged, still smiling that infuriating smile. She wanted to smack it off his face. She settled instead for a solid head-butt to his jaw, staggering him and throwing him back against the doorjamb, giving her enough time to try to make a run for it.

She hadn't even gone two steps before he was yanking her back in, hard, whirling her around and slamming her back into the door behind her. She started to open her mouth to say something and he forestalled her with a hand across her lips.

"Shhhh." He pushed himself into her, covering her with his body as a trio of guardsmen wearing the royal colors made their way into the tavern. One of them cast a cursory glance at Killian, but from behind he looked like any man, taking advantage of a bit of company in the alleyway.

"Don't say a word," he whispered low in her ear. "They're guardsmen." His breath caused an involuntary shiver down her spine.

She nodded, and Killian slowly released his hand. He glanced over his shoulder, checking to see if they were clear. He leaned back into Emma, giving her a very slight shake of his head to indicate that they were still under scrutiny, then he slowly brought his hand up to her waist and made a show of nuzzling his face into her neck.

Emma stood, unresisting, trying hard not to think about the fact that she could be caught at any moment, and with a price on her head and children to see to, that would be a very, very bad thing. Unfortunately, it was hard to string two thoughts together with him pressed up against her like that and his lips were doing some very interesting things along her jawline and just under her ear.

"Best look like you're enjoying this, love," he whispered again, as he untied her hands. "We don't need them swooping in to rescue you."

He was right. Damn.

Her hands slid up the front of his chest, working their way into the vee of his shirt, her fingers curling into his chest hair as he worked his way across her jaw and his mouth settled on hers. He shifted forward, planting a booted foot right between her shoes, then leaning in until his upper thigh was wedged firmly between her legs.

He opened his mouth on her, parting her lips, and his tongue plunged inside just as he pulled her forward, right onto his hard thigh, forcing her to ride it as his hand urged her hips forward and back. She made a startled sound, clutching him tightly. Killian let out an appreciative chuckle as his lips moved back to her neck, trailing soft, sucking kisses down and across her collarbone.

"Are they gone yet?" she gasped quietly, tilting her head to give him better access.

"Who?" he asked, still planting kisses.

She gave him a hard shove, looking past him. There was no one around.

"Bastard!"

"Is it my fault they went straight into the tavern? I never said they were definitely watching." He gave her a cheeky grin. "And besides, I had to find out if kissing you was as good as I remembered."

Emma tried to get past him out of the doorway. "Let me go."

"Not a chance, love." He arched a brow. "It would be a simple matter to call them back out here, you know. And since I'm fully aware of your clandestine...activities...well, let's just say you're probably better off with me."

He crossed his arms, leaning against the doorjamb.

"What do you want?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

He smiled. "I should believe that would be obvious."

"And then what? You'll let me go?"

He stroked his beard. "I was hoping we could get better acquainted."

Emma stared at him with undisguised contempt. "You want to do it here?" she asked, gesturing at the doorway. "Or do I have to go back to your ship with you?"

He looked nonplussed. "What?"

"Here or somewhere else. Make up your mind." She glared at him.

"I only want - "

She held up a hand to shut him up. "I know what you want. And I've been giving it to men like you since I was thirteen and had to find a way to feed myself." The anger in her eyes nearly hid the flash of pain that accompanied the words, but Killian saw it anyway. "I'm managing better these days, so I usually prefer to choose my company."

"Emma - "

"I don't know what you've got on me, but I know you work for Cora. Whatever you get out of me, don't delude yourself that it's anything close to interest."

He stared at her, feeling like the wind had been pulled from his sails. She was tough as nails, but the slight trembling in her jaw betrayed the bitterness behind her words. He didn't know what he'd expected from her tonight - a pleasant diversion, perhaps? Whatever he'd expected, it certainly wasn't this.

"I don't work for Cora," he said in a low voice.

"Could have fooled me. You're her personal assassin, if the rumors are true."

He gave her a cold smile. "Rumors seldom are, love." He stepped back, raising his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I only came here to warn you."

"Warn me?" She eyed him with distrust.

"You have people looking for you. A man and a young woman - they claim to be brother and sister, but it's not likely, the way they were looking at each other. They know your name and they've got a damn good description of you that they're spreading about."

Emma's smiled coldly. "And let me guess: they hired you."

"They tried. I haven't decided if I'm taking the job or not."

"Then let me make your choice perfectly clear," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. He guessed her intent a second too late. Her knee came up and he was on the ground, rolling to his side in a blinding pool of agony, feeling like he was going to puke from it.

By the time he managed to get to his feet, she was long gone, and apparently, so was his coin purse. He staggered a bit, walking with a slight limp back down the dock to his ship. Once he'd gotten aboard and stripped out of his tight black leather breeches, he felt a bit better. It would still be days before the soreness went away after being laid low like that.

He pulled the cork of his flask of rum and settled himself gingerly into a chair, drinking deeply. That should help. Whoever Emma was, she'd obviously been alone and on the streets for a good portion of her life. That certainly explained her hard exterior and her exceptional dirty fighting skills.

The thought of being grouped in her mind with every other rutting bastard that had ever taken advantage of a starving girl made him feel sick to his stomach. He took another long drink of rum, shifting again to find a comfortable position.

That woman was trouble, plain and simple.

And for some strange reason, he wished he could have the night to do over again.


	14. Retribution

"I've been told you have some information." Killian put a few gold coins down on the bar, keeping his voice low enough to avoid being overheard, though it probably wasn't much of an issue this time of the morning. The only other person in the tavern was slouched in the corner, sleeping off his evening and snoring loudly.

"Depends," the tavern owner said, using the edge of a filthy rag to wipe out a mug, "On the type of information."

"There's a woman, seen about in this town. Blonde, with quite the attitude. She came into possession of a rather magnificent coach and four a few days ago."

The tavern owner nodded. "You mean Emma."

"You know her?"

He eyed Killian carefully. "I might."

Killian placed a few more coins on the counter. The man slid them off the bar, pocketing them.

"She first showed up in town when she was a kid, twelve, maybe thirteen. She'd been living alone in the woods for years until the ogres killed all the game and chased her out. I used to let her sleep in the stables when the weather was cold."

Killian's jaw tightened as he digested that bit of information. "And where is she now?"

The man shrugged. "Don't know. Sometimes you see her at Granny's place - it's an inn, the next village over. She stopped coming around here - I only see her from a distance now."

Killian leaned in, his eyes narrowing. "And why is that, I wonder? What was the price for her to have somewhere warm to sleep for the night?"

The man gave Killian a grin. "I'm not one for charity. A loaf of bread and a corner in the stable, and she made sure we were both warm, if you know what I mean."

Unfortunately, Killian knew exactly what he meant.

He stepped out of the tavern some time later, carefully locking the door behind him. He took a moment to wipe his hook one more time, making sure it was clean. Someone would find the man's body eventually. For now, he had to get out of here.

He had an enigma to find, and her name was Emma.

###

Meriel and Kai had found it ridiculously easy to find and convince Rumplestiltskin, yet again, that they could save the world - at least the world he wanted to be in.

He'd even offered them a room for the night, which they politely declined. It might save them some time, but this Rumplestiltskin was still a little too creepy for Meriel's tastes. Besides, she wanted a little more privacy now that she and Kai had gotten closer.

They did take him up on the offer of dinner, and he spent most of the meal asking questions about his son and his life with Belle. He Finally dabbed his mouth with his napkin, folded his hands and looked thoughtfully at Meriel.

"So you want to wake your grandparents," Rumple said, "A marvelous plan, by the way, since a happy kingdom would certainly give your parents more time to spend on leisure. Have you introduced them yet?"

"No," Meriel said. "I've only met my father. But I sent him to find my mother and I'm sure that he will."

"Yes, well, your father is ever the resourceful pirate." Rumplestiltskin couldn't hide his distaste for the subject of his current nemesis. "But they may need a little push. Something that causes an echo of that other life within them. Do you have anything that would tie them to each other?"

"Like what?" Meriel asked.

"Why, a memento, of course. A bauble he gave her or a keepsake she bought for him. Something like that."

"No, I've got nothing like that. It all happened so fast when we were brought here."

"Would there be anything they'd both be tied to that would be here already? And still in existence somewhere? A favorite painting, perhaps? Did they share a pair of earrings?"

Meriel smiled. "No. They had different tastes in jewelry." She turned to Kai. "I can't think of a thing." He reached across the table, squeezing her hand. Rumplestiltskin eyed Kai with undisguised interest.

"And what's your role in all this?" he asked. "Why are you with her?"

"He's my protector." Meriel rolled her eyes.

"That's odd for one of you." Rumplestiltskin tilted his head to the side.

"My mother was a nereid," Kai explained. "And Meriel was born on the water."

Rumplestiltskin stared at him cooly. "Still odd. For such as you, I mean."

Kai stared back and it wasn't exactly friendly. "I'm here to make sure things are set right."

Rumplestiltskin stood up, walking over to the table against the far wall, where a variety of implements were laid. "Then you'd better be on your way. You wouldn't want to miss the big reunion between Mummy and Daddy." He picked up a white globe, with a razor sharp needle on the top of it, bringing it over to the dining table. "But first, let's help you find the fair Princess and her Prince Charming."

He pushed the globe right in front of Meriel. "Your finger please, my dear." Meriel looked at Kai a bit apprehensively, and Kai narrowed his eyes at Rumplestiltskin. "Oh, it's just a tiny prick on her finger. Nothing to be alarmed about. Blood finds blood, so it's sort of a necessity."

Meriel dutifully held out her hand, pressing her finger down on the needle. Rumplestiltskin reached out, squeezing a drop of blood onto the globe. They all watched as it morphed and twisted, forming a shape.

"Do you know what that is?" Meriel asked, studying the globe.

"Indeed I do, and Cora's not making it easy on you. They're in the highest room of the tallest tower. How very...fairytale-like." He gave a giggle, as Meriel and Kai looked at each other in dismay.

"We have to get into the castle?" Kai said, shaking his head. "Meriel, this isn't a good idea. We don't need to wake your grandparents, you know. We can move things along with your parents without them involved."

"No." She looked at him like he was crazy. "I have to wake them. My mother deserves to know who she is. To have a family."

"She'll _have_ a family, if we get things back to normal," Kai reminded her. "I'm just not sure this is the direction we need to take with this. It's too dangerous."

Meriel was about to argue, even opened her mouth to do so, then she closed it again. She looked over at Rumplestiltskin. "Direction..." she said, thoughtfully. "I think I know what we need. For my parents."

"Something that ties them together?" Kai asked.

"Yes. There's a compass. They were both trying to get it. They worked together to find it. But it's at the top of a beanstalk."

"A beanstalk with a murderous giant," Rumplestiltskin said, gleefully.

"He's still up there? Anton?" Meriel asked excitedly.

"Oh yes. He's up there, all right."

"Meriel-" Kai started to protest.

"Oh, calm down, Kai. He's not murderous. He's actually very sweet, but misunderstood. And if he's still up there, that means Cora hasn't ripped his heart out yet. We can warn him. We can save him."

"If you're going to get there, you'll be needing these." Rumpelstiltskin held up a set of magical cuffs. "But they come at a price."

"You don't need payment from her," Kai said. "Not this time."

Rumplestiltskin gave Kai a shrill giggle. "Your little vocal tricks won't work on me, dearie." He squinted his eyes, whispering. "Nice try, though." He turned to Meriel. "All I need is another drop of your blood. An insurance policy, of sorts."

"Agreed," Meriel said, before Kai could interrupt again. She dutifully squeezed her finger over the open flacon that was provided, and Rumpelstiltskin sealed it with a flourish.

"That'll do nicely, dearie." He placed the flacon on a shelf, then guided them toward the door. "You'd best be going. You've got a lot to see to."

"So where do we go first?" Kai asked as they walked back to the village.

"Back to my father," Meriel said. "We need to find out if he's found my mother."

"And if he has?" Kai quirked a brow. "Do you just politely suggest they get intimate?"

Meriel stopped dead in her tracks. "Can you use that voice thing on them? Suggest to them that they want each other?"

Kai shook his head. "It won't matter, Meriel. It's not enough that they...well, you know. They have to love each other. You were conceived in love. True love. That's what makes you who you are. I can suggest, but I can't force anyone to love. Love is too powerful for that. Besides, my voice won't be as strongly felt for them if they were born on land."

She sighed and started walking again. "Then I guess our next move after we make sure they've met is to get that compass. If Rumplestiltskin is right - and he usually is - they'll feel an echo of their other selves, whatever that means."

Kai shrugged. "I have no idea." He reached down, holding her hand. "I really do wish you'd reconsider trying to find your grandparents."

"Not a chance," she said.

They made their way back into the village, opting again to stay at Granny's again. Meriel had been dreaming of that pie all day. A short while later they were sitting on the bed and stuffing pie in their faces without benefit of forks. Meriel sat back against the pillows, licking her fingers.

"Oooooh, this is good," Meriel said, rubbing her stomach. "Best thing I've ever had in bed."

Kai gave her a look. "Is that so?"

"Undoubtedly." Her lips twitched.

He grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her down flat on the bed and settling himself on top of her.

"Are you sore?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Now ask me if I care."

He gave a soft chuckle. "I can please you in other ways, you know. Maybe I'll just find out if you taste better than pie."

Meriel's eyes brightened. "Can I find out the same thing about you?"

Kai sucked in a deep breath. "Yes."

"Pie and Kai," she mused. "My favorite combination." His lips came down on hers, smothering her laughter.

###

"You know, you could just knock. It's what polite people do." Rumplestiltskin had just finished putting his globe back into it's box when he sensed he wasn't alone. He didn't bother turning around.

"I came because I need something." Cora walked around the room, touching things and running her fingers over the top of a nearby table.

"What could a powerful queen such as yourself possibly need from the likes of me?" He asked her, with an overly-friendly smile.

"I need a spell to get me up a beanstalk."

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "Sorry, your majesty." He spread out his hands with a flourish. "Fresh out."

"How long will it take for you to make one?" she asked impatiently.

"Hard to say. That's a tricky bit of magic. And it'll cost you."

She gave him a look of pure loathing. "What?"

"Nothing much. Just a drop of your blood."

Cora eyed him with deep suspicion. "Why?"

"Do I pry into your affairs? I've left you alone and unchallenged all these years, content to let you sit cozy upon your throne."

She stuck out her hand, and he produced a needle and a flacon with a careless wave. He took the drop of blood, stoppering the bottle and placing it on his shelf.

"I'll have your spell for you in five days' time," he promised. Then he gave a mocking bow. "Your majesty."

"Don't entertain any thoughts of standing against me," she said, narrowing her eyes. "I'll make sure it costs you dearly." She disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke, her warning still hanging in the air.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes moved to the shelf on the wall beside him, his eyes lingering on the shawl carefully folded upon it.

"You already have," he said darkly.


	15. Trouble

"Kai?"

They were laying in the middle of the bed in a haphazard pile, arms and legs intertwined. He'd thought she was almost asleep, but her voice was clear and alert.

"Yes?"

"Where did you learn to do all this?"

He tensed, sensing he was in dangerous territory. "It's mostly instinct, really. You certainly know what to do to me."

She rolled up onto his chest, stacking her hands one on top of the other and setting her chin on top of them. "You're trying to get out of answering my question."

"I answered your question."

"No, you evaded it. You know what I'm really asking."

He closed his eyes. He did know. He just didn't want to talk about it.

"You want to know if I've done this before you."

She smiled down at him, swirling her fingers on his chest. "Mmm-hmm."

"Yes."

Her fingers stopped moving and she looked oddly hurt. "Oh."

He wrapped his arms around her rolling her beneath him. "It wasn't like this, though, Meriel. Not at all. Not even close."

"Do I know who?" She still looked troubled by the knowledge.

"No," he shook his head. "No one you'd know." He leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I don't want to talk about this."

She nodded. "I suppose it was silly of me to think you were pining away for me like I was for you those three years."

He kissed her on the lips, softly. "Not silly at all. And I _was_ pining. I thought of you every single day." He gave her a sad sort of half-smile. "If it's any help, you're the first human I've ever...done this with."

Meriel couldn't help the look of fascination on her face. "Mermaids?"

"Not like you think. The tails make things...problematic. Sirens, mostly, and others of the water realm."

"Sirens."

He raised his eyebrows, and gave a slight shrug.

"As in, more than one siren?"

She stared at him, and he wished he could slip off the bed, maybe find a way to crawl under it. She was obviously not thrilled to hear this but he wouldn't lie to her. How could he possibly explain how it was for him? She'd run screaming from the room. And he wasn't part of that anymore. He'd made his choice, no matter the cost.

"I swear to you Meriel, now that I've touched you, it could never be like this with anyone else."

She gave him a tentative smile. "I suppose I'd better get some practice. I don't want you besting me at anything."

He gave a low growl, rolling onto his back and pulling her legs down on either side of him, setting her right where he wanted her. "I'd better be the only one you're practicing with."

She gazed down at him with undisguised interest. "Are we practicing right now?"

He lifted her slightly, fit himself against her and then guided her hips with his hands as she slid down on him. Her eyes widened and her lips parted at the sensation of it.

"Just a word of warning," she said, moving her hips and making him moan, "I'm known to be fiercely competitive."

###

Killian was feeling frustrated, and he didn't like it. He'd scoured the entire town and gleaned no more truly useful knowledge. Emma seemed to be known by many, but not well. She kept to herself and was often gone from town for days at a stretch.

He'd finally made his way to Granny's inn, only to discover that Granny was more than a little tight-lipped where the elusive Emma was concerned. She claimed to barely know the girl - in fact, she hadn't seen her in months and she made it clear that Emma never stayed with her.

Killian knew a lie when he heard it, and the old girl was a terrible liar. She not only knew Emma, she knew exactly where she was. He'd wager his ship on it.

So now the question was not only where to find her, but why were people looking for her? The young woman and her far-from-brotherly brother didn't seem like they were in league with dark forces, but he'd learned enough in his years to know that evil can come in a lot of different disguises.

He'd have to proceed carefully. He didn't want to tip his hand to the strangers, and he needed to see Emma again. He needed to tell her -

What?

That he wasn't trying to take advantage of her? He most certainly had been, but he thought he'd eventually have her enthusiastic cooperation on that, based on past history. If he did manage to find the girl again, it was highly unlikely she'd greet him with open arms.

He needed more information, and the best place to start was with the two who were looking for her. What did they know and who did they work for? What was Emma mixed up in? Why was Granny covering for her? Had Emma warned her that he might be trying to find her?

He had no idea why these questions were important to him. He'd made it a lifelong policy to leave himself out of other people's problems, and it had served him well. But he was unable to keep his distance on this one.

He made his way back to his ship and had just ascended the gangplank when he was brought up short by the sight in front of him. He managed to keep his legs moving forward, slowing his pace slightly as he pasted a smile on his face.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Cora stood in the center of the deck, holding a parasol to deflect the afternoon sun. She gave him a smile that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Captain." She inclined her head. "You're looking...recovered."

"Quite." He squinted, looking out to sea. "I find it doubtful that you're here in regard to my health."

"Now, Hook," she said, in a _very_ patronizing voice. "You're not still holding a grudge, are you?"

"Am I supposed to be grateful that you took nearly a quarter of a century of my life?"

"Consider it a lesson. You know I could have killed you." Cora gave him a smile that was serenity itself.

He rubbed his ear, looking down at the deck. "Yes, you were in quite the mood that day."

"And now you're back," she said, gesturing around her. "With your ship intact, and that's exactly why I've sought you out." She ran her hand lightly along the railing. "I'm searching for something, and you're going to get it for me."

"And if I decline? Politely, of course."

She shrugged, smiling sweetly. "Then perhaps it's time for another lesson. I hear Neverland is lovely this time of year. It's a simple matter to send you back once more."

"Are you so sure Triton would oblige you again?" he said, refusing to be bullied.

She simply shook her finger, making a tsk-tsk sound. "Triton and I have an understanding. I leave him alone, send a few choice morsels his way, and in return, he does the occasional favor - like seeing to those who openly defy me."

"What is it you need me to find?" Killian asked, his face impassive.

"A sea diamond."

"Why not ask your good friend, Triton?"

She looked annoyed now. "That's the one thing he won't part with. I need it to amplify my powers and channel them. I need to remove the heart of a giant."

Killian's eyebrows went up. "That's no easy feat."

"Hence, the need for the sea-diamond," she gestured with her hand. "And if you do this for me, I'll see that you're compensated."

"And how's that?"

Cora folded up her parasol, resting her hands on it. "If I get a sea-diamond, I become far, far more powerful. Powerful enough to create a spell that can find the dagger you so desperately seek. And then The Dark One will be yours."

Killian's eyes flared briefly. Finally. A way to take the bastard down.

Cora noted his reaction with a satisfied smile. "Bring me a sea-diamond, and you may prove your usefulness to me. Bring me the sea-diamond, and a certain crocodile will be yours. Do we have a deal? Or do you want to spend a few more decades on an island full of boys?"

He smiled slightly, giving her a stiff bow. "Always a pleasure doing business with you, your majesty."

She inclined her head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a kingdom to see to."

She exited grandly, as always, in a swirl of blue smoke.

At last. The crocodile could be his. And all he needed was a sea-diamond, which, by strange coincidence was offered as payment for him locating the woman he so desperately wanted to find. Things couldn't have lined up better if he'd laid them out himself.

But he just couldn't get over the feeling that this was trouble.


	16. Shot To The Heart

Kai had gone down to see to the horses and Meriel was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on her boots when suddenly the door opened. She only had a second to register that it wasn't Kai before she was flat on her back, and a cloaked figure swooped down on her, laying a knife against her throat.

"Don't move an inch. I can bury this in your throat faster than you can draw the breath to scream. Do you understand me?"

Meriel froze, all right. She hadn't heard her mother's voice issue a threat in that tone since she'd set a fire in the middle of the throne room at the age of nine. In her defense, she was on a campout with Kai. They were perfectly safe. Still, her mother's threats were to be taken seriously, and despite Meriel's urge to throw her arms around her, she had to play this carefully.

"I won't fight you. I've been looking for you."

"I know," Emma said, pressing the knife tighter against Meriel's throat. "And I want to know _why_."

"If you'll let me sit up, I'd be happy to explain."

Emma dropped her hood back, revealing her face, and it took everything Meriel had not to gasp out loud. Her mother was beautiful. Not that she wasn't as Meriel knew her, but to see her young - it just added another layer. And Meriel missed her so much, tears sprang into the corners of her eyes, wetting her face as they slid down.

"Don't start sobbing on me," Emma said threateningly. "I don't have the patience for it."

Meriel nodded her head, swallowing the lump in her throat, and then slowly sat up. She knew she must be grinning foolishly, so she made an attempt to look as serious as she could.

Emma kept the knife to Meriel's throat. "Now you tell me why you're after me. Who sent you?"

"Well, actually, I - "

Meriel didn't get to finish, because the door suddenly opened again, and once more, she took a split-second to realize that it wasn't Kai. Again.

"I knew it!" Killian was brought up short by the sight of Emma with a knife at Meriel's throat. "What the devil is going on?"

"You're here!" Meriel said excitedly. Her eyes shifted from her father to her mother, and back again, waiting in gleeful surprise.

"You. Again." Emma stood, slowly removing the knife from Meriel's throat. "So you took the job after all."

"What?" Killian looked confused, then his eyes shifted to Meriel. "Oh. No. No, I hadn't officially, but since you're here, I'll just collect my payment now." He looked expectantly at Meriel.

Meriel couldn't understand what was going on. "Have you two met already?" she asked, understanding dawning on her face.

Emma glared at her. "Don't try to play dumb. You're working together and obviously you're after more than a stolen coach." She reached down, grabbing Meriel by the hair and putting the knife to her throat once again. "Now one of you had better talk before my hand starts twitching."

If Meriel thought it couldn't get any more bizarre, she was wrong. The door opened yet again, and in walked Kai, who took one look at the knife being held to her throat and charged. Killian saw Kai charging Emma and jumped on Kai, and all four of them ended up in a frantically squirming heap on the bed. Meriel managed to worm her way out from under the pile, pulling Kai by the hair to get him to follow her. They rolled off onto the floor just as Killian managed to pin Emma down and sit on her, tossing the knife aside.

"Are you crazy!" Emma shouted. "Let me up!"

"Not bloody likely! I'm not going to end up like I did last time, love."

"Last time?" Meriel walked over to the bed, smiling widely as she stared down at them. "So you two _have_ met. Excellent."

"Meriel - what is going on?" Kai looked flabbergasted. "Why is everyone fighting?" He looked down at Emma. "She was trying to kill you!"

Meriel rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, Kai. She's not going to hurt me."

"I'm not?" Emma was too confused to fight anymore. She laid her head back on the bed with a huff, then she looked up at Killian. "I don't suppose I could convince you to let me up?"

He gave her a crooked grin. "I've finally got you on a bed, love. What do you think?"

Meriel crossed her arms and tried not to make a face. "Let her up, please. We need to talk."

Killian slid back off the bed, but he wasn't taking any chances. He reached down, pulling Emma to her feet but refused to let go of her hand.

"Really?" she said, trying to pull herself loose.

"I can wrap my arms around you, if you'd prefer. Or you can settle for the hand." His voice brooked no argument.

"Fine," she fumed. She turned her attention to Meriel and Kai. "Now talk. What the hell is going on? What do you want with me?"

"I'd like to ask the same question," Killian said, gesturing at the two of them with his hook. "You're determined to find her and I want to know why."

"They didn't tell you?" Emma brought her hand up to gesture, completely forgetting Killian's hand was joined with hers, when Meriel's gasp echoed across the room.

"Kai - " she whispered. "They have their rings."

Killian's right hand gripped Emma's left tightly, and on each of their hands, the wedding bands were glowing brilliant blue, the sea diamonds embedded in them dazzling with every change of the light.

"What the hell?" Emma pulled her hand out of Killian's staring at the ring with her mouth wide open. Killian was no less affected.

"What did you do to my bloody ring?" he asked? "What sort of enchantment is this?"

Kai pulled Meriel aside slightly, keeping his voice low. "Triton's curse couldn't remove their rings, but on this timeline, they may not see them for what they are. The sea diamonds within them would have called them to find each other, eventually."

"So you're saying I don't even need to be here?" Meriel whispered.

"No, we definitely do. It obviously wasn't enough, remember? Maybe fate needs some help sometimes." He gave her a smile.

"Are you quite done over there?" Killian asked suspiciously. "We'd rather enjoy being let in on the grand plan."

Emma was twisting her ring as hard as she could. "I can't take it off!"

Meriel put out a hand, trying to placate them both. "It's all right. We're not here to harm you. And the rings are enchanted. That's..." she looked at Kai. "Well, that's how we found you." She pulled the collar of her shirt down, showing her own glowing talisman. "Do you remember how you got your rings?"

Emma looked at them distrustfully, then shrugged. "I've just always had it. I think maybe my father gave me mine. It's not worth anything."

Killian wrinkled his brow. "I'd found mine plundering some treasure, I'd imagine. Can't remember the details but suffice it to say I've had it a bloody long time." He stared at it again. "It was just a plain silver band. Now it looks as though it's got..." He squinted. "Is that a sea diamond?"

"I don't understand," Emma said, gesturing over at Killian. "Why him? And who are you? How are we all connected?"

Meriel's eyes filled up, she couldn't help it. "I can't explain it all to you," she said, glancing at Kai. "But we're here to help."

"Help with what?" Killian asked.

"Setting things right. And it begins with you, Emma," she smiled at her mother. "I know who you are, and I need your help." Meriel walked over to pick her satchel up off floor where she'd left it. She reached inside, pulling out the baby blanket.

"Where did you get that?" Emma's eyes were wide.

"We found your old house. Graham's house," Meriel said. "He raised you, didn't he? Can you tell me where he is?"

Emma's face turned to stone. "Dead. A long time ago. Cora ripped his heart out right in the center of the city square."

Meriel's hand went to her mouth and her eyes welled with tears again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She swiped at the tears rolling down her face. "How did you get away? She must've been looking for you."

"Me?" Emma shook her head. "No, she was after some kind of treasure. Something really valuable that she said he stole. He didn't, though. He worked for the former queen for a while, but we didn't have any riches. We lived very simply."

Meriel sank into a chair. "He never told you."

"Told me what? We'd come into town because it was my birthday, and he was going to risk trading some game for a doll because I'd asked him for one," she said, bitterly. "It was supposed to be quick - he'd heard Cora was away and he thought we'd be safe enough. We didn't know that Cora had some kind of detection spell set on the town that would immobilize him. Her guards had him surrounded before we knew what was happening. He told me to run, so I did. I followed them to the town square and...then it happened." Emma closed her eyes, but the pain was still evident on her face.

Killian was strangely silent, standing beside her, his face utterly blank. Only his eyes belied the shock he was feeling. He gazed down at the floor, and the memory swallowed him up again.

_"They've found him," Cora said, transporting them in a cloud of smoke to the edge of the market near the center of town. She'd just finished giving Killian a list of people who'd been trying to hide various family treasures and valuables. He was to kill them all, find their valuables and bring them to the castle treasury. Same as last week. Whoever this man was, he had something of extraordinarily value, because his name got her undivided attention. "Walk with me, Hook. I might have need of your services."_

_He raised his brows and walked beside her, knowing better than to say no. 'No' was not a word Cora took with any kind of grace. The man stood proudly in the center of the square, his eyes wary and locked on Cora...that is, until Cora turned her back. Then they flashed quickly to the left and Killian couldn't help but follow his gaze._

_A child with hair the color of sunlight stood trembling in the crowd, her face clearly showing her terror as her eyes tried to communicate volumes to the man. He'd trained her well - she didn't cry out or make any kind of sound, pulling herself back into the crowd enough that she wouldn't stand out unless you knew where to look._

_But the girl didn't want to go. She wanted to fight. You could see it in her stance, and Killian knew that if she did, she would die. She had a quiver of arrows over her shoulder and had already nocked one into the child-sized bow in her hand._

_The man's glance returned to Cora as she turned back around, finishing whatever dramatic exposition she'd just unloaded on him. He shook his head defiantly, then Cora smiled a perfectly evil smile, extending her hand. Killian knew what was going to happen, and he moved before he'd even realized what he was doing._

_He spun the child around and her wide, frightened eyes met his. "Don't look," he said, glancing over her head just in time to see Cora rip the man's heart out of his chest. In a few moments, she'd either be controlling him, or he'd be dead. The girl suddenly whirled, wrenching out of his grip, turning into a spitfire._

_"Let me go! I have to! I promised!" She pulled the arrow back and let it fly - and it embedded right through the center of the heart._

_She looked as shocked as everyone else, her face turning to pure anguish as she watched the man drop. Cora's eyes immediately scanned the crowd and Killian pushed the girl down, shoving her behind him. He pointed off to the right._

_"Whoever it was ran that way." He gave a vague wave of his hand._

_"Well, after them!" Cora said angrily. "And if they get away, you'll pay for it, Hook." She strode off, snapping her cloak as she turned._

_Killian carefully leaned down, tilting the little girl's head up._

_"You need to run," he whispered. "Run home as quickly as you can and stay there. Hide. Do you understand?"_

_She stared at him mutely and he gave her a little shake. "Go now. Run!"_

_She turned and ran, without a backward glance, and Killian straightened up slowly, watching her go. He was going to have to stay away a few hours and hope Cora's temper had time to die down. Whatever the man was hiding, Cora wanted it very badly. And when Cora was denied something she wanted badly, there would be hell to pay..._

Killian came back to the moment, his eyes locked on Emma. He'd lost a quarter of a century of his life, banished to Neverland again by a furious Cora, fought his way back and now once more, fate had thrown him into Emma's path. But why?

"I'd assumed Cora was looking for you to get to the treasure," Killian said, keeping his eyes on Emma. "But _you_ were the treasure. You were what she wanted." He looked at Meriel and Kai. "That's what you're saying, isn't it?"

"Yes." Meriel nodded. She smiled at Emma. "Your parents are Snow White and the Prince. You're the lost princess, Emma."

Emma shook her head even as her confused and frightened eyes turned to Killian. "You were there? In the square that day? How is that possible?"

"It's a long story, love." He felt something unfurl inside him and he wanted more than anything to put his arms around her. This elusive maddening girl that had tied him up in knots. This girl who'd had to put an arrow through her own father's heart to protect him, and herself. The man must've known what Cora would do if she captured him, and he'd prepared Emma well. And in so doing, he'd left her alone to fend for herself.

"I promise, I'll regale you with it later. But just now, we need to hear them out." He gestured at Meriel and Kai.

"Graham was a friend to your mother, Emma. He must've gotten you out of the castle when your parents were cursed by Cora, and retrieved his heart in the process - Regina held it before that."

"If what you're saying is true - and I'm not saying it is - why didn't he tell me?" Emma's voice was biting, but the slight trembling of her jaw said she wasn't unaffected by all the memories swirling around her. Killian started to reach for her hand again, but he hesitated, not wanting to make things worse.

"Did you ever ask about your mother?" Kai inquired. "What did he tell you?"

"He said he'd tell me someday. When I was older."

"It was a wise strategy," Killian added quietly. "Cora could have pulled any secret she wanted from you as a child. If he left you in ignorance, you'd be safer."

"Well, it doesn't do me a lot of good now. No one knows how to find them. Or how to break the curse."

Meriel grasped Kai's hand. "That's where we come in. It just so happens that I can do both."

Emma's eyes shifted to Killian. "And you think you can trust him? He works for Cora."

"I told you, I don't work for Cora," Killian bit out. His eyes locked with Emma's. "And you know you can trust me."

She stared at him for a long moment, oblivious to the hopeful look that Meriel was giving Kai. She swallowed hard, fighting the tears that were still burning to come out, using everything she had to push down the well of grief inside her.

Killian could see her control was close to shattering. He touched her face gently.

"It appears you have a family, love. You're not alone anymore," He gave her a crooked grin. "And now you have a lovely coach to bring them home in."

She gave an explosive little laugh, blinking back the tears. He held out his hand. "Emma, trust me. I'll help you any way I can."

Meriel held her breath, her eyes shining as her mother looked up at her father.

Emma didn't take his hand. Instead she squared her shoulders and looked at Meriel.

"When do we start?"


	17. Aligned

"I need to talk to you," Emma said, taking Granny by the elbow and guiding her into the kitchen. Once they were safely inside, she closed the door behind her.

"I don't have a lot of time," she said, in a low voice. "They think I'm down here getting food."

"Who's they?" Granny asked, her brow furrowing.

"Your guests." Emma glanced nervously at the door. "They know who I am, Granny."

Granny's eyes popped open wide. "What? How!"

"I don't know. But they found Graham's house and they found my old baby blanket and somehow they tracked me down. Along with Hook."

"They're working for him, do you think?"

Emma pursed her lips. "I'm not sure. More like he's working for them, but I get the feeling this was a surprise to him." She tried very hard not to think about the memory she and Hook shared, pushing it to the back of her mind. "The girl claims she knows where my parents are and that she can break the curse."

"No one can break the curse," Granny said. She looked past Emma at the door. "What's their game?"

"I don't know. And I'm not sure what Hook's involvement in all this is. Regardless, they could bring the whole operation down if we're not careful."

"They can't be working for Cora," Granny mused. "If they were, you'd be dead by now."

"Who, then?" Emma paced nervously, walking in a circle. "Who would put them up to this?"

"Rumplestiltskin." Killian's voice came from the doorway as he opened the door and stepped in. "Don't worry, love, they think I've come to help you carry things up."

"You're not allowed in here," Granny said, glaring at him.

"No, let's hear him out," Emma said, waving her off. "Why Rumplestiltskin? He's been a recluse for as long as anyone can remember. Why would he be stirring things up now?"

"Perhaps he's gotten word that Cora may have found a way to eliminate him for good. He's the only one who can truly challenge her, anyway." Killian crossed his arms.

"Does she - have a way?"

"Rumor has it." He gave a shrug, not quite meeting her gaze.

"I don't trust any of this," Granny said. "And you'd be out of your mind to trust him," she jerked a thumb over her shoulder at Killian.

"Hey!" he said, by way of protest.

"I have to get back out there. Grab whatever you need, Emma. Just be careful - with all of them." Granny exited through the door to the dining area, giving Killian a wide berth.

"She's right," Emma said, giving him a look. "All of this seems off. And what about this stuff with the rings?"

Killian shook his head. "I'm as baffled as you are by that one, love. I've never seen anything like it." He held out his hand, tilting it back and forth to look at the ring once more.

Emma just continued to stare at him. Finally, she cleared her throat. "So. You were the man - in the square."

"Yes." He eyed her warily.

"I don't have a very clear memory of you - there was too much going on - but you couldn't have been that young. You don't look much older than me."

"I'd like to think I hold my years well." He gave her a lopsided grin. "I spent some time in another realm. A place where you never grow old."

"Really?" Emma was fascinated, in spite of herself. "So you're a realm-jumping pirate?"

"And you're the lost princess."

Emma looked off to the side. "No, not anymore. I'm just getting by. Just like you."

Killian looked toward the door. "We should be getting back before they come looking."

"Who says I'm going back?" Emma reached into a cupboard, pulling out a bag and stocking it with apples, bread, cheese, and any other food she could find. Killian walked over, reaching out to stay her hand.

"You're running?"

"I call it self-preservation." She shook his hand off, and kept shoving things in the bag.

"What if the girl isn't lying? Something about her rings of the truth and I know you can sense that, too. I don't know what to make of her companion, but she might be worth an indulgence."

Emma shook her head. "I can't afford to indulge anyone." She fastened the bag shut, then walked to the door that led to the alley behind the inn. "You go, if you're so curious."

He strolled nonchalantly across the room to stand next to her. "I've no reason to tag along. If she does know where the Prince and Princess are, they're not likely to do me any favors upon waking."

Emma opened the door. "Then I guess this is where we part company. Good luck with...whatever." She started to step out into the alley, but was brought up short as he pulled her back by the arm. He stepped in entirely too close, and she felt his breath fan her lips as he spoke.

"The thing is, love, I'm a bit bored of late. There's not much here to amuse me. So without some sort of interesting diversion, I'm likely to hang about, following you around. Shadowing your every step. Finding you over and over again." He lowered his head, and his mouth hovered just above hers. "And you know I _will_ find you. I will always find you."

Emma tried her hardest not to stare at his lips, dropping her eyes - which turned out to be a bigger mistake - down to his chest. She let out a begrudging sigh. "What do you want, Hook?"

"I want you to give this girl a chance. If she's got a hidden agenda, we'll figure it out soon enough. Neither one of us is stupid. I say if there's a chance she can get you to your parents," He lifted a lock of her hair, twirling it around his finger, "You should take it."

"And what's your angle in all of this? What's in it for you?"

He stepped back. "Ah, now, that's my business. Suffice it to say, my agenda aligns with yours. You've got nothing to fear from me, love."

She gave him an eyeroll. "Says the man who accosted me in the dirt."

He gave her a cheeky grin and a raised brow. "You accosted me right back."

She stared at him hard, gnawing her lower lip. Then she turned and shut the door.

"Let's go hear her out."


	18. Angered

"So what's the plan?" Emma said, pushing her way through the door. She dumped her bag on the bed, pulling out the bread, fruit and cheese and setting it on the small table. "It's best if we eat up here. I don't know who may be listening downstairs."

"We can talk around Granny," Meriel said, without hesitation. "She might even be a good source of information, if we can get her to trust us."

"Let's just keep this between us for now," Emma said, giving Killian a sideways glance. "So what makes you think you know where to find the prince and princess?"

"Because I know. Or, I will know." Meriel smiled hesitantly at Emma. "But first, we have to find something. It's a compass. It's magic, and it will help us...do what needs to be done." There. That wasn't a lie, exactly, Meriel reasoned. They didn't need to know that the compass had nothing to do with finding her grandparents.

She gave Kai a quick glance only to see him giving her a look that said plainly, _Be careful, Meriel._ She'd seen that look a good hundred or so times from him in her life and she knew it well. Unfortunately, Emma caught the look as well and she was now raising a brow at Killian who gave her a barely perceptible shake of his head.

"I've heard of the compass," Killian said, crossing his arms and leaning a hip against the table. "Legend gives it many magical qualities, one of them being the finding of things that are lost. The only problem is getting it."

"Why's that?" Emma sat down on the edge of the bed, biting into an apple.

"Because it's at the top of a beanstalk," Meriel said.

"And guarded by a fearsome giant that will likely tear us limb from limb," Killian added, raising his brows.

"He's not fearsome, not really," Meriel said. "His name is Anton, and he's actually quite gentle and good-hearted. You just have to win him over, so it'll take some diplomacy."

"A particular skill of mine," Killian replied. He smiled over at Emma. "Not one of your strengths, love. Best to leave it to me."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Can you get us to the beanstalk?"

"We can sail part-way there, then we'll have to go on foot another few hours," Killian suggested. "Give me the morning to ready my ship and we can leave by mid-day."

"I've got some loose ends to tie up myself," Emma said, standing up. "I'll meet you at the dock."

"I guess it's settled, then," Meriel walked them to the door. "Kai and I will see you both at the ship." She smiled big, staring at the two of them standing there, side-by-side. As far as she was concerned, they were only a beanstalk away from true love. Look at them - they could barely keep their eyes off each other. It took everything she had to keep from hugging the stuffing out of both of them. Instead, she opened the door and said goodbye. She shut the door behind them, leaning her back against it and staring gleefully at Kai.

"We did it! They've met, they're working together - they're already falling for each other, I can feel it!

"Don't get too overconfident, Meriel," Kai warned. "Your mother seems to have her guard up in a serious way."

"She's just cautious. Do you blame her? Especially after the life she's lived?" Meriel sat down on the bed. "She's been even more alone here than she was growing up in our time. I'm half-tempted to find my grandparents first, because she needs them so badly. She just doesn't know she does."

"So why don't we?" Kai said. "The compass can wait."

"No, I don't think it can," Meriel said, pushing off the door to walk around the room. "Rumplestiltskin never tells you something unless there's a good reason for it. If he says it'll bring them closer, than we need to do that sooner, rather than later. Besides, it's not like my grandparents are going anywhere." She gave a sad little shrug, and Kai responded instantly, pulling her into his arms.

"We'll find them, Meriel. We'll find them and you'll wake them." He kissed the top of her head. "One step at a time."

 

###

Kai and Meriel left for the docks an hour early, wanting to take advantage of the nearby market for provisions. Meriel had no idea how long it would take to climb a beanstalk, but it was best to be prepared with enough supplies to see them through. It was a beautiful, warm-ish kind of day for spring, and since they had time to waste, Meriel suggested they take the scenic route through town, looping around and walking up the coastline to the docks.

"We could just wait on board the ship you know," Kai said, glancing around. "We don't want to draw attention."

"Please. We're blending right in," Meriel said, and indeed they were. No one seemed to notice them much. "Besides, my parents need time alone with each other anytime I can give it to them." She made a face. "No matter how uncomfortable that is for me."

She slipped her arm through his. "Don't you like walking with me?"

Kai smiled down at her. "I'd go anywhere with you, and you know that. I'll even buy you something pretty, if you'd like."

They were almost at the edge of the town, just passing a large estate when a sudden commotion broke out ahead of them, right along the road that separated the land from the cliffs and the sea below. A woman shrieked and a crowd was starting to form of the merchants and other travelers along the road. Meriel and Kai hurried forward, and that's when Meriel saw her. It had to be Cora - the patronizing manner, the fear-laden deference of the people cowering around her - it all added up. Meriel pulled Kai's arm, leading him to the far edge of the small crowd, where they tried to observe without being seen.

"I'll ask one final time," Cora said. "Where is it?"

"That diamond has been in our family for eleven generations," the man said defiantly. "You'll not take our legacy from us!"

Cora smiled at him, and spoke as though to a naughty child. "But there's a matter of the taxes you owe me."

"You've raised our taxes three times," the man's wife said, pleadingly. "And three times before that! We've given you all we have and when our crops are harvested, we'll be able to pay you more."

"I don't want crops. Or gold. I want that diamond. And you're going to give it to me."

"You can kill us. It'll never be in your hands." The man lifted his chin, staring Cora right in the eye.

"So very noble. But useless." She smiled. "I'm just going to introduce you to a friend." She snapped her fingers, and the sea behind them suddenly began to churn and swirl. Meriel turned to look only to hear Kai say "No!" Her eyes turned to lock with his, and he was staring at the sea in open dread.

And a moment later, the waves crested, right over the edge of the cliff below, depositing Triton right in the center of the road.

"Hello Cora." He balanced his trident between both hands, his glittering, blue eyes scanning the scene in front of him. "Please tell me they're not cooperating."

"They're not," he said. She turned to the man and his wife. "You see, normally Triton has to get permission to do anything that crosses the border onto my land. Just a little rule I have. But today? Well, I'm feeling hospitable." She looked over at Triton, who was clearly enjoying this as much as she was.

"She's all yours," Cora said with a shrug.

Meriel watched in horror as Triton brought his trident up, arcing it over his head, bringing a powerful stream of water with it, like a long arm jutting out of the sea with watery fingers reaching...it flew past the man and his wife, straight up the green of their land, into the manor house, slamming the door into splinters as a scream split the air.

The watery arm pulled back, and in its liquid fist was clenched a girl of no more than fifteen, very pretty and very terrified. Meriel sucked in a breath, and Kai grabbed her hand, hard, shaking his head "no" as she looked at him.

"Kai..." she whispered.

"Stay back, Meriel," he whispered back. "Quiet."

"But..."

Kai's arm suddenly came around her, wrapping powerfully around her waist and pulling her in front of him, as his hand came up over her mouth. She struggled a moment, but he wasn't letting go.

"Now then," Cora went on. "My friend here has had his eye on your daughter for a while now, and he'd like to get to know her better. Much better. And really," Cora laughed, gesturing with careless wave of her hand, "She should be honored. It's not every day a king takes notice of a lowly merchant's daughter." She turned back to the man, her expression hardening. "Now where is that diamond?"

The man and his wife exchanged a terrified glance. "All right, all right!" he said. "Just don't hurt her. Please."

His wife reached down inside her dress, pulling up a pouch on a long string that was secured around her neck. She reached inside, pulling out the diamond and offering it to Cora with a shaking hand. Cora plucked it from her, then with a careless wave, the woman and her husband were sent flying, far out into the sea, much too far to do anything but drown.

Triton set the terrified girl down on the dock, and the bystanders began hurrying away, not wanting to draw anyone's wrath. Cora pocketed the diamond, then turned to Triton with a smile. "You may keep her if you'd like. I'm taking the house, anyway." A moment later, she was gone in a swirl of blue smoke.

Triton stared at the girl with an appraising look that made Meriel's skin crawl.

"Come." He said it in a tone that sent the girl's feet forward, her hand outstretched to take his. Kai started to pull Meriel back along with the crowd, but she was having none of it. She broke free, hurtling herself forward.

"No! Leave her alone!"

Triton turned to her immediately, startled, but clearly intrigued by the sight of her. He began at her feet and moved his gaze up slowly, lingering over certain parts of her in a way that made her skin crawl. She was certain Kai was going to be furious but needing his strength behind her, she reached her hand back for his.

And he was gone. A quick glance back showed that she was all alone, and Kai was nowhere in sight. She felt a moment of pure panic, but she refused, _refused_ to let this pig see it. She swiveled back to face him, returning his gaze with a completely contempt-filled one of her own.

Triton threw back his head and laughed. He flicked his trident at the young girl. "Go." He commanded her. "It appears I've found someone who'll give me a bit more sport." The girl picked up her skirts, running down the road to the village.

Triton's eyes narrowed, but his smile never faltered as he stared at Meriel.

"You're quite lovely. Do you have a name?"

"I'm not telling you anything," she replied, standing her ground.

"We don't have to talk at all," he said, with a shrug, putting the trident over his shoulder. "You're very brave, but meddlesome. It isn't good manners to interfere in things that aren't your business." He stepped closer, circling her slowly. "A girl could get...hurt." He reached out, passing a hand down the back of her hair. Meriel managed to keep from cringing, but just barely.

"Don't touch me."

He leaned in, his breath hot on the back of her neck. "Oh, I'm going to touch you, little girl. You need a lesson, and the time for talking is through." He started to slide an arm around her from behind when suddenly, screams went up from the dock. Triton whirled to see a dozen or more waterspouts forming far, far out in the distance, hundreds of feet high.

"What the devil...?"

He ran for the cliff's edge, diving over, and just as Meriel was remembering to breathe again, Kai was suddenly there, pulling her along. "Run! Run, Meriel!"

They ran like hell was on their heels all the way into town, through the village market, in between houses and shops, winding through alleyways. Finally, he put his shoulder to a door and pulled them into what appeared to be an abandoned tanner's shop, long since boarded-up. He slammed the door shut behind them, crouching down next to it.

"What the hell...were you...thinking!" he panted, bending over at the waist and resting his hands on his knees.

"I couldn't just... let him," she answered, gasping for breath as well. "Where were you?"

"Drawing him away." Kai straightened up, grasping her by the shoulders. "You've made him angry, Meriel. He's going to look for you now."

"I'm not afraid of him." Her eyes spit fire, but it only made Kai angrier.

"But you should be!" He gave her a shake. "Or have you forgotten we're about to board a _ship_? A ship that will be on the sea - his sea!"

"I had to do something," she said angrily. "Would you have just left her there? With him?"

"Yes!" He took a deep breath. "Meriel, there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe."

His response made her furious. He would have turned his back on that girl to save her - it was unconscionable. "Well, it was a big relief to turn and find you gone, let me tell you! Maybe you could have talked to him, Kai. Reasoned with him or something." She threw her hands up in the air.

"Reason with him? There _is_ no reasoning with him! You are such a _child_ sometimes, Meriel!" He ran a hand through his hair in pure frustration. "I couldn't let him see me. He couldn't know I was here."

Meriel studied him for a moment, thinking. "Is it because you're alive here? But you'd only be a few months old, if you were even born yet."

"He'd know what I was. He'd be able to sense it, if we got close enough. And that would be a problem."

Meriel let out a loud sigh, reaching for the door handle. "We need to go and find that girl." Kai's hand came down flat against the door.

"No."

She turned to look at him. "Kai, he could come back. She's all alone - you saw what Cora did to her parents."

"I saw. And we need to go."

"Kai - "

"No."

She rounded on him. "You listen to me, Kai. I am going after that girl, and I'm going to find her. You can't save me at the cost of someone else. I won't allow it."

He pulled her by the arm as she tried to leave. "And you listen to _me_! You can't save them all, Meriel. He's done this for millenia."

"I can save _her_!"

"No! You don't know what he's capable of!"

She pushed him, hard and he came back at her again, but she fought him, hitting his chest.

"Let me go, Kai! Just because you're some damn sea creature doesn't mean you can excuse his behavior!"

He staggered back, looking like she struck him.

"I'm not excusing him."

"You're condoning it! That makes you every bit as bad as he is! Don't you realize that?" She was so furious, tears were springing to her eyes and her voice was shaking with it.

He closed his eyes, unable to keep the pain of her words off his face.

"Meriel." He took a deep breath, reaching his hand out to her, his eyes begging her to understand.

"He's my father."


	19. Adrift

Meriel was too stunned to speak, staring at Kai like he'd just talked to her in some strange, foreign language. Finally, she found her voice, but it was only a whisper.

"No."

He leaned back against the wall, dropping his head back and closing his eyes.

"It's true, Meriel. I wish it weren't, but it is."

Meriel started shaking, backing away from him. "And all this time, you've been _lying_ to me..."

His eyes snapped open and he took a compulsive step toward her, only to have her back away even further.

"I couldn't tell you," Kai tried to explain.

"Did he send you?" Her voice cracked with fury.

"What?" He reached out for her, extending a pleading hand. "No!"

"All this time, you've been toying with me, _grooming_ me - " She spluttered. "And then finally, finally you made your move! Was I worth the trouble?"

"It wasn't like that," he snapped back at her. "I tried to leave you alone - "

"And where did you go for three years?" she spat, warming to her anger, "Off on adventures with Daddy? I really don't want to know how you got your _experience_."

His face registered his shock. "You think I'm like him?"

"Aren't you? Targeting a young girl, using that voice - making me want you...need you - " She broke off, the tears clogging her voice, making it impossible to talk.

"Meriel," he reached out, trying to pull her into him, but she wrenched herself back, slapping him as hard as she could across the face.

"You bastard! You used me!" She hit him again, and he didn't try to stop her.

"You can hit me all day, Meriel. I won't hurt you. You know that." He tried to reach for her again, but she backed herself into the wall, shaking her head wildly.

"Stop. Stop it."

"Meriel. Please...it wasn't ever like that! You know how much I care about - "

"Stop!" She screamed it this time. "Stop lying to me! How can I ever believe you?" Her hand came up to her talisman and she wrapped her fingers around it, ripping it off her neck.

"Go! Go away and take this with you!" She threw it at him. "I don't need you marking me as your personal toy!"

All the color left Kai's face as he caught it reflexively.

"Meriel."

She shook her head, unable to speak now. Kai's fist clenched around the talisman. He stepped forward, taking her hand and folding the necklace back into it.

"Keep this. Your parents gave you this, not me." He dropped her hand, then turned and walked to the door. He stopped with his fingers on the door handle. "If you need me, Meriel, just hold your talisman and call me. I'll come."

The door closed behind him, and Meriel sank to the floor, clutching the talisman to her chest, hurting so deeply, the tears wouldn't fall.

###

"So where are they?" Emma asked, walking up the gangplank.

"I've no clue." Killian pushed his spyglass down with the point of his Killian. "Would you like a tour of the ship while we wait?"

She glanced around. "No thanks. We're not going to be on it that long, are we?"

"We'll need to be sailing overnight," he said. "I thought you might like to know how to find the Captain's cabin." He gave her a shrug and an entirely unapologetic smile. Emma wisely chose to remain silent, walking toward the wheel deck.

"You Captain this all by yourself?" She walked up the steps, acutely conscious of the fact that he was right behind her.

"I take on crew occasionally, but she'll stay true to whatever course I set her on, barring storm or unforseen circumstance." He surveyed his ship with no small amount of pride. "She's certainly a marvel."

Emma gave him an almost-shy smile. "I've never been on a ship before." She caught herself, then quickly looked away.

"Really?" He looked surprised.

"Really." She smiled at him again, against her better judgement. "I always wanted to. Just never had an opportunity before."

He smiled back, his eyes lighting up. "You're going to love it when we get out on the open water. When the wind takes the sails, it feels like we're flying across the waves."

Emma glanced up the mast, watching the sails rippling. She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze on her face.

Killian watched her, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. "You never forget your first sea voyage," he said.

She opened her eyes. "Yeah, well, hopefully I won't get sick."

He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head back slightly. "No, I've got a feeling about you, love," he said, pointing at her with his Killian. "You've got good sea legs."

"You think?"

He gave a shrug. "Well, you've got good legs, and that's a start."

Emma was saved from having to address that by the sound of feet scrambling up the gangplank, and suddenly, a frantic Meriel appeared in the middle of the deck.

Her eyes locked on the two of them and she took a deep, gulping breath.

"I need your help!"

Emma made her way down the steps as Killian jumped off the upper deck and landed next to her. He looked past Meriel to the dock, but didn't see anything that could cause this kind of alarm.

"What's going on?" Emma said, her hand going to the hilt of the large hunting knife she kept in her belt.

"Triton." Meriel managed to say.

"Triton!" Killian's head turned, scanning the water. "He was here?"

Meriel nodded frantically. "He and Cora - they attacked a family that lived near the cliffs. She killed the parents and he was going to take the girl and I - I got between them."

"Triton?" Emma said in disbelief. "As in, 'King of the entire ocean'?"

Meriel nodded again. "I had to stop him."

Killian looked at her like she was mad. "You stood between Triton and a girl that he wanted?"

"Yes." She looked out at the ocean. "He tried to take me instead but he got interrupted and I got away."

"That means he'll be looking for you," Killian said, not entirely sure he liked this turn of events. "And he'll be very, very angry."

"So you need us to hide you?" Emma asked. "Is a ship the best place to be?"

"No." Killian looked out at the sea again. "Most definitely not." His eyes settled accusingly on Meriel. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I couldn't let him just take her." Her hands clenched into fists. "But this isn't about me. I need help finding her. She ran when he turned his attention to me, but now that he's lost me, he'll probably come back for her. I looked all over town, but I can't find her."

Emma and Killian looked at each other. The look on Killian's face made it clear this was serious trouble, and Emma's gut was screaming that he was probably right. She looked at Meriel suspiciously.

"Wait. Where's your friend?"

Meriel couldn't keep the pain out of her eyes. "Gone." She turned, looking back toward the town. "Please. She's all alone."

Emma finally stepped closer. "I'm good at finding kids like her." She headed toward the gangplank, calling over her shoulder. "Which house was hers?"

"The big stone manor house, above the cliffs. They've got a wrought iron gate with ivy on it." Meriel started forward. "I can take you there."

"No, you stay put." Emma looked at Killian. "Is there somewhere you can hide her?"

He looked as though he wasn't entirely thrilled with that idea. "Get down below," he finally said, pointing toward the hatch. "And stay out of sight."

Emma held up a hand. "Whoa. You're staying here with her."

"She'll be fine as long as she stays below where he can't see her." Killian gestured toward the hatch, which Meriel was already halfway down.

"And what if he's seen her already?" Emma pointed out.

"He'd have taken her if he did." Killian said, matter-of-factly. "Triton's not known for his patience."

"He sounds like a real gentleman," Emma said snidely.

"He's a nightmare and no one that you ever want to anger, if you can help it. I'm not about to let you look for this girl alone if he might be on the same path."

Emma gave him an odd look. "Okay. Let's go."

They took off down the dock and a good run, making their way along the coastal road until they found the house. They approached cautiously, taking note of the splintered door and listening carefully for any sort of sound that said the place was occupied.

"What makes you think she'd be here?" Killian asked. "Isn't this the first place he'd look?"

"Not necessarily. But it's the only home she knows. She's going to be here because she's afraid." Something flashed behind her eyes, and Killian found himself assailed again by the urge to pull her into his arms. He pictured her as she was, skinny legs and big green eyes, armed with her tiny bow, crouching in a hut somewhere, knowing with an awful certainty that her father was never coming back.

He swallowed hard. He knew that feeling all to well, except in his case, he wondered what he'd done wrong to drive his father away. In Emma's case, her father was gone because of what she'd done _right_. He had a notion that neither feeling was any easier to bear.

"Stay here," Emma said quietly. "She may not be so trusting of men at the moment."

Killian nodded. That was certainly understandable. He held back, watching as Emma crept quietly into the house.

"Hello?" she called out gently. "Is anyone here?" She moved into a long foyer, glancing off to the rooms at the sides as she walked carefully toward the stairwell. "My name is Emma," she called out. "And I'm here to help. I can get you out of here. I can take you somewhere safe."

She heard the faintest whimper of a sound, coming from upstairs. She made her way past various bedrooms, and what looked like a salon before she found her, inside a wardrobe in the far corner of the room. Emma opened the door slowly.

The girl looked up, not even bothering to push her matted hair off of her tear-stained face.

"There's no place safe," the girl said, softly. "She's got magic, and so does he. They can find you."

"That's not true," Emma said, squatting down to get on her level. "I know a safe place. And who says they're invincible just because of magic?"

"My parents..." The girl's jaw trembled, and the tears spilled down her face. "She drowned them. And then he - he's going to come back. I know he is."

"No," Emma said, reaching out to take her hand. "I'm not going to let him take you. But you have to trust me."

"Did - he get her? The girl who saved me?" The girl's voice broke on a sob.

"No, she sent me here," Emma said. "And if we don't get out of here, he might come back to find you. I can get you far away from here. Someplace where you'll be safe, and taken care of." She held out her hand. "I'm Emma."

The girl took the hand. "Lila."

"Do you have a cloak, Lila? Something we can cover you up with? And do you have breeches or leggings? We need to get you out of that dress."

The girl gave a jerky nod as Emma pulled her out of the wardrobe. She was changed in a matter of minutes, and together they made their way down the stairs, to where Killian was waiting. The girl drew back as soon as she saw him.

"Hey," Emma said, touching her shoulder. "It's okay. He's with me."

The girl nodded, pulling her cloak more tightly around her and following Emma out the door. Killian gave a last glance around, falling into step behind the both of them.

 _He's with me_ , she'd said.

And he realized just how much he'd liked the sound of that.


	20. Believe

"So that's what you needed the coach for? Running orphans out of the kingdom?" Killian inquired casually. They were walking back to the ship after having deposited Lila with Granny, who was already sheltering two more children. By nightfall, all three would be on their way to safety in Thomas and Ella's kingdom.

Emma looked at him warily. "Maybe."

He studied her for a moment. "You can trust me, you know."

"Hmmmmph."

He let that hang in the air for a few minutes, waiting for her to elaborate. She didn't.

"You're not much for talking, are you?"

She shrugged. Killian gave her an irritated look, but didn't try to make her talk. Fine. If the wench wasn't in a conversational mood, he wasn't going to push her. What he wanted with her didn't require conversation, anyway.

His eyes shifted back to her again every so often as they walked down the dock, and he rubbed his ear nervously as he looked at her. The damn girl had him completely off-balance. That would never do.

"So," he began. "Have you made up your mind about the accommodations?" They'd reached the ship, and he gestured for her to precede him up the gangplank.

Emma stopped. "You mean, am I spending the night in the Captain's cabin?" She raised her brows and gave him a look.

He gave her his most charming smile, tilting the head down slightly, peeking up at her from under the lashes. His smile began to fade as he saw that she wasn't fazed in the slightest. In fact, the look on her face made it clear that she knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

"I just want to be sure you're giving it due consideration, love," he shrugged.

She pushed ahead of him, walking up the gangplank and onto the deck, where she made her way toward the stairs that led below. He fell into step beside her.

"So...?" he asked again.

Emma took a step, then she looked him right in the eye. "I'll think about it."

She continued down, leaving Killian standing the deck, completely poleaxed. He'd expected a smart retort at the very least, or maybe just a dirty look and a cold shoulder. Instead, she was _thinking about it_. Which, of course, made sure he was thinking about it, and every way _it_ could be done with a woman like her. He turned away from the stairs with a spring in his step, whistling a jaunty tune.

Emma made her way down the stairs to the bunk deck, where it took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the dimness and let her find the girl.

She was sitting in a ball on one of the bunks, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees and her head resting against the wall. She turned her head when she heard Emma's feet on the floorboards, but her gaze was curiously blank.

"Did you find her?" Meriel asked.

"Yeah. She's fine - I have a friend who can get her someplace safe - and it's pretty far inland. He won't find her there."

Meriel's shoulders sagged in relief. "Good."

"I guess you didn't have any trouble, either," Emma remarked.

"I stayed below. How long until we reach wherever it is we're going?

"Hook says sometime tomorrow morning - then we have a few hours walk inland."

Meriel nodded her head, then leaned it against the wall again. Emma was going to go, but something in the girl's face made her stay. She walked over to the bunk across from her and sat down.

"That was a really brave thing you did," she said.

Meriel's eyes shifted over. "You would have done the same."

Emma raised a brow. "I don't know. Triton's not somebody you mess with, apparently."

Meriel's mouth tightened. "He's a bully and a rapist. Somebody had to stop him."

"Yeah, but now that rapist bully is looking for you," Emma pointed out. "It's okay to help somebody, but you have to be smart about it."

"Save the lecture," Meriel said, rolling her eyes. "I already got one today."

Emma leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Is that why your guy's not here? You two have a fight?"

Meriel leaned her head back against the wall. "I don't want to talk about it." She blinked hard, fighting to keep the tears at bay.

"Yes you do." Emma shrugged. "If you didn't want to talk, you would have lied. Told me he was busy or something. Telling someone you don't want to talk is something you do when you're hoping they'll ask you." She moved over to sit on Meriel's bunk, right next to her. "So I'm asking."

Meriel put her head down on her folded arms, and her breath hitched on a sob. "He was _using_ me. All this time."

"For what?" Emma said suspiciously.

Meriel raised tear-filled eyes. "What do you think?" she said, bitterly. "He lied to me. I trusted him, and he lied to me."

Emma raised her brows. "Yeah, men do that. Especially when you've got something they want."

"Not all men. Some men care about you and want you for exactly who you are," Meriel said, wiping at the tears tracking down her face with her hands. "I thought he was one of them."

"Sounds like you believe in fairy tales," Emma observed.

"It's not a fairy tale," Meriel defended. "People can fall in love. True love. My parents have it. And so do yours."

"Yeah, well...we'll see," Emma said non-committally.

She put a hand in the middle of Meriel's back, intending to give her a long talking to about fairy tale notions and lessons learned when the girl suddenly threw herself into Emma's arms, sobbing like her heart was breaking in half. The poor kid. She was obviously from a privileged background, and this guy was probably her first kiss, her first love...her first everything. She didn't have the slightest idea of how the world worked.

Emma wrapped an arm around her, rocking her back and forth. It worked with the other orphan kids, whenever they were crying, and it seemed to help. Finally, the girl raised her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, hiccuping a little. "I'm not normally a big baby like this. I got by just fine without him before. I was over him. I really was."

Emma reached out, wiping the tears off the side of Meriel's face. "Maybe you weren't as over him as you thought," she said, giving her a sympathetic smile. "But you're on your way now, right?"

Meriel nodded. "Thanks," she said, wiping her eyes once again.

"No problem," Emma said, getting to her feet. "We brought some food from Granny's for dinner." She reached for her satchel, but Meriel shook her head.

"No thanks. I can't eat."

"No man's worth missing a meal over," Emma said pointedly.

"I'll eat in the morning, I promise." She glanced up at her mother, letting out a sigh. "I'm actually kind of tired."

"Suit yourself," Emma said, shrugging. "I guess I'll take some food up to Hook." She turned to make her way back up the stairs.

Meriel was suddenly jolted back to reality.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about waking me or anything," Meriel said. "I sleep like the dead."

A small frown creased Emma's forehead, but she nodded and turned again to go. Meriel watched her mother's legs disappear as she ascended to the deck.

"C'mon, Papa," Meriel whispered. "Make her believe."


	21. Curiosity

Killian was at the wheel as Emma made her way up onto the deck, and she actually had to stop a minute and regroup. She'd been careful to keep her distance from the pirate ever since they were thrown back together because she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him.

She took a deep a breath and mentally berated herself, because that was only part of it. The truth is, she didn't trust herself around him, and right now, he was as dangerous as he could possibly be.

The sun was starting to sink into the sea somewhere behind him, throwing burnished highlights into that amazing head of hair and setting his skin aglow. The wind was in his face and his eyes were on the sea and the breeze was lifting the edge of his shirt just enough to give her a tantalizing glimpse of that chest beneath it.

She knew better than to trust a man like that. He was a pirate, a complete scoundrel, only looking out for himself and his interests. He'd sell his own mother if he saw any profit in it. He'd say and do whatever he needed to in order to get what he wanted.

And weirdly enough, that's what made her trust him a little bit. Those kind of motives, she completely understood. Looking out for yourself was what she'd done her whole life. And unlike most men who wanted what he wanted out of her, he wasn't trying to insult her intelligence or buy her off with stupid gifts or bad flattery. He told her he wanted her, and he wasn't trying to wrap it up as anything other than what it was.

If he wasn't a damn pirate, she'd almost admire him a little. He had a beautiful ship and the freedom to go anywhere, reinvent himself any way he wanted to wherever he made port. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine how that would be.

It would be beautiful, that's what it would be.

She glanced up at him again, only to see that he'd finally noticed her, so she swung the satchel off her shoulder and stopped at the foot of the stairs to the wheel deck.

"Granny packed us some dinner, if you're hungry," She called up to him.

"I am indeed," he said, grinning at her as he tied off the wheel. "And since there's a dearth of available seating here on deck, might I suggest the table in the Captain's cabin?"

"Subtle," she gave him a smirk.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Hmmmph." She turned around, and his booted feet landed on the deck next to her a moment later.

"You know, there's something to be said for a woman who doesn't prattle on."

She kept walking, stopping in front of the staircase that led below. "Keep it down. Our guest is sleeping off a broken heart."

Killian gave Emma a startled look. "Over Triton?"

"No - her companion. Sounds like he ditched her once he sampled her charms."

"Ah...the erstwhile brother," He gave a little chuckle. "She's not a very good liar."

"No, she's pretty lousy," Emma agreed, following him down the ladder. He extended his hand, helping her down off the final step, then refused to let it go as he led her into the cabin. She pulled herself free, with a knowing look, opting to take the satchel of food over to the table. Killian shut the door behind them, and tried his hardest not to grin behind her back.

"She's a curious little thing," Killian said, remarking on their guest. "She's as naive as I've ever seen, but I also watched her hold off three dock rats with a cutlass that she wielded with extreme prejudice."

"I'd like to know what her agenda is," Emma said. "I'm still not convinced she can find my parents. Who knows if they're even alive? Cora could've killed them long ago."

Killian pulled out a chair for Emma, setting down a goblet at her end of the table and pouring a healthy portion of rum into it before seating himself and taking a drink from his flask.

"I've been thinking about that," Killian said, pushing a plate toward her end of the table. "If the rumors about your parents are true, Cora cursed them both so that they'd be unable to wake each other. I find that entirely possible. She's always been a vindictive sort. Having them eternally on display somewhere would appeal to her twisted sensibilities."

"It sounds like you know her well," Emma said, a little too nonchalantly. She unwrapped a square of linen, removing a couple of turkey legs and adding one to each of their plates, along with some fruit and a half a loaf of bread.

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Just who told you that I work for Cora? It isn't true, by the way, but I'm curious as to how you came by your information."

"It's not exactly a secret," Emma said with a shrug. "Cora targets somebody, decides she wants something they've got, she gets it, and they disappear. Sometimes you're involved."

"Very rarely. And only when it profits me."

Emma rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. Killian bit his lip, suddenly wishing they'd chosen something else to talk about. How did they get on this subject anyway?

They ate in silence for a time, and Killian had the sinking feeling he would be sleeping alone tonight. It was no less than he deserved. How did he let her turn the tables on him again? Ever since he'd met the girl, she'd thrown him completely off his stride. He tipped the flask up, taking a long, hearty drink.

"So," Emma said, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Are we going to do this, or what?"

He set the flask down, his startled eyes flying to her face.

"Beg pardon?"

"You're going to be all over me until you finally satisfy your curiosity, so come on." She stood up, walking over toward the bed and pulling her shirt out of her breeches, where she'd had it tucked. She glanced back at Killian, who was looking at her with his mouth open.

"What?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I - " He closed his mouth. "I just - " He searched for the right words. He wasn't really sure why, but it bothered him that she felt like she had to do this, for some reason.

"It's okay," she said with a shrug. "I'm curious about you, too. So let's get it over with."

He got up from the table slowly, walking to her with caution. He wouldn't put it past her to lay him low again and have this all be part of some elaborate ruse to put him in his place. He was about to question her motives openly when she pulled the shirt over her head and all thought fled his mind.

Damn.

He'd known she had good breasts, having felt them against him before, but they really were something to behold. Not overly large, but beautifully round and firm. And her skin was flushed a lovely color, glowing in the candlelight. She started unbuttoning her breeches, and his hand shot out, stopping her.

"No," he said huskily. "Let me."

She gave a shrug. "Suit yourself. It'll go faster if you let me do it."

He gave her a crooked grin. "You underestimate me, love. I'm a determined man." He had the buttons free with just a few twists of his fingers, and he stopped her again as she reached for her waistband.

"What's your rush?" he asked. "We've got all night."

She reached for his shirt, starting to tug and pull it off of him as she replied. "I don't do 'all night.'" She had his shirt over his head in a heartbeat, and her hands slid down, unfastening his breeches.

"Emma." He grabbed her hand again, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her fingers softly. "Slow down, love." He tugged her hand, pulling her into him, reveling in the feel of her softness against him. Emma was no less affected. The hair on his chest was rubbing against the sensitive skin of her breasts, making her feel sensations all over her upper body. His arm was warm and hard around her lower back, and she felt her hand curving around his neck almost against her own volition, her fingers sliding up to play and toy with his hair.

Oh, he was dangerous, all right. She'd been right about him from the start. She started to feel a sense of panic, but his mouth came down on hers and the feel of his lips took the thoughts from her mind. He kissed her with slow, tantalizing skill, starting out with soft, sucking kisses that escalated as he pulled her in tighter and deepened the kiss, and his hand caressed and squeezed and made her push into him harder.

She let out a moan as his tongue slid and rubbed against hers, and it jolted her back to reality. All he had to do was kiss her, and she started losing control. She pulled away and then she grabbed him hard by the shoulders and fell backward, pulling him down on top of her on the bed.

Killian let out a startled laugh. "Careful, love. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you very nearly got a hook in your back." He carefully rolled to the side, lifting her off his arm so that he could detach his hook and cuff and set it aside.

"Now then," he said with a smile. "Where were we?" He reached out his hand, sliding it across her stomach, and Emma's muscles tightened in reaction. She eyed him warily.

"Hold on, I'll just get these off." She shimmied out of her breeches, kicking them and her shoes down and off the bed. Then she laid back down, and started to pull him atop her again. Killian refused to be budged.

"Just a moment, love. I'm enjoying the view." He brought his hand back into play, trailing his fingers across the tops of her breasts, circling and stroking and making her breath come in short gasps as he did so.

"So beautiful..." His voice was soft and his eyes were following his hand. A frown creased her forehead, and she reached out her own hand, cupping him through his breeches and causing his eyes to widen in reaction.

"You're talking too much," she complained. Then she yanked his pants down and pulled them off his legs, along with his boots. He laid back on the bed, looking at her with a confused sort of excitement. He was thrilled that she wanted him so badly, but generally, he liked to feel like he at least contributed to that level of eagerness. He'd barely touched the girl.

She pushed him onto his back and came down over him, straddling his hips. He reached up to pull her down so that he could kiss her some more, but she leaned back away from him, lifting herself up slightly. Then she fit him to her and he felt himself enveloped by her heat.

She started moving, and the sight of her with her head thrown back and the feel of her hair as it teased his thighs combined with the pace she was setting meant this was going to be over all too soon, and Killian wasn't about to let that happen.

He pushed himself up, then wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her down on him tighter and deeper. His mouth found hers and traced her lips with the edge of his tongue, biting and sucking her lower lip into his mouth as he pushed himself into her in a slow, sensuous rhythm.

The corner of his mouth lifted as he felt the shiver that ran through her, and he heard her breathing quicken. His eyes met hers and she was clearly taken aback - obviously, she had some notion that she was going to be in control here, but this was one area in which Killian refused to give any quarter.

He rolled over, pinning her into the mattress, kissing her with long, drugging kisses, his hand moving across her breast and waist, sliding down to her hip, his thumb rubbing circles on her inner thigh as he braced himself on his elbow for better leverage.

The rhythm of his hips escalated as he heard her moan, and he felt her nails digging into the skin of his upper arms and shoulders. She arched into him as he buried his face in her neck, pushing into her harder, deeper, pulling a startled sound from her as her legs reflexively wrapping around him.

"Wha- what are you doing to me?" she gasped out, and then a moment later, her head tipped back and a moan tore from her throat as she peaked hard, her back bowing into him. He kept his strokes short but strong, circling his hips to pull every bit of pleasure out of her body before he took his own, losing himself in her heat with a long, guttural groan.

For a while, their mingled breathing was the only sound. He finally pulled himself together enough to roll himself off her. He reached across, intending to pull her closer, but suddenly, Emma was in motion. She was off the bed, gathering her clothes and pulling them on as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Where the devil are you going?" he asked, still smiling. "I'm certainly not kicking you out of my bed after that."

Emma wouldn't even look at him as she pulled on her boots. "We're done here. And we've got a long day tomorrow."

Killian looked at her in pure confusion. What had he done to set her off? She'd completely closed down on him.

"I'm far from done, love. And if you give me a few minutes to recover, we can do it all over again." He raised his brows, patting the bed next to him in clear invitation.

She gave a short, jerky shake of her head, still not meeting his eyes.

"I have to go." Then she strode to the door, wrenching it open and all but running through it, pulling it shut behind her. Killian fell back onto the bed, running his hand over his face. What the devil? Mere moments ago, she was warm and oh-so-responsive in his arms and now...what?

His mind replayed every touch, every kiss, every sensation. Good God, she'd felt so right. And he knew it had been good for her as well - not that he'd ever left a woman wanting, mind you - but she'd left gouges in his shoulders that he'd be feeling with pride for a few days at the very least.

His eyes flew open in amazement. _What are you doing to me?_ She'd asked, and she had been serious. For all her bravado and forward ways, she had clearly never felt a woman's pleasure before. How was that even possible? Her body was made for it. How could anyone touch her and not know that?

He reached for his clothing, dressing slowly as he tried to get his thoughts together. He finally gave up trying to make sense of anything. He did his best thinking at the wheel, anyway. He reached for his flask off the table, taking a good, long swallow before he climbed the stairs to the deck.

To his complete surprise, Emma was sitting on the railing with one hand holding onto the ropes, looking out over the ocean. The wind took her hair, sending it billowing behind her, and the moonlight on her face gave her skin an almost other-worldly glow. She looked untouchable now, as if a mere mortal like himself would never be able to dream of her, much less have her.

He approached her cautiously, leaning his hip against the rail next to her.

"I thought you were turning in."

She finally met his eyes. "It's my first time on a ship. I didn't want to miss any of it." She looked away again, back out to sea.

"The moon is fairly full tonight. It makes the water look like liquid silver," he added. "There's an island I like to go to sometimes with a cove that's completely hidden from view. The sand is pure white, and in the moonlight it practically glows. And the water is warm as bathwater. It's a lovely place for a moonlight swim."

She looked at him with undisguised envy. "You must see a lot of amazing places."

He smiled. "I do. I really do." His eyes went out over the water and he took in a deep breath of the fresh sea air. "It's a life like no other, living on the sea. I could never give it up, not for anything."

Emma glanced over at him. "I would imagine it would take a lot to give that up."

"The sea is any sailor's first love," he said with a smile.

She looked uncomfortable. "Well, at least you've got one. That's more than some people get in a lifetime." She looked away, and her face made it clear that she hadn't meant for that to come out.

"I should probably get below. We've got a beanstalk to climb tomorrow." She stood up, using her fingers to comb her hair off her face.

Killian's hand reached out, closing around hers and pulling her closer.

"Emma...look, I'm sorry if I did anything that...well, I'm just sorry. For whatever made you leave."

She shook her head. "It wasn't you, Hook. I just - it was just me, okay? I don't stay all night. I told you that."

"Well, then, I'm sorry for that," he said, gently lifting her chin with his fingers so that he could look her in the eyes. "Because you are most certainly worth staying the whole night with."

They looked at each other and neither was able to look away. He stepped in slowly, his fingers splaying across the side of her face as he lowered his lips toward hers. Emma felt herself leaning in - and then she took a deep breath, and stepped back.

"That was a one-time thing," she said, nodding her head to reaffirm her words. "Curiosity's been satisfied. Goodnight, Hook." She walked so quickly, she was practically running, and then she disappeared down the stairs.

He stared after her, stroking his beard for entirely too long. Curiosity satisfied, indeed. Well, his was far from sated. In fact, he wanted her more now. He wanted her all night.

And he'd wager all the gold in his possession that she wanted that, too, even if she'd never admit it to herself.

###

Emma made her way silently into the crew cabin, settling herself into the bunk across from Meriel and letting out a loud sigh that seemed to echo across the room.

She shifted in the bed restlessly, then rolled over, punching her pillow down. Finally, she flopped onto her back and heaved another sigh.

"Dammit," she whispered. "What the hell is he doing to me?" She flipped on her side, facing the wall, and pulled to covers up over her head with a huffing sound.

And in the bunk across from her, Meriel smiled.


	22. Trust What You Feel

If there was a hell on earth, Killian mused, he was surely in it.

He'd found himself in the company of two silent women the following day, and he was hard-pressed to to think of a torture that was worse. As much as he hated jabbering females, this time he'd be immensely grateful for any discourse involving wardrobe, the weather, anything.

Meriel looked as though she'd been dragged behind a wagon. Her hair was unkempt, and she had circles over the bags under her eyes. Every so often she'd look behind them as if she expected her former lover to have followed, and when her eyes failed to find him, her step faltered and she got that sad little quiver in her jaw.

Truth to tell, he felt sorry for the girl. She'd obviously been sheltered her whole life, and getting slammed into reality by a callous lover was a hard lesson for anyone the first time out. He couldn't stand the silence anymore, and since it was clear that Emma wasn't going to engage him, he slowed his step and fell in next to the girl.

"You need to learn to stop looking back, love. If he wanted to be here, he would be."

Meriel looked up at him with pain-filled eyes, and he regretted his choice of words immediately. Perhaps that was a bit harsh, but true.

"What I mean is that you need to move on. Find someone new."

She gave him a baleful glance. "So you figured out that he wasn't my brother."

Killian gave her a look. "Even he found that hard to swallow, as I recall. I'm just saying that a girl as beautiful as you - there are bound to be other suitors."

"There was never a shortage of potential suitors," Meriel said. "Finding suitors that could brave my family - that was the problem."

"Your family?" Killian asked. "Who are your people, anyway?" He gave her an amiable smile, all while sliding his eyes towards Emma, who raised her brows slightly.

"They're wonderful," Meriel said with a sad little smile. "Just a little over-protective, I suppose."

"D'you ever stop to think they might have cause?" Killian observed. "Just look at you - utterly undone by a mere male. What would your family have to say about that?"

Meriel let out a sigh. "You're right. I'm hardly representing them well. They're made of far sturdier stuff than I am, I'm afraid."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, lass," Killian offered. "You've set out on this grand adventure to reunite the lost princess with her parents. Certainly your family approves of that. Were they the ones that sent you?"

Meriel pursed her lips. "Indirectly. And they would definitely approve."

"Meaning...?"

She gave him an impish grin that he would have recognized instantly if he'd only had a mirror.

"Meaning I can't tell you any more than that. Sorry," she shrugged. _Nice try, Papa._

She started to look back again, but caught herself this time. Papa was right. She needed to get a grip on herself, and focus on the goal. And from the looks of the two of them, they had a long way to go. She'd thought last night that they might've made some headway, but this morning her mother was tight-lipped and her father looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than with the both of them.

Maybe it was time to give fate a little push. She slowed her step, pulling her father's arm so that he dropped back with her.

"You know," she said, lowering her voice, "She didn't sleep much last night. She was tossing and turning and talking to herself."

Killian's attention was instantly captured. He glanced up at Emma, and lowered his voice as well. "Talking? About what?"

Meriel smiled conspiratorially. "You, of course."

He tried not to look as absurdly pleased as he was to hear that. "Could you make out what she was saying?"

Meriel's eyes lit up. "Yes! She - " Suddenly, she tripped over a fallen branch on the path and nearly went sprawling. Killian managed to grab her before she hit the dirt, and Emma whirled around to see what the threat was. She rolled her eyes when she saw Meriel straightening back up.

"Hook is right," Emma said. "You have to stop living your life looking back. You're on your own now. Either you learn to live with that, or you end up in the dirt because you're not paying attention to what's coming at you."

Meriel nodded. "I know. You're absolutely right." She glanced around one more time, unable to help herself.

"C'mon," Emma said. "We can't have too much further to go."

"Just over that ridge," Killian said, pointing ahead. "Once we break through the trees we'll see it easily enough."

"Is there a village nearby?" Meriel asked.

"You want to stop now?" Emma complained. "We're nearly there."

Meriel gave an apologetic shrug. "I sort of forgot to mention that only two of us can climb the beanstalk. It's enchanted to repel visitors, but I have a couple of magic cuffs that provide a counter-spell."

"So who's going?" Emma asked suspiciously.

Meriel shrugged again. "Whoever wants to come with me, I guess." She made a show of straightening her coat, then took a determined stride forward, only to yelp in pain.

"My ankle!" she cried, limping over to a fallen log. "Oh, I've twisted it."

She started to sit, but lost her balance when she felt something push against her back. She staggered forward, looking around again, her eyes narrowing.

Meriel straightened back up slowly. "I'm sure I can walk it out. Let's just go."

She pushed forward, still limping slightly, as Killian and Emma exchanged a glance and fell into step behind her.

"Feels like a trap," Emma said, under her breath.

Killian nodded, whispering. "It feels like she's up to something, that's certain. But I'm not sure of any malicious intent."

"I'm not so sure. But we might as well play along, until we know what she's doing."

She started to push ahead of him, but Killian grabbed her arm.

"You're not much on trust, are you?"

Emma looked at him like he was crazy. "We barely know her," she pointed out.

"I'm talking about trusting yourself, love. What do your instincts tell you about the girl?"

Emma looked at Meriel's back, shaking her head. "I don't know."

Killian let go of her arm, his fingers brushing it gently as he slid his hand from around it. Emma's eyes followed his fingers, acutely aware of every inch of skin beneath them.

"You need to learn to follow your instincts," he said, his gaze capturing hers. "Trust what you feel."

Emma's jaw tightened. "Let's go."

###

They reached the small village less than two hours later, with the beanstalk plainly in sight in the distance. Emma estimated they had another hour or more before they reached the foot of the stalk. Meriel was limping badly now and Emma wasn't entirely sure it was an act.

There was no other choice to be made. She and Hook were going to have to go up that beanstalk, talk a giant out of killing them, and ask him for a compass. Provided, of course, that they weren't climbing into a trap.

Meriel gave them the cuffs, and they saw her safely ensconced in a room at the only inn in the village, with a promise that she wouldn't leave the room until they got back.

She shut the door behind them, leaning against it. Hallelujah. They were on their way. One item down, one to go. She moved to the window, leaning against the windowsill and crossing her arms.

"Kai."

She waited, listening.

Nothing.

"I know you're here. You might as well show yourself."

A moment later, there was a hesitant tap on the door. Meriel opened it, leaving it standing ajar as she walked back into the room.

Kai stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"You're still limping," he remarked.

"It wasn't entirely an act," she said. "I started to fake it, but when you pushed me, I really did hurt myself."

"I'm sorry," he said. "You were pushing too hard with them. They were getting suspicious."

Meriel sat down carefully on the edge of the bed. "How long have you been following me?"

Kai didn't answer. He just looked at her steadily.

She shook her head, looking up toward the ceiling. "You never left, did you?"

"No." He let out a sigh. "I'm still your protector, Meriel."

"And how did that happen, exactly?" she said, crossing her arms and glaring up at him. "Did Daddy decide he needed to protect his interests? Or was I just a pet project of some kind?"

Kai leaned back against the door.

"Actually, it was because of my mother, indirectly. Her name was Alatea, and one day, she was on the water, trying to save a ship that was going down. She was unaware that the ship had been targeted by Triton on a whim - it had sailed too close and interrupted him while he was having a dalliance with a siren. My mother saved the sailors aboard, but it angered Triton. He pursued her and he forced himself on her to teach her a lesson. She later died giving birth to me.

"Her sisters were determined that Triton would pay for what he did, but who could enforce that? Triton is the ruler over all the realm of the seas. There was no way to strike back at him that he wouldn't see coming. My aunts knew about the curse on your family, and when the Lady of the Lake informed them that a girl was to be born, they sent along the sea diamond for your parents - it's what remains of my mother's heart. With it as a talisman to tie you to me, and with a birth on the water, it would seal me as your protector and shield you from Triton, and the curse. Or so they thought."

Meriel stared at the floor, absorbing the story. "So you were sent to me simply to thwart your father?"

"Yes. And please," he said quietly. "Don't call him that. He may have sired me, but he's not a father. Not really."

"How is it he didn't learn about this sooner?" Meriel asked. "Didn't he notice you leaving home all the time?"

"He didn't know about me until I was nearly fourteen. My aunts kept me hidden away as much as possible when I wasn't with you. But he passed me swimming one day and knew immediately I was one of his." Kai made a face. "He summoned me to his court, and from then on, that's where I was when I wasn't with you."

"And he never asked where you went?"

"Meriel, I was one of _hundreds_. He never took a personal interest in me - or in any of us, really. Not unless one of us challenged him. I was careful to stay out of his way. The last thing I wanted was to draw his attention, not with you escaping his notice, too."

"Well, it appears we have one thing in common, at least. Neither of us had much of a choice about being together, did we?" Meriel said bitterly.

"Meriel - "

"I asked you to go, Kai, and you didn't. You have a choice now. You don't have to be here." She got gingerly to her feet, limping over to him. "If you'll move off the door, I'll open it for you."

"Meriel, please. Don't shut me out. Let's talk."

She shook her head. "What is there to say?"

"I know I shouldn't have lied to you - " Kai began, but Meriel stopped him, putting up a hand.

"I understand that, Kai. I really do. I don't blame you for not wanting your parentage to come to light. And I guess I can't even blame you for taking what I was so eagerly throwing at you."

He reached out, trying to pull her into his arms, but she stepped back. "Don't. Please."

"I never wanted to take advantage of you."

She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. The silence stretched between them, growing more and more uncomfortable.

Kai finally stepped away from the door. "I'll go if you want me to, Meriel."

"Don't bother cloaking yourself anymore," she said. "I don't like being spied on. If you won't leave me alone, then at least have the decency to show yourself."

Kai nodded. "You'd better get off that ankle."

"I will."

He reached for the doorknob, hesitating a moment. "I'd feel better if you weren't staying alone. I can sleep here in front of the door. If you don't want me to hold you or anything, I mean."

His words hit her with the force of a fist to her stomach. She bit down on her lip hard, not wanting him to see just how much she wanted things back the way they used to be, laying side-by-side in bed, holding hands, holding each other...feeling him against her.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine," she said, watching as he opened the door.

He stared at her a moment longer, as though he wanted to say something, and then though better of it.

She closed the door behind him, putting her forehead against it.

"I'll be fine," she whispered. And she wondered if she said it enough, maybe it might be true eventually.


	23. Up The Beanstalk

Emma stood gazing at the beanstalk, wondering once again how in the hell she let herself get sucked into this.

"That is a looong way up," she remarked.

"You could stay down here and wait for me," Killian replied. "Or go back to the inn and wait with the girl."

"Excuse me?" She put one hand on her hip.

"I'm only being gentlemanly," he offered. "It is a long way up."

"And you think I'm not up for it?"

He held up his hand in front of him. "I would never suggest such a thing. I'm only making an offer."

Emma shot him a dirty look, grabbing a vine and hoisting herself up. "I can out-climb you any day."

Killian raised his brows, putting his hook around a vine and pulling himself up next to her. "I've spent my entire life climbing the riggings, love. You might be a fair hand at climbing, but you've not nearly the years of experience that I have."

She gave him a smug smile. "But I'm lighter and faster than you. And you know it." She scrambled up, making it a good hundred feet before he caught up with her.

"So you're thinking to challenge me, are you?" He gave her a sideways grin. "You do so at your own peril, lass."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

He stared at her a moment, stroking his beard with his free hand. "Are you up for a wager?"

She was intrigued, in spite of herself.

"Maybe."

"I'm willing to wager that I'll make it to the top before you."

She narrowed her eyes, but gave him a smirk. "And if you do?"

"Then I'll expect payment." He gave her a grin. A _very_ knowing grin.

Emma immediately shut down. "Let's just get this done." She pulled herself up again, moving ahead, as Killian looked up at her and cursed her from behind. Infuriating woman.

He climbed up next to her again. "So, you're not that confident in your abilities, is that what you're saying?"

She looked over her shoulder, giving him a glare. "I'm not saying that at all."

"All I ask if I win is an hour. One hour. That's all."

She looped an arm through a vine, anchoring herself so that she could look down at him. "One hour of what?"

"Whatever I'd like," he answered. He saw the objection on her face before she could voice it, and forestalled her by putting his hand across his heart. "You have my word that I'll not do you any harm, love."

"And if I win?"

"Well," he said, pursing his lips. "You can certainly demand the same, but in the spirit of fair play, you can name your price."

She hoisted herself up, continuing to climb. Good God, she was stubborn. He pushed himself harder, passing her and moving ahead by quite a margin. He glanced back and she was gaining on him, obviously not happy with the idea of being bested at anything. He turned back to the beanstalk with an unrepentant grin. He knew she'd hate that. They were much alike in that way.

She was nearly even with him when he suggested they take a water break, having found a looser section of vine that could double as a sort of sling they could actually sit in, if they braced themselves properly.

"You can't keep that pace up all the way to the top," Emma said, taking a gulp of water.

"I'm fine, love," he said with a shrug. "You're the one who's breathing hard. Or is that just because you're staring at my backside?"

"You're funny," she said, saluting him with the water skin. "But I'm going to keep my pacing and you're going to burn out soon."

"Well, if that's true, love, you hardly have to worry about my harmless little wager. Even if I do win, I'll be too exhausted to collect."

"You know, I've figured out what I want," Emma said, putting the plug back on the water skin. "If I win, you have to leave me alone."

"Tonight?"

"Every night." She gave him a stony look. "Forever."

Killian wasn't pleased to hear this, but at least she was taking the wager. "Agreed. Now let's get back to climbing."

They kept pace with each other fairly well now, and Killian took the opportunity to try and pull her into some conversation.

"So how long did you live on your own?" he asked. "After your father died?"

"Long enough," she replied, not even bothering to look at him.

"How is it that no one turned you in to Cora, once you made your way into the village?"

"Nobody knew who I was. My parents hadn't made my name public knowledge, and my father - Graham, I mean - he left the castle with me not long after I was born. The only one who figured it out was Granny."

"Did he tell you who you really were? Your father?"

She nodded, but didn't expand on it any further.

He wanted to tell her he was sorry that she lost him, but he sensed it wouldn't make things any better for her.

"If it's any comfort to you," he mused, "Your parents - your real parents - are known for being amazingly resilient in the face of overwhelming odds. I'm sure you've heard the stories. It would seem you have a lot of them in you."

That stopped her for a moment. "You think?"

"I do."

"Did you ever meet them?" Emma couldn't help but ask.

He shook his head. "No. I was...away during much of the time that they ascended to power."

They continued climbing, and Killian was lost in his own thoughts until Emma's voice broke through.

"Where?"

"Beg pardon?

"Where were you away?" Her eyes were bright with curiosity. "Was it another land?"

He grinned. "Another land...another realm." He shook his head. "And no place you'd be glad to be, unfortunately."

"Why did you go, then?"

A thousand different answers, each more painful or revealing than the last flew through his head, and he sifted through them, finally settling on the easiest one.

"I was running."

Emma nodded. That she understood.

"Can you tell me what it was like?" she asked, hesitantly. "If you don't mind, I mean."

"I don't mind."

For the next few hours, he regaled her with his thrilling tales of Neverland and the Lost Boys, Pan and Fairies and Mermaids and malevolent shadows. Emma drank in every word as though she were a child trying to put off bedtime. Killian made himself as dashing as possible in the adventures, of course, but she was more interested in the details. What were the people like? What interesting foods did he eat? Were there storms at sea? Could the fairies fly? Did he see any strange animals?

He could see it there, behind her eyes. The spirit of adventure. She had one as strong as he'd ever seen, but she'd spent most of her life hiding, either out of necessity or choice. She longed to be more than she was, but that meant putting herself out there, maybe even letting someone in once in awhile.

She was having the time of her life, climbing a beanstalk. He could see it plainly enough. And truthfully, so was he. He hadn't had fun of anything more than a sexual nature with a woman in a very, very long time. It was a bit disconcerting, but he wasn't one to overthink things.

"So the mermaids were trying to lure the crew into the water?" Emma asked.

"All the time. They're profligate liars and incredibly seductive. Most of us were old hands and had run into them at some point in our lives - we knew better than to flirt, but Bae was young and had spent his life inland. God knows that might have been his first experience with a woman, so to speak -"

"A mermaid?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows. "How is that possible?"

"They're more than happy to use their mouths, love, even as they pull you down to the depths and drown you. They find it amusing."

Emma made a face. "That's awful."

Killian shrugged. "I can think of worse ways to go."

Emma shook her head, smiling. "So did he get pulled under? Bae?"

"I managed to dive in and get a line around him. She was still on him when we pulled him up, and he was more than a bit put out when we pried her off of him." He chuckled at the memory. Bae hadn't talked to him for days after that.

"You mention him a lot - Bae. Was he your son?"

Damn, but the girl was astute. His face closed off and he answered quietly, "No."

"But he was like a son to you."

"For a time." Killian hoisted himself up, climbing with renewed purpose, as if he could climb away from the memories he'd just dredged up. Emma kept up with him, recognizing and respecting his need to not talk right now. Whoever Bae was, he was gone, and Hook was hurting over it still.

She shook her head at herself. She need to stop feeling sympathy for him. The man was a pirate. It wouldn't do to start seeing him as a person.

"How much longer, do you think?" she called up to him.

"We're very nearly there," he called back. "The giant's castle is just above the cloud line, if the rumors hold true."

Emma stepped up her pace, determined not to let him get to the top first. There was no talking now, just ragged breathing as they both pushed themselves. She managed to pull ahead of him slightly, her arms burning with the effort. She could see the outline of a circular opening ahead, and if she could just -

Suddenly, Killian pushed past her with a rush of speed - dammit, he was right. He climbed the vines like he'd been born swinging from them. He was through the opening and reaching a hand down to help her up before she could even register that he'd beaten her.

He gave her an infuriating grin as he hauled her over the wall and they dropped to the stones below. She was panting, her arms feeling like rubber.

"I told you, love. I had the advantage."

She glared at him. "Well, now the real work begins. How do we win over a murderous giant?"

"With extreme diplomacy. I hope." Killian looked at her sideways. "Now, be a good lass and let me do all the talking."

"Huh?"

"You're not exactly known for your friendliness, love," he remarked. "No offense."

She was offended all right. It was all over her face. Killian turned away to conceal his smile.

"Maybe you need to curb that pirate manner of yours and let a woman soften him up," she said. "I happen to be very good at getting people to cooperate."

He smiled widely, then schooled his features before turning to face her. "Do you care to wager on that? Double or nothing?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"If I win him over, I get two more hours, on top of the one I have already," he offered in a reasonable tone.

"And if I win, I get you to leave me alone for what? More than one forever?"

He extended his hand in a sweeping gesture. "As before...name your price."

She looked at him, calculating...trying to think of a way to really get at him. Finally, her eyes lit up as Killian looked at her smugly.

"You're on," she said. "If you win, you get three hours. And if I win, I get your ship."

"My ship!" He looked as though he were going to protest vehemently, but he ground his teeth together, looking at her with a begrudging sort of admiration.

"Very well," he bit out. "We have an accord."

They made their way cautiously toward the castle door, but they didn't have to look very far once they were inside. The giant was sleeping, his snores vibrating the walls. It was a simple matter to locate his bedroom and find a place to wait.

He woke slowly, opening one eye, then rubbing his face, then stretching. Eventually, he rolled himself up to a sitting position, only to be startled badly by a voice calling out,

"Hi!"

His enormous head swung around, looking left, then right. Emma jumped down off her perch on a stack of books, onto the nightstand by his bed. She clutched her dagger, just to be safe.

"Down here! Hi! My name is Emma and I've come to - "

He reached out, scooping her off the table.

"What are you doing here!" he roared. "How dare you! You think you can steal from me? Do you?" He shook her, and Emma swore she could feel her brains rattle around in her head. She managed to squirm enough to get her dagger arm free, sticking him with it.

He dropped her, but before she could hit the floor, his other hand came out, grabbing her again. This time, he reached his thumb and forefinger out, plucking the dagger out of her hand and hurtling it across the room.

"Did you poison me?" he bellowed. "Did you?"

"No! I just need to talk to you!" she screamed. "I'm a friend!"

"Sure you are," he grumbled. "A friend who spies on me while I'm sleeping and then stabs me with a knife!"

"He's got a point, you know," Killian offered, stepping out from behind the stack of books. He looked up at the giant and gave a half-bow. "Hello, Anton."

"How do you know my name?" Anton asked, suspiciously.

"Because I know someone who knew your family," Killian said. "They called you 'Tiny', didn't they?"

Anton looked perplexed. "Who told you that?"

"I'm not at liberty to name my sources, unfortunately, but we really are here as friends. So if you'll put my lovely companion down before you squeeze the life out of her, perhaps we can talk a bit and get to know each other."

"I don't trust her," Anton muttered. "A woman killed half my family."

Killian raised a brow. "She's all right, Anton. She's with me. I'll vouch for her personally, mate." Anton glared at him, still uncertain.

"Look, we could have killed you in your sleep if we'd liked," Killian pointed out. "We're here to talk."

Anton wasn't completely ready to trust them yet, but he wasn't a killer. Not unless he had to be. He supposed he could smash them easy enough, now that he knew the woman didn't carry a poisoned blade. He set Emma down on the table next to Killian.

"Sorry. You just startled me."

Killian looked at Emma and smiled. "You're welcome," He whispered, raising a brow and giving her a look that was entirely too smug.

She gave him a dirty look in return. "Listen...Anton..." She began, but Killian grasped her hand, giving her a slight shake of his head.

"Not yet," he whispered.

"Anton!" he called up. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you? That was a bloody long climb and we're starved out of our minds."

"Sure," Anton said, his face brightening. "I can fix something for you. Just give me a few minutes. If you want to make your way into the hall, we can eat there."

"We'll meet you there," Killian said. "And thank you."

He nudged Emma with his elbow.

"Yeah, thanks," she called out. As Anton left the room, she rounded on Killian. "What was that all about? I was going to ask him for the compass."

"I know you were, love, but he's not entirely sure about us yet. And one of the best ways to win someone over is to let them help you somehow. It makes them feel a sense of responsibility about you. Also, the poor chap has been alone up here for a bloody long time. He's lonely. He craves company."

Emma looked at him with begrudging admiration. "That's devious."

"Thank you. I pride myself on my work."

He levered himself down onto the low windowsill next to the table, and from there to the chest below it, finally hopping down to the floor. He reached up to help Emma down the final step, but she batted his hand away.

"Who told you his nickname, anyway?" she said, still stewing over his easy victory.

"The girl. She thought it might be helpful."

"And you weren't planning on sharing that information?"

"Not when I could use it to my advantage." He gave her a grin, then a shrug. "Pirate."

Emma shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Come on."

The passed a pleasant meal with Anton, warning him of Cora's coming attack so that he could get himself to safety and partaking of a meal as good as anything Granny had ever put to table - not that they'd ever have the gumption to tell her that, of course.

"Thank you for the warning," Anton said, as he cleared away the dishes. "I appreciate it, but I don't know why you'd come all the way up here for me." His brow knit in confusion, and he was still wavering a little.

"Look, mate, we're going to let you in on a secret," Killian said. He turned his head to Emma, keeping his voice loud enough for Anton to hear.

"I think we can trust him, love, don't you?"

"What?"

Killian raised a brow and he nudged her slightly with his hand.

"Oh...yes. Yes, I think we can trust him," she replied, totally at sea.

Killian cleared his throat. "Emma here is the lost princess. Her parents are hidden away somewhere, ever since Cora came to power."

"The lost princess!" Anton exclaimed. "And you're trying to get her back on the throne?"

"Better than that, mate," Killian replied. "We're trying to reunite the entire family. She's never been able to have a proper family, you know." He glanced over at Emma, his gaze full of sympathy, and Anton's eyes misted over in response.

"You never knew your family?" he asked.

Emma shook her head, not entirely thrilled with the conversation.

"That's why we came to you, Anton," Killian said. "There's legend of a magic compass that might aid us in finding Snow White and the Prince. If we could revive them, perhaps we could take the kingdom back. And with you as an ally, they'd be sure to treat you with the honor and accolades you'd deserve for your help."

Anton looked off toward the window across the room, staring at the beanstalk clearly visible through it.

"It sure would be nice to be able to go down and mingle. It gets lonely up here."

Emma couldn't help but respond to the sadness in his voice. "I'll bet it does. But you don't have to be alone, Anton. We're your friends now. And you'll make more."

Anton smiled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He reached into his shirt, pulling out the compass and laying it on the table between them.

"Here. Take it. Save the kingdom."

"Thank you, Anton," Killian said sincerely. "You're a true friend."

Anton nodded happily, then glanced out the window again. "The sun's going down. If you two would like to stay the night, there are plenty of rooms. Just pick one."

"That's a very generous offer..." Emma began.

"And we'd be very happy to take you up on it," Killian completed. He turned to Emma with a smile. "It's dangerous climbing down a beanstalk in the dark, love. But if you insist, we can take a brief rest and start again after...oh...three hours?"

Emma gave Killian a look of deathly intent, then she reached down to swipe the compass off the table. He reached for it at the same time, and both their hands closed around it. Suddenly, their rings glowed with an unearthly light. The needle on the compass swung from side to side, pointing first at Emma, then at Killian, back and forth, back and forth.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, staring down at it. "Is it broken?"

"It's supposed to show you your destiny," Anton said with a shrug. "Whatever you're both looking for, it looks like the answer is right in front of you."

Emma let go of the compass, stepping back. She looked down at her ring, as the glow started to fade. When she looked up, Killian was staring at her, the look on his face inscrutable.

"Come on," Anton said. "I'll show you to a room."


	24. 5 Minutes

"Here, let me give you a lift," Anton said, boosting them up on the bed. "You're welcome to sleep up here. I can take you back down the beanstalk in the morning, if you'd like. I can get you to the ground faster."

"That would be greatly appreciated, mate," Killian answered. "I wasn't looking forward to that climb."

"Goodnight, Emma," Anton gave her a smile. "Sorry I squeezed you."

She smiled back. "Sorry I stabbed you. Guess we both just needed to get to know each other."

Anton nodded. "I'm glad we did."

"Me, too."

"See you in the morning." Anton closed the door behind him, and they were alone. Emma glanced around at the enormous bed, turning in a circle as she took it all in. When she stopped, Killian was standing right in front of her.

"Well?" she said.

"Well..." he shrugged, then dropped his satchel. "I suppose we'd better get some sleep."

"Sleep." She gave him a deadpan look.

"Unless you have something else in mind, love." He gave her a crooked grin that did something odd to her insides.

"I owe you three hours," she reminded him.

"Indeed," he said, peeling back the edge of the enormous quilt and walking it toward the center of the bed. "But I didn't say I'd definitely be collecting tonight, now did I?" He started unfastening his shirt. "Now if you don't mind, I don't plan on sleeping in all this leather. I'm going to get undressed and get some rest."

She stood in the middle of the bed, staring at him as he started taking off his clothes.

"I don't understand." she said, with a frown creasing her brow. "You don't want to - "

He looked at her askance. "'Course I want to, love."

"But we're not going to?"

He was shirtless now, standing there in just his breeches, and he stepped in closer to her. He brought his hand up, cupping her face gently. "Emma. You're a beautiful woman, and I want you. But only if you want it, too. You're under no obligation to me, love."

"But I owe you three hours," she repeated.

"And I will collect on it, believe me, I will. But not tonight, not without your enthusiastic consent." He glanced around at the bed. "There's plenty of room here - you're welcome to bed down next to me or wherever you'd like." His reached down, twining his fingers with hers and then he brought her fingers to his lips. "It's your choice, Emma."

"So what do you plan to do for three hours...whenever we have it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm an excellent card player. Or perhaps we could take up crochet. The possibilities are endless." He dropped her hand and crawled between the covers, settling himself in with his arms folded behind his head, and closed his eyes.

She stared down at him, completely baffled. He wanted her but he wasn't going to take advantage of the situation? What the hell? She had half a mind to crawl in right next to him and make him take it. What kind of a cruel bastard leaves it hanging like that?

What did he think he was playing at? He had to have a hidden agenda. She turned her back, walking as far away as she could safely bed down without being in danger of rolling off the edge. He'd never be able to sneak up on her without her seeing him coming.

She pulled back the quilt from the corner, walking it in and then crawling under it. She laid facing Hook, who hadn't moved since she walked away. The moonlight was coming in through the window, so she'd be able to see him if he got up. She relaxed into the soft mattress, determined to keep an eye on him all night if she had to. She thought briefly about digging her dagger out of her satchel, but decided not to. If he came for her, she could handle him.

If he came for her, she wasn't really sure she'd fight him at all.

###

This was getting ridiculous. How long was she going to lay here pretending she didn't want him next to her?

Meriel rolled over, punching her pillow down for the umpteenth time.

_If you don't want me to hold you or anything_...he'd said. Why did he have to say that? Like it was an offer. Like he was there if she needed him. Like he wanted her to need him.

Well, of course he did. He could control her better that way, after all. He had a job to do and she was just part of a larger agenda, decided for her long before she was born. It was infuriating. She felt like she had no say in her own life.

And the worst part was, neither did he. All these years at her side - years he could have been doing whatever he wanted to do, seeing the world, exploring, making a life for himself, and instead he was sentenced to standing guard. All those years she thought he was there because he wanted to be. Because _she_ wanted him to be.

She sat up, rubbing away the stupid, stupid tears that came back to her eyes. She took a shaky breath, and padded over to the door, opening it.

She didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean he wasn't there.

"Kai."

He stepped out from around the corner. "Meriel. Are you all right?"

"No." She walked back in the room, leaving the door open for him to follow. He stepped inside cautiously, shutting the door.

"Do you want to talk now?" he asked, a bit hopefully.

"No." She went over to the bed and sat down. "I can't sleep." She looked away, not finding it easy to say what she had to say. "It's hard for me...without you next to me."

He started to smile, but reigned it in. "I can't sleep, either."

She pulled back the covers. "Can you stay here for a few minutes? Just till I'm asleep?"

"You want me in bed with you?"

"For five minutes at the most - I'm honestly that tired," she said, wearily. "But don't hold me. All right?"

Kai bit his lip, nodding. "All right." He climbed into the bed next to her, acutely conscious of her just a few inches away. She was clearly exhausted, and in less than the five requested minutes, he heard her breathing deepen as she finally gave way to slumber.

His hand slid across, closing around hers, and then he shut his own eyes, and gave himself up to sleep.

###

"No!"

Killian's eyes snapped open and he was instantly awake. He waited a moment unsure of what he'd heard - possibly it had been the remnant of a dream - when he heard Emma whimper from across the bed. He dug himself out of the covers and scrambled across to where she lay.

In the moonlight, he could see that she was dreaming, her body curled into a fetal position for comfort, but she was finding none in whatever place her mind had sent her to. She made another sound of distress and he laid himself down on the bed next to her, lifting the covers and easing in beside her.

"Emma." He put a hand on her arm, intending to shake her gently, but she came awake with a start, gasping aloud and struggling hard to get away from him.

"Emma!" He called her name a little louder. "It's all right, love. It's me. You were having a bad dream."

She turned in his arms, giving him a startled look. "Hook?" She laid there panting a moment, getting her bearings.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded, then pushed him away. "Go back to where you were," she said. "I'm fine."

"You're shaking, love." He reached for her again, but she put her hands up, ready to push him once more. Killian let out a sigh.

"You know, I believe I'm going to call due what you owe me."

"What?" Her tone made it clear that this was completely crazy, as far as she was concerned.

"Not all of it. Five minutes."

" _What_?"

"You heard me, love. Five minutes. Starting now."

"Now?"

"Now." His voice brooked no argument.

She made an exasperated sound. "Wait. I need to get out of these clothes - "

"No need, love. I only want to hold you." He reached across, pulling her into his arms and settling her face against his chest. She pushed back, looking up at him.

"You want to...hold me? Why?"

"Because you need to be held." He put his finger up to her lips, silencing her before she could argue. "You'd never admit it, even to yourself, but I'm going to do it anyway, so there's no sense arguing." He pushed her head back into him gently, sliding one arm under her neck and wrapping the other around her, his hand moving soothingly on her back.

She lay stiff in his arms at first, but eventually she began to relax by increments, her hands no longer fisted against his chest, but laying flat, then slowly curling into him. She moved in a little closer, putting her nose against his neck and she couldn't resist brushing it back and forth a little. He smelled so good - like a mix of bay rum and beanstalk and leather.

And now that she was a little closer, there was no mistaking that he wanted her. But his hand stayed slow and gentle on her back, and other than his chin rubbing against her hair, he made no other move upon her.

"Has it been five minutes?" she asked, whispering.

"I've not the slightest clue," he said with a shrug. "I didn't bring an hourglass with me, but I'm going to say no. Not yet." They laid in silence for a few moments, just breathing and holding each other.

"Hook?"

"Yes, love?"

"If we..." She stopped a moment, as if trying to talk herself out of it and losing. "If we...did it again...could you...?"

"What?"

"Do what you did last time. Whatever that was." Her voice was muffled, as she refused to look up from his chest. He brought his hand up, stroking her hair back off her face and tilting her chin up so he could look at her.

"Absolutely."

"I think that would be okay," she said, nodding seriously. It took everything he had not to chuckle and squeeze her tight.

"Ah love," he said, as he rid her of her clothing and peeled off his breeches. "I'll do my best." He reached for her, pulling her into his arms. Emma slid her hands over his chest, touching the soft hair covering the slab of muscle beneath, feeling it flex as his arms tightened around her.

"Tell me what you want me to do," she said.

He shook his head. "I want you to relax, love."

"But I can - "

"Shhhh." His lips met hers - one surefire method of getting a woman to be quiet, or so Killian's experience had taught him, and he employed it now, kissing her for a long, long time, letting his lips and tongue explore and tantalize and tease until she was pressing herself into him and kissing him back with abandon.

Her hands moved from his chest up his shoulders and into his hair as he moved to her neck. She was rubbing against him suggestively now, but he wasn't going to take her offer - not just yet. He spent some time where he was, trailing his tongue lightly up to a place just under her ear, where he planted a few soft, wet kisses before grazing her earlobe with his teeth, whispering words of encouragement as she brought her hands down his back to his buttocks, squeezing and pulling him against her.

He trailed a line of kisses along her collarbone, stopping to swirl his tongue in the hollow of her throat as his fingers stroked and teased first one breast and then the other. Emma made a sound of frustration deep in her throat, pulling one leg up and rubbing the outside of his hip with the inside of her thigh.

"Hook, please..."

He pulled back a moment, gazing at her with her hair spread all around her and the moonlight playing on her face.

"Call me Killian."

"What?"

"My name, love. It's Killian."

She nodded, but didn't use it. "Are we ready now?" she asked instead.

For some reason, that irked him a little. As though she were merely biding time until he got on with what she expected, and Killian Jones was never a man who did what was expected of him. He wasn't about to start now. He dipped his head again, this time moving down her body, planting firmer kisses that brought his teeth in to play every so often, pulling on her breasts, laving any sting away with the heat of his tongue. He delicately circled her navel, and then began to trail lower.

Emma sat up with a start, pushing his head away.

"No." She shook her head for emphasis. "You can't do that."

He smiled at her. "Oh, yes I can. Now lay back."

"No." She moved her hand down to cover herself. "I mean, I don't do that. I don't like that."

Killian was stunned. "You don't?" He'd never met a woman that didn't like that. Wholeheartedly. Ever. In fact, he prided himself on having repeated requests. It was one of the strongest weapons in his bedroom arsenal.

"All right," he said carefully. "Let's go back to kissing, then."

He could see the look of confusion on her face clearly in the moonlight. "We don't have to," She said. "I'm okay if you want to...um...move forward."

"Emma." He was trying very hard to keep his voice even.

"What?"

"You're talking too much, love." And once again, his mouth silenced her, kissing her over and over until she was clinging to him again and pressing herself into him tightly. He shifted himself off to the side a bit, giving his hand more room to roam and caress and play as his mouth moved again to her neck and her legs moved restlessly against him.

His fingertips brushed against the heat of her, and she made a startled sound, her fingers digging into his back.

"Part your legs a little," he whispered, and at her uncertain look, he reassured. "I only want to touch you, love."

She did as he asked and his fingers slipped between, touching her gently at first, probing and circling and then moving with increasing pressure, setting a rhythm that had her moving along with him, her hips raising up to meet the press of his hand against her.

She made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a groan, and her hand slid down his body, reaching for him, her fingers stroking and rubbing him. He drew in a shuddering breath.

"Please," she moaned. "I want you inside me."

He had to fight what those words did to him.

"In due time, love," he said, reaching over to pull her hand off him before he forgot what he was doing. "Let me finish this first."

"But I don't want that," she said, reaching up to touch his face. "I want you on me. I want to feel you inside when it happens."

Killian gave up the fight. He was on her before she'd even finished her request, and a heartbeat later he was sliding into her heat and he was deep, so very deep inside her. She tipped her head back, letting out a sigh that said he hit her in exactly the right spot, too.

She was undulating beneath him, pulling him in, gripping him with her legs and hands and the warmth of her and he moved on her, his arms straining with the herculean effort of not letting go. He pressed himself down on her, rubbing his chest into the softness of her breasts, feeling her legs circle his waist and then tighten around him.

He felt her come apart in his arms just a few moments later, and he brought his mouth down on hers, drinking in her cries as he drove himself deep and kept himself there, pulsing within her as he followed her over the edge.

Killian stayed within her for a good, long while, until his thundering heart slowed down and he was able to breath without gasping. He levered himself up onto his elbows, but still didn't leave her, putting his forehead down to hers.

"Good God, woman. Between you and the beanstalk, I'm not going to be able to move for a week."

Emma let out a laugh. "Maybe we should have done this before we left. I could have beaten you then."

"That's terrible sportsmanship," Killian said, rolling off her and taking her with him. "And I'd expect nothing less from the likes of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She tried to sound offended, even as she played with the hair on his chest.

"You did blindside me with a kiss in order to steal my carriage. And then you tossed me on my arse."

She sighed. "If I only knew then what I was getting into..."

He smiled and kissed her head. "Go to sleep, love," he said, yawning. "You still have two hours and fifty-five minutes that you owe me, and I may just collect tomorrow."

He felt her yawn as well, her hand reaching across him languidly, pulling herself into him more. Within a matter of moments, she was sound asleep. He reached up carefully, stroking her hair.

He'd made real progress with her tonight - not that he expected it to last, mind you. Odds were she'd be closed up tight again tomorrow, and ready to run. Patience was something he'd learned long, long ago, and he was in this for the long haul.

Because he had a wildly adventurous feeling this girl was his destiny, and he didn't even need the bloody compass to tell him so.


	25. Starting Over

Killian opened one eye, and then the other, completely unsurprised to see that he was alone. He sighed and pushed himself up on one elbow. Damn. Not only had she crawled away at some point, she was fully dressed and sitting as far away from him on the bed as possible.

Well, she picked the wrong corner to escape to, since most of his clothing was down at that end. He looked across at her wistfully - she had her back to him and her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. He'd been nurturing a small sliver of hope that he'd find her beside him and ready for more lovemaking this morning. It wasn't bloody likely, and he knew it, but he'd wished for it anyway.

She had her back to him. Well, that was something. She'd certainly never have turned her back on him before, so her need to get away from what they shared must've trumped her need for personal safety, which meant she found him threatening but not so much on a physical level anymore.

Killian gave a rueful shake of his head as he reached for his breeches. He knew her motivations better than she did, most likely. Being a pirate had a world of advantages, but it also carried a world of memories and burdens that could haunt you. He'd met people like Emma from time-to-time across the years, usually on the streets and always too long alone. She was wounded in ways he didn't even want to start to imagine.

Usually, people like that got a little more consideration from him when he met them - some extra food, or extra kindness, and then he was on his way. He couldn't save them all. And often, they reminded him of his own demons, and the darkness he carried inside him - he couldn't afford the toll of letting any of them get close.

But something in Emma called to him, one wounded soul to another, and he knew that he had try, for her.

He pulled his breeches on and walked across to retrieve the rest of his clothing. She turned her head as he approached, but her expression was wary.

"You're up," she remarked.

"I am. Any sign of our host?"

"He peeked in a while ago, but I guess he decided to let us sleep a little longer," Emma said. "If we can get off the bed, we can go and find him."

Killian pulled his shirt down over his head, tucking it into his waistband. "Well, I'm sure we can figure it out." He reached down, offering her a hand up. She stared at it for a moment, then put her hand in his.

Somehow, he managed to hide his smile.

###

Meriel woke to her first full night of sleep in days, and she felt immeasurably better for it. She'd drifted slowly up to consciousness, half-expecting Kai to be next to her still, and more than a little disappointed that he wasn't. She turned her head, finding him sitting with his back against the door.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you." She shifted her gaze to the window. "Any sign of my parents?"

"Not so far. They must've decided to stay the night." Kai pushed himself up to his feet.

"That, or they've been killed falling off a beanstalk or been smashed by a giant who wouldn't wait for an explanation." She wrapped her arms around her waist. "What was I thinking, sending them up there? What if I just ruined our chances?"

Kai sat down on the bed next to her. "You can't think that way. Rumpelstiltskin told you they needed to find the compass, and you were willing to bet that was for a reason."

"Normally, he'd be right, but here...I'm not so sure," she mused. "He and my father hate each other here. And from what I've been able to glean from stories, it goes beyond hatred. Deeper than that, and darker. Who's to say Rumple didn't send him up there to die?"

"They'll come back, Meriel. They will." He started to reach out and take her hand, but she pulled hers away. So he reached out again, and this time, he wouldn't let her hand go.

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't." She tried to stand up and walk away, but he stood with her and pulled her close.

"You're going to listen," He said, and she felt an immediate urge to nod her head warring with her anger that he was obviously trying to influence her. He backed off immediately.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to say it like that." He reached out, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "You just get me so frustrated sometimes, Meriel."

"What do you want me to say, Kai? That things haven't changed between us?" She looked up at him like he was crazy. "They have. And I honestly don't know how I feel right now."

"I'm sure it's confusing - "

" _Confusing_? How about infuriating? I feel betrayed, Kai. Violated. Taken advantage of. Like you've been a voyeur in my life all this time. I told you everything! Every secret, every thought. And then I gave you my body and my - " Her voice cracked and she took a deep breath. "I - cared about you. And it was all a lie."

His jaw tightened. "It wasn't a lie."

"You didn't lie to me? Because a lie of omission is still a lie."

He shook his head, having a hard time keeping his temper out of his voice. "I told you why I had to! You know what was at stake." He pulled her in closer, then her grasped her chin in his palm, forcing her to look up at him. "Meriel, I can't undo what's already done. And I can't be anything other than who I am. You just need to decide whether we can move forward from here."

She looked off to the side, refusing to meet his eyes. "I don't suppose we have a choice - we have to move forward and see this thing through if we're ever going to get our lives back."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about us. When this is finished, you need to decide where I fit in your life."

Her startled eyes swung back to his. "I don't know how to answer that."

He gave her a half-smile. "Well, that's not a 'no'. It's a start." He reached up, running his fingers lightly through her hair. "Maybe you and I just need to start over. Honestly." He stepped back, offering her a small bow. "My name is Kai. I'm half-Nereid and the man who sired me is the undisputed ruler of the water realm. Nice to meet you."

She shook her head. "Stop. It's not going to work."

He persevered. "That makes me a prince, if that makes any difference. And I'm better at archery than you'll ever be."

"That is _not_ true and you know it!" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. Of all the nerve. She was taught by her grandmother, after all. "If memory serves, I shot a grape off the top of a fencepost at the age of ten, and you only shot my brother."

"Yes, but you got the blame," he grinned down at her. "And it was a dulled arrow with cotton wicking on the tip. It probably changed the whole trajectory."

Meriel crossed her arms. "And I ended up getting an anthill in my bed that night, courtesy of a brother with a bruised behind."

"As I recall," Kai said, reaching down for her hand. "I made you a bed on the windowsill and sat beneath it all night to make sure you didn't roll off."

She looked down at their joined hands, but didn't pull away.

"You're right, Meriel," Kai said, "We've gone too far to go back to the beginning. And I don't want to. I adore the girl I grew up with, but I also want the woman I came back to. She's who I thought about every single minute I had to spend in the court of a monster. She's who kept me company in my thoughts as I swam oceans looking for a way to free her. She's who I wanted to be holding every night I was alone in some far-off realm, trying to find a way for us."

"Kai - "

He pulled her close, leaning in slowly and hesitating for a moment before he kissed her, giving her a chance to turn away. It took everything he had to restrain himself when she didn't, keeping the kiss gentle and ending it far sooner than he would have liked.

"Let's take it slow, you and me," he whispered. "We've had three years apart and too many secrets between us. We need to get to know each other again. Can I ask for that much, at least?"

She gave him a tiny nod. "All right. I suppose I owe you that much."

He shook his head. "I don't want you to try because you owe me. I want you to want me."

She turned away, packing her things into her satchel, refusing to respond to that.

Refusing to let him know what those words did to her, inside.

###

"Thanks for the lift, Anton. Much obliged, mate." Killian dusted himself off after Anton lowered them to the ground. "Where will you go now?"

"We actually have a place high up in the mountains - too far for Cora to come looking, anyway," Anton said, with a shrug. "I can stay there for as long as I need to."

"If things change in the kingdom, how can we let you know?" Emma asked.

"There's a lake at the foot of the mountain," Anton said, pointing. "Just light a signal fire on the banks, and I'll be able to see it."

"Best of luck to you, Anton!" Killian called up.

"Yeah, be careful!" Emma called out as well. Anton gave a wave and he lumbered off, with flocks of birds scattering in the trees before him. She shouldered her satchel and then turned to Killian.

"You ready to go?"

"I suppose." He grabbed his own bag, tossing it over his shoulder. "The lass will be wanting her compass."

Emma looked troubled. "Yeah. We'd better get that back to her." She started walking, and he stopped her, turning her around.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" His blue eyes held hers and she felt the uncomfortable sensation of him seeing a bit too much. She shook her head.

"I just don't know. They've been gone so long." She shifted from foot to foot, not finding the right words to say.

"Then don't do it."

She looked up at him, puzzled. "What?"

"Don't go with her. You're under no obligation to the girl."

Emma mulled that over a moment. "But she needs the compass."

"So we take it to her, and then we take our leave," he shrugged.

 _"We?"_ Emma wasn't going to let that go unremarked upon.

He stepped in, sliding his arms around her. "We. Come with me, Emma. We can let the wind fill the sails and go wherever it takes us. We can be free, just the two of us. See anyplace you'd like."

"But...the kingdom..." she started.

"Will be far behind us. You can leave this place and all its memories and start over. With me. What do you say, love?"

She looked torn, and very confused, but she leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"I'll think about it."


	26. Fork In The Road

They arrived back at the inn by mid-morning, and when Meriel answered the door, she couldn't help but throw her arms around the both of them.

"You did it!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I knew you would. And how is Anton?"

"Hey! Slow down!" Emma said, stepping past Meriel into the room. She stopped short when she saw Kai. "You're back."

Meriel rolled her eyes. "It's a long story. But we don't have time for that now. Did you get the compass?"

Killian stepped into the room behind Emma and shut the door, as Emma dug the compass out of her satchel.

"Here you go," she said, dropping the compass into Meriel's outstretched hand. Meriel gave it a cursory glance. "It's beautiful. But you keep it. The two of you earned it, after all." She held it out and Emma gave her a puzzled look.

"Didn't you need that? To find my parents?" she said, growing suspicious.

Meriel immediately realized her mistake. "Yes. Yes, of course I do."

Emma saw an opening and pounced. "You already knew where they were, didn't you?"

Meriel turned frightened eyes to Kai - she never was any good at lying to her parents, not like her brother was. _What would Finn do?_  she wondered. He was always so smooth under pressure.

"I have a good idea," Meriel said, forcing herself to look her mother in the eye. "The compass was just for confirmation." She looked over at her father. "Besides, we needed to warn Anton about Cora's plans, anyway."

Killian crossed his arms, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "And just how were you privy to Cora's plan?" he asked. "I told you nothing of it. And she certainly wouldn't have told you." He stepped in, entirely too close, and snatched the compass from her hand. "You're obviously working for someone who's interested in stopping Cora, and there's only one person in the kingdom with the power to do that." His voice was heavy with menace, and Meriel nervously stepped back a few paces.

"Back away from her," Kai's voice carried the immutable tone of command, of persuasion with the force of sea behind it, and Killian hesitated. Meriel let out a shaky breath.

"I'm only here to reunite people," Meriel said, knowing that her mother was reading the truth in her eyes. "That's all I'm here to do."

"You've been giving us these mysterious, half-baked answers from the minute you got here," Emma interjected. "What's your stake in this? Why do this?"

"That's an answer I'd like to hear, as well," Killian said. He tilted his head toward Kai. "And what's his part in all of this?"

"We're together," Meriel said, and at the look on Kai's face, she amended, "I mean, we're here to see to this together. It's important for the good of the kingdom - for the good of everyone, really."

"Why you?" Emma wanted to know.

Meriel knew she'd have to tell at least some of the truth. She chewed her lower lip, looking over at Kai.

"I'm magic," she said. "I mean, I can use magic. And it led me to you." There. Not a lie at all, and her mother's face said she knew it, too.

"Is that why you thought you could go up against Triton?" Emma asked.

"No, that was pure idiocy on her part," Kai said, from across the room.

"Kai." Meriel shot him a look, and then went on. "I sought help from Rumpelstiltskin as to the best way to go about all this...reuniting...and he made it clear that the compass was necessary. But I do know where your parents are, so we should get underway."

She started to walk across to where her satchel was, but stopped short at the feel of a cold, metal hook in the collar of her shirt. Her father's face was an inch from hers.

"So you did make a deal with The Dark One," he growled. "What did you promise him? And what does he need the compass for?"

"He doesn't!" Meriel squeaked. "You have to believe me!" She put up a hand to stop Kai, who looked like he was ready to throw her father through a window. "Please," she pleaded. "Believe me."

Killian stared at her through narrowed eyes, finally letting her go with a flick of his wrist.

"We're done here," he said, implacably. He turned to Emma. "Let's go."

Emma's eyes flitted from Killian to Meriel, then back again. She gave a nod, then started to follow him out. Meriel looked at Kai in panic and he gestured at her mother's back as if to say _Stop her._

"Wait!" Emma stopped, but Killian didn't. "Wait, please. Hear me out, that's all I ask." They both turned, but it was clear she'd have to do some serious convincing.

"Emma." Meriel felt weird calling her mother by her first name, but really, this woman was behaving like a stranger. They both were. She had to talk to them as the people they were, not as who she remembered them to be. It was hard, though. She knew her parents were in there, somewhere.

"Listen to me," she said, lifting her chin and taking a big, deep breath. "Your parents _need_ you. All these years they've been waiting - for you, Emma. They sent you with Graham to give you your best chance. Don't let that be in vain. They need you, and the kingdom needs them, and here's the important part: _you need them_. Your parents are wonderful, resourceful, determined people, who loved you enough to give you a fighting chance. So use it. Fight for them. Fight for the kingdom. Fight for Granny and the kids you've helped and everyone else within it." She stepped forward, and looked her mother right in the eye. "You need them, Emma, and they need you."

"A very pretty speech," Killian said, sarcastically. "But she's made her choice. Let's go, Emma." He held out his hand, and Emma hesitated. She looked down at the ground, then up at him.

"Killian, I - "

"Emma." He stepped forward, taking her hand, and Meriel bit her lip to keep from smiling. Her eyes slid over to Kai, who raised his brows and smiled.

"Emma, I meant what I said," Killian continued. "We can sail out of here now, and just keep on going. It's a big, beautiful world out there and I can show it to you."

"What?" Meriel was elated and appalled at the same time. Her father was asking her mother to run away with him, but this was all wrong. She knew, instinctively, that it wouldn't work this way.

"You don't owe them - or anyone - anything, love," he went on. "Do something for yourself, just this once. Do what you want to do. You're free to choose and you can choose freedom, from all of...this," He gestured around him. "Come with me, Emma."

Emma looked up into his face and it was clear that she was torn. She looked over at Meriel.

"I'm sorry."

Meriel stared back at her in complete disbelief, and the tears started pooling in her eyes. Emma held up a hand to keep her from interrupting.

"I'm sorry, Killian," Emma continued. "She's right. I have to do this. I don't know these people - I don't even know if they can ever really be my parents in any real way, but if they can help change things around here, I've got to try."

Killian shoved the compass in his pocket, giving Emma a short, angry nod. "Very well. You've made your choice - I'll leave you to it."

He pulled the door shut behind him with a slam, and Meriel's hand flew to cover her mouth.

He'd walked out.

He'd actually walked out on them. On her. On her mother. Her mother, who looked as devastated as she was in this moment. Emma was able to pull herself together much more quickly.

"We should hire some horses," Emma said in an emotionless voice. "It's a long way back now that we're not sailing anymore."

Meriel nodded dumbly, still staring at the door.

"I'll go get that arranged," Emma said. "Let's plan on leaving in the morning."

"I'll see about getting you a room," Kai told her. Emma gave him a nod, then headed out the door. Kai walked over to Meriel, pulling her into his arms. She didn't resist.

"He left," she said, in a muffled sob against his chest.

"I know." He let out a sigh. "Maybe he just needs some time to think."

"How can he be so _selfish_?" she asked. "I know he's different here, but it's like he's an entirely different person sometimes."

"Not different," Kai observed. "Just at a different place in his life. You've only known him since he's had more than himself to think about."

Meriel pulled back, wiping at her eyes. "And what about my mother? I thought he cared about her."

Kai kept his hand on Meriel's back, rubbing gently. "He does, Meriel. But he's not really seeing her. Not the way you know her."

Meriel went over and sank wearily down on the bed. "So that's it, then. This is all we're going to have. This time. This now."

Kai held her tighter. "Maybe. It's a possibility."

She couldn't answer him around the lump in her throat, so she just nodded. Kai ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to the market to get some provisions together, and then I'll arrange another room for your mother."

"Thank you."

"You stay here and rest."

Meriel remained staring blankly down at the floor as he shut the door behind him. How in the world did things end up this way? Her father had been so adamant about helping them find her grandparents. What had changed his mind?

This was about family, but here, in this time, he had no frame of reference for that, not really. Not yet. She'd reminded her mother of the importance of family, but what about her father? He needed his family, too. He'd told her once that it was because of her mother that he became who he should have been all along.

And even if things were never set right again, she wanted that for him, in any reality. Meriel stood up and headed for the door.

 _Dammit Papa,_ she thought _. You're going to listen to me._

She couldn't speak with the power of the sea, but she could speak with love, and with power of family.


	27. Reminded

Killian was making good time as he journeyed back to his ship. He could have made better time if he'd hired a horse, but he was just angry enough that it felt better to walk. Or in his case, stomp. He made a serious effort to reign in his temper since he was making enough noise to attract an ogre if he wasn't more circumspect, but it was difficult.

Bloody idealist prat. _We need you, Emma, they need you..._ And Emma had swallowed it whole.

He'd given her a choice, and she'd chosen some daydream of being a princess over a life on the seas with a marauding pirate. He shouldn't have been surprised, really, but it stung all the same.

He'd thought they understood each other. He knew she craved a different life, and he knew he was the one who could give her all the excitement she'd ever need in his bed and out of it. They could have had a life together. A life like he'd had with Milah, free and answerable to no one but themselves, indulging themselves wildly in whatever their appetites desired.

He'd seen that same adventurous spirit in Emma's eyes, but he had been wrong about her. Emma wasn't Milah.

And it was just as well, because he had something that he had to do.

He kicked at a root as he walked, and if he hadn't been so deep in his misery, he would have heard it sooner. As it was, it took nearly twenty minutes before he noticed he was being followed. He rounded a bend in the road and flattened himself against a tree. It only took a few minutes before someone passed by and he threw them to the ground. He had his hook at their neck before they could get their breath back.

"You!" He looked down at the girl in surprise. "What are you doing? Why are you following me?"

"I need to talk to you!" Meriel sputtered.

"You've run your pretty mouth enough for one day," Killian said darkly. He rolled up to his feet. "Go spread your message to the rest of the masses. I'm done with you."

He strode off, and Meriel scrambled up to her feet, taking off after him again.

"Oh, no you don't! " she said, standing in front of him. "You listen to me!"

"Don't delude yourself that just because you're a woman, I won't lay you low," he said menacingly. "Now get out of my way."

"You won't hurt me," Meriel said, lifting her chin. He made a move to go around her and he pushed her. That was when Meriel discovered that she had her father's temper in spades. She pushed him back, hard.

"You are bloody well going to listen to me!" she reached down, pulling the cutlass she had at her side and bringing it to bear on the center of his chest. He stepped back with an exasperated smile, and in an instant, he'd pulled his own sword.

"You might be full of bravado, lass, but you're no match for me. Leave now before I end up hurting you. Run home to your boyfriend and enjoy your crusade with the lost princess."

Meriel was furious. She circled him slowly. "I warn you, Captain. I was trained by the best. And on top of that, I'm motivated - and you have _no_ idea how motivated I am. You are going to listen to what I have to say, even if I have to spend the rest of the night healing all your wounds."

Killian was quickly losing patience, but he was also losing some of his anger. He admired the girl's gumption, but he really needed to get back to his ship and she was delaying him. He lunged forward, with a quick flick of his wrist, expecting to disarm her - maybe even turn her over his knee and give her a couple of swats with the flat of the blade, but she moved as if she expected it. She parried him instantly and followed with a series of swift slashes - one of which caught him on the shoulder and left a gash.

"Sorry about that," she said, apologetically. "But I mean business. If I have to do this the hard way, I will."

He brought his blade down again, whirling on her in rapid succession, driving her backwards toward the line of trees on the side of the path, but she ducked under his arm, slicing her sword sideways and catching him behind the knees with the flat of the blade. If he had been just a little slower, she would have knocked his legs out from under him.

"Rumplestiltskin has taught you well," Killian said, narrowing his eyes as they continued to circle each other. Meriel's eyes widened, and she was so astonished, she lowered her cutlass.

"Rumplestiltskin! You still think I'm working for Rumpelstiltskin? How bloody thick can you be?" She shook her head in utter disbelief, and Killian saw his opportunity. He lunged forward, bringing his blade down hard near the hilt of her cutlass hoping to disarm her, when she stepped in and to his complete shock, she grabbed his hook with her free hand and twisted, unlatching it. Then she spun about, bringing it up to his neck.

"I have half a mind to use this on you. You are being such an idiot! Honestly! Do you really - ooof!"

Killian elbowed her hard in her midsection, and then he whirled on her with a volley of rapid thrusts and parries, driving her back, hammering away at her. She was fast - whoever had trained her had done so quite well, but she was tiring.

"Give it up, lass. I can do this for hours. You're not going to be able to keep your arm up much longer."

Meriel knew he was right. She stepped back and dropped her cutlass. He kept his sword trained on her.

"My hook, if you please."

"Only if you listen to me," she said, panting.

He gave her a reluctant smile. "You're hardly in a position to bargain, lass."

Her shoulders slumped. "I know. I know that." She handed him his hook back. "But you have to listen. Not for me, but for Emma."

He sheathed his sword and shook his head. "Emma's made her choice. It didn't include me." He turned to go and Meriel rushed forward, grabbing his elbow.

"But it did."

He raised a brow. "Beg pardon?"

"Her choice included you. You didn't see her face after you walked out that door. I did."

"She's changed her mind?" he asked, carefully.

"No. But she wants you to change yours." Meriel pushed a lock of hair off her sweaty forehead.

He shook his head. "I'm not here to save the world, love. And now that I have the compass, I can get on with a personal quest of my own."

Meriel stared at him as his words dawned on her. "You're going to challenge Rumplestiltskin."

"No," He replied. "At least, not yet. But this compass is something he seemed to think was a necessity in your quest to unseat Cora. That means it has value to him, ergo, it has value to her. And having something of value for Cora puts me one step closer to getting her to help me kill The Dark One."

"Vengeance?" Meriel said with dismay. "You walked out on us because of your need for _vengeance_?"

His jaw tightened, and he turned his back and started walking again. "You've no business judging me. You don't know what I've suffered at his hands."

"And you don't know what Emma's suffered her whole life long!" Meriel protested. "And most of it because of Cora!"

"I do!" he shouted back, gesturing with a good deal of heat. "I do know. I've seen hundreds of Emmas in kingdoms all over the realm. You can't save them all. No one can!"

Meriel stepped in front of him. "You can save _her_!"

"I offered her a way out," he pointed out. "She's not interested."

"She doesn't want a way out. She doesn't need a way out," Meriel said. "What she needs is someone to help her _through._ " Killian shook his head, framing a response, but Meriel wouldn't let him talk.

"You _listen_ to me," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "She needs you. And whether you like to admit it or not, you need her just as badly. But you need her whole. She could run off with you, sail off into the sunset and leave us all behind and it might be grand for awhile, but eventually she's going to hate herself for who she's become, and for everyone she turned her back on. She was born to be more than this, and I'm not talking about the princess part of the story."

Killian looked at her stubbornly, biting down on his lower lip. "And what would a saintly savior like that be doing with a bloody pirate?"

Meriel bit back a smile at his choice of words. "She's not a saint. And you may be a bloody pirate, but she looks at you and she sees who you should have been all along. She sees the man, not just the pirate. Why do you think she's starting to trust you? It's not just because of your stunning good looks."

Killian let out a laugh despite himself. He couldn't deny that the girl's words hit home, on some level. Perhaps the magic she spoke of gave her something akin to being a seer. She was perceptive far beyond the span of her years.

"So passionate, lass," he said. "Why are you _really_ doing this?"

"Because I can see how much better the both of you make each other, and that's a rare and beautiful thing. I may have magic, but it's nothing compared to a gift like that." She looked down at his still-bleeding arm and made a face. "Speaking of magic..."

She extended her hand, concentrating hard, and a purple glow radiated out from her fingertips down onto his wound, healing it completely. She looked up with a smile.

"There! First time I've ever done that." She put her hand back down. "Sorry about your shirt. I just had to do something to get you to listen."

"You really are magic."

"Yes."

"And what about your gentleman friend? Is he magic, as well?"

"Kai?"Meriel let out a sigh. "Yes, he's magic. But it's different for him."

"Stronger, or weaker?" Killian asked carefully.

"Stronger. Much, much stronger." Meriel replied. "I'm not at liberty to share all his secrets, but he can do things I can't even begin to attempt."

"Well, he's standing ten paces behind you, love, and he looks bloody furious."

Meriel gave a quick glance over her shoulder, then turned back around and made an exaggerated face of terror. "The question is..." she said, "Is he angrier at you, or at me?"

Killian leaned in and raised a conspiratorial brow. "If I were to make a wager, I'd say you. If it were me, he'd have flattened me already for being a threat. He's a bit overprotective of you, if you hadn't noticed."

"I noticed." Meriel rolled her eyes. "Are you coming back with us?"

"No." He put a hand up, covering her mouth as she started to rail at him again. "I'm coming back, love, but I'll go ahead, if you don't mind. If he's going to turn you over his knee..." He raised his voice a bit and looked past her shoulder at Kai. "And I wholeheartedly approve such an action, by the way, then you two should have some privacy for him to do so. I'll see you back at the inn."

He stepped around her, giving Kai a nod as he strode past. He got a few paces down the path and turned, calling out:

"Don't challenge her to a duel, mate. She fights like a bloody pirate!" Then he took off at a jog down the path, his mind spinning as he went.

He'd been running for oh-so-many countless years, flitting from one pleasure to the next, sleeping off the emptiness with too much rum, and filling his heart with vengeance because it was better than leaving it hollow. And then he met Emma.

He'd thought to repeat what he had with Milah, to sail off with her and live a life of blind indulgence, but the girl was right. It wouldn't work. It wouldn't work because Emma wasn't Milah. Emma was a fighter, and damn if he didn't want her all the more for it.

He'd loved Milah with everything he had then, but he was a younger man. A man whose world started and ended at the bow and stern of a ship. He'd traveled oceans and realms and moved through countless centuries since then, and his soul bore the marks of it all. He was a survivor, and he'd pegged Emma as a survivor from the moment he'd met her.

Emma had made the decision to stop surviving and start living. And in order to start living, really living, one had to make a world worth living in. She was braver than he was, and it gnawed away inside him to realize it.

He took a moment to get his breath back once he arrived at the inn, then he talked to the proprietor and located Emma's room. He knocked, and the moments stretched into an eternity as he waited for her to come to the door.

She opened it a bare crack at first, then an inch wider when she realized it was him.

"You came back."

He looked at her closely and he realized that her eyes were red.

"Yes."

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said bitterly. "I thought you didn't care about saving the world."

"Maybe I just needed reminding that my world now includes you."

Emma closed her eyes, and when she opened them, he was still standing there, waiting.

So she opened the door, and let him in.


	28. The Things That Bind Us

Meriel waited until her father was out of sight before she sagged back against the nearest tree, letting a big whoosh of air out of her lungs.

She looked up at Kai as he walked over.

"That was brutal," she said, blowing her hair out of her eyes. She rubbed her sore shoulder with her free hand. "I never in all my life thought I'd have to swordfight my father over anything other than the last slice of cake." She smiled impishly at Kai. "And he always let me win."

Kai had finally stopped in front of her, and he still didn't look amused.

"You left," he said, in a carefully controlled voice. "You left and you didn't tell me where you were going. I didn't know if you'd gone off, or if you'd been taken..." He reached out, taking her by the shoulders. "You have to stop doing this."

Meriel pushed off the tree. "I couldn't tell you, Kai. You would have tried to talk me out of it."

"For good reason!" he said, with exasperation.

Meriel rolled her eyes. "We've got a mission, here! And nothing is going to get done if you insist on locking me away somewhere."

"I'm supposed to be protecting you!"

"Not anymore!" Meriel said, pushing him away from her. "Now, either you help me, or you get out of my way. I've got work to do."

She made a move to step around him, but his arm shot out, pulling her back again.

"Let go of me." She looked pointedly down at his hand.

He unwrapped his hand from her arm. "Meriel," he sighed. "I don't want to fight."

"Good," she said. "Neither do I, and we've got plans to make. So be a good _protector_ and watch my back because I'm going back to the inn."

Meriel stepped past him, picking up her cutlass from where she'd dropped it, and just kept walking, not even bothering to look back. Kai's hands clenched into fists as he followed. He fell into step at her side a few yards down the path, but she refused to speak to him, which was just as well because he was still furious with her.

They continued on to the inn without saying another word, and once they reached the room, Meriel walked in, closing the door in Kai's face for good measure.

She sat down on the bed, exhausted. She'd done it. She fell back on the bed, arms stretched wide. It was good to know that her father's lessons were good for something. She'd been sheltered her whole life, by circumstance, since she lived in a peaceful kingdom and had never known any sort of hardship in her lifetime, and by design, because she'd certainly never had an ounce of trouble with Kai at her side for most of her life. He'd seen to that. She'd been as pampered and sheltered as a princess could be, despite having the parents she'd had.

And now here she was, trying to find her way through this crazy world she'd landed in, facing the extreme irony that her parents had prepared her well to deal with the two of them.

She heard the tap on the door, but before she could get up, he let himself in. She raised her head off the bed, then dropped it back down.

"Go away, Kai. I don't want to talk to you."

He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her. "We need to talk."

"What did I just say?" she said sarcastically. "I know I was talking. I heard my voice."

Kai's jaw clenched as he tried very hard to hold onto his temper.

"I want to talk about your plan. I'm still not sure it's necessary that we even wake your grandparents, but I understand why you'd want to send your parents on another quest. You want to bring them together - have them fighting for something."

"We went over this, Kai," she said, sitting back up. "What if this reality is all we're going to get? My father could be stubborn enough to never tell her he loves her. My mother could be incapable of having children, for all we know, after the life she's lived. Today made it crystal clear that a thousand things could happen to keep me from ever being conceived, let alone in true love. We need to do what we can with now, and hope the rest comes along."

"I don't like it."

"Duly noted. Now, are you done? I just fought a pirate and I'm bloody exhausted."

"And another thing," Kai said, getting angry again, "You need to stop thinking of him as your father. He's nobody's father right now. He could have killed you!"

"I had to get his attention!" She stood up, pacing. "And he wouldn't have hurt me."

Kai stood up, too, and got right in her face. "You don't know that! And once again, you're taking chances, foolish chances when I'm not around to see to you."

"For the last time, you don't _own_ me, Kai!"

"I don't _own_ you?" he said, angrily. "You were given to me, Meriel. Mine to protect. And I need you to respect that."

He leaned in, putting his face a hairsbreadth from hers. "If you were of the water realm, I could have claimed you and no one would have disputed it. You would belong to me."

She couldn't help the frisson of desire that his word evoked, and he could see it clearly in her reaction. She might be trying to assert herself by keeping him at arm's length, but she couldn't conceal the way her breathing picked up, or the look in her eyes as she stared at his mouth.

"I'm not of your realm," she pointed out, her voice barely above a whisper.

"But that doesn't make you any less mine, does it?" He put his lips on hers softly, once, and then again. "Even if you'd never been given to me, I would have wanted you anyway. But knowing that you were makes it impossible to stay away from you."

He reached a hand out, stroking lightly down her arm with the backs of his fingers.

"It makes it impossible not to touch you. Or kiss you..." His lips met hers again, lingering and moving and making her press herself into him. He pulled back slightly so that he could look at her, and the intensity in his eyes held her captive.

"I'm going to lay you down on that bed," he said. "And I'm going to fill you, and I'm going to claim you in every way that I've been wanting to. And you want that as badly as I do." He turned her suddenly so that her back was to him and he pulled her into him tightly, with one hand tangled in her hair. He kissed her neck, his fingers trailing down across her breast and waist and circling on her thighs until he slid them between. Her back arched as her eyes closed.

"Tell me," his voice was low in her ear. "Tell me that you want me. Tell me you still think about every single thing I've done to you." His fingers pushed in harder, pulling a gasp from her throat. "Tell me you think about everything I still want to do. Because I think about it, Meriel. All...the...time." His fingers had unfastened her breeches, sliding down inside and finding the seat of sensation within the heat between her legs.

"Tell me," he urged, finding a rhythm that had her breath coming in pants now and she couldn't stop the noises she was making. Her hands dug into his thighs behind her as her entire world closed down to just his fingers, and the burning heat beneath them.

"Yes," she finally managed to say. "I want you. Please..." Her words broke off as the pleasure swept her away and she trembled beneath his hand until she fell back against him, weak-kneed in the aftermath. Kai swung her up into his arms, depositing her in the center of the bed and pulling his clothing off before seeing to hers. As he pulled her shirt up over her head, he caught the gleam of her talisman, resting against her chest.

"You put it back on," he said, reaching out to trace it with his fingers.

"Yes." She looked up at him, and her eyes were magnificent, shifting in shades of blue that reminded him of the sea in a storm. He leaned down, kissing the talisman softly, then planted a line of kisses down between her breasts before moving over to suck and lick each one in turn until she was writhing against him on the bed.

"Kai," she moaned. "You promised." She pushed herself against him, twining her arms around his neck. He moved back up, rolling to the side and bringing her with him, facing him, and then he reached down to lift her leg up and over his hip. Then he fitted himself to her and pulled her down and against him, sliding in and nearly losing control at the feel of her tight, wet, heat engulfing him.

He'd never felt anything like Meriel, never felt so out of control in his own body before. And when they started moving together and he looked into her eyes and saw every moment of pleasure echoed there, he knew he was lost. He wanted to own her, body and soul, and the compulsion to use every bit of his power to seal her to him was nearly overwhelming.

He reached up a hand, fisting it in her hair as he drove himself deep and she shattered, crying out loudly and shaking as she clung to him. He followed her moments later, pulling her into him tightly as he shuddered and gasped when the pleasure overtook him.

And he wondered how it was that he didn't die from it.

###

Emma closed the door behind Killian, staring at him warily.

"So you're coming with us?"

"I admit, it's against my better judgement," Killian said, wryly. He reached out, cupping her face with his hand. "I'm sorry, Emma. I should have known you wouldn't have taken what I offered you. Not under these circumstances."

"It's okay," she said, pushing his hand down and away. "And for what it's worth - it was a good offer."

He gave her a half-smile. "Perhaps I'll make it again, sometime."

"So now what?" Emma was looking at the ground, but she peeked up at him. Killian made a move to step forward, and she stiffened slightly, but didn't move away. He looked down at her, rubbing his jaw.

"Now, I suggest you get some rest, and I'll do the same, and then we'll set out for the ship in the morning."

Emma's brow knit in confusion. Wasn't he going to stay with her? They had the whole rest of the night ahead of them. What was he waiting for? She'd let him in. How much more of an invitation did he need?

Killian watched the play of emotion across her face and finally took pity on her. He leaned in, raising a brow and offering some sage advice.

"This is where you beg me to stay, love." He gave her a crooked grin. "I promise you won't offend my delicate sensibilities."

Emma wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him down to her. "You're talking too much. Again."

He kissed her, backing her up until her legs hit the bed and then he pushed her down, settling himself next to her as his hand got busy with the fastenings on her clothing. He pushed her shirt up and slowly unbuttoned her breeches, leaving a kiss on every inch of exposed skin as he worked his way down. Then he slid them off, and lowered his head to place a soft kiss at the apex of her thighs as he moved to position himself between her legs.

Emma's hand came down, pushing his head away. "I told you, I don't like that."

He gave her an indulgent smile. "You know, I have half a mind to tie you down and prove you wrong."

The effect of his words was instantaneous.

"No!" Emma pushed him, hard, scrambling backwards on the bed. He realized with dawning horror that this was somehow, a terrible and awful thing to have said, and he reached for her. She fought him with arms flailing and legs kicking, frantic to get away, but he held her fast.

"Emma! Emma!" He wrapped his arms around her. "I was joking, love. Only joking. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You can't - " she couldn't find the words - "No ropes. You can't."

He released her, raising his hand up in front of him. "I won't. Ever. You have my word. I'm sorry, Emma."

She stared at him and her eyes had a sheen of tears that she blinked back furiously. She gave him a shaky nod and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I'm sorry. I just - " She bit her lip, hard, and shook her head, unable to go on.

Killian lowered his hand slowly, resting it on his thigh. "It's all right, love. You don't have to explain to me. Not if you don't want to." He laid back carefully on the bed, putting his head down on a pillow.

"I could just hold you for a while, if you'd like."

Emma eyes were wide, but she slowly uncurled herself, and laid down next to him. Killian lifted up his arm, pulling her in to lay against his chest. He could still feel her shaking and it made him want to kill someone even as he wanted to crush her into him. He settled instead, on a distraction for them both.

"Would you like to hear another story? I've years of them, you know. From all sorts of places that are quite strange and wonderful."

He felt her smile against his chest. "Okay."

So he held her close, telling her wild, imaginative tales, some of them really quite silly, until he felt her relax. When she raised her head later and reached for him again, he took her gently, slowly, cherishing everything she offered him.

And in the morning, when he opened his eyes, she was still in his arms.


	29. The Price

"So where exactly is it that we need to be going?" Emma asked. They'd been on the road two hours now, making their way back to the ship and they were nearly there, thanks to the addition of horses this time around.

"The castle," Meriel said. "She's got them in the highest room of the tallest tower."

Killian crooked a brow. "How terribly romantic," he said dryly.

"How are we getting inside the castle?" Kai asked. "Cora doesn't seem like someone you could easily sneak up on."

"She's not," Emma said. "But I can get us inside. We're going to need a diversion, though. Something to draw her away."

"Leave that to me," Killian said. "She's commissioned me to find a sea diamond, and it just so happens I've completed my task and have yet to collect my payment." He looked over at Kai.

"Of course," Kai replied. He reached inside his shirt, pulling the sea diamond out on its string. Then he grasped it firmly between his fingers and snapped part of it off. "Here you go," He said, tossing it to Killian, who caught it with a look of astonishment.

"You just broke that off. With your _fingers_ ," Killian said in utter disbelief.

Kai looked uncomfortable, and Meriel wasn't sure what was going on. Luckily, her mother asked before she did.

"So what's the big deal?"

Killian waited for Kai to say something, but when Kai chose to remain silent, he explained. "Sea diamonds are every bit as hard as a regular diamond - maybe even more so. The only thing that can cut or break them is the pickaxe of a dwarf. Or seriously powerful magic." He looked over at Kai uneasily. "Remind me never to make you angry, mate."

Kai shook his head. "You're safe from me," he answered, but he noticed Killian moving his horse between him and Emma. "I'm no threat to Emma, either," He added sincerely.

"So you're a sorcerer - or something like that?" Emma asked.

Kai looked over at Meriel. "Something like that."

"And you can help us take down Cora?" Emma looked over at Meriel. "Both of you?"

Meriel gave her an apologetic smile. "We'll do what we can, but the real experts will be your parents. They fought Regina successfully, and took the kingdom back from King George. And don't forget your own abilities, as well."

Emma looked at her blankly. "My abilities?"

"You're magic, Emma. Just like me."

"Not just like you," Kai said to Meriel. "You're stronger."

"I don't think that's necessarily true," Meriel said, by way of protest. "From what I understand - "

Kai maneuvered his horse close enough to spook Meriel's causing it to shy off the path a bit, interrupting her. She looked over at him questioningly and he gave her a look that clearly said _Shut up already_. She gave him a slight nod.

"I'm not magic," Emma said. "I don't know where you got that from, but that rumor isn't true."

"It's not a rumor," Meriel said, "But a point of fact. You are the product of true love - the most powerful force in the universe. The magic is a by-product for you, as it is for me."

"True love - that's a real thing?" Emma asked. "I've always thought it was a fairy tale."

"It's real. It's very, very real. For some people, anyway." She couldn't help but look over at her father, who was looking at her mother - who had no idea he was doing so.

"And your parents had it, too?" Emma asked.

Meriel couldn't help it - her eyes filled up with tears. "Yes," she said. "Yes, they did. Very much so." She reached up, wiping her cheeks with her fingers. "My grandparents, too. I come from a family full of love."

"You're luckier than most," Emma pointed out.

"Indeed she is," Killian agreed.

"Very lucky," Kai added.

Meriel couldn't stand it, breaking into a full-on cry, burying her face in her hands. Kai stopped his horse, walking it over next to hers. He pulled her off, and across his lap, holding her as she cried.

Killian and Emma had stopped as well, turning their horses and walking them back.

"Are you all right, lass?" Killian asked.

"I'm sorry," Meriel said, hiccuping a bit as she spoke. "I just...miss them all so much. I have two brothers and lots of cousins and I'm just so homesick." She put her face back into Kai's chest, breathing deeply and trying to get a grip on herself.

Emma looked over at Killian, then back at Meriel. "You can't go home?"

Kai shook his head. "Neither of us can. Not until this is finished. And maybe not even then." He put his lips to Meriel's hair, pulling her in tighter to his chest. "She'll be all right. Just give us a minute," he said to Emma. "We'll catch up."

Killian and Emma turned their horses back onto the path.

"Poor kid," Emma said. "It's hard losing your family."

"Aye, it is." Killian said softly. "No matter how long ago it happened."

He was staring off at nothing, but his eyes showed that he was far, far away. Emma looked at him thoughtfully, then urged her horse forward.

Kai reached down, brushing the hair back off of Meriel's face.

"Meriel," he said. "It's going to be all right."

She looked up at him. "I hope so."

He gave her a slight smile, wiping her tears off with his thumb. "I know so. Now let's get going before your parents run off together."

Meriel gave a watery laugh.

"Maybe we'd better take our time."

###

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and they arrived in town at mid-day. It was agreed that they would sail out in the morning, since they needed to get provisions and hire someone to return the horses. They located an inn not far from the docks and had just settled into their rooms when Kai found himself on the wrong side of Meriel's temper yet again.

"You cannot be serious!"

"Meriel, think about it. We're in a port town. I can't have you roaming about when we're this close to the water."

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "You said he could find me anywhere."

"He could. But the further inland he goes, the weaker he becomes. It's far more likely he'll stay near the water."

"I can wear a cloak. Cover my head."

"No." Kai's voice was implacable. "Absolutely not."

"I am not staying cooped up in this room all day and night!"

"You will do as I say." He'd raised his voice slightly, but the tone is what got her attention. It made her knees nearly buckle.

"Stop. That."

"Stop fighting me." Again, she felt the overpowering urge to do exactly what he said.

"Or what?" she managed to bite out. "You coerce me? Like last night?"

He had the grace to look chagrined. "You noticed."

"Of course I did!"

He turned his back on her, and stood with his hands clenched at his sides. "It wasn't intentional. Please believe that." He took a deep breath. "I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe. I'm here to protect you, Meriel."

"Not anymore, you're not." She stood with her hands on her hips, and her eyes blazed fire. He whirled around.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're not my guardian anymore! You're finished! Released! Stop hovering over me like I'm an infant!"

"It doesn't work that way, Meriel," he shook his head in exasperation. "We're talking about ancient law - "

"No, we're not," she snapped at him. "I gave you up."

"What?" He looked at her in confusion and she stared back, but after a moment, he noticed the fine trembling in her jaw and his eyes grew wide with dread.

"What have you done, Meriel?"

She walked over to the bed, sitting down on it carefully. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking up at him.

"When we traveled back - that was my price. I released you from your obligation to me. I set you free."

"Meriel..." He wanted to pick her up and shake her until her teeth rattled. He wanted to scream and hit something. He fell to his knees instead.

"You foolish, foolish girl." He put his hand on the top of his head. "Do you realize what you've _done_?"

She tried to crack a smile, but it faded when she saw his face. "I decided we both have a right to be free to choose."

He got wearily to his feet. "I'm sorry, Meriel. Sorry for everything. Sorry you've felt so trapped with me that you had to do something drastic to get away. I'm sorry for it all."

"Kai -"

He stepped back, almost as if he didn't trust himself to be close to her, and it made her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. She stood up, walking over to him.

"Kai, listen to me." She reached up, touching his face. "I released you because the price demanded something precious. I gave you up. I didn't give you your freedom to get you away from me. I gave it to you because it hurt me to even think about it. I'd only just gotten you back, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again. I knew that had to be the price: my hold on you, and it killed me to do it. When you didn't leave me right away, I figured it must not take effect until we get back or something."

"No, the effect would be immediate. I wouldn't notice because I'd protect you anyway. Now only your talisman protects you - Triton won't be bound by the ancient laws anymore," he said, covering her hand with his own. "You gave me up?"

She nodded her head, and the tears slipped out as she closed her eyes tightly. He pulled her in, holding her and rocking her.

"Meriel, Meriel, Meriel..." He kissed her hair, her forehead, then buried his face in her neck. She realized he was shaking and pulled back to look at him.

"Kai." He raised his head and his eyes were bright with tears. She pulled him in, kissing him, trying to erase the pain. He crushed her to him, kissing her back with an almost bruising force, then he realized he might be hurting her and pulled himself away, rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands. Finally, he reached out, stroking her jaw with his thumb.

"I did the same thing," he said, and the agony in his eyes hit her with the force of a fist.

"You gave me up?" she asked. "How?"

"Not just you, Meriel. All of it. Our entire life together. It was the thing I cherished most. All those nights, laying in bed talking. All the outings, the pranks and the tea parties. Watching you with your family and feeling like I belonged there. Holding you while you cried and listening while you laughed. Kissing you and dancing with you and everything that came after. When we go back to that life, I lose it all."

"You won't remember it?" she asked, horrified.

"No, Meriel, _you_ won't remember it. You won't even know who I am. It will be like I never happened to you at all."


	30. The Time We Have

Meriel took a few hesitant steps back. "No...no, Kai, that can't be." She shook her head, vehemently.

"It _will_ be, Meriel. It's the price I paid."

She put a hand over her mouth to keep the sobs from tearing out of her throat. It took her a few moments to be able to choke the words out.

"You're working toward our goal - of getting my life back - knowing it won't include you anymore?"

"Yes." He stepped closer to her. "You need your family, Meriel. And they all need each other."

"But I need _you,_ " she whispered.

He pulled her in close, holding her tightly. "And I can't imagine a life without you. But if it gets you back to all of them, it's worth it, Meriel. It's worth it to me."

Meriel closed her eyes, for the first time in her life not finding any solace in his arms. "What do we do now?" she asked, feeling hollow inside.

He kissed her forehead softly. "We make the most of the time that we have." He led her over to the bed, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap so he could continue to hold her.

"I should never have touched you," he said quietly. "I know it was wrong. But I was selfish. I wanted this, even if it's only for a little while."

"It wasn't wrong," she said, wrapping her arms around him and holding him fiercely. "Don't say that. I wanted you, too."

"But how much of that is real, Meriel?"

She started to protest, and he put a finger to her lips to silence her. "I have too much of my father in me. His blood is in my veins and I swear, I fight it every time I'm near you. The voice comes so easily and I don't even know I'm doing it. All I can think of when I touch is that you're mine. For that moment, you're mine and it nearly consumes me."

She pulled his hand away from her lips, holding it against her cheek. "Did it occur to you that the voice works so well on me because it's what I want, too? I've wanted you in exactly that way for years, Kai. I dreamed of you touching me and holding me."

"But last night - "

"Last night you did exactly what I wanted you to do. I'd made up my mind before you even said a word."

He shook his head. "It's more than that, Meriel. I've watched my father torture and destroy women and even young girls, leaving them dead, or worse. He did it for sport, for the amusement of his court...and they all loved it. They reveled in it. And my siblings and others of the water realm took part just as eagerly. Humankind is nothing more than a source of amusement to them. And as much as I wish I could deny my heritage, I feel it sometimes. I have my father's powers to some degree, but I also have his temper. His lack of control." He closed his eyes, putting his forehead against hers. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

Meriel tilted her face up, kissing him. "I think you don't know what you're capable of, either. You have all that power, all this strength," Her hands played over the planes of his chest, stroking across his shoulders and down his arms. "And you've never hurt me. I've probably made you angrier than anyone ever has sometimes, but you still won't hurt me."

She kissed him again, and he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her back, lingeringly, turning to lay her down on the bed. He made no move to escalate anything, keeping the kiss gentle, as though he were still afraid to touch her.

Meriel reached up, pushing his hair off his forehead with her fingertips. "It sounds like it was awful - being in his court. I'm sorry you had to be there."

He nodded. "It was draining. Always trying to stay where he wouldn't notice me, because if he did, he'd expect me to take part. If his attention shifted my way, I'd find an available girl to keep busy with. Sirens were the easiest." He kissed her again, lightly. "I know it bothers you that I've had others, but they meant nothing, Meriel. None of them. I was just marking time until I could be with you again."

"You could have made a move on me earlier, you know," she offered. "I wouldn't have minded."

"Believe me, I wanted to." He let out a chuckle. "Do you remember when you were sixteen and your Aunt Regina gave you that red nightgown for your birthday? The one with the low neckline? You had it on when I came to your room that night and I thought my heart was going to explode in my chest."

She gave him an unapologetic grin. "I wore it on purpose."

He let out a gust of air, flopping onto his back. "And then you laid there on the bed with me, with your hand over mine, stroking my fingers with yours. I nearly rolled you beneath me right then and there."

"If you hadn't left, I might have pulled you on top of me," she said, tartly. "You were painfully dense about the whole thing."

"I had to get out of there. I had a feeling that if you'd lost your virginity within a hundred miles of your father, he'd have sensed it. The man has instincts that are nearly superhuman, Meriel. He would have _known_."

She laughed in spite of herself. "Yes, he probably would have." They were silent a moment, just remembering. Meriel had to ask. "Is that why you went away? Because we finally kissed?"

"Partly." He folded his hands behind his head. "I knew that once I let it go that far, I wouldn't be able to keep from taking it farther. And I was finally old enough to travel freely, and not have to be at court for anything other than special occasions. I thought I might be able to find a way to break the curse. Then when I couldn't find a way, I had to come back, just in case Triton actually remembered and came for you." He sighed. "And he did."

Meriel was quiet a moment, as the gears turned in her head. "Kai?"

"Yes?"

"If you told your father that I was yours - that you had a claim on me..."

"It wouldn't stop him, Meriel. Not if he's made up his mind about you. And he doesn't have to honor the ancient laws anymore. My protection would be limited in the face of his power. I'm strong, but he's stronger."

"What about my talisman?"

Kai reached out, touching the delicate chain that held the talisman, pulling it out of the neck of her shirt. "He can't do you any direct, physical harm so long as you wear it, but even that won't stop him. He'll just hurt someone else until you agree to take it off. Or he'll persuade you that you want to take it off. He can persuade you that you want him to do whatever he wants to do to you, and with a voice that's much more powerful than mine. You might not even know he's using it until it's too late."

"No offense, Kai, but your father is a nightmare," Meriel stated. "I can't believe you're any part of him. You are _nothing_ like him."

"Except when I get crazy over you," he pointed out bitterly. "Then I'm too much like him."

Meriel rolled on her side, facing him. "No, you're not." She reached across, taking his hand and pulling him until he faced her. "Tell me that I want you."

"What?"

"Go on. Tell me that I want you."

He gave her a puzzled look. "You want me."

She rolled her eyes. "No... _Tell_ me."

He looked her in the eyes and said softly, but firmly, "You want me."

Meriel felt an instant tightening inside her. She took a deep, shaky breath, then let out a laugh. "Well, maybe I should have chosen something more innocuous. But the truth is, I wanted you anyway. When you talked to me like that, it just made me want you with a little more...impatience."

He gave her a half-smile. "If it's any consolation, Meriel, you have the same effect on me."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "So if I tell you that you want me...?"

"I'm already there, believe me. And if you say you want me... well, it does things to me. It really does."

She slid her arms around his neck with a smile.

"Feel free to demonstrate."

He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her, when someone rapped on the door. He closed his eyes in irritation.

"I'll be right back," he promised, giving her a light kiss. He slid off the bed, making his way to the door. When he opened it, Killian was waiting on the other side. He kept his eyes politely on the floor.

"Did I interrupt?" he asked.

"No."

Killian looked up. "Well then, lad, you'd better get on with it. Time's wasting." He flashed him a cheeky grin and it was all Kai could do to keep from laughing, particularly in light of the conversation they'd just had.

"Did you need something?" he asked.

"Not at all. I'm just letting you know we'll be out most of the evening, in case you're looking for us."

"Have fun! Stay out as late as you like!" Meriel called from behind Kai, who turned in the doorway to give her a look that clearly said _You're trying too hard._

Killian quirked a brow, gave Kai a nod, and headed off to collect Emma. He heard the door close behind him and Kai's voice saying, "Honest to God, Meriel..."

He reached the room he'd gotten for them to find Emma combing out her wet hair.

"I should have come back earlier," he said, complaining as he closed the door behind him. "We could have shared that bath, love."

Emma pretended to ignore that. "The water's still warm, if you want to use it," she offered. "I need to go see about provisions. Did you find someone to take the horses back?"

"All taken care of."

"And our traveling companions?"

"Are in for the evening," he declared. "The night is ours and once your errand is complete, you will meet me back here and we will get on with our plans."

She looked at him suspiciously. "What did you have in mind? We're sailing out early tomorrow."

"Never fear, love. What I have in mind will only take a portion of the evening."

"How long is 'a portion'?" she asked, raising a brow.

He leaned back against the door, crossing his arms and giving her a devilish grin.

"Two hours and fifty-five minutes."


	31. 2:55

"So where are we going?" Emma asked, as they made their way through town. They'd stopped briefly at the market to pick up some food for dinner, and now they were at the docks. Killian guided her through the milling crowds and around the various carts being loaded and unloaded on the docks until they reached the Jolly Roger.

"What's this all about?" she asked suspiciously.

He reached out, taking her hand.

"I'm asking again - run away with me, Emma." The look in his eyes made her feel warm all over, but she shook her head and let his hand drop, refusing to give in to the feeling.

"Hook, I told you. I can't - "

He put a finger to her lips to silence her. "I know that, love. And I understand why you couldn't go when I asked you. But I still want to, Emma. So run away with me for two hours and fifty-five minutes. Let me unfurl the sails and let's go where the wind takes us. I want you to feel the spray on your face and see the sun sink into the horizon. That's all I ask, love. Have an adventure with me, if only for a little while."

His words made her feel warm inside again, and she reached down, taking his hand once more.

"Okay," she said. "But you do remember that we're going to be on the ship all day tomorrow, don't you?"

"I do. But this - " He loosed the moorings and led her up the gangplank. "This is a purely-for-pleasure cruise. Just you and me and the sea."

Killian was as good as his word, taking them out on the open water and letting Emma have the prize seat of an overturned barrel, right at the bow. She barely used it - she was too entranced by hanging over the rail, watching the ship rise and fall in the waves. She made a delighted sound at a school of dolphins jumping alongside of them, and the sound was music to Killian's ears. He tied off the wheel and joined her.

"This is amazing!" she said, her face shining and her eyes alight with happiness. "I am loving this!"

He gave her a crooked grin. "When was the last time you did something purely for the fun of it?" he asked.

She gave him an odd look, and didn't answer.

"I see," he raised his brows. "You never have."

"I don't usually have time for this kind of stuff." She looked out over the water. "Besides, I don't own a ship, anyway."

"You can still do things for yourself even without a ship," he pointed out.

"I do things," she said, a bit stubbornly. "Just not...often."

"Name one," Killian challenged. "One thing you've done purely for your own enjoyment."

She gave him a smart look. "You."

He laughed. "That was a good retort, but not entirely true. I get as much enjoyment out of that as you do."

Emma sat down on her barrel and rested her elbows on the railing, setting her chin on her folded arms. "I could get used to this," she said wistfully. "It's so beautiful."

Killian pulled up a barrel next to her. "Aye, it is," he said, "And so are you."

She glanced over at him sideways. "You don't have to do that, you know."

He looked at her with confusion.

"Do what?"

"Say nice things. Compliment me." She raised her head off her arms, looking over at him. "If you want me, just say so."

"You think I'm only saying that to get you in my bed?"

She shrugged. "It's okay. I'm just saying you don't have to go to all that trouble. I like it when you touch me." She put her chin back down on her arms.

Killian stared at her, completely at a loss. The woman had no idea of her own beauty, let alone her own worth. In her world, everything came at a price. That's why she'd never done anything just for her own enjoyment - she was probably afraid she'd have to pay for it somehow, in bad luck or some other equally disturbing way. He understood that kind of thinking only too well, but he'd never once had a doubt about his attractiveness.

Maybe it was arrogant of him, but his face had opened many a door and many a girl's legs, as well. It was different for women, he supposed. When you've got men treating you as no more than a body part, it stood to reason you wouldn't give yourself credit for being more than that to someone.

And Emma was more than that.

"Are you hungry yet, love?" He reached out, twining a lock of her hair around his finger. "Or do you want to work up an appetite first?"

She pushed herself back from the railing. "I can wait to eat."

"Good," he smiled. "But first...we're going to talk for a moment." He pushed his barrel closer to her, seating himself behind her and pulling her into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Talk?"

"That's right. And since we've barely gone an hour into your allotted time, you still have to do as I ask. So we'll talk."

"About what?" she asked warily.

He rested his chin on top of her head, looking out over the water. "Let's just play 'questions and answers', shall we?"

He could tell by the way she stiffened that she wasn't crazy about this idea, but she didn't voice an outright protest, either. _Progress_ , he thought.

"So what do you want to know?"

He let out a sigh, as if deep in thought. "What I'd like to know is - what can't I do with you?"

She reared back to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He was searching for the right words, but really, there were no good words for this. Best to just come out with it. "There are obviously certain things you aren't...comfortable with me doing. I hate to find out by trial and error and end up hurting or frightening you in the process. Last night - I really didn't know it would affect you like that - my using my mouth. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't that."

"Emma, you've stopped me every time I've tried it, so it's obvious some idiot left you with a bad memory in its place at some point - which is a real shame, but I respect that you don't want to revisit it. I just need to know what else there might be, that's all."

"Nobody left me with a bad memory," she corrected. "I've never let anybody do that. I just don't like it."

He turned her around to face him. "How do you know you don't like it if you've never let anybody do it?"

She refused to meet his eyes. "Can we talk about something else now?"

He pulled her chin around, forcing her to meet his eyes. "No." He traced her jaw with his thumb. "I understand why you wouldn't let just any sweaty buffoon do that, but what's your objection to me? Have you felt anything other than pleasure in my bed?"

She shook her head, trying to look away from him again, but he brought her face right back.

"Do you think it would hurt? I promise you it won't."

She shook her head. "I don't know...it's just...I mean - " She broke off, not sure how to phrase it, exactly. "I'd just be laying there and...I don't know." She finished with a shrug, giving Killian an uneasy look.

He stared at her, transfixed. "You don't want to because you'd have nothing to do but enjoy it."

"No -"

"Yes. That's it exactly," he concluded. "It would be solely for you and you aren't comfortable with that."

She turned back around, crossing her arms over herself. "I suppose you want to do that."

He put his lips to her shoulder, trailing them up to her neck. "I do," he answered huskily. "Very, very much." His voice was low in her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. "But I won't do anything you don't want to do." He let the edge of his tongue outline her ear as his hand slid up, and his thumb stroked the underside of her breast. "So I suppose the question is, Emma," he said her name like a caress, "Do you want to do this? Can you relax and just enjoy yourself?"

"You don't have to," she protested.

"No, I don't. I think it's important that you accept this for what it is: purely pleasure and solely for you." He slid his hand up, cupping and lifting her breast as trailed a line of kisses up and down her neck. "But if it makes you feel better, love, I'll be enjoying it, too. Immensely. So...may I proceed?"

She turned her head so that she could see him. "Okay," she murmured, and her arm slid up behind her to go around his neck, pulling him in and kissing him. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen, becoming stronger, wilder. And there in the waning sunlight, with the ship dipping and rising beneath them, he kissed her and he felt like he'd never get enough of her.

He pulled her to her feet, undressing her slowly, caressing every inch of her as he slid her clothes off until she stood, gloriously nude on the deck of his ship, with the sunlight and the dappled reflection of the water playing on every hollow and curve of her.

"You are so very, very lovely, Emma. I know I'm under no obligation to say that, and you should know it, too. I have no reason to say it other than because it's the truth, and I want you to know it."

She looked at him uncertainly, but said nothing.

He gave her a crooked smile. "I know. I'm talking to much."

Emma let out a laugh, and he kissed her again, holding her against him as his hand and fingers moved over her in all the right places, making her lean into him, kissing his chest and neck over and over. He turned her back around, so that she was facing out at the sea again.

"Lean back against me, love. Just keep your eyes on that horizon and let yourself feel."

His hand slipped down, moving across her thighs, encouraging her to move her legs apart enough to allow his fingers into the heat of her, and she let out a long sigh as his fingers slipped inside her folds. He teased her gently, feathering her with soft sweeps of his fingertips until she started making sounds of protest, her own hands reaching back behind her, trying to find him.

"Shhhhh, love." He pulled her hand away, twining his fingers with hers, and moving it back to the apex of her thighs, setting their twined fingers against her.

"Just feel, Emma," he urged, pushing her fingers in with his own, circling his their hands as a shiver ran through her and her thighs tightened and clenched. "Feel your body as I do, warm and welcoming and beautiful."

He moved around from behind her, keeping her hand in his, and he pushed her back until she was half-leaning, half sitting against the barrel.

"Wait," she said, a little breathless. "You're going to do this...here?"

"Here. With the wind in your hair and the sun sinking into the sea." He slid down to his knees, still holding her hand. "Just go with it, Emma. Trust me."

He started by kissing her fingers, his tongue sliding over and between them, and she felt her breath hitching as he laid her hand on her knee, kissing the fingers again before moving his lips off onto her thigh. He spread a line of kisses upward until his lips settled on her, pulling a sound from somewhere deep in her throat. Her hands moved up into his hair, clenching it convulsively as she felt his tongue sliding into her folds, circling and pressing as his lips suckled and caressed her.

Her hips pushed forward and he made an appreciative sound, even as he continued moving on her. Emma's entire world seemed to condense to one over-sensitized spot under the burning heat of his mouth until finally the pleasure crashed over her in a wave so intense, she wasn't able to make more than a strangled sound as her body convulsed against him. She opened her eyes to see the last of the sun sinking into the water, and the spray of the sea cooled her body as the last of the shaking left her limbs.

He gentled her with a few more soft kisses before he got to his feet, pulling her up into his arms. She leaned against him heavily, not entirely sure that her limbs would support her. He held her close, stroking her hair, her back, her buttocks.

"Emma," he breathed. "My God, you're amazing, love."

He kissed her on the lips lightly and she gave him a dazed look. "You were right," she said, with a bright-eyed smile. "I did like it after all."

He laughed, pulling her in again and rocking back and forth as he held her. Finally he grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the stairs that led below.

"Come on," He said. "It's my turn now." They made it down the stairs and into the cabin, and he had his breeches and boots off before Emma was even entirely on the bed. He came down on top of her, and she opened for him, welcoming him while she tugged at his shirt.

"Take this off," she said. "I love your chest."

He shrugged out of the shirt with an impatient sound. "I don't know if I can go slowly," he said to her. "Sorry, love."

"I don't want it slow," she said, kissing his chest and neck. "I want it hard. Can we do that instead?"

He didn't answer her because he didn't think he could speak. Her words had the direct and immediate effect of making him do exactly as she asked, and it wasn't long before they were both swept away, crying out and clinging tightly to each other until the sensations that engulfed them receded, and they could breathe normally again.

He wrapped her in a blanket before they went back up on deck, and after a few course adjustments, they were pointed toward their port. He secured the wheel again, then took his place at the bow on the barrel behind her once more, pulling her back against him.

"You're right," she observed. "The moonlight is really pretty on the water."

"When the moon is full, it can almost look like daylight, with the reflection," He rubbed his face against her hair. "There's so much that's beautiful out here."

"I almost wish we didn't have to go back," she said, a little sleepily.

"I know, love. But we do."

"Yeah, we do," she agreed. They were silent for a while, just enjoying the feel of the ship. He thought she might have drifted off, when she spoke.

"Hook?"

He started a bit, but caught himself and forced his body to relax. "Yes, love?"

"When we get back, we can try it slow, if you want."

He reached down, pulling her chin around so he could kiss her.

"Okay," he said.


	32. Off Course

"Please, Kai? Just a couple of hours. I spent almost two full days locked up in a room."

"And then you spent half the day hiking outside. You've _been_ out," Kai argued.

Meriel rolled her eyes. "I thought we'd settled this," she reminded.

"We did. And you weren't going anywhere." Kai crossed his arms and stared her down.

"Fine. Then we're going to sit here looking at each other and starving all night, or you're going to take me out and enjoy a nice dinner with me, because if you try to go anywhere without me, I'll just follow you."

"Meriel - "

"You don't give me orders, Kai."

He gave her a look that said clearly that he _could_ give her orders, just by opening his mouth.

"Oh no!" She protested, pointing a finger at him. "Don't even _think_ about using your voice on me. I'm serious, you've got to start letting up a little."

He mulled that over, looking like a stormcloud hovered over his head.

"Grab your cloak," he growled. "And don't you dare stray from my side. I mean it, Meriel."

They made their way cautiously through the streets of town, and Meriel thought Kai was going to break his neck, the way he kept whipping his head around.

"Will you relax?" she chided. "I swear, you're calling more attention to us than we'd get if we just walked down the street like normal people."

"We're only a few blocks from the dock here," Kai reminded her. "I'll just feel a lot better when we've got you inside."

They located a tavern far enough off the docks that Kai could eat without his head whirling around like a dervish, but that didn't stop him from glaring at every man who glanced over at Meriel.

"Kai," she gritted out. "Too much. Rein it in, please."

"What?" He looked surprised.

"You _can't_ be that jealous."

He stuffed a large chunk of bread in his mouth, chewing it like it was someone's head that he'd just bitten off. "They've all got their eyes all over you," he grumbled.

"Am I staring back at any of them?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Well, am I?"

"No."

She smiled at him softly. "Then knock it off and shut the hell up before I smack you."

She cut into her meat, refusing to let him ruin her good mood. She was out to dinner with a handsome man that she'd just spent the day in bed with, her parents were sailing into the sunset on the Jolly Roger, and soon, they'd be waking up her grandparents. If she didn't have to think too far into the future, she was having a really wonderful night.

"I'm not sure I like this," Kai declared. "All this hanging around your younger parents is making you a lot more...unbiddable."

She gave him a look that should have turned him to stone. "Unbiddable."

"You know what I mean. You used to always listen to my advice."

"I was a lot younger, and your advice really didn't have much to do with life or death situations back then. What kind of danger was I ever in with all my family around me?"

"Until your birthday," he pointed out.

"That had been looming from my birth, without my knowledge. And when that all hit - there was nothing my family could have done. Nothing anyone could have done - except me."

"I suppose that's true enough," he admitted, begrudgingly.

Meriel reached across the table, covering his hand with hers. "I'm making my own way through life, Kai. I like having you along for the ride, but it's still my life."

He sighed. "I know that. But sometimes it's hard to remember where my life ends and yours begins. My life was _our_ life for so long."

Meriel looked down at the table, toying with her food. "Maybe it's good practice for you, then." She glanced up at him. "For when we get back. If we get back." She looked back down again, not wanting him to see the tears filling her eyes.

He squeezed her hand, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

###

Emma had the wheel as they pulled into port, with Killian behind her, guiding her in.

"There - you've got it - take it another notch to port - no! Emma - the other side! That's it, lass...you've got it. Now keep her steady while I go fasten the moorings." He walked over to the railing.

He leapt off the ship onto the dock, catching the mooring rope as Emma threw it out to him and fastening it tight. Once they got the gangplank down, Emma joined him on the dock.

"I did it!" she exclaimed. "I parked a ship."

Killian grinned at her. "You're practically a pirate."

Emma nudged him, indicating with her chin that he should look down the dock. There, walking near the far end, was Meriel, with Kai. He had his cloak wrapped part-way around her, guiding her down the dock. Their heads were very close together as they walked.

"Looks like they don't want to be disturbed," Killian remarked.

"He looks like he's smothering her," Emma observed. "That man won't let her wipe her nose without his say-so."

"I wouldn't be so harsh on him, love. He's just mad about the girl. He's young." Killian shrugged, pulling her along.

"She's a little soft around the edges," Emma admitted, "But that doesn't give him the right to tell her what to do."

Killian gave a barking laugh. "Don't let her fool you. She can handle herself when she's got a mind to. And if he pushes her too far, she'll handle him, I have no doubt." He pulled Emma closer, throwing an arm around her waist.

"You know, love. I've been thinking. Since you're practically a pirate now, maybe we can see about getting you a wooden leg, or perhaps a tattoo while we're in port."

"I'll pass," she said. "Can I - " She stopped, as if second guessing herself. "Never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"You've got my curiosity now, love," He pointed out. "What?"

"Can I ask about your tattoo? Who's Milah?"

Killian's gaze immediately became shuttered. "Someone from long ago," he said, quietly. His tone made it clear that this was not a welcome subject.

"Is - is she gone?" Emma asked. Her voice was full of sympathy, and it irked Killian to no end. He didn't want to talk about this. Bloody woman. Why couldn't she just leave it be?

"Despite what you may believe," he bit out, "An enjoyable evening doesn't grant you access to question me about matters I'd rather not discuss. So let's drop this, shall we?"

Emma's mouth tightened and she looked at him angrily. "Fine." She stepped up her pace, almost leaving him behind as he tried to keep up with her.

Damn.

He'd hurt her feelings - he saw it plainly enough in her eyes before she got angry. But her line of questioning was hurting him - couldn't she see that? Why do women always feel like they have to pry?

They walked in strained silence back to the inn, and he wondered briefly if she was going to shut the door in his face when they reached the room. Instead, she left the door open behind her and Killian stepped inside, shutting it behind him as she pulled her cloak and boots off.

"I'm going to sleep," she said tightly. "You can do whatever you want."

Her words were an invitation, but her tone most definitely was not. He had been looking forward to a continuation of their ship-board activities, but now he was cursing himself for having gotten a room here at all. If they'd stayed on the bloody ship, she'd still be in his arms.

There was nothing for it. He was going to have to apologize.

"Emma..." he began, but before he could finish, he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He strode over impatiently and opened it.

"What?" he snapped.

Kai stood at the doorway, glancing in. "I'm just looking for Meriel."

"Why would she be here, mate?"

"I went downstairs to get some bathwater for us, but when I brought it back up, she was gone. I thought she might have come to see you now that you've returned."

Emma walked up behind Killian. "We just saw you at the docks."

"What?" Kai's voice was laden with apprehension.

"At the docks," she explained. "We just came from there. You were walking with her, but we didn't want to disturb you."

All the color drained from Kai's face. "We've been back for hours. And we never went near the docks."

Killian looked puzzled. "Well, who the devil did we see with her, then?"

Kai's eyes met Emma's and they said it together.

"He's found her."


	33. Defenseless

Meriel looked up as he opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Well," she said, sitting up in the bed. "That was fast." She glanced at him curiously. "Where's the bathwater?"

He closed the door behind him, his eyes going to her breasts, revealed as she sat up. "They don't have it ready yet." He glanced back at the door. "Let's go for a walk while we wait."

Meriel laughed. "I thought we were in for the night. Besides, I'm already undressed."

"You want to take a walk. And we'd better hurry," he said firmly, his eyes still on her breasts.

"You know, a walk might be just the thing. Let me get my hair off my face and we'll go." She smiled at him impishly, hopping out of bed and pulling on her clothing. A few moments later, she was being pulled out the door by the hand.

"We'll take the back staircase, down to the alley," he said.

"The back staircase is a better idea," she agreed. "It's too noisy and crowded in the main room."

They made their way down the stairs and out into the alley, where Meriel paused a moment to look around.

"Where are we going?"

"You want me to take you somewhere special," he replied, leading her toward the docks.

"Oh," she said, carelessly. "That sounds nice."

Triton threw an arm around the girl, pulling her closer as they made their way down the dock. Humans. So remarkably easy to fool. He'd caught a glimpse of her by chance - he'd actually come into town to collect on a debt owed him by a family there, and found the daughter not entirely too his taste. She had no spirit whatsoever and was so resigned to her fate as to be almost bored by it. He was going to take her with him anyway - she might prove some sport for the rest of the court, and then he saw the girl.

It was a simple matter to follow her and her companion to the inn - staying far enough away and cloaking himself from their view that they had no idea they'd been seen. He got a clear view of the companion's face several times - especially since the man was clearly nervous and searching their surroundings as they walked.

He glanced down at the talisman around the girl's neck. It was an impediment, but not a large one. She was so receptive to him - she must have been born on the water - he had no doubt he could have her removing it for him shortly.

He smiled to himself, imagining the look of horror on her face when she realized who he was. He could practically feel the trembling of her limbs, imagining the way her screams would echo throughout the chamber. She was strong-willed, despite her soft body. The strong-willed ones tended to last longer.

"Are you ready, my dear?" They stood at the edge of the dock, and she looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

"Where are we - "

Her question was cut off in a scream, as the water closed over them both.

###

"He's taken her," Kai said, his eyes wide with panic. "We should never have gone into town."

"How do we find her?" Emma asked. "She could be anywhere."

"He wouldn't have gone far, if he wanted her so badly." Killian theorized, "Triton is incredibly powerful. He wouldn't care much about killing anyone who stood in his way."

"He's right," Kai agreed. "If she's left with him, he's taking her to his court to make an example out of her." He turned on his heel, striding off toward the stairs.

"Wait!" Emma called out. "Kai, wait!" She ran past Killian, and grabbed Kai's arm. "How can I help?"

Killian stepped forward, shaking his head. "You can't, Emma. No one knows where Triton's court is. It's bloody underwater somewhere."

"I know." Kai said. "But I don't know if I can get her out of there.," He said, thinking aloud. "I'd need some kind of diversion."

Emma pushed past Killian into the room, then sat down on the bed and pulled her boots on. "Let's go," she said. "How long do we have?"

"Not long," Kai answered. "I just have to hope the talisman does its job and stalls him long enough."

"Stop," Killian said, putting a hand on Emma's arm. "I'll go. You stay here."

"What?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Emma, if he gets his hands on you - " He didn't even want to consider it. "You're safer here. I'll go."

"You don't need to worry about me," she said, pushing him out of the way and grabbing her coat. She stepped out into the hall, indicating to Kai that they should get a move on. Killian fell into step beside her.

"Look, I know you can take care of yourself, but this is Triton, love - "

She seemed to rankle at the use of the endearment. She stopped in her tracks and faced him. "I meant, you don't need to worry about me because we don't get that personal with each other, do we?"

Her eyes met his defiantly and he gave an inward groan. He knew he was going to pay for his poor choice of words with her earlier, and here it was.

"Emma..."

"We don't have time for this," she said tersely. "That girl needs us. And it's going to take all of us to help her. Are you in, or are you staying here?"

"I won't leave her to Triton." Killian said, realizing he meant it. The girl might be a bit impulsive, but she'd done more than her share to help them all – especially him. He couldn't turn his back on her, either.

Kai turned to look at Killian. "Your ship is supposed to be the fastest in all the realms, right?"

"Aye, that she is."

"I have an idea, and it might just work. But we have to move fast."

"Lead the way, mate."

They made it down to the dock in minutes, and Killian went straight over to pull the mooring lines on the ship as Emma got on board. Kai waited a moment at the dock.

"Get on board, mate – we can be underway as soon as we're free here."

"I need to get in the water first." Kai glanced up and down the dock. "Give me a minute – I'll be right back." In three quick strides he was over the side of the dock and diving.

"What the devil?" Killian said, shrugging at Emma who stood on the deck watching. He was just about to walk to the edge and look over when Kai pulled himself out of the water.

"He hasn't called court yet, which means he's taking her someplace private first – probably to find a way to rid her of the talisman before he parades her in front of everyone. Or he may have changed his mind. Either way, she could be anywhere within the miles of caves that lead to the great chamber."

He ran up the gangplank, with Killian close behind.

"Where to?" Emma asked.

"Before you tell us, mate," Killian interrupted. "Perhaps you'd better let us in on your secret." He got closer to Kai, raising his Hook a bit menacingly toward Kai's neck. "How do you know so much about Triton?"

"I'm half Nereid," Kai replied. "Meriel was born on the water, and is under my protection."

"What's a Nereid?" Emma asked. "Is that like a merman, or something?"

"I am not of the merfolk," Kai said, obviously affronted. "Nereids are friends to those who make their livelihood on the sea."

"That's the legend as I've heard it," Killian acquiesced, lowering his arm. "So you can communicate with other sea-dwellers?"

"Yes." Kai moved up to the wheel deck. "Set your course for the south shores of Batterly Isle."

"Batterly!" Killian shook his head. "We can't get close, mate. Everyone knows that the seas around Batterly are a graveyard."

"Why?" Emma wanted to know. "What's so bad about Batterly?"

Killian couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine. "Sirens."

Emma raised her brows. "Aren't sirens dangerous?"

"Deadly," Killian affirmed.

"But not to either of you," Kai informed. "As long as you're wearing your rings, you'll be immune to their songs. The sea diamonds protect you."

Killian looked at him uncertainly. "You're sure about that, mate?"

"Yes. Once we get to Batterly, we need to figure out where within the caves he took her, if he still hasn't called court yet. Then we'll need a diversion of some kind while I go and get her out of there."

"What kind of a diversion could we create that won't get us killed?" Emma asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense to have us go get her and you make the diversion?"

Kai shook his head. "She may be too far under. And if she's been pulled into the great hall for court, neither of you can get in there and come out alive."

"Well," Killian mused, turning the wheel and guiding the ship out to sea, "It appears we're in for an adventure, at the very least."

"Or we'll be dead at the very most," Emma pointed out.

Killian reached out, putting his hand on Emma's shoulder. "I meant what I said, Emma. Triton is known for his enjoyment of pretty things, and you most definitely qualify. If he gets his hands on you, it could be very, very bad."

Emma's jaw tightened. "I've made it through worse. He doesn't scare me." She shook his hand off her shoulder and walked away.

###

When Meriel opened her eyes, she was laying on a ledge made of rock, and she was in a cave somewhere. The walls were wet and it was cold, very cold.

She sat up slowly, letting out an involuntary gasp when she saw that she wasn't alone. Triton was leaning against the cave wall, and she was fastened to that same wall with an iron manacle and chain around her wrist.

"You!"

"It's all right," he murmured, picking a bit of dirt off the tip of his trident. "You were wrong about me."

A frown creased her brow. "Perhaps I was a bit...hasty in my judgement," she admitted.

He smiled, stepping closer. "I'm not what you thought. I'm actually very...enticing." He reached out, stroking her neck with his fingers. She shivered at the feel of them, cold against her skin, but she didn't pull away. "You're curious about me," he continued. "You've wanted me to touch you since the moment we met."

"Yes, I have," she whispered.

He pulled her against him, and her body was pliant and yielding. He had the overwhelming urge to rip into her hair with his hands, to bruise her flesh, dig his fingers into her until the shock and pain filled her eyes with tears - but he couldn't. Not yet.

"You'll do anything to feel my hands on you. The urge is so powerful. Isn't it?" His breath was on her face, but she strangely felt no heat from it. Her mind registered the odd fact, but it didn't really matter. He was right.

And when he kissed her, she opened her mouth and took the slide of his tongue like a lover.


	34. The Turn Of The Tide

"So what's the plan?" Emma asked, walking up behind Kai.

"I'm not sure yet," he said. "I need to figure out how to distract him from far enough away, yet still be able to get to Meriel."

Emma turned to lean against the railing. "And what are we doing while you're doing it all? It won't work. We need to divide and conquer."

"She's right," Killian agreed. "What sort of a diversion can we create for you? What would pull him away from his pursuits?" Killian rubbed his chin. "Can we steal his bloody trident or something?"

"Not possible," Kai answered. "He can summon it back easily enough. We need something that'll guarantee chaos at enough of a level to warrant his attention."

"Is there something else that he values?" Emma queried. "Does he have a jewelry box or anything?"

"That's it!" Kai exclaimed, then he turned and leaned heavily against the rail next to Emma. "Oh, but that would be mad. Completely and utterly mad." He shook his head. "You would never get away with it." He stared at the deck a moment, tapping his chin with his fingers.

"You would never get away with it," he confirmed. "But I could. If I'm fast enough." He looked at Killian and Emma. "We're going to need more help. Wait here." And with a leap, he was over the rail and back in the water.

Killian leaned over the rail, rubbing his ear. "You know, if that's how the boy ends his conversations, it's no wonder she's having trouble with him."

"They are an unlikely couple," Emma agreed. "I still can't figure out why they're here, entirely."

He turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's because they don't want us to know. Or haven't you figured that out yet?"

"I know it's probably stupid," Emma conceded, "But I believe them. I think they're here to help."

"Then I'm as stupid as you are, love. I feel the same way. For now, at least."

She nodded. "For now."

Killian looked over his shoulder at the water, then back at her. "Listen, Emma...about what I said earlier...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just - "

Emma held up a hand, shaking her head. "No, it's fine. I understand. Sore subject, right?"

He nodded, with more than a little relief. "Yes, exactly."

She gave him a shrug and her face was devoid of emotion. "You don't owe me anything." She pushed off the railing, walking up to the wheel deck. "How much longer before we get to this island?" She called over her shoulder.

"Not long." He moved to catch up to her, all while his mind was still whirling. She was right, he didn't owe her anything. Except that he felt like he did. And worse, he felt bloody awful when she said he didn't. As though she didn't care one way or the other.

His logical mind was in full agreement with her - they owed each other nothing. It was less complicated that way, if they kept things impersonal, to a degree. He reached out, grasping her arm before she could climb the stairs.

"I loved her." He blurted it out, his eyes going wide when he realized what had just come out of his mouth. "She was murdered," he continued quietly. "Right in front of me, by the man who took my hand."

Emma's eyes reflected the pain of his words, and she said simply, "I'm sorry."

"It was a very long time ago," he confessed. "It hasn't been easy...living with it."

"But you did."

"Aye. I did."

She turned to walk up the stairs and he realized with no small amount of revelation that this was exactly what made her amazing. She offered no overwhelming sympathy, no coddles or tears or attempts at trying to make it better. She understood simply that there was no making this better. And as one survivor to another, she recognized what it took for him to have made it through.

He was interrupted in his thoughts by the sound of water splashing on the deck behind him, and when he turned, Kai was standing there, dripping wet.

"How in the bloody hell?" Killian began. "How did you get back up here from down there?" He gestured down to the water.

"I'm not like you." Kai answered.

Killian raised a brow. "I should say not."

"We're getting close," Kai observed, "And Triton still hasn't called the court to assemble. That means we need to figure out where she is, and I think I know how we can. After that, I'll go over the plan."

"So how do we find her?" Emma asked, stepping down from the upper deck.

"She's wearing her talisman. We can use your rings to help us find her."

Killian looked at him in confusion. "Your sea diamond is much larger, mate. I should think you could find her easily, if that's all it takes."

"No," Kai said, shaking his head. "The two of you need to do it. It works better with magic and bl- rings," He corrected. "Emma has magic. If she concentrates on the rings, it should give us some kind of sign."

"I don't have magic." Emma shook her head. "I keep telling you."

"You do," Kai affirmed. "You just need to focus and believe. Now put your hands together." Emma stuck her hand out next to Killian's, and he slid his fingers between hers, clasping it tightly.

"We'd better do this right," he offered, with a slight smile.

"Now put your other hand over the hands with the rings, and concentrate, Emma," urged Kai. "Think about finding her. The more emotion you can put into it, the better."

"Emotion?" she questioned.

Kai took in a deep breath. "Think about what she's feeling. She's all alone. Or worse, he may be with her. He could be hurting her. Put yourself in her place for a moment, and use that to channel into a way to find her."

Emma closed her eyes, and let Kai's words bore into her. The nausea in the pit of her stomach threatened to boil over, sending her dinner back up and out of her. She didn't realize how badly she was shaking until she felt Killian's fingers tighten, as though he were trying to add his strength to hers. She pictured Meriel in her mind, alone, afraid, and suddenly, she felt it. Warmth blazed through her and down her arms, pulsing under her hand, and when it hit the rings it turned electric, like a live current, charging the air, sending a beacon up into the night sky above them. It glowed for a moment, then arced down to the earth, illuminating a nearby cliff, suffusing it with light for a moment before the glow faded.

"She's not far from the surface!" Kai exclaimed. "Not far at all!"

"D-Did you see that?" Emma stammered. "How did I do that?"

Killian was staring at her in awe. "They were right about you, love. You just needed to believe it."

"The caverns down there are endless, but the area he's got her in isn't that far from the surface - and that makes it easier."

"You'll be able to get to her?" Emma asked.

"No," Kai answered. "You will."

"And where am I in all this?" Killian queried.

"You're the diversion."

###

"You're lovely," Triton said, running his hand down Meriel's back. "And it's a good and natural thing that you want to please me." His smile didn't falter, and neither did hers.

"Yes," she agreed. "I do want to please you. I do."

"That necklace is a such a heavy, ugly thing," He said, trailing his fingers down her arm. "It displeases me to see it on your neck."

"My...talisman?"

"Yes. It's terribly uncomfortable, isn't it?"

She reached up, running her fingers along the chain, pulling it away from her neck. "Yes. It's very uncomfortable."

"You should take it off," he urged, with his lips touching her ear. "You'll feel so much better if you do."

Meriel nodded slowly. "That would be a relief..." She put both hands on the chain, sliding her fingers along it, feeling for the clasp. Her fingers brushed up against the stone.

"You want to take it off so we can continue where we left off," he said softly, sliding his hand across her belly.

Meriel's fingers twitched. The stone felt warm beneath them, getting hotter, and the sensation was distracting. Triton repeated his request, but his voice sounded...odd. Thin, somehow. No longer warm and inviting at all. She felt a chill run down her spine, in spite of the heat under her fingertips.

"Take it off," he urged, and she felt a pull to do as he asked, but instead of feeling like she was leaning toward him, she felt as though she were being pushed. It didn't feel _right_. And it shouldn't feel right.

This was Triton.

She pushed her fingers hard against the stone of her talisman, summoning everything she could gather within herself and pushing it through her fingertips. The sea diamond began to glow, and Triton's voice reached her, clear and cold.

"Take it off _now_. Take it off or I'll be displeased and you wouldn't like that."

"No!" she said, stepping back. "You're using your voice on me." Her eyes were wide, and she curled her fingers around her talisman.

"You have magic," he said, eyeing her with cold calculation. "Interesting." He stepped around behind her and when he moved back in front of her again, she couldn't help but gasp.

It was Kai. She whipped her head around, wondering how he got here and where Triton went for a split second, before she realized what had happened.

"Come on," Kai said, extending his hand. "Come with me. I'll get you out of here."

She stared out a him through narrowed eyes. This was Kai's face. Kai's body. But he wasn't Kai. She could hear the difference. See it in the way he moved. Sense it with every pore in her body.

"You're not fooling me," she gritted out.

The flash of anger in his eyes as he resumed his proper form was frightening in a way that she had never experienced before. She could sense the power radiating out of him, made all the more terrible by the fact that he was stymied.

"How are you doing this?" he asked, observing her shrewdly. "Even magical creatures cannot deny The Voice."

Meriel smiled widely, knowing that somehow, it would infuriate him. "I'm not just magic. My mother had a gift for seeing through lies. It appears I inherited it, too. You're not going to get anywhere with that tactic."

Triton's arm flexed as he picked up his trident. "Then maybe I need to pay a visit to town again. I'm sure your companion is wondering where you are. Perhaps I can get him to...persuade you."

Meriel was torn between relief that Triton obviously hadn't gotten close enough to realize who Kai was to him, and the sick feeling that Triton meant exactly what he said. What would he do to Kai?

She tilted her chin up, staring him in the eye. "He's most likely gone by now. I'd threatened to leave him earlier, and he knew it was only a matter of time."

Triton smiled sardonically. "And now who's a liar? And you're not even particularly skilled at it." He reached out, stroking a lock of her hair, winding it around his finger. "You must realize that your talisman prevents me from harming you. It doesn't afford the same protection for anyone else." He stepped in, grasping her shoulders with his hands and pulling her easily against his body. "I can torture your lover for hours. Days. I can have him begging me for death. I can be sure that the look in his eyes haunts your memories. Is that what you want? Really?"

Meriel fought to keep her breathing even, refusing to show the bastard how sick to her stomach his words made her feel. She knew that Kai was looking for her. She just had to believe he'd find a way. He'd find a way to get her out.

"Take off the necklace, and I promise, you'll feel no pain at my hands," he crooned. "Take off the necklace, and I may spare you both."

Meriel gripped the talisman tightly. "You use your words well," she conceded. "I'll feel no pain at your hands, but you can order another to do your dirty work. You _may_ spare us both, but you never said you _will_. " She laughed, shaking her head. "My father is a master of words, you buffoon. He taught me to wield them like a cutlass, and to hear the inference of every syllable rolling off a man's tongue. Your parlor tricks might amaze the sea-folk, but I'm a little harder to impress."

Triton 's fury was a palpable thing. It seemed to vibrate off the walls, and it almost seemed as though he were growing before her eyes.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay," he said, in a voice laden with quiet menace. "You'll be spending the rest of your life here."

 _No I won't,_ Meriel thought. _Kai will find me. Or I'll find a way to him._

She was framing a retort when a shout rang out down the tunnel outside the cave, carrying the additional murmur of many voices, calling out behind it. Triton's head swiveled trying to make sense of the noise. He stepped over to the opening of the cave, bellowing.

"What in the name of all the realms is going on?"

A breathless voice sounded from somewhere just outside the doorway.

"Your pardon, your majesty, but it's gone!"

"What's gone?"

"Your crown, sire. Someone has stolen your crown!"

Triton tore through the doorway with an enormous roar that echoed through the chamber, following him through the tunnels. Meriel sank back down onto the ledge, spearing her fingers into her hair.

And then she smiled.


	35. Rescue

"Here's what we're going to do," Kai began. "We start by sailing a little further in - over there," he pointed. "And I take Emma into the caves."

"Wait a moment - " Killian protested. "Why Emma? I thought we were both staying on board."

"Change of plans," Kai explained. "With Meriel this close to the surface, it'll be easier to get her out of there, particularly if Triton and his court are lured away. That's where we come in."

"Emma knows how to take the wheel," Killian insisted. "I'll go with you and she can bring the ship around to collect me afterward."

Kai shook his head. "It won't work. The ship will need an expert pilot."

"But - "

"Hook." Emma put a hand on his arm. "Stop. We're wasting time." She turned to Kai. "What happens once I get inside? How do I find her?"

"Use your ring. Just like you did here. Then when you get to her, you'll need to get her to the surface - that'll actually be fairly easy because the tunnels slope up. Just keep going uphill and you'll get to the surface. Once you're there - if everything goes smoothly, Killian will be by to pick you up."

"And what are you doing, while we're risking our necks?" Killian said, crossing his arms.

"I'll be stealing the crown of a king."

"You're stealing his bloody _crown_?"

"Isn't it on his head?" Emma asked, confused.

"No," Kai answered. "He only wears it during court. The rest of the time, it rests on his throne."

"And you'll be able to stroll in and just take it?" Emma asked. "How does that work?"

"Only certain...people...would be able to touch it."

"And you're one of those people." Killian concluded.

"Then he'll know it was you," Emma pointed out.

"Yes, he will," Kai agreed, striding up to the wheel deck. "But he doesn't know who I am." Then he added, under his breath, "Not yet."

Killian climbed up the stairs after him. "And where do you plan on taking the crown?"

"There's a very deep trench not too far from here."

"And he'll follow you there?" Emma asked, climbing up on the deck to join them.

"He'll likely head for land to look for it - once he's ruled out everyone that he thinks could have touched it, he'll assume that a sorcerer or witch was involved. It would take a powerful amount of magic to be able to handle it." Kai proposed. "That will give us time to get away."

Killian walked over, taking the wheel and guiding the ship toward the area Kai had pointed out. "I still don't like this," he said. "How do we know the girl is even alone? Triton might have her under guard. We don't know what Emma is walking into."

"You let me worry about that," Emma interrupted. "And for the record, we don't know what you're sailing into."

They both turned and looked at Kai. He cleared his throat slightly.

"Sirens and Mermaids."

"What?" Killian said, raising both brows.

"You'll be circling near the cove, there - " Kai pointed. "Stay even with that cliff on the far side and go no further in. There's a submerged reef and the sirens will be singing you right into it." At Killian's alarmed look, he added: "Don't worry - their songs won't affect you - the sea diamond will take care of that."

"You'd better be right about that." Killian mumbled.

"I am," Kai reassured, "But the stone won't save you from the mermaids. They'll be trying to tip the ship."

Killian's jaw tightened. "Leave the mermaids to me. They're nothing I haven't dealt with before." He turned the wheel a few notches to starboard. "This is as close as we can get. How do you plan to get Emma to the caverns?"

Kai looked over at her. "How long can you hold your breath?"

"I can swim okay, if that's what you're asking," she offered.

"You don't need to swim. You just need to hold your breath. I'll do the rest." He walked over to the rail and scrunched down a bit. "Put your arms around my neck from behind, and don't let go, whatever you do."

Emma stepped forward, but Killian reached out, touching her arm. "You be careful in there."

She nodded, then stepped in with her chest to Kai's back, sliding her arms around his neck. She locked her hands around her wrists for good measure.

"Are you ready?" Kai asked. He felt her nod, so he counted. "One...two...three...go!"

Emma only had time to register that they were flying through the air and then the water hit, nearly tearing the breath from her lungs. They were moving impossibly fast, and before she could even feel uncomfortable for the lack of air, they were surfacing in an underground cavern. They made their way over to a rock ledge and pulled themselves out.

"The tunnels she's in are over here," Kai whispered. "From the look of the light where it landed, she shouldn't be far from here and that would make sense." He pointed at another set of tunnels on the opposite side of the cavern. "The entrance to the grand chamber is that way."

"You can see in this? It's pitch black," Emma complained.

"I'll guide you to the start of the tunnel. You can feel along the walls to get you there." He took her hand, leading her over to the entrance and placing her fingers against the cave wall.

"Where do we meet you? After, I mean."

"I'll find you. Just sail back toward the kingdom, and I'll get to you. Tell Meriel - " He took a deep breath. "Tell her that no matter what happened, she'll be all right. And...tell her I'm sorry."

Emma gave him a tight nod. "Get going," She said softly. "I'll get her out." She pulled her dagger and ducked into the tunnel.

Kai watched her go, then turned and dove back into the water. He need to approach the chamber from the sea, and as luck would have it, there was a clutch of siren girls not far from the entrance to the chamber. He ran his fingers through his hair and made his way toward them.

"Hello ladies," he said, giving them an appreciative smile. "Are you up for a little excitement?"

The sirens were laughing and eyeing him with unconcealed interest.

"All of us?" One of them replied. "Although you do seem like you could handle it."

"I like his shoulders," Another said.

"Why haven't I seen you around?" Asked a third.

"I've been traveling," Kai replied with a shrug. "But as I was coming in, I saw the most amusing thing." He threw an arm around one of the girls. "There's a human out there. In a ship."

"A human?" Her face lit up. "Where?"

"Just at the edge of the cove," he instructed. "One of the mermaids was crowing about how easily she could bring him down."

"Not that again," The girl complained. "Just because they won last time..."

"We'd better get out there!" said another. "If they win twice in a row, we'll never hear the end of it!"

Kai gave an indulgent chuckle. "Go ahead, then," He leaned in, nuzzling the neck of one of the girls nearest him. "I can wait."

"What do we get if we bring him down?" The girl asked, cheekily.

"If you win, then I promise you'll win me as well." He held his hands out. "Deal?"

The sirens rushed off to spread the news, giggling madly. It didn't take long before merfolk, sirens and others of the water realm started streaming out toward the cove. They all went mad for a wager like this. Court life was frequently saturated in boredom, and other than some of the amusements Triton provided with the mortals he brought in, there wasn't much to do on a larger scale. In a few moments, the grand chamber would be emptied and they'd all be lining the cove for the show.

Now he just had to hope that Killian was as good as he said he was.

###

"Look! There he is!" Squealed one of the sirens.

"Ooooh, he's a pretty one," Remarked a nearby mermaid. "I'll get him in the water. Just watch me!" She dove, joining the group that was already swimming toward the ship. The sirens gathered at the shore, their voices starting low, then growing as they found the harmonies they were searching for, singing in a rhythm that pulled at the senses, even as the other sea dwellers shouted out their wagers behind them.

It only took a few moments before the ship began to rock wildly, with the merfolk doing their best to capsize it. Killian was at the wheel, pulling the ship around, countering their moves as much as possible. He had almost sailed clear when the whirlpool began to form and suddenly, the ship was pulled back, spinning wildly.

A cheer went up from the merfolk as The Jolly Roger spun closer and closer to the reef. Killian was torn from the wheel as a giant wave swamped the deck, and when the water cleared, he was nowhere to be seen.

###

Emma made her way through the dark tunnel as silently as possible, only having to stop once when she heard voices. She ducked into a crevice as she watched several figures rush past, then just as she was going to make her way out, they returned, with Triton leading the way.

At least now she was sure she was headed in the right direction. So the bastard had been with Meriel. Emma wondered, as she always did when she made a rescue, what condition the girl was going to be in. She moved more quickly now, feeling the slope of the floor, just like Kai had described. After that swim, she had no idea how far underground they were. They could be feet or they could be miles for all she knew.

She rounded a bend only to hear the unmistakable sound of cursing, coming from an illuminated doorway off to the left.

"Bloody damn thing!"

Meriel was hunched over not far from a lit candle, cursing a blue streak about something. Emma raised her brows, but really, this was a relief. No matter what had happened, anger was a good thing right now. It would help her focus.

"Hey." She said it quietly, but it still startled Meriel badly.

"M- uh...mmmy God! Emma!" she said, recovering as quickly as she could. "I can't get the damned lock open!"

She held out her manacled wrist, and jammed in the lock was a hairpin. "Thank God I put my hair up before I left. But I never was any good at this."

"And you think I am?" Emma replied.

"You're not?" Meriel was surprised.

"Yeah, I am," Emma smirked. "Give me the pin." It only took a couple of twists, and the lock sprang open.

"I don't know how much time we've got," she informed Meriel. "Kai's got a distraction going and we need to rendezvous with Hook, if he isn't getting swamped by mermaids." She looked Meriel over. "Are you okay?"

Meriel nodded. "He didn't hurt me. My talisman kept him mostly off me." She glanced at the doorway. "We need to hurry."

They made their way as quickly as they could through the darkened tunnel, taking Kai's advice and following the slope higher. It was working well enough until the tunnel branched out, offering three more alternatives as far as direction.

"Now what?" Meriel asked. "How do we know which one to take?"

"They all slope up," Emma noted. "Maybe they all lead to the surface?"

"Which one will get us closer to the rendezvous point?" Meriel pondered. "We could use the compass, but without a starting reference point, it'd be pretty difficult to figure out where to go."

"A reference point," Emma mused. "We used our rings to find you. Kai made me use my magic and they worked - they sent a signal light. Can we use your talisman and my ring to find Killian?"

"It's worth a try."

Emma reached her hand out with the ring, placing it gently over the talisman pendant. "Just concentrate on Hook," she said.

This time, the sign was nearly instantaneous. Bright light shot out from the pendant, illuminating the path to the right almost like it was daylight. Emma shaded her eyes, then glanced over at Meriel.

"Well. I guess Kai was right. You _are_ stronger than me."

"I think we're stronger together," Meriel said, smiling. They had just stepped into the path when voices sounded behind them growing louder by the moment.

"Search the tunnels! They can't have gotten far!"

"We've got to hurry!" Emma said, breaking into a run. "C'mon!"

"Right behind you!" Meriel exclaimed, following on her heels. They kept moving upward until they could finally hear the sound of wind. "There must be an opening ahead," she said.

"There!" Emma pointed. "Let's go!" She ran for the streak of moonlight illuminating the opening, but stopped short, nearly falling over the edge when Meriel barreled into her.

"Easy!" she said. "It goes straight down - right out over the water."

"Great." Meriel griped. "So we're stuck here. And how is anybody going to see us, standing in a darkened cave on a dark cliff in the middle of the night?"

Emma bit her lip, thinking, even as the sound of voices got louder in the tunnels behind them. "The talisman. When I used my magic out in the open, it sent light up into the sky. Maybe if we get closer to the opening, it'll do it again."

"It's worth a shot." Meriel stepped closer, leaning out as far as she could. Emma reached out again, covering the talisman with her hand. An path of light shot up, arcing back behind them to someplace they couldn't see from the opening.

"Let's hope that did it," Emma said, as the volume of the voices increased, echoing through the tunnel behind them. She looked at Meriel. "We're out of options."

Meriel glanced back in panic at the tunnel behind them. "We have to jump, before they see us. If they see us go into the water, they'll just come in after us, and we're no match for any of them."

Emma nodded. "I know."

Meriel reached out, grasping her hand.

"Time for a leap of faith," Emma proclaimed. "One...two...three..."

They leapt, hitting the water with incredible force after what seemed like endless seconds of free-fall. Emma kicked hard for the surface, her lungs burning because the air had been knocked out of them on impact. It took her a moment to realize that Meriel's hand was loose in her grasp, and in the moonlight, she could see her hair, floating in the water like a cloud around her limp body. She had just opened her mouth to frame her name when a wave slammed into her, tearing Meriel's hand from her grasp and pushing her down, down, down into the depths.


	36. Waiting

Emma heard her name being called, over and over, and was conscious of being rolled to her side. She took in a deep, gasping breath and coughed an enormous amount of water out of her lungs, continuing until her throat was raw.

"That's it, love," Killian's voice came to her. "Get it out. Then try to breathe slowly."

"Meriel..." she croaked.

"She's here."

Emma opened her eyes slowly, realizing that she was laying across Killian's lap on the deck of The Jolly Roger and somehow, still alive. She looked up at him.

"How...?"

"That's a very good question," he said, sitting her up slowly.

"Meriel," Emma gasped again. "She's hurt."

"She's all right. She must've been knocked out when you hit the water," Killian replied. "How high up were you when you jumped?"

"Pretty high." Emma rubbed her head and gave a sigh when she felt Killian's hand kneading the back of her neck. "I'm guessing you managed to avoid certain death with your usual skill."

He gave her a crooked grin, moving his fingers around to stroke her face gently. "Something like that."

"Kai?" Meriel's voice carried from a few feet away, where she was laying. "Where is he?"

"You can thank the instigator of this foolhardy plan for our timely rescue." Killian ran a hand through his wet hair, pushing it off his forehead. "He didn't pull us out himself. He appears to have called on his relations as reinforcements. They got all of us out of the water, and back onto the ship."

"The Naiads?" Emma asked.

"Nereids," Meriel corrected. "Naiads are found in freshwater."

Emma pushed herself up to her feet. "All I know is if it lives in the water, I'm good and done with it."

"Where's Kai?" Meriel asked again, glancing around. Killian had gained his feet and reached down to assist her to hers.

"He told us he'd find us later. He's got to get rid of the crown first."

" _He_ took the crown?" Meriel exclaimed. "When I heard it was gone, I assumed you'd gotten to it somehow."

Killian looked affronted. "I'm a pirate, love, not a thief." He straightened his coat. "Well, at least not all the time." He stared down at himself in dismay. "There are few things in the world more irritating than wet leather, but I'm going to have to wait to change." He headed up to the wheel deck. "The Nereids were good enough to push us clear, but we need to get the wind at our backs before Triton decides I might have something to do with this."

"I can do it," Meriel volunteered. He looked at her like she was crazy and it made her laugh. "Really. My father spent his life on the sea. I was turning the wheel before I could walk."

"Very well," Killian replied. "Let me watch you round her out to port. There's a - "

"A sandbar. I see it."

Emma glanced out across the water. "How do you even see that? It's dark out here."

"Look at the waves," Meriel said, pointing. "See how they break suddenly, off to the one side?"

Emma looked out again. "Yeah...yeah, I see it now." She started to lean her arm on the wheel, but Meriel was turning it, adjusting the course.

"The wind's coming out from the west," Meriel said, by way of explanation. "If I pull her round and then adjust again, it'll push us right past." She glanced up at the sky. "Then we head toward that star hanging low in the northeast, just there." She pointed off into the distance.

Killian had been leaning against the rail with his arms crossed, but pushed off to step closer to her. "Apologies, lass. You're obviously well-schooled."

Meriel couldn't help but smile. "By the best," she added. "Go ahead and get changed. I can man the wheel for awhile."

"I won't be long," Killian replied. He took Emma's hand and led her down the stairs. "I may have a dry shirt you can borrow. You'll just have to go without pants, I suppose."

###

Meriel looked up with a start as she felt the blanket drop over her shoulders.

"You should try to sleep," Emma said. "Get some rest."

She shook her head. "I couldn't possibly."

Emma sat down, settling herself on the bunk next to Meriel. "He said he'd find us."

"It's been _hours_ ," Meriel pointed out. "And I can't even use the talisman to find him - if he's hiding it'll lead Triton right to him."

"You're just going to have to sit tight." Emma advised. "He can find the ship easy enough, right?"

Meriel nodded. She pulled her knees up and folded her arms on top of them. "This was all my fault," she confessed. "Kai wanted us to stay at the inn and I wanted to go into town. That's how Triton found me."

"You couldn't have known," Emma reasoned. "And if he'd have thought for a minute Triton had a good chance of nabbing you, he wouldn't have taken you anywhere."

"I should have listened to him."

"Well, you didn't.," Emma pointed out. "And there's no changing that so you might as well keep going."

"She's right, love," Killian offered, from his vantage point on the stairs. "You can't spend your time second-guessing past mistakes. Besides, we have an adventure to complete."

"Thank you," Meriel said, looking over at him. "For coming after me. You put yourselves in a lot of danger and you didn't have to."

"'Course we did," Killian said, easing himself down next to her on the other side. "Emma would have never let me hear the end of it if we hadn't."

Emma gave an answering smirk over the top of Meriel's head.

"He'll be along," Killian reassured. "He's left before and he came back, didn't he?"

Meriel looked a little startled. "Hold on. This is going to seem crazy, but..." She took a breath and called out, "Kai! Show yourself!"

Silence.

Meriel put her head back down on her arms. "I was hoping..." She shook her head. "Nevermind."

Her slender shoulders began to shake as the terror and stress of the last hours finally caught up to her. She let go with great, heaving sobs, unleashing a storm of tears. Emma looked across at Killian, then she reached over, taking Meriel's hand and she held it tightly. Killian met Emma's eyes, and put his hand on Meriel's back.

They sat like that, until the storm passed, and Meriel felt like she could breathe again.

And in the morning, she woke in the bunk alone. Her mother was sleeping in the bunk across from her, and she found her father at the wheel.

Kai was nowhere to be seen, and the approaching shores of home gave her no welcome. She wrapped her arms around herself, and tried to fight the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her parents were right. She had to keep going.

Her fingers brushed the talisman, resting on it lightly.

"Come back to me, Kai," she whispered. "I'll be waiting."


	37. Kindred Souls

They docked the ship and made their way to Granny's by mid-morning, and still there was no sign of Kai. It was all Meriel could do to shuffle her feet along, away from the dock, even though she knew it was far from the safest place she could be. She tried to reason with herself that Kai had always found her before, no matter where she was, but it wasn't helping much.

None of them had gotten much rest the night before, so they all agreed to sleep the remainder of the day, plan in the late afternoon, and try to hit the castle by nightfall. Granny did her part, loading them all up with a warm breakfast and sending them up to their rooms. Meriel had forced herself to eat something, knowing she needed to be on her toes when they made it to the castle. Finally, she went to her room, crawled between the sheets and let exhaustion claim her.

Emma finished unloading her satchel and splashed some water on her face. She went back into the hallway and stopped briefly outside Meriel's door, tapping lightly and calling her name.

"Is she awake?" Killian asked, coming up behind her and slumping against the wall.

"I don't think so," she answered. "She needs to rest. She's been through a lot."

"How bad was it for her?"

"She managed to hold him off," Emma related. "Between her talisman and her magic - which, by the way is _much_ stronger than anything I can do - he wasn't able to hurt her."

Killian's eyebrows went up. "Impressive. Triton is incredibly powerful - you have no idea. I didn't want to bury the poor girl in misery, but if Kai had to face off with Triton, he wouldn't come out the winner. For her to be able to thwart him - well, that's quite a feat." He rolled his head on his shoulders, then gave a yawn.

"You look dead on your feet."

"Granny's excellent eggs and sausages aren't helping," Killian conceded. "I swear, they're pulling me down into the ground."

"That's exhaustion," Emma noted. "Come on, let's get you in bed."

"I'll be happy to let you press your advantage, love. Lead the way."

She lead him back into their room, then pulled the covers back on the bed. "Off with the boots."

He sat on the edge of the mattress, pulling them off. "I like it when you get commanding." He gave her a wink. "You're welcome to give the orders in bed anytime you'd like, love."

Emma gave him a push to the middle of his chest and he fell back on the bed. As his head sank into the pillow, it was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

"I'm a bit sleepier than I thought," he admitted, with a large yawn. "Just give me a few minutes, love, and then...we can..." He wasn't able to finish before his eyelids slid shut.

Emma sat on the side of the bed, just looking at him. She reached up and very gently pushed his hair back off his face, combing through it and feeling the silky strands slide between her fingers. She leaned in carefully, as if unable to help herself, and gave him a soft, tentative kiss on his forehead, then she got up and made her way into the water closet for a bath.

As the door closed behind her, Killian's eyes opened drowsily, the merest fraction of an inch.

And then he smiled.

###

Killian woke sometime later to find Emma seated on the bed next to him, eating. He rolled onto his back, passing his hand over his face in effort to wake up.

"What time is it?" he asked, groggily.

"We've got about an hour till dark," she said. "Meriel's asleep and you still look pretty rough."

He stretched, giving the back of his head a scratch. "I'll have you know, I never look anything less than impeccable," he protested. He blinked a few times, and then looked her over. "Did you get any rest? You look tired, as well."

"I was out trying to get some information. Cora's in residence at the castle, so we're definitely going to have to come up with some plan to draw her away." She got up and headed over to the small table in the corner. "Granny sent up some meat pies and cookies. Are you hungry?"

"I could do with a bite," he acknowledged, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Did you learn anything else of value? Like how we're going to get to the tower Meriel says they're in?"

Emma shook her head, handing him some food and rejoining him on the bed. "I can get us into the castle, but I've never been up to that tower. I don't know the layout or anything about the room she'd have them in - which I assume is probably locked and guarded."

Killian chewed his meat pie thoughtfully before washing it down with a swig of rum from his flask. "I happen to know that tower, but the last time I was there, I had the keys. The head of the Queen's guard keeps them on his belt - not an easy place to pilfer from. In addition to that, there were two guards posted, and the stairway is unobstructed - they'll be able to see us coming."

"Did you see them then - my parents?" Emma asked, her eyes widening. "Were they in there? Or didn't you get in?"

"I got in," he replied. "But this was before Cora came to power."

"Before she sent you away," Emma said thoughtfully. "You never did tell me why."

"I made her angry. That's about all it takes with Cora." He finished off the last of his meat pie. "I was lucky she didn't just kill me. She's as like to do that as anything else when she's furious."

"What did you do?"

He took another drink of rum, weighing whether or not he wanted to bring the subject up. Finally, he realized he'd taken too long and she'd likely figure it out on her own, anyway.

"I let you get away," he admitted. "That day in the square. I was supposed to go after you and bring you to her."

"She would have killed me."

"Aye. She would have."

Emma looked down, her fingers playing with the edge of the blanket on the bed. "Thank you," she said, softly, lost in what had to be some very painful memories.

Killian took a deep breath in, letting it out as he stretched. "Yes, well - obviously, I knew then that you'd one day grow up to steal my carriage and our destinies would be sealed." He gave her a cocky grin and she let out a laugh.

"Right." They smiled at each other a moment, before Emma remembered what they were discussing. "So - anyway, the tower. How can we create a diversion to get Cora out of the castle, and another diversion to distract the guards? You had some plan that involved that sea diamond - didn't you?"

"I did. Now I'm not so sure that putting a sea diamond in Cora's hands is the best plan."

"She can't hurt Anton if she can't find him," Emma pointed out.

"And how long will that last?" Killian mused. "And if it helps her channel her power enough to take the heart of a giant, what else can it help her do?"

Emma nodded. "Good point."

Killian raised his brows. "Hate to say it, love, but I think we need to wait for Kai. If he makes it back, we've got another set of hands - magical hands - and that could make the difference. It might be worth waiting until tomorrow at least."

"Honestly, I could use the time to get some more information, maybe round up some weapons," Emma agreed.

"I'm sure we can find some way to pass the time." He gave her a grin. "Theoretically speaking, of course."

"Of course," she smirked. She slid her feet off the side of the bed and started to get up, but Killian reached out, grabbing her wrist. "Come back here, love," he said with a smile, but her eyes weren't on his face. They'd glanced down fleetingly to where he held her wrist, and she rolled her arm over, self-consciously. It wasn't quite fast enough.

He'd seen the marks, and felt the scarring under his fingers. He'd never noticed it before - Emma had a tendency to wear long-sleeved shirts, and when he'd had her naked, well - he'd certainly been busy looking at other parts of her. He'd definitely noticed it now, and the look on Emma's face said that she'd noticed him noticing it.

Their eyes met briefly before she pulled herself free. "I have to take the dishes back down to Granny," she said, gathering them in a stack and not looking at him. "Then I'll be out for awhile." She balanced the dishes in the crook of her arm and got the door open before she stepped through, closing it behind her without a backward glance.

Killian sat very still for a long time. He'd known others across the years with scarring like that on their wrists. He wondered briefly when she had tried it. When she was a child, all alone in an empty cottage? Was it a night that the ogres came too close? Or was it a night when she was a little older and too cold, or hungry, or abused to see much more than a peaceful way out of it?

It just seemed so unlike the Emma he knew. Emma was a fighter. She must've changed her mind, or she wouldn't be here now.

She must've changed her mind.

Just like he had.


	38. Besmirched

Meriel opened her eyes slowly, awareness coming in waves as she realized how completely and utterly comfortable she was. She snuggled down under the comforter, running her hand along Kai's arm where it rested around her middle.

_Kai!_

She flipped over so suddenly, she startled him awake and he leapt to his feet from the bed.

"What? What is it?" His eyes scanned the room, looking for any sign of danger.

"Kai!" She threw herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly. "You're all right!"

He held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. "I'm fine, Meriel. I'm fine." He pulled back to look at her, his face etched with apprehension and concern.

"Are you...all right? Did he hurt you?"

"No. No, he didn't." She gave him a watery smile. "The talisman did its job."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kai strode over and opened it.

"You're back." Killian remarked. "Well done, mate. It was close going for a while there."

"Your ship - is it all right?" Kai inquired.

"The Jolly's been through worse than that, I assure you. And your relatives managed to keep us all from drowning." He stepped inside, giving Meriel a nod. "Glad to see you're all right, lass. I heard you scream from the other room."

"I'm fine now," she said, smiling at Kai. "Just fine."

"How did you resist the voice?" Kai asked. "I thought sure Triton would have used it on you."

"He did," Meriel said. "It was the talisman. I used my magic and sort of channeled it through. It stopped him."

Killian eyed her appraisingly from the doorway. "You channeled your magic through the sea diamond?"

"Yes. I don't think he can hurt me anymore, Kai," she smiled.

"It won't stop him from trying," Kai said. "But at least he'll be busy looking for his crown now. That's what took me so long. I had to...dispose of it."

"Emma's still sleeping," Killian informed. "Why don't we all meet over breakfast and discuss our plans for the castle?"

Kai hadn't stopped looking at Meriel, and he wasn't going to stop now. "Why don't we make it lunch?"

Killian gave a chuckle. "Lunch sounds good to me, as well." He flashed Kai a shameless grin. "I'll just show myself out." He pulled the door shut behind him.

Meriel didn't waste any time getting herself back into Kai's arms. He swung her around, holding her tightly. "Meriel... I was so afraid."

"So was I. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."

Kai sighed. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to embroider that on a sampler or something...or maybe have it tattooed on you somewhere?" He put his forehead against hers. "I'm just so glad he didn't hurt you."

She closed her eyes. "He did kiss me. I wish I could erase that from my memory." She gave an involuntary shiver.

He reached up, cupping her face in both hands. "I can help with that."

His mouth came down on hers gently, almost as if he were afraid to do more. He gave her a series of soft, tentative kisses on her lips, across her face, even on her closed eyelids, before moving back to her mouth.

"When I saw that he'd taken you," he whispered against her lips, "I thought I'd lost you."

"When you didn't come back, I thought I'd lost you, too," she murmured, kissing him.

He pulled back, running his fingers through her hair as he spoke. "We're going to lose each other eventually, if this plays out as planned. Let's both agree to not make it any sooner, all right?"

She nodded, blinking back the tears that smarted her eyes.

Kai glanced at the door. "Your father just gave me his express endorsement to besmirch your honor." He waggled his brows and Meriel laughed out loud, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Then you'd better besmirch me _hard_."

He sucked in a breath. "Meriel, you have no idea what your words do to me." He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up off her feet without breaking the contact of their mouths. He walked her over to the bed, and when he set her back down, they were both breathing hard.

"If we're going to do this..." he began.

"If?" She protested.

"If we're going to do this," he continued, "We're going to go slow."

"All right with me," she acknowledged with a cocky grin. "But I want a proper besmirching. None of this princely, honorable, restrained lovemaking. It wouldn't be good form."

He raised a brow. "I _am_ a prince."

"So you are. But now you're a _renegade_ prince. That's nearly as dashing as being a pirate." She leaned up on her tiptoes, whispering in his ear. "And I want you to sully me in every way you want to do it."

He pushed her back on the bed with a growl, coming down on top of her. "Honest to God, Meriel. You make me crazy." His mouth found hers and he kissed her ravenously, as though he'd never get enough of her. She was already tugging at his clothes and before either one of them came up for air, they were naked and rolling across the bed.

Kai tried to take it slow, but it was simply impossible this night. Meriel was arching and writhing under his hands and her mouth was pulling on his neck and chest and he couldn't hold back any longer. She wouldn't let him, anyway. She rolled him on his back and slid herself down on him, riding him a smooth, rolling motion that had him burning alive beneath her. He sat up, pulling her against him and wrapping her legs around him, kissing her deeply as the wave of pleasure swamped them both, leaving them crying out against each other's lips.

A long while later, they were laying on the bare mattress, with the sheet hanging halfway off the bed. Kai moved to pull it over them both, since the sheen of perspiration that covered them was starting to dry and it was getting chilly. Meriel groaned as he pulled her over onto his chest.

"Are you all right?" He was instantly concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm just...still feeling it." She clenched her thighs together and gave a tiny shudder.

Kai folded his arms behind his head with a smug grin, as Meriel flopped an arm around him. She let out a sigh.

"Kai?"

"Hmmm?"

"How many ways are there to do this, anyway?"

"Well, let me think..." He mused. "Two hundred sixty-three and a half."

Meriel sat up, looking at him incredulously. "Two _hundred_ sixty-three?"

"And a half."

She raised a brow. "Do I even want to know?"

He gave her a slow, sexy smile. "Oh yes, you want to know."

She smiled back, shaking her head at him. "You are completely incorrigible."

"You're the one who wanted a proper besmirching," he pointed out. He stretched languorously, then gave a long and healthy yawn. "For the record, I think you besmirched me harder than I besmirched you."

She shook her head. "No - you besmirched me twice before I besmirched you that last time."

His voice carried a wealth of self-satisfaction. "I did, didn't I? Not bad for a renegade prince."

Meriel raised herself up on one elbow to look at him. "I happen to adore renegade princes." She dropped a kiss on his lips.

"Just how many have you known?" Kai inquired.

"If everything goes smoothly tonight," she noted, "We'll soon be waking the first renegade prince I ever loved."


	39. True Love's Kiss

"Are we all clear on how this is going down?" Emma asked, as they sorted through the stockpile of weapons in front of them. Granny's stash was pretty impressive, but they needed to travel light.

"Yes, but I can't say that I like it," Meriel replied. "I wish there were some other way of making a diversion."

"Cora's not easily tricked," Killian reminded her. He picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows, handing it to Emma. She looked at it blankly.

"I don't use a bow," she said.

"But I've seen you shoot," Killian responded. "You were an excellent shot." He regretted the words the second they came out of his mouth. Good God. Of all the memories to shove in her face. His eyes softened, showing his sympathy, and he struggled to find the right words to say.

"Don't," she snapped. "Just don't." She reached for a second dagger, sliding it into her boot.

Meriel watched the entire exchange quizzically, making a mental note to ask her father about it later. She extended her arm in the meantime. "I'll take the bow."

"Are you any good?" Killian asked.

"Better than I am with a cutlass," she replied smartly, taking the bow and quiver from him. She turned to Kai. "Are you sure you can get in there undetected?"

"I'll be cloaked, Meriel," he reassured. "She won't even know I'm there. She'll just know that someone tried to break into her vault."

"And that's the one thing that will most assuredly get her full attention," Killian supplied. "So long as Kai can get out of there, it should give us a window of time to get the Prince and Snow White out of the castle."

"And you're sure you can wake them?" Emma asked. "I thought it was next to impossible to break a sleeping curse."

"It is," Meriel reassured. "But I've got -" She caught Kai's look out of the corner of her eye. "Magic. I've got magic."

Emma raised her brows. "Yeah, you do. I guess it's time to put it to good use." She turned to look at Killian. "You ready?"

"No. But that's never stopped me before." He cracked a grin as she rolled her eyes.

"How about you," she nudged Kai. "Have you got a backup plan? In case she traps you in there or something?"

"Yes. My plan is not to get trapped in the first place."

"I like that plan," Meriel praised. "Let's stick to that." She leaned up on tiptoe, giving him a kiss.

"Plenty of time for that later," Killian advised. "The sooner we're in and out, the better off we'll be." He turned to Emma. "What the safest way in?"

"The south passageway. The treeline will protect us until we're just outside the wall, and then once we're in, it connects -"

"Over to the old catacombs. That's right!" Meriel said excitedly. "And if we take the spiral staircase up through the tapestry room -"

Emma put one hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes. "How do you know the castle so well?"

Meriel gave Kai a startled look before turning to address her mother. "It's a long story, but I used to live there - sort of. I promise, I'll tell you all about it someday." She shouldered her bow. "Right now, we need to get moving."

"She's right," Granny called from the doorway. "You're losing time. Get it out of her later."

Kai glanced over at Meriel, not liking this at all. He had no doubt Emma would try to get the whole story, and Granny looked like she could carve it out of you with a paring knife.

"Come on," he urged. "Let's get this done."

They made their way through the village quickly and mostly without talking, concentrating on the task at hand. Once they reached the edge of the trees, Meriel gave Kai a tight hug.

"Come back to me," she whispered. "Do you hear me, Kai? Come back to me, or so help me God, I'll hunt you down and probably kill you just for worrying me again."

"I'll meet you back in our room," he whispered back. Then he put his lips to her ear. "In our bed."

"An excellent plan," she agreed.

He gave her a quick kiss, and then he was off. Meriel turned to her parents. "Are you ready?"

"We were waiting to see if you were going to need us to hold your clothes for you," Emma said with a smirk.

"He's a man after my own heart," Killian remarked, pointing toward Kai. "There's always time for what he was planning."

Meriel shook her head. "This has been the most bizarre adventure of my entire life," she avowed. "You have _no_ idea."

She motioned for her mother to take the lead, and fell into step behind her, with her father bringing up the rear. They managed to get the hidden hatch opened by rolling away the boulder that disguised it, and then they lowered themselves down into the tunnel. From there they were able to find the intersection, and it wasn't until they started ascending that they had to actively avoid being seen by anyone.

Finally, they reached the foot of the tower. Emma gave Meriel a nod, and together they climbed the stairs, with Killian hanging back as far as he could, trying to keep to the shadows. Emma put an arm out, stopping Meriel for a moment, then she reached over, pulling the neckline down on Meriel's shirt until the tops of her breasts were displayed. She did the same with her own shirt, fluffed her hair a bit, and then grabbed Meriel's hand, pulling her forward. Meriel just shook her head, and let herself be pulled along.

"It's up here. Just a little further," Emma said loudly, making sure her voice carried.

"I don't believe you," Meriel answered her in a loud voice of her own. "It can't be that good."

"Here now," called out a man's gruff voice. "What do you two think you're doing?"

As his eyes took in Emma and Meriel and the strategic way they kept the lantern lowered to throw light right on their chests, he grinned slowly, turning to the other guard nearer to the door. "Looks like we've got visitors, Tom."

Emma and Meriel had made it to the landing by this time, keeping the lantern carefully in front of them, blazing light into the guard's eyes and leaving the area behind them in darkness.

"We were just hired as scullery maids, and I told Liza here that I bet this tower lets you see the whole kingdom." She leaned in a bit, brushing her breasts against the guard's arm as she put her hand gently on his forearm. "Can we look out from there? Please?"

"Can't let you," he responded, keeping his eyes firmly on her breasts. "No one's allowed in there. But there's a window right here, at the top of the stairs," he offered. "We could be...persuaded to let you each take a peek."

The other guard stepped away from the door, sauntering over to Meriel. "I'm partial to blue eyes," he said, reaching out and stroking her hair. "I've never seen any like yours."

Meriel was surprised he noticed that she even had eyes, the way he was looking at her. She pasted a smile on her face, sliding her arm through his. "Can you show me the window now?"

"What if I want my payment first?" he chided.

"Well..." Meriel was thinking fast. "We can't all look at the same time. Once I've had a look out, I'll need to keep myself occupied while she's having a turn, won't I?" She gave him a devastating grin, courtesy of her pirate genes, and he caved like a house of cards.

"Right this way," he pulled her along, shoving her in front of him. "It's more like a large arrow slit, really, but -"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Killian had already brought the handle of his cutlass down on the top of his friend's head, knocking him out cold, and before he could sound an alarm, Emma had a dagger at his throat. A few moments later, he was bound and gagged and Killian was fitting his keys into the lock.

The door swung in soundlessly, and they stepped through, closing it behind them.

"I half expected it to be rusted shut," Emma whispered.

"You don't know Cora," Killian observed. "She's probably up here once a month, gloating over them." He held the lantern up. "Where are they, anyway?"

"Here," Meriel said in a hushed tone from the other side of the room. "They're here."

Two elegant glass coffins lay side-by-side, just under an enormous stained glass window. The window featured a scene that made Meriel want to find Cora and punch her right in the face. A design showing the Prince, waking Snow White from her cursed sleep, with all the dwarves gathered around. Cora must've commissioned it just for this place, after she put them there. It made Meriel furious.

She walked over to the first coffin, and held her lantern aloft so that she could see inside. She let out a gasp.

Oh my God, she was beautiful. She'd always known that her grandmother was pretty, but she knew an older woman, more motherly than grandmotherly to be sure, but still...to see her like this, young and in her prime...Meriel glanced over at her mother, who was still standing near the door.

"She's so beautiful," Meriel quavered. "Come take a look."

Emma shook her head slightly. "That's okay. You just...do what you came here to do. I'll stay out of the way." She shifted from one foot to the other, looking like she'd rather be pacing, or punching, or anywhere but here right now. Killian didn't say a word. He just stepped up next to her, and enclosed her hand with his, holding it tightly.

Meriel wasn't sure why, but her mother was clearly agitated. She was right, though. They may not have much time. She needed to get this done. But which one to wake first?

She stepped over to the coffin holding her grandfather and broke instantly into an enormous smile. Oh, he was handsome. Not as rakishly gorgeous as her father, of course, but so classically perfect it was almost too much. She wanted to throw herself across the coffin and hug him, hard. Her heart twisted, and her hand went to her chest, closing over her talisman as a memory took her back...

 _All right,_ he'd said. _Who is he?_

 _Who, Grandpa?  s_ he'd replied, knowing full well he was asking about Kai. Only he didn't know he was asking about Kai.

_The idiot who's got you all tied up in knots like this._

_It doesn't matter, Grandpa. He's gone now. I guess I was just more attached that he was._ She'd tried hard to keep her voice from cracking, but it didn't work. The sympathy on his face was her undoing. He held out his arms and she fell into them, crying as though her heart was being ripped from her chest - and really, it felt like it was. He let her cry a good, long time.

_Meriel, love isn't what you think -_

_I know,_ she'd said. _You're going to tell me that love isn't about people who hurt you. If he truly loved me, he'd have stayed._

 _No,_ he said, shaking his head. _I was going to say that love makes you hurt sometimes. And people who love you can hurt you more deeply than anyone can, because they mean so much more to you._

He'd wiped her tears gently with his fingers. _I don't know if this guy was the one or not. Maybe he doesn't even know it himself. Or maybe he knows it, but still feels unworthy of you somehow. There are a hundred different reasons why he didn't stick around. He may not be worth your time at all. But you need to go ahead and grieve, so you can move forward. If he truly loves you, he'd want you to. If he doesn't, then you need to do it anyway._

He gave her a soft kiss, right on the forehead. _If he loves you, Meriel, he'll find you. And love will find a way. In the meantime, you need to find yourself, and you need to love yourself for the amazing girl that you are - with or without him._

Meriel lifted the glass lid, pushing it back on its hinges, and looked down at the man she could always count on to give her a shoulder anytime she needed it, without bias, without wanting to shred someone on her behalf before he heard the story, without anything other than a peaceful and warm affection that never failed to remind her of the power of enduring love.

She leaned down, putting her lips near his ear.

"Grandpa," she whispered. "He came back. I may only have him for a little while, but I'll keep moving forward. I promise."

Then she put her lips to his forehead, and kissed him.

A bright light blazed through the room, along with a gust of wind that shook the window. The prince was still for a moment longer, and then suddenly took in a long breath of air as his eyes snapped open.

"Welcome back," Meriel beamed. "I found you."


	40. Awake

"My name is Meriel," she said gently. "You've been under a sleeping curse."

"Snow!" He started to sit up, but fell back. Meriel pulled him back up and he glanced around wildly.

"It's all right - she's here. I'll let you do the honors," she urged. "I couldn't resist getting to see the Prince wake his true love."

He gave her a very confused look, and then he climbed rather clumsily out of his coffin, nearly falling, and staggered over to Snow, leaning heavily on the coffin. Meriel lifted the cover, then he leaned in and kissed his wife.

The light flashed and the wind gusted and a moment later, Snow gasped.

"Charming?" she sounded bewildered.

"Yes," he stood up, now fully refreshed and grinning widely. "We've been found."

"We need to move," Meriel said. "Cora's still a threat - she could be here any minute."

Snow sat up, making eye contact with Meriel. "Who are you?"

"She's the one who woke me," David supplied. At the look on Snow's face, he added: "I don't know how."

"I have magic," Meriel said, almost apologetically.

"All...right..." Snow said, uncertainly. "Well, we'll address that later. Let's get out of here."

She climbed out of her coffin with an assist from David, and after straightening her clothes, she finally noticed Killian and Emma. She crinkled her brow, and Meriel followed her gaze to see her mother, wrapped in her father's arms, with her face buried in his chest.

Killian looked across at Meriel and mouthed, "Not now..." before wrapping his arms a little more tightly around her.

Meriel gave him a troubled look, then turned to her grandparents. "We can get out the same way we got in - through the southern gate. From there we can get to Granny's - she'll shelter us for the night. We've got a _lot_ to discuss."

David nodded. "I'd like to know what state the kingdom is in," he admitted, taking his wife's hand and leading her past Killian and Emma to the doorway. Snow paused a moment, turning back to Meriel.

"How long? How long have we been asleep?"

Meriel's face showed how very much she hated breaking the news.

"Thirty years. Give or take."

Snow's mouth opened, then closed again. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she nodded, unable to speak. David put an arm around her shoulders, guiding her, and Meriel followed them out.

Killian watched them go, then he reached up, stroking Emma's hair as he held her against his chest.

"We need to go, love."

"I know." Her voice was so quiet. The barest whisper.

"It's a lot for you to take in."

Emma nodded, but didn't talk.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm right here, Emma. Right here."

She looked up, biting her lip hard. "Thank you," she said, her eyes searching his. Then she straightened her shoulders and walked through the door.

###

They made it out of the castle without seeing a single soul - most likely because Kai had done such an excellent job with his diversion. Meriel guided her grandparents back to Granny's, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She took a deep breath, tamping down on her nerves, resolving to hold herself together better this time.

Meriel rapped quietly on the back door at Granny's, and nearly lost all that resolve when Granny took one look at Snow and David and promptly dissolved into a puddle of tears. After a lot of hugging and shushing, she led them up the back stairs to a vacant room so they could speak undisturbed. Once the door was shut, Granny wiped her eyes, beaming.

"I can't believe it. I always thought I'd be dead and gone before this day came." She looked over at Meriel. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Snow said. "But I don't understand. How were you able to wake my husband?"

"I don't even know you," David added. "I thought only True Love's Kiss could break a sleeping curse."

Meriel chose her words carefully. "I had a little help, from my magic, and from this." She put her fingers on her pendant. "This is a powerful talisman, and it helped me channel the magic that woke you. I think it may have only done so long enough to get you over to your wife, and when you kissed her, it broke the curse for both of you."

"How can we ever thank you?" Snow said. She turned to look at Killian and Emma. "And thank you, too. I'm guessing you helped get her to us."

Granny's jaw dropped. "You don't know?"

"What?" Snow asked.

Emma put up a hand. "It's okay - I was just waiting for the right time." She walked over to stand in front of David and Snow.

"I'm..." She took a deep breath. "I'm...Emma." She said it simply, but awkwardly. Her parents' reaction was immediate. David was stunned, looking her up and down, and Snow's face crumpled as the tears fell unchecked, streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Emma! You're all right! It worked - Graham kept you safe." She reached out to envelope Emma into her arms, but Emma stepped back.

"Yeah, he did his best." Emma looked at the floor.

Snow shot an anguished look at David, who stepped forward to put an arm around her. "Look, this is a little strange for all of us," he cautioned. "Let's just...take it slow." He looked over at Emma again. "We've got a lot to catch up on."

"I'll bring up some food," Granny offered. "You two must be starved." She backed out, closing the door behind her.

"I haven't gotten your name yet," David said, extending a hand toward Killian. "Are you Emma's husband?"

Killian looked startled as he shook David's hand and Emma's eyes flew to his face.

"N-no!" she stammered. "He's...he's helping me - us, I mean." She stepped back.

"Killian Jones," Killian said, introducing himself. "Though I'm usually known for this." He held up his Killian and Snow's eyes grew wide.

"Captain _Hook?"_   she choked out.

"As in 'The Notorious Pirate'?" David clarified.

Killian gave them both a tight smile. "Notorious and a pirate. Guilty as charged."

"Emma," Snow said, her eyes still wide, "How did you end up with a pirate? Where's Graham?"

Killian stepped back toward the door. "I have some things to see to aboard my ship. I'll just take my leave."

"Wait..." Emma said. "You don't have to go, yet. Do you?"

He wouldn't meet her gaze. "You need to get to know your parents, and they, you. And all that's best being done away from my notorious, pirate influences." He gave Meriel and David a nod before glancing over at Emma finally. "You know where to find me."

He left without saying another word, and silence hung heavy in the room for a moment.

"Well," said Meriel, looking at the door with troubled eyes. "I guess we'd better start at the beginning."

###

They talked long into the night, with Emma filling her parents in on what had happened since they went under and Snow and David supplying the details of everything that happened after her birth.

Once Regina was killed, Cora took over and immediately went after Snow and David, blaming them for turning Regina against her. They knew she'd stop at nothing, and fearing for Emma's life, they entrusted her to Graham who had managed to break into Regina's vault and retrieve his heart. They had planned to meet up with him in the forest a few days after he left the castle with Emma, but Cora got to them within hours, throwing a line of flying needles at them that had been tainted with a sleeping curse. That was where their memories stopped.

Since that time, Cora had been decimating the kingdom, filling her coffers with all the gold and jewels she could rip from the fingers of anyone in the kingdom, demanding higher and higher taxes as she burned through it all in her quest for power and acquiring lands that she couldn't afford to maintain. Her latest target was Camelot, and it was only a matter of time before she had it, then used its resources up and moved on. She was a one-woman holocaust, and no one was safe as long as she held power.

"We've got to stop her," Snow declared. "But we need to know who we've got in the way of allies."

"Thomas and Ella's kingdom has been taking in our refugees," Emma pointed out. "But once Cora finishes with Camelot, they'll be next. I'm sure they'll do what they can, but I'm not sure it's a good idea to turn her notice to them any sooner than we have to."

"She's right," David nodded. "Let's see who we've got left here that can help us before we reach out any further."

"You all right?" Emma asked, moving over to Meriel, who was staring out the window.

Meriel gave a short, jerky nod."Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I just..." She looked up at her mother. "I wish he was back."

"Maybe he had to lead her away, just like last time." Emma suggested.

"Maybe." Meriel sighed. She looked up at her mother. "I just don't feel...right without him here. Know what I mean?"

Emma put a hand on Meriel's back. "I do. I do know what you mean." She glanced back at her parents, who were talking to each other softly. "They're really something."

Meriel smiled, taking her mother's hand. "They are. And you are every bit their daughter, even if you don't feel like it."

"You think?"

"I know." Meriel looked over at her grandparents. "Why don't I steal the prince away for a little bit, so you can have some time with your mother?"

Emma shook her head. "No, that's okay, we've got plenty of time - "

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Snow interjected, from just over Emma's shoulder. "Granny just brought up some of her famous pie. Maybe you and I could catch up over a slice?"

"Wait a minute," David protested. "I want pie!"

Emma let out a reluctant laugh. "Pie sounds great."

"We can take our pie to my room," Meriel suggested to David. "I need to pick your brain about a plan of attack for Cora, and you can keep me from going crazy while I wait for Kai."

"Kai?"

"He's my..." What? How did she explain what Kai was to her? "Boyfriend" hardly covered it. "Everything" was probably more on the mark. "He's my man," she said simply. "He was creating a diversion for Cora so we could get you out of the castle. He should be back soon."

"Then I'll be glad to offer him my thanks, as well," David replied. He looked over at Snow and Emma. "We'll be next door. You can find us when you're done catching up."

He opened the door, waiting for Meriel to precede him through it, and she carefully carried two plates of pie down the hallway, waiting for him to open the door to the other room. She walked inside, placing the pie down on the table, then she waited for David to close the door. She turned around to face him.

"I need to confess something to you," Meriel said with a smile. "I got you away for a reason."

David looked at her warily. "And that is...?"

"I need to tell you how I really woke you up."

David leaned back against the door, folding his arms. "Go on."

"You're right," she said. "True Love's kiss is the only thing that breaks a sleeping curse, but it only works if both of you know and remember the love."

David's eyebrows went up. "I told you - I don't know you."

"I know," she said, putting up a hand. "I know. But Rumplestiltskin told me to use my talisman to focus my magic, and to think of a memory."

"You're working with Rumplestiltskin?"

"Yes. He thought the combination of magic and memory might be powerful enough to stir you, and then if I could get you close enough to where your lips could touch your wife's, the two of you could do the rest. It worked."

"A memory?" David asked. "A memory of what?"

Meriel leaned back against the table. "Love."

"You...love me?" David was really confused now.

"I do. But he told me to remember something else. He told me to remember how much _you_ loved _me_."

"I don't understand..." David said, shaking his head. "How do we - "

"I'm your granddaughter."


	41. Catching Up

"So..." Snow began, pulling out a chair for Emma at the table.

"So." Emma eyed her warily, and slid into the chair.

Snow took a deep breath and sat down, looking at her beautiful daughter. Her heart ached to just wrap her arms around her, but this girl - this _woman_ \- was a stranger, and not even a very friendly one. She had no idea where to go from here.

"So..." She continued. "We both like Granny's pie." She smiled encouragingly.

Emma forced a small smile. "You've got that in common with most of the kingdom."

"Well, at least _that_ hasn't changed." Snow tried to hold her smile, but it faltered in the heavy silence between them. For several minute the only sound was the sound of utensils scraping on plates.

"Emma, I - "

Snow stared across the table at her daughter, or more accurately, the top of her daughter's head, since Emma was looking down at her pie plate, shoving non-existent crumbs around on it with her fork.

"I just - " She reached across impulsively, covering Emma's hand with her own. Emma looked up at her, jerking a bit like she was going to take her hand away, but then changed her mind, albeit reluctantly.

Snow closed her eyes, and when she opened them, there was a wealth of pain in them.

"Emma, I'm sorry."

Emma's brow creased. "Sorry? For what?"

"For the way it all worked out."

Emma reached for the bottle of wine Granny brought up and poured herself a healthy portion. Snow held out her glass as well, and Emma gave her a half smile as she poured another portion.

"You don't have to be sorry," Emma mumbled. "You saved my life. Cora would have killed me if she'd found me."

"But if we'd known that you'd lose Graham..." Snow's eyes filled with tears. "Emma, that was _nothing_ like the life we wanted for you. Thank God Granny found you."

"Yeah," Emma said quietly. "Thank God."

"I know this has got to be strange for you," Snow observed. "You have no memory of me or your father. And we only had a few days with you before we had to let you go." She stopped a moment, wiping the tears that were flowing freely now. "But I want you to know...even though we only had a short time together, we loved you enough for a lifetime. Those few days, with just the three of us - they were some of the happiest days I've ever had in my life."

Emma bit her lip hard, nodding. She couldn't say anything around the lump in her throat.

Snow squeezed Emma's hand. "We'll take it one day at a time, okay? In the meantime...well, there's always wine and pie."

"I'll drink to that," Emma agreed, saluting Snow with her wine glass.

Snow held out her own glass and clinked it against Emma's. "Here's to wherever we go from here."

###

"You think you're my -"

"Granddaughter. Yes." Meriel nodded emphatically. "And I know that sounds crazy to you, but hear me out, please." She pulled out a chair at the table. "Will you come and sit with me?"

David walked over and lowered himself into the chair, keeping his features carefully blank. He really didn't know what to make of this girl. He only knew she had magic powerful enough to lift a sleeping curse and she was clearly mentally unstable. That wasn't usually a stellar combination. He pasted a polite smile on his face, but kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Meriel pushed a slice of pie in his direction. "I did promise you pie."

He eyed her carefully, then moved his hand off his sword to take the plate. "I'll listen to anything as long as there's pie," he said. "Go on."

For the next half hour, Meriel detailed out everything she could about her journey, trying not to leave out any details. David, for the most part, just listened, asking only an occasional question. When she finished her explanation, she slumped back in her chair.

"What a relief," she sighed. "It's so wonderful to be able to talk to someone besides Kai - " She broke off abruptly, turning to look at the door. "Anyway, it's nice that someone else knows what I'm up against." She looked at the door again.

"Listen...uh..."

"Meriel," she supplied.

"Meriel. It seems like you really do believe this, and I -"

Her eyes snapped open wide. "I do believe it. Because it's true." She leaned forward. "What do I need to do to prove it to you?"

David shook his head. "I really don't - "

"Dooley."

"What?"

"Dooley. He was your favorite goat. You used to sneak him into the house and he slept at the foot of your bed. Your mother used to yell at you for it."

David's eyes widened. "How did you...?"

"And that scar on your chin - my grandmother gave it to you. She still kisses it every night before you go to sleep."

David sat forward in his chair. "There's no way you could know that."

"Yes, there is," she insisted. "And you never told your mother but you kissed the miller's daughter and she told you she wanted to name your firstborn son 'Humperdinck', so you never kissed her again." She stood up, walking over to his side of the table and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I could tell you a dozen more things about yourself," she went on. "I know them all because you told me. Emma is my mother, and you are my grandfather, and right now, no matter how confusing or far-fetched or crazy it is, _I need you_."

"I'm...this..."

"Isn't supposed to be happening. None of it."

David sat utterly still, staring down at his hands in shock. He lifted his head slowly. "You mean to tell me..."

"I'm your granddaughter."

"You mean to tell me..." he continued. "My daughter is married to a _pirate_?"

Meriel chuckled. "Yes."

"Do I...do we...Snow and I - do we have any other children?" he asked.

"Seven - all daughters!" she said with a huge smile that dissolved into laughter at the look on her grandfather's face.

"Oh, that was unkind of me," she confessed. "You have four children. Emma, then Leo - who's almost a year older than me, followed by William, and then Brenna. Brenna's middle name is 'Ruth', by the way."

"For my mother," he murmured. "I have four children."

"And the kingdom is peaceful and full of opportunity for everyone, and it's about as 'Happily Ever After' as you can get," Meriel affirmed. "And I want to get us all back to that. Very much."

David finally pushed himself slowly to his feet. He reached out, taking Meriel's shoulders in his hands.

"You might have your grandmother's chin," he mused.

"She taught me how to fire a bow," Meriel confided. "I love her very much."

"Then why didn't you tell us both?" David queried.

"I can't have too many people knowing this. It could jeopardize everything. And it's a fact that my grandmother can't keep a secret to save her life," Meriel pointed out.

David's eyes got suspiciously shiny. "You really do know us."

Meriel shrugged. "That's what I've been telling you."

He shook his head, looking down at her. "This is unbelievable. My _granddaughter_." He pulled her close and Meriel wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

"Oh Grandpa," she said, her voice muffled against his chest. "I knew I could count on you."

He finally stepped back, running his hands through his hair. "It's all too much. Where do we even start? What do you need me to do?"

Meriel shook her head. "I'm not even sure. There are so many factors that come into play, here. My parents seem to be moving toward each other, but it's at a snail's pace - and if we try to push them together they'll both get suspicious and nothing will happen. And even if they do get together and fall in love, there's no guarantee I'll ever come to be. My mother could be barren, or they could have a boy first or something. So many things can affect every little detail."

"Maybe we just all get to someplace safe, and let it play out from there?" David suggested.

"Maybe," Meriel agreed. "Although I might need to go talk to my Papa again. He left rather abruptly."

"I still can't believe my daughter married a notorious pirate."

Meriel nodded. "It was true love. She quite reformed him, but really, I think he did as much good for her as she did for him."

"She sees the good in people," David nodded. "Just like her mother."

Meriel chuckled. "No, not like that at all. My mother looks for the worst automatically. I think my father got to her by sneaking his good in while she was busy looking for the bad. It was quite the pirate tactic. Bluff and distract."

"Then maybe the best thing to do is to just stay out of his way." David offered.

Meriel nodded. "Leave it to a pirate to get the job done."

###

"I needed a job done, so I left it to a pirate," Cora said with a brittle smile. "And you're making me question whether my faith has been misplaced."

"I've been busy," Killian stated evenly, making his way slowly across the cabin. He'd opened the door a few moments ago to find Cora waiting, tapping her foot impatiently. Her mood hadn't improved upon seeing him, and that didn't bode well at all.

He reached for a flask of rum holding out a glass for her, which she turned down with a wave of her hand.

"Sea diamonds are notoriously difficult to find," Killian went on. "I'm having to cultivate multiple information streams to locate one. I should have something for you soon."

"And does the 'information stream' have long, blonde hair?" Cora rolled her eyes. "I can't afford to have you distracted by a woman. Keep your breeches buttoned and finish your task. Or would you rather have me remove her from the equation?"

"I'm sure I don't know who you're talking about," he said, taking a drink. His face remained placidly bland, but his mind was working furiously. He couldn't have her focusing on Emma.

"You were out at sea with her just a few days ago," Cora reminded.

"Oh...was she blonde?" Killian gave a nonchalant shrug. "Can't blame a man for the occasional diversion."

"I can if you're being diverted from a very important task." Cora flicked her skirt angrily as she paced the room. "The game plan has changed since we last spoke. The giant has gone missing - for now. Camelot is too well-fortified. It will take too much time and too many of my resources to take it out now. I've got my eye on a new target, and with a sea diamond to channel my powers, it should be overcome easily, giving me the resources I need to lay siege to Camelot. From there, all the remaining kingdoms will fall." She ended her pacing, savoring every word. "I will be unstoppable."

"Well, then," Killian responded amicably, "I'll just be off tracking down my sources. I should have some information for you soon."

Cora gave him an overly-sweet, terribly indulgent smile. "Oh, but I've done half the work for you, my dear Captain. All I need you to do is push off in your ship, and transfer a message."

"A message? To whom?"

"To Triton. You see, he came to me in an uproar just a few days ago - his crown had been stolen, and he wanted my permission to enter the kingdom and search for the culprit."

"His crown? Triton lost his _crown_?" Killian put just the right amount of surprise in his voice, keeping his expression quizzical. He couldn't afford the slightest change in inflection, or merest blink of an eye to betray him. This was Cora, and she'd pounce.

"Yes. And he wants it back." She picked up a figurine off of his desk, rolling it in her fingers before replacing it and dusting her hands off. "As luck would have it, I've apprehended the culprit. He tried to break into my vault last night, no doubt to add to his stockpile of magical artifacts."

"He's a sorcerer, then?" Killian asked carelessly. He took a large swig of rum to play for time.

"Oh yes. He's magical. He was able to cloak himself, but I have a series of protection spells set around the vault. Once he tripped them, he was revealed. He hasn't yet told me what he did with the crown, but I'll get it out of him shortly. And when I do, we can offer it in trade to Triton for a sea diamond."

He gave her his most charming smile. "Brilliant as ever, your majesty." He set the flask down. "I'm sure I can find a mermaid somewhere who can carry your message. In the meantime, I'd be happy to try my - " He held up his hook "- _hand_ at persuading your prisoner to talk."

"He's not responding to torture," she said with a wave of her hand. "However, my sources tell me he has a female companion - they were seen dining together. I only need to locate wherever he has her - probably eagerly awaiting his return. Once she starts screaming, he'll start talking. Problem solved."

Killian chose to say nothing, he merely raised his eyebrows instead.

She leaned back against the table, crossing her arms and looking at Killian, as if judging him worthy of what she was about to divulge.

"And once Triton brings me the sea diamond, I can take advantage of his weakened state and eliminate him, taking the crown for myself. Soon I'll rule everything - the land, the sea...all of it."

She smiled a slow, calculating smile that chilled Killian's blood in his veins.

"All of it will be mine."


	42. Whatever It Is

David and Meriel had just rejoined Emma and Snow when another knock sounded. Meriel's face lit up instantly.

"That must be for you," Emma said, raising her brows.

Meriel rushed over to the door, throwing it wide, only to have Killian step in, closing the door quickly behind him.

"It's for you," Meriel said to Emma. "Unless you happen to know where Kai is," she said hopefully, looking at Killian.

"As a matter of fact, I do," He said apologetically. "But we can't get into that right now. Cora's on her way here and we need to be on our way."

"Cora!" David stood up, reaching for Snow's hand. "How did she discover where we were?"

"She hasn't yet. I'm not even sure that she knows the two of you are missing. She's looking for Meriel."

"Me?" Meriel looked confused.

"No time for explanations. We need to go. Now." He opened the door, looking out into the hallway again. "It's clear. Let's go."

"Where do you suggest we go that Cora can't find us?" Emma asked. "She's got eyes everywhere."

"My ship," Killian suggested. "She thinks I'm leaving on a sea journey, so it'll be no surprise for me to sail out tonight. We'll pull in to a safe port and make plans there."

Meriel stepped forward. "Wait. What about Kai? How will he find us?"

"Cora's got him," Killian said, apologetically. "He's not going anywhere right now. And if you've been captured, too, he'll bloody well kill me when he gets free, so let's be off."

"Cora has Kai?" Meriel's face clearly showed her panic, but her Mother was already in motion.

"Come on. He's right - we've got to move." Emma had her by the elbow and was guiding her out the door, with David and Snow right behind. They hadn't yet made the stairway when a man's voice called out to the rest of what must have been the Queen's guard.

"Search the upstairs! And you two - search the stables."

Killian looked across at David, and everyone took off down the back stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. Once they got closer to the kitchen, they found the entrance blocked by Granny's back. Killian motioned them to back up as Granny's voice carried through the doorway.

"You can't go up there! I have guests who are resting!" Her voice was unnecessarily loud - probably to serve as a warning.

"Step aside, woman."

"Listen, I appreciate the tough job you have to do every day," she went on, stalling for time. "How about some pie while you're waiting for them to finish with the upstairs?"

Killian turned to grin back at the others - leave it to Granny to distract a man with pie - when her voice cut off abruptly. The sound of her body slumping to the floor was followed by the guard pushing past her. He only made it two steps before the hook in his neck brought him down.

Emma scrambled past Killian frantically as he shoved the body aside and turned to follow her. One glance at the dagger buried in the old woman's chest and the look of pure anguish on Emma's face told the rest of the story. Granny was gone.

"No!" Meriel cried out, and she turned and immediately buried her face in her grandmother's neck. Snow put an arm around her, fighting back her own tears.

"They're coming," David warned.

"We need to go," Killian urged. He reached down offering his hand to Emma. She swatted it away. "Emma...we have to move, love. Don't let her sacrifice be for nothing."

Emma took his hand blindly, blinking hard to keep the tears at bay.

David came up behind her, holding Snow by the hand. "Let's get out of here."

They circled behind the building, moving over several streets, before making their way to the dock. Killian loosed the moorings on the Jolly Roger and they were underway in minutes. He guided them swiftly out to sea, letting the wind fill the sails.

Emma stood alone at the bow with her arms wrapped around her. There was no mistaking her grief, even though she closed off and refused to acknowledge it. Killian started to move toward her, but he was cut off by David, who came up behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder. Killian could see them talking and even felt a twinge of jealousy until he forcibly reminded himself that the man was her father, after all. He just felt like he should be the one to comfort her.

He turned his attention again to the wheel, leaning over to address Snow, who stood next to Meriel.

"Where to, your majesty?"

Snow looked back at the kingdom for a moment, as if she were saying goodbye.

"Take us north," she said, finally.

"North?"

"We need to find some allies. With pickaxes."

###

Kai raised his head slowly, staring at Cora through a sheen of perspiration. He pushed himself up from where he'd fallen to his knees, forcing his knees to lock so that he wouldn't fall again.

"Good. I thought that last blast might've killed you." She paced in front of the cell slowly, staring at him as though he were a bug under a magnifying glass. "You've got some spunk after all."

He glared at her, breathing hard.

Cora gave him her best sympathetic look. "Poor baby. You must be tired. I can do this all day." She wrapped a gloved hand around the bars of the cell. "Where is the crown?"

"I told you," Kai panted. "I don't have it."

"Oh, but you _do_ know where it is. And you're going to tell me. Eventually." She paced a little further down, running her fingers along the bars of the cells as she went. "Did I tell you I've sent for Triton? And I've got my guards rounding up your lovely companion even as we speak. So you can give me the whereabouts of the crown, or you can watch as I gift her to Triton, just to show my...hospitality."

Kai's eyes blazed fire. "Leave her alone."

"Or what?" She made a sweeping gesture toward the cage. "You'll threaten me some more? You're hardly in a position to do any damage." She leaned in, putting her face between the bars. "And when Triton rips your woman to pieces in front of you, that crown won't be doing much to keep you warm, will it?"

He took a staggering step toward her and she held up a warning hand, already beginning to glow with an electrical charge. "Ah-ah-ah!" She wagged a finger. "Show some manners, and I may let you out of this. Tell me where the crown is, and the girl remains yours. Triton will be dispatched, and as newly appointed ruler of the seas, I'll need a right-hand man to help enforce the new order. I can't be everywhere at once, after all. The job could be yours. Just tell me where the crown is."

He looked at her mutely, but his eyes carried a message of deadly intent. Cora turned angrily, swishing her skirt behind her as she strode toward the door. She didn't even look behind her as she threw another lightening bolt behind her that hit him with a powerful jolt, throwing him into the rock wall behind him. He slumped to the floor, and he didn't move.

###

David came up behind Killian and tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you'd like to get some rest, I can take the wheel for awhile."

He looked over his shoulder. "That's kind of you, mate, but I was going to offer you my cabin, if you'd like to get some sleep."

"I've been sleeping for thirty years," David reminded him. "I'm good for awhile."

Killian smiled. "That you are." He looked across at Emma, still standing alone at the bow. Meriel was standing next to her, but neither was talking. "Well, then. I could use some rest," he agreed. "Just keep her on course and wake me when it's time to dock."

David nodded. "That won't be for a few hours. I can manage until then."

Killian released the wheel, then gave Snow a nod. He stared at Emma a moment longer, not entirely sure what to do. Finally, he headed down into the cabin. He'd just taken off his coat and boots when the door opened, and Emma stepped down inside. She  reached up an dshut the door.

"Emma." He walked toward her slowly, not really sure how to proceed. She was here, but her body language was screaming "Stay away".

"Hey." She made no move toward him, and didn't take the conversation any further.

Killian cast about, trying to think of something to say.

"How is Meriel," he finally asked.

"Worried."

"And rightfully so. Cora won't kill him, as long as he has information that's valuable to her."

"That's what I told her." Emma looked at the floor.

"And you?" he asked. "Are you all right?"

"You left again."

Killian was taken aback. "Yes, I did. You needed some time to get to know your parents, and they didn't seem very thrilled at the idea of a pirate squiring their daughter about."

Emma looked up at him. "The hell with them. I don't even know them."

His face softened. "They're your parents, love. You have to give them a chance." He bit his lip. "Perhaps that's best done without too much interference."

"So...what?" she asked. "You're dropping us off and you're leaving again?"

"I don't know," he answered uncomfortably. "I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Okay," she said, with a short, jerky nod. "Okay." She turned quickly, intending to go. Killian reached for her arm pulling her back and pressing her up against the wall.

"Let me go." Her voice was cold, hard.

"No."

"I mean it."

"No."

She whirled on him, pushing him hard. "You don't want to be here! So, fine! Just drop us off and go! You don't want any of this!"

He pulled her roughly into his arms. "Stop." She struggled a bit and he held her more tightly. "Stop, Emma. Listen to me." He pulled back, moving his hand up to her face, his thumb tracing her jawline.

"I don't want any of this, it's true. But I want you. And if this is the price I pay to be near you, then I'll pay it." He pulled her in, until his lips were hovering just above hers. "Every time I leave you, all I can think about is how much I need to be back. Tell me you feel it, too."

She looked up at him with frightened eyes. "I need to go."

"No," he said, stroking her hair. "You came here for a reason. The same reason I came back. And it's all right if we don't want to put a name to it, now, or ever. Just admit to me that it's there, whatever it is."

She closed her eyes and finally....she nodded.

He let out a sigh and took her hand, stroking the backs of her knuckles with his fingers. "We've always had to get by, you and I. Maybe we can get by with this. Whatever it is."

"Whatever it is," she agreed. He led her over to the bed, pulling her down beside him. Her eyes were luminous in the candlelight.

"Do you think you could...hold me?" she whispered. "Just for awhile?"

He pulled her into him, holding her tightly, and for the first time in more years than she could count, Emma allowed herself the luxury of tears, releasing her grief and pain, finding solace in his arms.


	43. Defining Moments

They sheltered the ship in a hidden inlet a few hours before sunrise, then made their way into the forest, with Snow in the lead. They'd just crested a hill when a pickaxe embedded itself in a nearby tree.

"Don't take another step," A gruff voice called out.

"Yeah!" Called another voice. "Not another...achoo! Step!"

Snow's face broke into a wide grin. "Grumpy? Sneezy?"

Faces began popping out from behind the trees. "Snow? Snow!"

In moments they were surrounded by dwarves, chattering and hugging Snow and David as Emma stepped back nervously. She turned to Killian, raising her eyebrows.

"Dwarves? They're real?"

"It appears that they are." He glanced around. "Ever since the queen closed the mines, they've all but disappeared. No one's seen a dwarf in decades."

"Yeah, well, don't count us out," Grumpy said, walking over to them. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm Captain - "

"I know who you are, _pirate_." He gave Killian a scathing look. "I'm talking to them."

Snow walked over and wrapped an arm around Emma's waist. "This is our daughter. Emma, meet Grumpy. He's an old friend."

David walked up behind Meriel, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And this is Meriel. She talked Emma and Killian into finding us and because of all of them, we're awake now." He glanced down at her. "She's practically family."

"It's not safe out in the open," Grumpy suggested. "We can talk better back at the house."

They made their way back to the cottage and spent the better part of the morning brainstorming over breakfast.

"We have to get Kai out of there," Meriel demanded. "If Cora doesn't kill him, Triton will. It's only a matter of time."

"We can't just rush in there," David countered. "If she knows that we're gone, she'll figure out that he's in on it. She'll be expecting a rescue attempt."

"She's right, David" Snow said, shaking her head. "Cora will kill him."

"But Kai is _magic_ ," Emma pointed out. "Can't he get himself out?"

"That cell was made to hold Rumplestiltskin," Snow noted. "Even he couldn't get out of it."

"I can't just sit around here waiting," Meriel insisted. "We have to act."

David put his hands over hers. "Meriel, we need to have a plan. This is _Cora_. We can't just surprise her."

"Kai's a strong lad," Killian pointed out. "And Cora needs him to find that crown. So does Triton, for that matter."

"He's not stupid," Emma added. "He'll hold out until we get to him."

Meriel looked at all of their faces, wishing she could have the faith that they did. She just felt so...helpless. She pushed herself away from the table and stormed out the door.

"I guess one of us should go talk to her," Emma suggested.

"Oh, Snow," Happy interrupted, coming up behind her, "We saved something for you." He produced a bow and quiver from behind his back, beaming at her.

"My bow!" Snow exclaimed, reaching out to take it and running her hand down its length. She stood up and grabbed the quiver full of arrows, slinging it over her shoulder. "Well, if we're going to be taking back the castle, I'd better get some practice in." She looked over at Emma. "Let me go talk to Meriel."

She pushed the door open, walking out into the clearing in front of the cottage. Meriel was sitting on a fallen log, her shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"I'm going to do a little target practice," Snow explained. "Want to come watch?"

Meriel's eyes brightened a bit. "Can I practice, too?"

"You know how to use a bow?"

"My grandmother taught me," Meriel said, smiling. "I'm pretty good."

Snow's eyes narrowed, as she gave her a sideways grin. "How good?"

Meriel narrowed her eyes to match. "As good as she is. And that's really saying something."

"Care for a friendly contest?" Snow offered. "It might help you take your mind off things."

"You're on."

They picked a tree at the edge of the clearing, carving a target into it with Meriel's dagger. As they started taking turns, it was apparent that thirty years had done nothing to diminish Snow's talent. She and Meriel were neck-and-neck with their score, goading and cheering each other on and loving it so much, it took several minutes before they realized they had an audience.

"Care to join us?" Snow asked, holding out the bow.

Emma shook her head, stepping back. "No...no, that's okay. You two go ahead."

"Come on," Meriel encouraged. "Give it a try."

"No..." Emma bit her lower lip. "I haven't fired a bow in years."

"Neither have I," Snow pointed out with a smile. She turned to Meriel, narrowing her eyes again. "Maybe she's just afraid we'll make her look bad."

Meriel nodded, crossing her arms. "I think she's intimidated by us."

Emma stared them both down, then held out her hand with a deadpan look. "Give me the bow."

Snow handed it over with a smile, raising her brows at Meriel. Emma tested the bowstring, holding it up to her face. Finally, she took an arrow and nocked it into place. Her shot landed almost dead-center on the target on the very first try. She broke into a smile.

"Well done, Emma!" Snow praised. "Graham would have been so proud."

Emma froze, then handed Snow the bow. "I'm...I'm just going to...go back inside," she stammered, then she walked back across the clearing to the cottage.

"She watched him die, you know," Meriel said quietly. "Cora killed him right in front of her."

Snow's eyes immediately filled with tears. "I didn't know that."

Meriel watched her mother go with troubled eyes. "I think there's a lot about her that we don't know," she said.

###

"Are you going to bed anytime soon?" David asked, sidling up next to Emma at the table. "I think Dopey said you could have his room." He glanced around at the extra dwarves sleeping around the room. Dopey, Bashful and Happy had given up their beds, but Killian had chosen to set up his bedroll outside, under the eave of the roof.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. "I would think you'd want to be spending time with your wife."

"We needed some water."

Emma rolled her eyes, not even wanting to think about her parents working up a thirst. "I'm not tired," she remarked. "I think I'll just sleep out here, anyway. Closer to the fire."

Emma turned her cup back and forth between her palms, staring at it. The truth was, she needed to think. Things had gotten entirely too close with Hook the night before, and she was still processing it. Whatever it was.

"Emma, listen..." David began. He looked around to be sure they weren't being overheard, but the dwarves were all snoring from their various bedrolls around the room. "I want to apologize."

"For what?" she looked at him in confusion.

"For the way I first reacted to Hook. It was just a surprise - seeing my daughter with a pirate. He has quite a reputation."

"It's okay. And we're not...I mean...he's just been helping us. Meriel and Kai and me, I mean," she finished lamely.

David gave her a knowing smile. "Look, I know it's too late for me to be a proper father in all the ways I would have like to have been. You're a grown woman and you control your own life and make your own decisions. But I want you to remember that you're not alone anymore. Don't be afraid to take a chance if your heart is leading you to do it. I may not have been able to be there when you were growing up, but I'm your father. I've got your back now."

Emma's lips tightened, and she blinked hard a few times. "Thanks. I'll...think about it."

"He seems like a good man, and more importantly, he seems like he needs you. And he doesn't seem like the type that would need anyone," David surmised. "Maybe you two are good for each other."

"You think so?"

David reached out, pushing her hair back off her shoulder and giving her a smile. "Yeah. I do." He pushed himself up from the table, grabbing the water pitcher. "Goodnight, Emma."

She sat there for a long while, staring at the candle as it burned down.

###

Killian rolled over, coming awake with a start when he realized the other side of the bedroll was occupied. He slowly slid his arm around her, not wanting to wake her. His fingers stroked the soft skin of her belly as he tried to ease himself back into sleep.

"Sorry if I woke you," her voice was soft, without a trace of sleepiness.

"I didn't want to wake _you_ ," he answered huskily. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

They laid in silence for a while, but he knew she wasn't sleeping by the way her hand stroked his arm. Her voice was soft, hesitant as she began.

"Granny saved me."

He let that sink in for a moment. "When you came to town?" he asked.

"Yes. I had nowhere to call home. She took me in."

"She seemed like she had a lot of guts. I admired her, even if she didn't like me much," he said. "I'm very sorry, Emma. No one should have to watch one person die in front of them in a lifetime, let alone two."

He felt her nod, but she didn't speak right away.

"How did you get through it? When she died?"

"Do you mean Milah?

"The girl you loved," Emma replied. "How did you get through it?"

He took a deep breath, fighting back the memory. Fighting back the pain. "A lot of rum. And a lot of time. And entirely too much of both, I'm afraid." He ran his hand down her arm, reaching to twine his fingers with hers. They brushed her wrist on the way down, and once again, he felt the ridges in her flesh.

"There was a time, in Neverland," he went on quietly. "A time when I thought I had nothing left that made life worth the living anymore. I got very, very drunk one night and sailed my ship out to deeper water, where I knew the mermaids would be. And I leaned out over the rail. I even spread my arms wide and told myself that I probably wouldn't feel a thing, with that much rum in me. I only knew it would be a relief."

"Why didn't you?"

"I can't even tell you why. I only knew that somehow, all of this had to be for something. That there had to be a reason why I was so damned good at surviving. There had to be something - or someone - somewhere that would be worth surviving for. So I pulled myself back onto the deck, and I slept it off, and two days later, I started looking for a new way to get off that accursed island. I found it eventually."

She rolled over in his arms, and he could see her face clearly in the moonlight. "I know why you told me that."

He brought his hand up to her face. "I told you that because I wanted to, love."

She rubbed her cheek into his palm. "My wrists. It's not what you think." She reached up to cradle his hand to her face.

"When I was thirteen, I'd been in town for a few months, and it was one of my hungry days. Some days, you just can't feel anything but empty, and I hadn't eaten the day before, either. There was a spice merchant in town then that had given me food before. He was easier than most. Quicker, I mean." She took a deep, shaky breath. "That night, I showed up and he brought me inside. I didn't know that he was in trouble. He'd had a game of dice go badly the night before, and he owed a group of men a lot of money. He was supposed to pay them and he couldn't, so he'd been hiding in his shop all day. When I showed up, he saw a way out.

"So he overpowered me - I didn't weigh much and I was pretty weak from not having eaten in so long. He tied me to the shelves in his storage closet, and he told me he was bringing the men back with him. That I was going to pay off his debt with all of them. And then he left to go and find them."

Killian's eyes closed, but he remained utterly still, waiting for the rest with a sick sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Emma's voice went curiously flat. "When he got to the tavern where the men had gathered, they didn't wait to hear his explanation or his offer. They slit his throat as soon as he walked in the door."

"How long were you...?" Killian asked quietly.

"Four days. I tried everything I could think of to get free. I pulled on the ropes until my wrists bled rivers down my arms. I gnawed at them. I shouted. I kicked and clawed and finally, I was just to weak to do anything more than wait to die. That's when Granny found me. She'd come to buy some spices and checked the storeroom, looking for the owner. I was barely alive. She took me back to her place and nursed me back to health, figuring out along the way just who I really was. She saved me. And yesterday, she did it again."

He lifted her chin, looking her in the eyes. "There was nothing you could have done to save her, love. It wasn't your fault."

"I know that." She sat up, leaning back on her arms, tilting her face up to the moonlight. "I just wanted to tell you. I've never told anyone about that."

He sat up next to her. "I wish I could search that man out in hell and kill him again."

She gave him a look. "The line forms behind me."

He gave a half-smile back, reaching out to twist a lock of her hair between his fingers. "Your tale is far more thrilling than a drunken pirate dangling over a bunch of mermaids."

Emma turned to face him more fully, and she reached out to touch his chest, sliding her hand up to his shoulder, then down his left arm.

"We've all got scars, Killian," she said, lifting his arm and rubbing it against her cheek. "And I think..." She kissed the tip of his stump very softly. "I think they're kind of beautiful. It means we're stronger than whatever did that to us."

"Emma," he said hoarsely. "I think it was you. The sole bloody reason I survived. It had to have been you." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her like he'd never get enough, and the light blazed and the wind gusted out like a shockwave around them.

Inside the cottage, Meriel was startled out of a fitful sleep with the realization of what had woken her. She pumped a fist in the air.

"Yes!"

Her joy was tempered with sadness as she brought her hand down, clasping her talisman.

"Hold on, Kai," she whispered. "We're halfway there. Just hold on until I find you again." She sent every positive thought she could into those words.

And on the cold dirt floor of the cell, Kai's talisman glowed beneath his shirt. His hand came up slowly, closing around it.

He opened his eyes, and he smiled.


	44. The Quest

Meriel made her way quietly out of the cottage, stopping and pausing at every creaking floorboard and every slight snore or sigh from a nearby dwarf. After opening the door - which sounded extraordinarily loud and squeaky to her somewhat nervous ears - she closed it as softly as possible behind her and walked around the side of the cottage, toward the trees.

She was brought up short by the sight of her parents, lying in each other's arms, sound asleep. She had to take a moment and just look. They were so young, and so beautiful, the both of them. And now so in love. She wondered if they even realized what had happened last night. Would they still try to deny it? How could they? Now all she had to do was wait. Wait and hope that someday soon, everything would align and she'd be created again, ending all this madness.

Ending her memories of Kai.

She pushed on, refusing to think about that one too much. Even if she wouldn't remember him, at least he'd be safe. Maybe he'd even try to find her again and introduce himself or something. She couldn't imagine not falling for him all over again.

Then again, it would be just like Kai to try and do the noble thing and leave her alone. To save her from himself. The idiot.

She stepped through the trees until she reached a nice, open area and called out:

"Rumplestiltskin!" She looked around, cleared her throat delicately, and called again. "Rumpel -"

"I heard you the first time, Dearie. No need to shout."

He was leaning against a tree, not far from where she stood. Meriel gave a great sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! I need your help!"

"Don't they always?" he said, to no one in particular. "Your companion is in a precarious position. Cora has discovered the theft of her royal trophies and she's on quite the warpath."

"She knows they're gone?" Meriel bit her lip.

"The prince and princess? Oh yes, she knows. I'm surprised you didn't hear her howl from here." He gave an odd sort of giggle. "Your little friend is alive only because he's keeping his secrets, but not for long. We both know that his father can succeed where Cora fails."

"You know?" Meriel questioned. "You know's he's the son of Triton?"

"Not hard to tell." He leaned in, lowering his voice. "If you know what you're looking for."

"I have to get him out of there. I need you to help me."

"Already done you a favor, as I recall." He adjusted the lace cuffs on his shirtsleeves, then asked with a flourish of his hand: "What's in it for me?"

She stuck her chin up. "Name your price."

"A favor will do. To be decided upon later."

"Agreed. Now how do I get him out?"

Rumpelstiltskin walked around her carefully in a circle. "At one time, I was in that very cell. And within the walls, I left a gift, to be discovered at a later date by your sainted Mother. But of course, plans were altered, and it never came to be."

"The scroll!" Meriel recalled. "With the squid ink! My mother told me the story. So that gets him out of the cell, but how do we keep Cora from knowing we were there?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled and spread his hands wide. "Not my problem."

"We'll just have to figure it out," Meriel mused to herself, pacing. "If he can cloak himself - " She turned to look back at Rumplestiltskin, but he was gone. She shook her head with a sigh, then headed back to the cottage. She reached for the doorknob and found herself nearly flattened by David, who was just storming out as she was trying to come in.

"There you are!" he said, a bit forcefully. "I thought you'd done something stupid like gone off on your own."

"I didn't mean to worry you. I was just talking to Rumplestiltskin."

"Rumple- " David made a sound of exasperation. "You were talking to Rumplestiltskin?"

Snow pushed through the door behind David, after having been obviously listening from the other side. Grumpy was right behind her.

"Tell me you didn't make a deal with him," she broke in.

Meriel didn't answer her, choosing instead to look at the ground.

"Even I know better than to strike a deal with Rumpelstiltskin." Emma's voice sounded from behind her, and her father was leaning against the side of the cottage, staring at her in a way that made her feel six years old.

"I did what I had to do," she defended. "And now I know how to rescue Kai."

Meriel turned to David. "Inside the cell is a scroll, left there by Rumplestiltskin - it has squid ink on it. Kai can use it to get out of the cell. We just have to figure out a way around Cora - she knows you're gone and she's furious."

Killian's eyes narrowed. "He told you this? The Dark One?"

She looked away. "Yes."

"So we find a way to get to him, use the squid ink, and get him out," Emma reiterated. "All while Cora's expecting it."

"That seems to be the gist of it," Killian replied, still looking at Meriel. "Did the Dark One give you any other pointers? Perhaps he knows a magical passage into the castle that leads straight into his cell and behind Cora's back?"

His tone was cutting, and Meriel felt shiver run down her spine. She had to keep reminding herself that he still hated Rumpelstiltskin. This was a side of her father she'd never known - the need for vengeance and the anger that drove it - and she wasn't comfortable seeing it now.

"Wait a minute," Grumpy interjected. "The cell - it's dug into the rock, right?"

"That's right," Snow nodded. "It sits along the west wall, underground."

"There's an old mine shaft running the perimeter of the outer wall on that side. We could get in there and open up a passage over to the dungeons."

"How long to do it?" David asked.

Grumpy shrugged. "A few hours, give or take."

"If we leave after breakfast, we'll get there by nightfall," David proposed.

"I'm going, too," Meriel said firmly. "I'll just go pack my things." She pushed past him, into the cottage.

"It's settled, then," David said. "While we're gone, the rest of you put your heads together and lets get a plan in place for taking back the kingdom."

"We've got a weapons cache a little further into the forest," Grumpy offered. "We can stock up there."

"Okay, let's go," Emma said. "I'm right behind you."

As they moved off, Snow stepped forward, taking her husband by the arm and leading him a short distance away. "We just got each other back, and you're leaving again?" she asked in a low voice. "Can't we send Hook?"

David glanced across at Killian. "In case you didn't notice," he answered quietly, "He's throwing some tension in Meriel's direction. And I'm not going to let her go without a strong sword arm to guard her." He tilted his chin toward Emma, who was talking with the dwarves. "Besides...I think Emma needs Killian here."

Snow gave a worried glance in their direction. "Our daughter...and a pirate? Doesn't that bother you?"

David nodded. "I can't lie - it does." His eyes softened as he looked at their beautiful daughter. "But I think it bothers me more to think of her without someone to love."

Snow reached up, giving him a kiss. "You're a wise, wise man."

He smiled down at her, leading her with a hand at her back as they fell into step behind the others.

"And a lucky one, too."

###

Meriel had just finished putting the last of her things into her satchel and was turning to leave the bedroom when her father stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. She eyed him warily.

"Did...did you need something?"

He moved so fast, she didn't have a prayer of defending herself. Before she could draw in a breath he had her pinned against the wall with his hook at her throat and a hand firmly over her mouth to block any scream.

"I have had enough of your shady dealings," he said in a voice laden with quiet menace. "I don't know what you're playing at, but it stops now. I want answers, and you're going to give them to me."

Meriel's eyes widened, and she pushed off the wall, trying to break his hold. He slammed her back, knocking her head hard against the wall. "Kai isn't here to protect you. It's just you and me. And before you put my life - or Emma's - at risk again, you're going to tell me what Rumpelstiltskin's role is in all of this, and then you're going to help me finally end him."

Meriels stared at her father in complete and utter shock. She'd heard stories about his ruthless pursuits in the time before he met her mother, of course, but they'd always been sugar-coated. Seen through her adoring eyes, her father had always been a dashing, devil-may-care sort of hero figure. This man was nothing like that. This man was angry, burning with his vengeance, and it was crystal clear that he was going to kill her in order to get it.

Somehow, she found the courage to shake her head 'no'.

"That's not the right answer," he sneered, running the razor sharp tip of his hook along the line of her neck. "I'm going to tell you what you're going to do. You're going to use that magic of yours on that bloody talisman, and you're going to find a dagger for me - a very special dagger. One that will kill The Dark One. And when you're done, I'll let you live, and you and Kai can go on about your business and stop interfering in our lives." He leaned in, putting his face right up into hers. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" He pressed the tip of his hook into her neck hard enough to draw a spot of blood. "Or do I need to improve my enunciation?"

Meriel's astonishment and fear overtook her for a moment, but only a moment. She looked into her father's cold, cruel eyes and suddenly, she was blindingly, furiously angry. Her hand clenched into a fist and in a move that took him completely by surprise, she punched him across the face as hard as she could.

He staggered backward, but she made no move to escape. Instead she stood there, fists clenched and eyes blazing and faced him down.

"You bloody fool! You finally have what you need to make your life whole, and you're still going to risk losing it all for the sake of revenge! And in so doing, you're gambling with us all. Who the hell do you think you are, accusing _me_ of putting you all at risk!"

He stepped forward, rubbing his jaw. "I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about - "

"No, you don't! Because you're blind! And if you don't give up this stupid quest for vengeance you're going to lose the one thing that can make your life worth living - Emma!"

"Emma and I understand each other," he said darkly. "You'll leave your tongue off her name."

"Why? Because she's important to you? Of course she is! And you'd better make her a priority and put this darkness behind you before it's too late." She made a move to go past him, but he blocked her.

"Oh for God's sake!" she sputtered. "I'm done with you. Let me pass."

"You are an incredibly stubborn woman," he snapped.

"And if that doesn't prove that I'm your bloody daughter, I don't know what does!' she countered. Her eyes went wide with panic and she slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing immediately what she had done.

His face was no less astonished. "What...did you say?"

"I have to go." She pushed passed him and was completely unsurprised when he pulled her back.

"You think that you're my...daughter?" His face showed his utter confusion. "I should think I would know if you were."

"Not necessarily," she sighed. "I'm here sort of...unexpectedly."

He leaned back against the door, stroking his beard and staring at her, perplexed. Finally, he gave a half-chuckle. "What are you playing at? Is this supposed to...throw me off track somehow?"

"No." She sank down on the bed wearily. "I need you very much on track. Just not _this_ track."

"And you think you're my daughter."

"I was named for your mother. It's not a terribly common name. That's your first clue."

Killian's eyebrows went up. "Anything else?"

She blew out a long stream of air that caught her hair and tossed it off her face. "You have two moles and a scar on your lower back. The scar is from a tavern fight."

"How d'you know that?" he asked.

She waved her hand, dismissing him. "You taught me to swim. I've seen it." She got to her feet. "I have a brother, two years younger. His name is Finn, after an old salt that was like a father to you. He used to live above a brothel you liked to frequent. And my favorite bedtime story was about the singing tree you found in Neverland." She stepped closer to him. "I came here because I need to fix things. And if you'll give me a few minutes -without trying to kill me - I'll tell you all about it."

"And how is it possible I would have a magical daughter?" he scoffed. "A bloody pirate."

"I'm the product of true love," she said, straightening her shoulders. "Like my mother before me."

Her words were registering, but faintly. It was that small act - the mere straightening of her shoulders, and he saw it. She looked like Emma. She looked like Emma, but had her grandparent's wide-eyed faith in humanity. And she swordfought like a pirate because she learned from a pirate.

He sank down onto the bed, staring at her with eyes full of a wary sort of wonder.

"Bloody hell."


	45. Breakout

"Respectable, you say?" he asked again in a low voice.

It was shortly after breakfast, and Meriel knew it wouldn't be long before her father found a way to meander over and talk to her. He'd peppered her with questions immediately after her impromptu revelation, and she supposed he was still trying to come to grips with it.

"Yes, quite respectable. You're even a knight of the realm."

"What?" he shouted.

"Keep your voice down," she urged. "Honestly, my grandfather didn't ask all these questions."

"And why is it he merited the truth before your own father?" Killian asked, a bit petulantly.

"He was a lot less likely to put a hook through my neck," Meriel deadpanned.

"Gads," he remarked. "You look like your mother when you do that. How the devil didn't I notice that before?"

A smile pulled at Meriel's lips. "You were too busy looking at my mother before." She looked at him sideways. "If I had told you when we met that you were meant to fall in love with her, would you have believed me?"

He shifted his gaze to where Emma stood between her parents, the three of them talking and catching up.

"You know, I think I would have. God knows I've been tip over arse for her since the moment she first kissed me," he noted.

" _She_ kissed _you_ first?" Meriel asked. "Well, I guess some things are just meant to be."

"Did she fight me as much on your side of the story?"

"Hmmm. Let's see...she swordfought you, and she punched you in the face, as I recall."

"Like mother, like daughter," he observed, rubbing his jaw.

"Sorry," Meriel answered sheepishly. "You didn't give me much choice." She looked over at her mother, then turned her gaze back to her father. "Should we tell her, do you think?"

"Not yet." He shook his head. "Things are still too new with us. She's not ready for this on top of it."

They walked in silence for a few moments, and Meriel could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he digested everything she'd told him.

"What's your brother like?" he asked, finally.

"Finn?" She smiled widely, remembering. "He's got our mother's eyes, but everything else is entirely you. He's quite the dashing rapscallion, and he trails broken hearts behind him wherever he goes. He's an unrepentant practical joker, he's wicked good at games of chance, and just can't sit still for anything." She paused a moment, trying to flesh him out more. "Finn is...restless. He always has been. The sea is in his blood, but it's more than that, really. He just needs to be chasing adventure all the time. He's never been able to grow roots anywhere or with anyone. He loves us, to be sure, but he needs...something else."

"And you love him," Killian said, smiling.

"I do. He might make me crazy, but I miss him like you wouldn't believe." She stared at her father. "We're a family. Love is what we do."

Killian's gaze faltered a moment, and he swallowed hard before continuing. "In this other life...what was it like for your mother? Growing up? You say she was alone, just as she was here."

"Not like she was here, really." Meriel explained. "She grew up an orphan, but she always had food and shelter and people who saw to her needs. She got an education. She even found love once, before you. I have a half-brother from that relationship. His name is Henry and he's wonderful."

"Emma had a child with another man?" He didn't like the sound of that. Not at all.

Meriel took in a deep breath. "She was very young when it happened. And he's not just any other man, but a friend of yours - though she had no idea at the time, of course. Henry's father is Baelfire, though she knew him as "Neal". There was a time when you both were competing for her attention, but she chose you. And Neal - Baelfire - went on to fall in love with Tinkerbell. Their daughter Lorelei is one of my best friends, and Neal is one of yours."

"Bae." His voice was quiet, remembering. "And Tinkerbell finally got of that damnable island."

"Because of you, and my mother, along with the others. So you see? Your life affects so many. So much can be changed and righted if this all works out."

"Your mother and I have already shared True Love's Kiss," he pointed out. "What else needs to happen?"

Meriel had the grace to flush. "I have to be created."

"Oh." He was startled, and flushed a bit himself. "Well, at risk of seeming indelicate, love, I don't think that will be a problem."

She looked at him, shaking her head. "It might be. I don't know much about my mother's past, but I gather her early life was much more brutal than what she had in my timeline. She might not be able to have children at all. Or the circumstances might be that you have nothing but sons. I have no control over some of these variables. We just have to wait and see, and hope for the best."

"And if you never come to be?"

"I'll still be here, at least. And I'll have Kai." Her face darkened with momentary misery. "If we can get him out."

"We'll get him out, love. I promise you." He chucked her under the chin with his fingers in an affectionate way, and Meriel's eyes filled with tears.

"What's the matter?"

"You looked just like my father when you did that."

###

"Respectable, you say?" David asked her.

They'd been walking most of the day, and now in the waning sunlight, they weren't far from the entrance to the old mine shaft. David had been catching up with the dwarves most of the day, but now he hung back, to have a few moments with his granddaughter.

"Quite respectable," Meriel assured. "Though he was always a man of honor, deep down inside. It just took my mother to get it out in the forefront."

"It's still hard getting my head wrapped around the concept of a pirate for a son-in-law."

Meriel gave him a smile. "Well, if it's any consolation, you had a hard time on the other timeline as well. It took a few adventures before you warmed to each other. He even saved your life once and sacrificed himself for the good of the kingdom. And when we woke you here, he came along to help because he knew what it would mean to my mother to have you back."

"He certainly seems like he cares about her. And she's not one to wear her heart on her sleeve, but it seems like she leans on him a lot."

"They shared True Love's Kiss," Meriel said, conspiratorially. "Last night."

"What? Are you sure?"

She looked at him askance. "I don't know how you slept through it. Blinding light and gale-force wind all around."

David reddened. "We were...busy. I guess we didn't notice."

Meriel made a face. "Ugh! It's bad enough my parents are young and hot-blooded, but my grandparents, too? Do you have _any_ idea how bizarre this is?"

He chuckled. "It is bizarre. But I'm glad we're all here together, no matter how crazy it is."

"Me, too."

"So...is he going to tell her - your father? Now that he knows?"

Meriel shook her head. "He says it's too much right now. And I think he's right."

"Once we get rid of Cora for good and things get back to normal around here, I'd like to tell your Grandmother," David went on. "She's going to kill me for keeping this from her."

"It's here!" Grumpy shouted. "Just behind these trees. We're going to have to cut through the brush."

David and Meriel hurried to catch up with the others, and in no time they had the brush cleared away and the boards pried off the tunnel entrance. They continued inside, walking for an hour or more, maneuvering around rocks and caved-in areas before they located the wall they needed to start digging on. The dwarves went to work immediately, tearing into the wall with their pickaxes while David and Meriel worked to clear away the rock as it fell.

At one point, they had a partial collapse that sent them all running and choking on dust, but once the air cleared, the dwarves were able to get back to work, and David set Meriel to watch for tell-tale signs of any further collapse while he cleared away the rock and debris. It was slow going, as they were working more carefully now, but finally, Happy stepped back with a shout.

"I think I did it!" he called out. "I broke through!"

Meriel scrambled across the rocks until she got to the wall, where there was indeed an opening, about the size of her fist. She had just leaned down to look through it when a face appeared on the other side.

"Meriel?"

"Kai!" She couldn't reach her arm through, so she settled for fingers, stroking his face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Meriel. But we've got to move quickly. You're making a lot of noise and it has to have been heard by now."

Grumpy shook his head, leaning on his pickaxe. "We can't go too quickly - it could bring the whole thing down around us."

"Kai!" she called out again. "Somewhere in the wall, between the rocks, is a scroll. You need to find it. Look for it!"

"A scroll?"

"Don't question, just _do_. Find it!"

She could hear him scrambling around, climbing as he searched. She turned back to the dwarves. "Well, keep going! If he can't find this thing, we'll need a good escape route, anyway."

"All right, sister," Grumpy complained. "Keep your pants on."

They worked steadily, but not quickly enough for Meriel. She was rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes, biting her lip to keep from goading them to go faster, when her grandfather slid his hand into hers.

"We'll get him out, Meriel. We're almost there."

"I know. It's just that - "

She was cut off by the sound of shouting in the distance. Male voices, getting louder.

"The guards!" Kai exclaimed. "They've heard us!"

"We've got to move faster!" Meriel cried. The dwarves picked up the pace, but it wasn't fast enough. Meriel felt her palms twitching, and made a decision.

"Step back, everyone!"

The dwarves dropped their pickaxes, moving away hastily, sure that she had seen some sign of collapse. Instead, Meriel raised her hand, touching her talisman. She brought her other hand up in an arc, waving it at the wall and a second later, the rock was demolished, leaving a large opening and a cloud of purple, swirling dust. When the air cleared, Kai was standing on the other side.

"Come on!" Meriel urged, reaching through. "Let's get you out of here!"

Just as she clasped his hand, they were both pulled through into the cell and thrown violently against the wall. A sickening sweet voice was there to greet them.

"Well, isn't this lovely?" Cora's smile radiated false charm. "I so seldom get surprise visitors."


	46. Showdown

Meriel found herself pinned to the wall next to Kai, and her eyes shifted to the opening in the wall, shooting a warning look at her grandfather. He faded back before Cora saw him, but she didn't miss Meriel's glance. A quick sweep of her hand, and suddenly her grandfather and the dwarves were sucked into the room and pinned to the wall next to her as they all stared Cora down.

She gave a trilling laugh. "Oh, but isn't this...charming," she cooed, enjoying her own pun. She walked over to stand in front of David. "Where is your wife?"

"Beyond your reach," he said in a steely voice. "I'm the one you want. Let the others go."

"And why would I do that?" Cora gave a delicate shrug. "I have nearly everything I need, and the rest will be mine soon enough."

Meriel struggled hard against the power that held her to the wall, feeling the invisible bonds slip just a bit. Kai was struggling just as hard next to her, and somehow, he'd managed to get his fingers close to hers. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was pressing into her hand.

Her fingers wrapped around the scroll as Cora continued to verbally spar with David, and David kept it up, reading the look Meriel was giving him behind Cora's back. _Now's the time, Meriel,_ she thought. _Come on magic..._

She pushed harder against her invisible bonds concentrating hard, but they weren't budging far enough. Her panicked gaze met Kai's and he gave her a nod, as if willing her to do it. She closed her eyes, focusing hard, and she felt her hand begin to move. With a mighty mental shove, she was free, tumbling to the ground behind a very startled Cora, who whirled at once to see what was going on.

Meriel staggered to her feet.

"Very good," Cora praised. "You have magic." She eyed her critically. "But untested, I think. Let's see how you do with _this_." She shot a firebolt right at Meriel, who rolled and avoided it. She came up, clutching her talisman in her hand, and when Cora's next firebolt fell, it bounced harmlessly off the purple glow surrounding her.

"A protection spell." Cora's eyes hardened. "How quaint." She pulled back her hand, ready to deliver something much more powerful, when Meriel pulled the scroll open and blew across it, scattering the squid ink in a cloud that settled on Cora, immobilizing her.

Kai, David and the dwarves all fell to the ground as Cora's magical hold was broken. She remained standing with one arm upraised and a look of cold fury etched into her face.

"Squid ink?" Kai asked.

"Yes," Meriel said. "It worked!"

"We need to get out of here," David urged. "That's not going to hold her forever."

"Then let's go!" Grumpy seconded.

They ran through the tunnel, but David brought them up short when they reached an intersection. "Grumpy, where does this other tunnel lead?"

"Down into town. It comes out under an old tanner's shop. He used to store his pelts down in the tunnels where it was cool. His shop's been closed up for years."

"She'll be expecting us to run for the forest," David reasoned. "She won't expect us to head for the village - it's practically right under her nose."

"Lead the way," Kai said, glancing behind him. "We need to get a move on."

They made the turn into the other tunnel, running where they could and occasionally slowing to make their way around obstacles and rock in their path. Eventually they came to a dead end, and the hatch leading up into the shop. It had been boarded over from the other side, and the dwarves were unable to reach up to it, due to their height. David could just touch it, and he gave it a swing with the pickaxe a few times, with no luck.

"Well, go ahead sister," Grumpy encouraged. "You're the one with all the magic."

Meriel gave him a cheeky grin. "No, I'm not." She stepped back. "Kai?"

He walked over directly under the hatch, extended his arm and gave it a thump with his fist. It flew apart, scattering into pieces into the shop above them.

"Remind me to stay on your good side," Grumpy said, with a healthy dose of awe.

Kai reached over, pulling Meriel into his arms and kissing her quickly before tossing her up through the hatch. She scouted around a minute and managed to find a ladder, and they made their way up into the deserted shop to regroup.

"If we can get Kai to the docks, he can go and find my..." She looked over at the dwarves. "He can find Killian. He can bring the ship down and pick us up further up the coast." Meriel suggested. "Cora will be watching the woods, and now that she's seen the dwarves, she'll know where we are."

"She's right," Kai agreed. "And I can get to them quickly, and get them out of there."

David gave Meriel a questioning look. "I'll explain later," she promised. "But we have to _go._ "

They made their way out of the shop as quietly and quickly as possible, stealing down the darkened streets and alleys as inconspicuously as possible. They were at the edge of the market staring down the long, open road to the docks when Kai stopped them.

"This is far enough - we don't need to risk all of you out in the open," he said.

"But Kai - "

He put a finger to her lips. "No, Meriel. I'm not risking you." He looked over at David. "Or your family."

"I'm coming with you," she objected.

"No, you're not."

"Are you sure you're well enough to do this?" she said, concerned.

He grabbed her face in his hands, smiling. "You don't even know what you did, do you?" She stared up at him in confusion, shaking her head. "Meriel, she tortured me, and at one point, I thought I was fading. But then my talisman started glowing, and when I touched it, it completely healed me. You had to have done that somehow."

Meriel looked down at her own talisman. "I remember sending you positive thoughts. I was hoping it could communicate with you, somehow."

"Well, your positive thoughts saved my life. And I'm feeling fine. Now it's my turn to repay you." He picked up her talisman in his hand, and rubbed it between his fingers. "Stay safe for me. Please." He leaned down, kissing her softly, and then he turned and ran for the docks.

He had almost made it to the end of the road when something in the corner of her eye made Meriel's head turn. She felt her grandfather's hand clamp down on her shoulder, and the dwarves shouted in unison as the Jolly Roger sailed into view, with Killian, Emma and Snow showing clearly on the deck.

David's sigh parted her hair, and she turned to look over her shoulder at him.

"How did I know she wouldn't stay behind?" he grumbled, pulling Meriel by the hand as they trotted off down the road toward the ship. Kai caught the mooring rope as they pulled up to the dock, and he was just securing it as David, Meriel and the dwarves joined him. David stared up at the ship as they lowered the gangplank, shaking his head at his wife.

"Found you again!" she called out. "You didn't think we'd miss all the fun, did you?"

"Everything all right, lass?" Killian called down to Meriel.

She nodded, beaming, as she reached for Kai's hand. "He's fine!"

Killian gave Kai a begrudging nod. "You and I will be talking," he said his eyes narrowing.

Meriel met Kai's questioning look with a sheepish smile. "I might've let him in on the secret just a bit."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Honest to God, Meriel."

She shrugged apologetically as David reached over, extending a hand. "Nice to finally meet you."

Kai shook his hand. "You too, sir."

David lowered his voice, looking around to be sure the dwarves weren't overhearing. "I'm sure we've met before, just not here yet, right?"

"Well, actually..." Meriel began.

Kai just shook his head. "Him too?"

"I _planned_ to tell him."

David put a hand on each of their shoulders, steering them toward the gangplank. "We need to go."

"Why the rush?"

Meriel stood utterly still, feeling like the breath had been pulled out of her. Kai was frozen next to her, his eyes closed and his face looking pained. They all turned slowly to find Triton standing on the dock, leaning nonchalantly on his trident.

Triton looked up at Killian on the deck with a bland smile. "Did you think no one would recognize the Jolly Roger, as it circled and played outside our caves? I've been looking for you ever since." He turned his gaze to Kai, who had moved himself in front of Meriel.

"And you," he said, eyeing Kai curiously. "You are...unexpected. How have you avoided my notice?"

"It hasn't been easy." Kai said calmly. "I want no part of your world."

Triton picked up his trident, running his thumb across the prongs. "That's an odd thing to say, considering what you've taken from me."

"I want no part of its power, either. I took it as insurance."

"Do you think I'll let you live?" Triton asked, incredulously. Then he noticed Meriel behind Kai. "Or are you hoping I'll leave her alone?" He smirked. "You can't guard her forever, you know."

Kai went to take step forward, but before he could move, a giant wave came out of the water, pulling him up into the air and holding him a dozen feet above the dock, with the water circling around him, holding his arms immobile.

David turned, drawing his sword, but a wall of water came up between him and Meriel, holding David and the dwarves at bay. Triton's gaze shifted up to the ship, where Killian, Emma and Snow had already started forward. His voice rang out across the dock.

"You should bring her to me."

Meriel let out a gasp as her father grabbed one arm and her mother grabbed the other, pulling her down the dock toward Triton, with her grandmother pushing her from behind. Her father's face showed his struggle plainly, but they were powerless against the full authority of Triton's voice.

"Papa," she whispered. "Don't do this."

Killian looked at her in confusion, shaking his head slightly as though trying to get her voice out of it. Then his hand tightened on her arm.

"You'd all feel much better if the girl left with me." Triton said, in a reasonable, friendly voice.

Snow nodded her head slowly. "He's right," she affirmed. "Meriel should go with him."

"But first, she really ought to get rid of that ugly necklace," Triton urged.

"No!" Kai shouted.

"No problem," Emma said, reaching up. Her hand closed around the talisman, and as she did, her ring glowed blue. "What the...?" She pulled her hand away. "What's going on?" She reached across, putting her hand on top of Killian's, where it rested on Meriel's arm. When their rings touched, his glowed as well.

He dropped Meriel's arm instantly. "What the devil just happened?"

"That's a very good question," came a sugary-sweet voice that no one wanted to hear. Cora stood on the dock, just a few feet behind Triton. He turned at the sound of her voice.

"You're not needed here," he said dismissively. "I'm taking care of the situation."

Cora chuckled. "Oh, I can see that you are. But you are on dry land. _My_ land. You have no authority here."

Triton arched a brow. "We're standing on a dock made of wood, over water. I think it can be argued that you're on my territory."

"Do you want to have that argument?" Cora asked, patronizingly.

"Do you?" Triton looked unconcerned. "You're strong Cora, but you're not that strong."

Cora stepped forward, perusing the crowd in front of her. Triton let the wall of water drop between David and Meriel, but kept Kai in his floating prison.

"Well, look at that," she cooed. "A familly reunion." Her eyes slid over to look at Emma and Meriel. "One of you is the lost princess, I assume?"

Meriel was about to chime in, hoping to get Cora's attention, when Emma stepped forward. "It's just Emma. I'm no princess."

"No, not anymore, you're not," Cora agreed. Her eyes flitted to Meriel. "Is this how you woke your parents? What kind of magic can break a sleeping curse?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Meriel said, raising her chin. "It probably galls you that I'm so much stronger than you."

"Meriel - don't." Killian cautioned. Getting Cora angry only ever had one outcome, and he could see the fury building behind her gaze.

"And you - " Cora said, her eyes narrowing on Killian. "You never learn. This time, you won't live through the consequences."

"You can have them all," Triton said in a bored voice. "Just leave him," he inclined his head toward Kai, "And the dark-haired girl. They're the ones I want."

"You can't hurt me any more than she can," Meriel said with disgust. "Both of you sicken me. You're like petty children arguing over a toy."

Cora arched a brow, and her eyes locked with Triton's. He gave a tight smile and a small shrug in return. Killian took it all in, his eyes growing wide. He barely had time to shout, and his cry of "Meriel!" was echoed by Kai as Cora seemed to whirl on her in slow motion. Her hand came up, and a wall of blue smoke and fire engulfed Meriel, sending Emma and Killian staggering back with their arms flailing.

Then something strange happened.

A bright light cut through the smoke and fire, glowing incandescent, like a beacon, and suddenly, the rings on Emma and Killian's hands glowed brilliant white, forming a triangle of light that blazed like a hundred suns before it shot back in a straight line, slamming into Cora and turning her into dust before their eyes.

The wall of smoke and fire disappeared instantly, leaving Meriel standing unhurt, with her talisman still glowing softly.

"Impressive." Triton said, raising his brows.

"Yes, quite impressive," said a voice from right behind Meriel. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Rumplestiltskin, but he put a finger to his lips, and shook his head at her slightly before stepping forward.

"Bloody hell," Killian swore. "This goes from bad to worse."

Rumplestiltskin looked over at him with complete disdain. "Not here for you, Dearie. And you can thank her for that." He inclined his head toward Meriel, then turned to address Triton.

"Why don't you put your little friend down, and you and I can have a friendly chat." He gestured up at Kai, and Triton looked at him as though he were mad.

"What could you and I possibly have to discuss?" He turned his trident over, embedding it in the dock.

"Now, Missy," Rumplestiltskin called out. He gestured back toward Meriel. "Why this, of course."

Triton's eyes blazed with recognition as he saw Meriel, with a demure smile on her face, holding his crown in her hands.

"How in all the realms did she get that? And how can she even hold it?" he sputtered.

Rumplestiltskin strolled down the dock a bit, turning back and strolling again as he spoke. "She got it from me. And I got it from him." He pointed up at Kai. "And she can hold it because she's that powerful." He leaned in to Triton, as if sharing a confidence. "Second generation true love, _and_ born on water."

"Give me that crown!" Triton bellowed. Meriel merely smiled at him, holding the crown in one hand and grasping her talisman with the other.

"Your little tricks won't work on her, Dearie," Rumpelstiltskin reminded him. "And I made sure the crown was in the hands of the one person you can't harm to get it." He turned back to Meriel. "Now then, missy...it's time for that favor."

"Of course," Meriel said, stepping forward. David, Snow, Killian and Emma all made a compulsive move in her direction, but Rumplestiltskin waved his hand, stopping them short.

"No shortage of heroes here, I see," he remarked. "But let's not be hasty. No harm will come to the girl." He turned to Triton, who was radiating anger, staring at the crown in Meriel's hands.

"What do you want?" Triton asked.

"You want your crown? Let's make a deal."

"What do you want?" Triton bit out again.

"Oh, it's not what I want. It's what _she_ wants. The little missy is holding your crown, and at this moment, she -as a magical creature - commands your entire realm, including you. And as such, she has the power to ask a boon." He lowered his voice, leaning into Triton again. "If memory serves."

"Your memory serves you well," Triton growled. He looked over at Meriel. "Speak. What would you have of me?"

Meriel looked at Rumplestiltskin a moment, thinking. Then she took a deep breath and addressed Triton. "First, you're going to open a water portal between realms for Rumplestiltskin, and guide him to where he wants to go. And then, you're going to free us all from any influence or retribution on your part - forever. "

"That is two requests," Triton pointed out. "I only have to grant you _one_ boon."

"That's true," Meriel observed, turning the crown over and over in her fingers. "But I don't have to give the crown back, either. I'm willing to do so if you're willing to leave us all alone."

Rumpelstiltskin gave Meriel a sideways grin. "You really know how to make a bargain, Dearie."

Triton seemed to grow as the water pulled away from Kai, dropping him on the dock, and swirled like a cyclone around Triton's body. He raised his trident in the air and his voice boomed out a single word:

"Granted."

Meriel tossed him the crown, as a wall of water rose up from the dock, and then Triton and Rumplestiltskin vanished.

It took several long moments before everyone started talking at once.

"Are you all right?" David and Snow rushed forward.

"What the devil!" Killian roared.

"What just happened?" Emma asked, her face full of shock and confusion.

Meriel didn't hear any of it. She was kneeling down and throwing her arms around Kai, who was holding her tightly. He pulled back, gripping her face between his hands.

"That was the bravest, _stupidest_ thing I've ever seen!" he said, kissing her over and over. He reached down, closing his hand over her talisman. "It worked. It actually worked."

"What worked?" Killian asked, standing over them.

Kai looked up at him. "I traded the crown to Rumpelstiltskin for an incredibly strong protection spell. Anyone who tried to hurt Meriel would get whatever they sent her way thrown right back at them. I knew we'd end up facing Cora eventually, and I wanted her safe." He looked back down at Meriel. "I put it on your talisman, and when she threw the curse at you, they were close enough that Cora got it sent back her way at three times the strength - thanks to the blood bond."

"The who what?" Emma asked.

"Later, love," Killian said, shaking his head. "We'll talk later. Right now, I would imagine the Prince and Princess have a castle they'd like to move into."

"Yes, we do!" Snow affirmed with a smile.

"I need an entire cask of ale," Grumpy called out. "You people could use some lessons in stress-management."

David pulled Snow into his side. "I think the days of stress are over - at least for awhile." He gave rueful grin.

"Who knows, with this family," Emma remarked. "I think I'll have an ale myself."

Kai got to his feet, pulling Meriel up with him. She reached up, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "You tried to protect me," she said.

"And you ended up saving _me_ instead," he pointed out.

"I just mean...you don't have to. I released you."

"I know." He pulled her close, burying his face in her neck. "I'm here because I want to be. You're all I've got, Meriel. All I want."

"And lucky for you, mate, Meriel's got a ready-made family." Killian's hand clapped down on Kai's shoulder. "Why don't you come on up to the castle, and we'll all get acquainted." Killian gave him an overly-cheerful smile that was completely belied by the look in his eyes.

"Uh...yes, sir."

He gave Meriel a helpless shrug, and allowed himself to be led down the dock.


	47. Reunion

"I thought they would never go to bed," Meriel whispered, closing Kai's door behind her.

"Are you crazy?" he whispered back. "Your father is going to know you're in here!"

"Don't be silly," she scoffed. "He's watching my room, not yours. And I climbed out the window and swung down to the kitchen entrance to get here." She crossed her arms. "He and Grandpa thought they were so smart, putting you in a different wing."

"I know how your parents think," Kai pointed out. "Your father might be watching your door, but your mother is probably on duty watching this whole wing."

Meriel walked over, sliding her arms around his neck. "Not a chance. She still doesn't know who we are."

"Yet," Kai reminded.

"Yet."

"I'll let Papa take care of that one," she said. "In the meantime, I'll let you take care of me." She pulled him closer, letting out a soft sigh as his lips met hers. She felt herself melting into him, as she always did, not really sure where she ended and he began. This was Kai, and he had ever been a part of her - now even more so.

His hands moved restlessly up and down her back, sliding beneath her buttocks to pull her up and into him. She obliged by wrapping her legs around his waist and letting him lift her off the floor. He walked her clumsily over to the bed, laying her back and following her down as one of his hands slid inside the robe she was wearing.

"Do you have anything on under this?" he asked.

"Not a blessed thing," she answered, a bit breathlessly. She reached for his hand, twining her fingers with his and pulling them up to her mouth, where she kissed them softly. "I didn't want to have to wait to feel your hands on me."

His eyes blazed at her words, and he sucked in a sharp breath as she pulled one of his fingers into her mouth, sucking it gently. She ran her tongue over and around it, smiling up at him knowingly as his breathing deepened and his lower body pressed forward into hers. She let it slide from her lips with a slight pop, then sucked it back in again, deeply, grazing the tip with her teeth as she pulled it out.

"You're going to pay for that," he growled, pinning her wrists down next to her shoulders. He began with her neck, biting and sucking it strongly, alternating with light, teasing flicks of his tongue around the sensitive skin of her ear until she was writhing against him, rubbing her leg impatiently along the outside of his hip, widening her legs in an effort to draw him in, but Kai wasn't done playing yet.

He released her hands so that he could caress as he pleased, shoulders, breasts, the soft skin of her belly, all while his lips and tongue were toying with her mouth and neck and collarbone. He was just sliding his hand slowly up her inner thigh when she reared up, pushing him onto his back.

"Two can play this game, Kai." Her arms slid across his belly, stroking firmly and holding him down as her head descended, and her warm, wet mouth found him. A long, gutteral groan tore from him with the first pull of her lips, getting louder with every swirl and flick of her tongue. With a low growl, he grabbed her legs, lifting her up and turning her so that they were both on their sides, and he could repay her in kind as she tortured him with her ministrations.

Meriel let out a startled gasp - she hadn't even known two people could do this - but she was determined not to let him distract her. All those thoughts flew out the window at the first touch of his lips moving on her, the first long, slow stroke of his tongue, swirling delicately, lifting and circling and gently suckling the bud of sensation within her folds. It took everything she had not to lose herself to it. He must've sensed her holding back, and moments later, he'd turned her and pushed her onto her back, sliding deeply inside her.

Kai pulled one of her legs up over his arm, holding her tightly to him as he moved in a slow and deliberate grind that washed over her in deepening waves, stealing her breath and pulling a long, tortured moan from her throat as she broke into a thousand pulsing pieces all around him. He drove himself into her harder, turning her cries into sharp, raw sounds as he emptied himself within her and fell against her heavily, utterly spent.

Finally, he rolled on his back, his arm flopping rather uselessly across her belly.

"You know," he said groggily, "If I can survive that, I believe I can survive anything. Talk about draining the life out of someone..."

She tried to stretch, but the tightening of her thighs made her shudder again. She laughed softly. "Well, I _am_ magical, you know."

"So am I."

"You're telling me," she countered.

He slid his hand down, chuckling, and twined his fingers with hers.

"How many nights did we lay on your bed, holding hands just like this until you fell asleep? It has to be hundreds."

"At the very least," Meriel agreed, smiling. "You heard every bedtime story, joined me at most of my tea parties, laughed at every joke Finn played on me, and sat nonchalantly in the corner every time I had a fight with my mother." Her voice got softer, and sadder. It was hard to think about those times, because if everything went right, they'd all be gone, along with every other memory she had of him. She found herself selfishly wishing that everything wouldn't go so right.

"Well, you certainly got your revenge tonight, didn't you?" Kai complained, trying to lighten the mood. "I thought your father and grandfather would never stop asking questions. And I still feel like they'd flay me alive if they knew the whole truth. I don't dare tell them I've been in your bed every night since I was old enough to walk."

"No, it's best we don't share all of that, I'm sure." She rolled to her side, stroking his face gently. "They'll calm down, eventually. Once they realize just how inevitable we are."

Kai raised himself up on one elbow. "Meriel - you _do_ have a choice, you know. Just because I've always been with you doesn't mean you're stuck with me. I want what's best for you here, even if it isn't me."

"Kai."

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

She pushed him back down, throwing a leg over him and straddling his hips as her lips moved across his chest and neck. Kai grinned widely, lifting her up and sliding back into her again. He gave her an over-exaggerated sigh.

"Honest to God, Meriel."

He was shaking his head ruefully as she started to move.


	48. Sheltering Isle

"Where are we going?" Emma asked again.

Killian arched a brow as he turned the wheel in his hand. "Honestly, love, what part of the word 'surprise' is unclear to you?"

She leaned back against the rail, turning her face into the breeze. Killian watched the wind lift her hair and the sunlight play off it, turning it brilliant-white and once again, something warm settled in his chest. She was his. His woman.

 _The future mother of his children_ \- and what children they would be. He still felt like he was in a dream but damn him if he was going to wake himself up.

"We're nearly there, I promise." He pointed to a patch of land, just becoming visible on the horizon. "It's just there."

Emma pushed off the railing, shading her eyes as she looked toward their destination. "An island?"

"That, love, is Sheltering Isle, so named for its wide and varied natural resources. I'd discovered it as a very young man on a trip with my brother. It was uninhabited, but had large amounts of trees for shelter and fruit, fresh water, even wild pigs and goats. It had been a stopover on an old trade route, long since abandoned when a shorter route was discovered."

"And what - we're moving in?"

"Just for the night. I deliver supplies here on occasion, and even have my own place to stay." He gave her a sly grin. "Come on, love, it'll be romantic."

She walked over, sliding an arm around his middle and stroking his backside. "I'm on a pirate ship with a man in black leather who's looking at me like he wants me naked. I think that's romantic enough."

"If you don't move that hand, I'll _have_ you naked," He warned "And we won't reach the island until after dinner." His blue eyes sparkled, making her breath catch. She gave his bottom a friendly squeeze, reluctantly withdrawing her hand.

"There's a good lass," he said, giving her an indulgent smile. "I promise, I'll make it worth the wait." He gave her a wink, turning the ship to catch the wind and they sped to the island. There was a deep channel alongside one of the cliff walls, with a makeshift dock built into a stone ledge, with steps leading down from it to where the beach began, just around the outcropping.

As they made their approach, a crowd was gathering on the steps leading up to the dock and along the beach below to welcome them. They tied the ship off and lowered the gangplank, and Killian stepped off, reaching out to shake the hand of a man waiting at the bottom.

"Hook! It's been a fair few weeks, son!" the man said, heartily.

"Callum, I've been busy," Killian replied with a shrug - and an unrepentant grin in Emma's direction.

"Oh-ho, my boy! Good and caught, are you?" the man laughed.

"Good and caught." Killian affirmed, pulling Emma forward by the hand. "This is Emma. Emma, this is Callum, he's the mayor, of sorts."

He shook a few more hands, then directed a group of men to the cargo in the hold.

"I've got the textiles you were asking for, as well as several packets of seeds, and some medicinals," Killian explained to Callum. "But best of all - I have news. Cora is dead."

Cries and shrieks went up all over the dock.

"Can it be?"

"Praise God!"

"She's gone - the old witch is _gone_!"

"Are you sure, Hook?" Callum asked in hopeful disbelief. "She's gone for good?"

"We watched her turn to dust right in front of our eyes," Emma said. "She's gone."

Everyone on the dock cheered loudly, but Killian held up his hand, silencing them. "It gets better! The Prince and Snow White are awake, and back in power!"

He might as well have dropped a bomb into the crowd - their reaction was nearly hysterical in its frenzy. People were crying, hugging each other, jumping up and down and clapping each other on the back. Emma turned to look at Killian with a wary smile - never having seen before just how beloved her parents were in their time.

Killian put his hand up one more time, and the crowd slowly wound down into silence.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Emma - otherwise known as the Lost Princess. She's the daughter of Snow White and the Prince, and she was instrumental in helping restore her parent's kingdom."

"The Lost Princess!" Callum exclaimed. "A fitting woman for the man who saved us all! Hook, this is wonderful news! You'll be staying the night, of course?"

"Of course. And when we sail out on the morrow, I can transport some of you back to the kingdom. Once we arrive, I can have the Prince arrange for larger ships to get the rest of you, if you desire to return."

"We have to celebrate!" Callum called out, hurrying down the stairs and into the crowd. "Let's get Hook's house ready for our guests of honor!"

Killian pulled Emma down the stairs and onto the sand, giving friendly pats and hellos to the rest of the crowd as he led her through and then they made their way down the beach.

"Come on," he urged. "We'll take the scenic route. It's actually faster to cut across the island and through the village, but I think you'll quite enjoy the walk."

Emma glanced around at the pristine sand and crystal-clear aquamarine water. "It's beautiful here," she said, inhaling deeply. "And what am I smelling?"

"Jasmine. It grows everywhere here. They make it into perfume and I take it back with me and sell it for them, along with their other chief export - coconut oil."

Emma stopped, pulling him around to face her. "Okay, so what did Callum mean by 'you saved them all'?"

Killian flushed a bit, and looked down at the sand sheepishly. "It was nothing, really. I just directed them here."

"Directed them...how?"

He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable to be telling her this.

"Come on...no more secrets between us." She cupped his face in her hand, looking him in the eyes. He reached up, taking her hand and placing a kiss inside her open palm.

"Whenever Cora gave me one of her infamous lists - usually of people who had something she wanted - I was told to make them disappear, and so I did. I brought them here, along with their family, if they had one. It was far enough away that Cora wouldn't find them, or even likely hear about them."

"You saved their lives."

He bit his lip, but said nothing.

"All this time, they've called you the Queen's assassin. All this time we all thought you were - "

"Killing people? Don't feel bad, love. There was a time when I did kill people, without a lot of thought to it."

"What changed your mind?" she asked, softly.

He rubbed his ear. "Well, it's quite simple, really. I saw Cora take a man's heart out of his chest right in front of his child. Then I saw a daughter sacrifice her father rather than lose him to Cora. I knew then and there that I couldn't do it anymore. And once I found myself in Neverland, I swore that if I ever got back, I'd never be anyone's lackey again."

"I misjudged you," Emma confessed. "I'm sorry."

"I misjudged you, as well. It's a good thing you're so bloody beautiful, or I'd' never have taken the time to get to know you."

She punched his arm lightly, pulling his head down until his mouth settled on hers. His arms went around her, deepening the kiss, but eventually he pulled away with a groan.

"Come on, love. I've got a better place in mind for this." They continued their walk around the perimeter of the beach, stopping to splash each other occasionally and search for starfish in the tidal pools. It took over an hour to make it to their final destination, with Killian carefully helping her around a rocky outcropping. He clapped his hand over her eyes, steering her forward until he finally released his grip.

"Here we are. My home away from home."

Emma's eyes went wide as she let out an audible gasp. She couldn't help herself. Before her was a secluded cove - a lagoon with water so clear and blue it hurt your eyes to look at it. The sand was soft beneath her feet and hanging jasmine was everywhere. Set right on the beach was square platform with a thatched roof and gauzy white curtains for walls. It was decorated all over with bright, blooming flowers.

Killian took her by the hand, leading her up the ladder to the platform. There was a large bed in the center, and a table laid with a mountain of food and a large bottle of something. He picked it up, turning it over in his hand.

"Callum and his friends have prepared for our visit, I see," he noted. "This is the finest coconut rum you'll ever taste."

"Sounds promising," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"We can pair it with the coconut oil - that's when the fun really begins."

He strode over, opening up the curtains on the side overlooking the water and securing them with the tieback ropes attached to the columns at the corners. The vista was stunning. It looked like they were floating above the lagoon, and the sound of the water and the smell of the jasmine gave it an almost hypnotic effect.

Emma stepped up to the edge, staring open-mouthed at the view before her. "Killian, it's...it's just amazing."

His lips found the line of her shoulder. "Mmm-hmmm," he agreed, planting a line of soft kisses up the line of her throat.

"And it's just the two of us here?" she asked, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck and throat.

"Not another soul in sight," he murmured, bringing his hand up to cup and squeeze her breast.

He moved his hand slowly lower as she leaned back into him, unfastening her breeches and pushing his fingers down inside to toy and rub and prod in just the right way. She brought one arm up behind her to circle his neck, and the fingers of her free hand dug into his hard thigh behind her as she bit her lip, moving against his fingers. He turned her slowly so that he could kiss her better, but didn't move his hand or alter the rhythm he'd set with his fingers, delving deep and pushing her hard. Emma's head fell to his chest as the pleasure overtook her, turning her knees to jelly. His strong arm held her up as he gentled his touch, soothing her until she was breathing normally again.

Emma was still quaking with delicious little aftershocks as he swept her up into his arms, laying her carefully on the bed. It didn't take long for either of them to slip out of their clothing, and she got to her knees and reached for him eagerly, her hands running all over the front of him, swirling into his chest hair and sliding down to do some teasing of her own. He stood next to the bed with his head thrown back, clenching his jaw and pushing himself forward into her grasp until he was sure he was going to lose it if he didn't stop her.

He moved her hand with his, climbing onto the bed behind her and leaving her on her knees. "Just look at that view, love," He said, sliding into her deeply. Her back arched convulsively as she welcomed him, her heat pulling him in and nearly driving him mad with the urge to slam himself deep. She moved back against him, begging him for it and he did exactly that, over and over until her fingers gripped the sheets and she screamed. His fingers dug into her hip and he couldn't have slowed down if the house were burning down around them. He pushed her harder until she was nearly sobbing with the force of it, and then he made a tortured sound as it all burned through him in a rush of pleasure so severe, he felt as though it wasn't going to end before his heart gave out.

Finally, they slowed as the sensations ebbed, and he fell to the side, pulling her into him, stroking her hair idly out of his face. Her fingers came up to twine with his, and for a few moments, it was all they could do to breathe while the perspiration dried on their bodies.

"I could get used to this," Emma said, a bit sleepily.

"I'll see to it personally," he replied, nuzzling her neck.

"Killian."

"Hmmm?"

"I can't believe I was so wrong about you." she rolled over to face him. "I mean it. I really am sorry for misjudging you like that."

He stroked her hair off her face tenderly. "The important thing is that you loved me anyway. Even knowing what you thought you knew."

She looked a little afraid for a moment, and he kissed her softly. "I love you, Emma. I don't know how that's possible, or why I would deserve it, but there it is. And I'm calling it what it is. Love."

"Love," she echoed, nodding her head. "I love you, Killian. I never thought it was possible for me, either."

"Well aren't you glad that we were both so very..." He kissed her. "Very..." He kissed her again. "Wrong?"

She nodded, and he pulled her close, holding her tight against him.

And Emma drifted off to sleep, safe in a pirate's arms.


	49. All Good Things

Meriel pushed her eggs around on her plate with a piece of toasted bread. She looked up with a smile as her grandfather slid into a chair next to her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," she answered. "Where's your lovely wife?"

"Right here," Snow said from behind her. "I was watching your boyfriend drain the buffet."

Kai set his plate down on the table next to Meriel, and she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. He looked at her curiously.

"What?"

She took a drink of water and waved her hand at him.

"Nothing." She leaned in, lowering her voice. "I'm not saying a word about keeping your strength up."

"You didn't have a problem with my appetites last night," He whispered back. He arched a brow at her, digging into the enormous mound of food on his plate.

Meriel turned back to her own breakfast, flushing crimson at her grandfather's awkward look. David tried to look anywhere but at Meriel and Kai, having obviously heard their exchange.

"I can see this is going to take some getting used to," He said, ruefully.

"What's that?" Killian took a seat across the table.

David gave him a pained look. "You don't want to know."

"Where's Emma?" Snow asked Killian, taking a sip of her tea.

"I left her sleeping." He tried to say it straight, but the smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. David sighed loudly, his fist clenching around his fork.

"You came in so late last night, we didn't really get to put together a welcome party," Snow complained. "Do you have a list of names at least? I'd like to visit with them."

"I'm sure one of the passengers can help with that," Killian said. His eyes shifted to Meriel, who'd just gotten up and crossed the room to get a fresh cup of tea. "I have a special gift for you from the people of the island. You'll never need to buy perfume again."

"That'll be - " Meriel stopped mid-sentence as the world suddenly seemed to tilt around her. "What the devil...?" She started to ask, but a sudden, whirling gust of wind and an eerie howl drowned out her words. She turned startled eyes to Kai, who'd stood up first in alarm, and then his eyes began to dawn with recognition.

And with that recognition came the wonderful and awful truth. This was it.

She ran for Kai as hard as she could, barely noticing her father smiling uncertainly or her grandfather's overly bright eyes as he nodded reassuringly, holding her grandmother close to him.

"Kai!" Her voice carried on the wind, and he reached out to pull her in.

"Meriel! I love you!"

"Kai - "

His hand closed around nothing but air, and then everything went dark.

###

Kai slowly raised his head, looking around the dock at all the gathered spectators. He moved his arms slowly, unwinding them from around Meriel, who stepped back, looking up at him in wide-eyed confusion.

"Don't be frightened," he reassured gently. "You're safe."

"But I..." She reached up, rubbing her head. "I don't understand."

Kai swallowed hard, blinking back the tears that came unbidden to his eyes. "I know. I know you don't. But everything will be all right now." He pushed her behind him, and turned to face his father, who was one again in human form, standing on the dock and looking about as furious as a man could look.

"It was not your place to meddle," he said scathingly.

"Nor was it yours." Kai lifted his chin, refusing to be cowed. "You cannot touch her now, and you know it."

Triton's eyes narrowed. "She is beyond my reach," he said, coolly. "But she may have a daughter of her own someday. Or a granddaughter." He faced Meriel, giving her a calculated smile. "I can wait."

He turned to go when Meriel called out to him. "Stop!"

He crooked an eyebrow, staring down at her in cold condescension. "Yes?"

"I am done with you. My family is done with you. And you will _never_ hurt any of us again." Her voice cracked with her fury, and Kai took a protective step to her, to put himself in front of her again. She reached out, pulling him around.

"Honest to God, Kai."

"Meriel - " He stopped short, his eyes snapping open wide. "You know my name!"

"Yes."

He looked at her uncertainly. "Meriel?"

She grasped his face in her hands. "I love you, Kai."

"And I love you, Meriel. I've loved you for - " He didn't get a chance to finish, since she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to meet hers. Her father had just stepped forward when he was blasted back by a blinding light and a strong gust of wind, rippling out through the crowd.

Emma was the first to get her bearings, staring at this strange young man with alarmed eyes. "True Love's kiss!" she whispered. "How in the hell...?"

Meriel stepped back, right into her father who was just setting a hand on her shoulder to pull her back himself. She gave him a grin.

"There. That should do it." She found a familiar face in the crowd. "Aunt Regina? Does True Love's kiss break a generational curse?"

Regina nodded, smiling, but another voice came out of the crowd behind her. "It does indeed." Rumplestiltskin stepped out of the group, walking slowly over to Meriel. "There's another matter to be addressed first." He leaned in to Triton. "If memory serves."

Triton looked angrier, if that was even possible. His fury was a living, pulsing thing that seemed to charge the air around him. "Your memory, is as always, impeccable." He growled.

"What the devil are you talking about?" Killian demanded, obviously full of questions that he wanted answers to.

"Well, there's the matter of the price," Rumpelstiltskin reminded. "Your daughter and her True Love have paid their prices." He turned to Triton again. "But what of yours? What could the mighty ruler of the underwater realm possibly give up in trade? What could be that precious to him?"

Meriel's face broke into a slow grin. "The crown?"

"No," said Kai, who was also smiling. "A _boon_." The look on Triton's face was answer enough.

"Yes," he bit out. "My price was a boon. But only to one person."

"And we have to guess who it is," Kai said, disgustedly. "How clever."

"Not really," Rumplestiltskin replied, wrinkling up his nose. "It's easy enough to figure out. Who did he think was not likely to be here, once he pulled his disappearing act?"

Kai's face showed his dawning understanding. "Meriel. He granted the boon to Meriel."

Triton crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. "Go on. I can give you endless wealth. Prosperity. Ships. Name your price."

Meriel stepped forward, shaking off her father's hand and pushing past Kai until she was right in front of Triton.

"You listen to me very, very carefully. Here is my request, and you will _honor it_." She poked her finger in the center of his chest, causing his eyes to flare momentarily.

He sneered at her, shouldering his trident. "Speak it."

"You will never again, by strength or by persuasion, force yourself upon another female. Ever."

Meriel's voice was ice, and Triton's roar was like the howling of a gale. The sky darkened above them and the sea churned furiously behind him. He grew larger, the water coming over the bank to circle around him, dissolving his legs into a tail again. He raised his trident to the sky, and in a voice that boomed with fury, he snarled one word, and he was gone.

"Granted."

The water gradually calmed, and the sky cleared as silence hung over the dock for a long moment, then everyone started talking at once.

"Meriel - what the devil - " Her father started.

"Are you okay?" Her mother ran up, throwing her arms around her.

"We need some explanations," Snow said, wide-eyed. And Meriel's eyes filled with tears as her grandfather reached out to stroke her hair.

"Well. That's certainly one way to have a memorable party," a voice broke in behind her. She spun around, throwing herself into her brother's arms with enough force to send him staggering.

"Finn! Oh, Finn!"

He hugged her awkwardly, not sure at all why his sister was sobbing into his neck. Girls. He shook his head at his cousins and his half-brother, patting Meriel on the back. She finally broke away with a watery cough, turning back to her family.

"I suppose you all have questions..." she began.

"I have questions."

Kai stepped forward, reaching out to take her hand. "How, Meriel? How do you remember?"

She smiled up at him through her tears. "I don't. Not all of it, anyway."

He looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Your price was all my memories of our life together. But Kai, we've had _two_. Two lives. I don't remember you in this one, but I'll never forget you in the other one."

He pulled her in, but before he could kiss her again, Emma put an arm on each of them and pushed them apart. "Whoa. No more kissing until we get some explanations. Or at least an introduction."

"At the very least," Killian agreed, raising his brows.

"Then we'd better go back to the castle," Meriel suggested. "This is going to take a while."

###

"Meriel," her father said, pulling her into his side. "Are you sure about this? Triton's _son_? And he's half Nereid. He's not even human."

"He's a better man than any human I've ever met," She affirmed. "Family excluded, of course." Her eyes moved across the room to where Kai sat with a plainly fascinated David and Snow, who were peppering him with non-stop questions about their adventure in the other time.

"When he kisses you, is it like kissing a fish?" Finn ribbed, sitting down across the table from her. She gave him a look and he couldn't leave well-enough alone. "If you marry him, are you going to have to sleep submerged in a bathtub or something?"

"Finn." His mother's voice and raised eyebrows had the desired effect. She turned to Meriel, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. "We almost lost you tonight."

"If it weren't for Kai, you would have."

"It sounds like you did a lot of growing up over there. Over...then, I mean." Emma finished lamely. "What were we all like?"

Meriel stared at her parents, and finally managed to speak around the lump in her throat. "You were wonderful. And entirely you. Just...in different circumstances." She smiled at her father. "And for what it's worth, you had already found each other by the time I got there. I think you were meant to be, no matter where. Or when."

"We owe Kai in a big way," Emma pointed out.

"Aye, we do," Killian said begrudgingly. "But I'm not as easily sold as the lot of you."

Meriel smiled to herself. "You told me you'd react like this."

Killian looked taken aback. "Did I?"

"Yes. And I'm supposed to tell you to think of Tom Copper. Whatever that means," she shrugged.

He stared at her for a long, charged moment. "Well, I'll be damned," he said, finally. He gave a half-chuckle, fiddling with the flask of rum on the table before him.

"Tom Copper was a member of my crew. We took him on in a rather seedy port town, and no one trusted him because he was quiet, and kept to himself. When the rest of us were out carousing, he just disappeared, showing himself again when we were ready to shove off. I'd finally made up my mind to send him off because he was making us all nervous, when we were boarded on the overnight by brigands while in port. Tom called a warning that saved those of us on board, and he took a pistol shot that was meant for me and died from his wounds. We found out later, going through his things, that he had a wife and family at his home port. He used to disappear to take on work wherever he could find it to supplement his wages and sent it all home to them. He was a good man, Tom Copper, and we'd have known that if we'd bothered to try to know him at all."

"You're going to like him, Papa." Meriel promised.

"It _was_ True Love's Kiss," Emma reminded.

"Bloody hell. Indebted to underwater royalty that wants to court my daughter." He took a long pull on his flask.

"Speaking of debt," A quiet voice said. "I'd like a word, if I may."

Killian gave Rumpelstiltskin a watchful nod, and Meriel reached out, accepting his profered hand. He lead her a short distance away.

"It seems I am in your debt, Miss Jones."

"You were a tremendous help to us all around," she said. "I feel like we owe _you_."

He smiled. "I must insist. I realize you've got a busy schedule, but if you could stop by tomorrow, I have a gift I'd like to give you."

Meriel smiled back. "Of course."

"Until then, Miss Jones." He bowed low over her hand, and then he was gone.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked, sauntering up next to her.

"I'm not sure. Oh! I almost forgot. I have a gift for you." She reached up to turn her talisman around, prying something off the back. "I tied it to mine with a piece of string, since I knew it was the only thing that would come with me if I could get back." She held out her hand, dropping the small piece of sea-diamond into his palm.

"Where in blazes did you get that?" Finn asked, lifting it up to the light to gaze at the colors.

"From Papa. The other Papa. He told me to give it to you. He thought we should all be a matched set."

"Well, I was just bloody brilliant over there, wasn't I?" Killian remarked, coming up behind them. "We can have that made into a pendant or a ring - your choice, Finn."

Finn held up his hand, looking at the heavy gold ring he always wore on his finger. "I've got a good ring," he said thoughtfully. "Better make mine a pendant, I suppose." He looked sideways at his sister. "Sounds like you had quite the adventure. Wish I'd been along."

Killian put a hand on his shoulder. "Your time will come, Finn. And sooner than you think."

Finn shifted his gaze out the window, feeling that familiar restlessness again. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"It's the middle of the night," Meriel pointed out.

"I know." He headed for the door, without a backward glance.

Killian watched him go, then turned his gaze to his daughter, who was mouthing "I love you" to her beau across the room. He let out a sigh.

"You love him, Meriel?"

She smiled up at him. "I fell for him every bit as hard as you fell for her," she said, tilting her head toward her mother.

"Well, my lass," He said, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "That's really saying something."


	50. Epilogue

Meriel and Kai arrived at Rumpelstiltskin's manor shortly after breakfast the following day. Kai helped her down from her horse, steadying her as she gave a massive yawn.

"Sleepy?"

"Yes," she said grumpily. "Just because they put us in separate rooms doesn't mean you had to stay away."

"Your father might not care much about the honor of women when he was on the market, but he's fierce about yours. Any besmirching we do will have to be far from where he is."

"I can't sleep well without you next to me," she griped.

"That's because I trained you from an early age." Kai said with a smirk. "I knew I could enslave you with my magical cuddling powers."

She gave him a tentative smile. "I know we grew up together. I know you were my best friend before you were my lover. I know because we talked about it. I just wish I could remember it."

"I'll fill you in on everything, Meriel. I promise." He dropped a kiss on her lips. "But first, let's get this over with. No offense, but Rumpelstiltskin is an odd fellow. Very unsettling."

"He is. But I think he means well." They stepped up to the great door, intending to knock, but it swung wide. As they stepped inside, Belle met them, rushing forward to take Meriel's hands in her own.

"Meriel! Rumple was just telling me the whole story! What a thrilling tale! And you must be Kai." She dropped into a curtsy, but Kai waved her back up.

"Please - there's no need for that. I'm not royalty on dry land, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Well, neither of you qualifies as 'common' through birth or through deed. Come on, Rumple's waiting." She guided them down the hallway to the large salon, ushering them in and staying with them, taking a seat near the fire.

"Ah, Miss Jones," Rumple said, giving a short bow. "Always a pleasure. And your unconventional companion. I'd have expected no less in the way of a mate."

"Thank you again for all you did to help us," Kai said. "You may not be able to remember it, but we certainly do."

"Time is an odd thing," Rumple said, looking at them thoughtfully. "I don't have memories, as such - more like echoes. Most importantly, because of your actions, I have my life. I have my wife and my son, and my grandchildren, and that...well, that is priceless."

"Then you should thank my parents, as well," Meriel pointed out with a wry grin. "They were rather critical in the process."

He stared at her a moment, through heavy-lidded eyes. "So they were." He turned suddenly, reaching behind him for a trinket box on a shelf, and he pulled a small flask from inside it.

"This is why I asked you here. I wanted to give this to you." He held out the flask to Meriel, who took it, turning it over in her hands.

"Thank you," she said. "What is it?"

"A memory restoring potion. So that you can have your entire life..." He looked over at Kai, "...back again."

Kai's eyes went wide as Meriel's face suffused with joy. "I'll remember him? All of it?"

"Everything, Miss Jones. A multitude of moments that would no doubt torment your father."

Meriel threw her arms around him impulsively. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She uncorked the bottle, not wasting any time before she drank it down. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Kai." She reached over, taking his hand. "It's back. All of it."

He grinned down at her. "What will we have to talk about now?" He turned to Rumple. "How can we ever thank you?"

"No thanks necessary. I feel like I haven't even begun to cover the debt." He looked at Meriel, appraisingly. "It takes a special kind of fortitude to stand up to a creature like Triton, but I suspect it took incredible ingenuity and cleverness to put your parents on the right path again. You are made of strong stuff, Miss Jones."

She gave a him a wistful half-smile. "I wish I could go back in time again and meet them. I mean, as they really are. I got to know them, but they weren't _my_ parents, not really."

Rumple turned back to his trinket box, rifling through the contents before turning back to her. "I can't give you long. Only about an hour. And you mustn't tell them who you are under any circumstances."

Meriel's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"No." Kai immediately objected. "You can't do it, Meriel. Think of the price."

Her face fell, but Rumple put up a hand. "Her price will be paid. By me." He handed Meriel a bottle. "Now...when would you like to visit?"

###

Emma was standing in the grandly decorated great hall of the castle with Belle, looking longingly at the bar."God, I'd love a drink," She said. "It's been dignitary after dignitary here and I just want a cold beer."

"Well, it's not every day the kingdom sees a princess getting married, you know," Belle reminded her with a coy grin. "I can't believe Snow talked you into the tiara."

"It's an heirloom," Emma sighed. "Any idea where my husband went?"

"I believe Neal mentioned something about getting him good and drunk for your wedding night." Belle said with an apologetic grin.

"Great."

Belle set her drink down on a nearby table. "Who's that with Rumple? Do you know?"

Emma looked over at the dark-haired woman. She looked vaguely familiar, but Emma couldn't place her. "Search me. I don't know half the people here."

Rumple gave Belle a nod from across the room, then turned his attention to the young woman he'd just stopped. He lowered his voice.

"Is it wise for you to be here?"

She started visibly then gave him a nervous nod. "I'll be careful," she said. "I just wanted a look." Her eyes moved across the room, settling on Killian with a smile.

"He's quite handsome, isn't he?"

"He's a rogue and a scoundrel of the highest order," Rumple assured her. "But yes, he is blessed with a face than an angel would envy."

She smiled softly, looking over at Emma. "And she looks like a princess."

"Well, this may be the only time that'll ever happen. Best to enjoy it while you can." He looked at her a moment longer, as if coming to a decision. "Would you like to meet her?"

"What?" The girl was startled. "Really?"

"You'll have to be careful," Rumple warned.

"Oh, I will." Her face lit up. "I promise."

Rumple offered her his arm, and escorted her over to where Emma and Belle were standing.

"Belle, Emma...I'd like you to meet -"

"Mary," she interrupted, extending her hand. "I'm visiting."

"Nice to meet you, Mary," Emma said with a nod. "Be sure and have some rum cake, but only if someone else is driving you home."

Mary laughed, a spontaneous sound of pure joy that made Emma smile in reaction.

"I'll do my best to keep my wits about me," she replied.

"Your eyes are remarkable!" Belle said, with a good deal of awe. "Really - they're just amazing. I don't believe I've ever seen eyes your color. They're quite lovely."

"Thank you," Mary said, ducking her head. She risked a glance up at Rumple, who was looking none-too-pleased with the direction of the conversation.

"Once again, thank you for your hospitality," She stammered. "But I really must be going." She dropped a quick curtsy, and second later she was lost in the crowd.

"Was it something I said?" Belle asked, a bit perplexed.

"Some people just can't take a compliment," Emma said with a shrug. She watched the girl make her way across the dance floor, very nearly getting knocked backwards when she whirled to get around a twirling Neal and Tink. The girl was off-balance for a moment, but a firm hand grasped her elbow, setting her back on her feet again.

"Thank you," she said, with a sound of relief. "I was nearly flattened for a moment there."

"Always a pleasure to help a lady in distress," Killian said, giving her a charming smile. She stared at him, mesmerized, until it became somewhat uncomfortable.

He gave her a short bow. "If you'll excuse me, I need to collect my bride and be on my way. I've a honeymoon to get to."

The girl snapped out of her reverie. "Of course. Of course - I - I'm sorry," She stammered. "I'll just let you go then."

As he turned to go, he heard her voice call softly from behind him.

"Have a wonderful life together."

Meriel made her way back through the crowd, intersecting Rumpelstiltskin once again as she stayed to the outer edges.

"Thank you so much! This has been _amazing_!" She threw her arms around Rumple, hugging him tightly. "Oh, I almost forgot. You wanted me to give you something."

Rumple looked taken aback. "I did?"

"Yes. You and Belle had a chat and then you wrote yourself a letter. I was told to give it to you." She pulled out a folded piece of parchment, sealed with wax and pressed with a custom monogram. Rumple took it gingerly.

"You'd best be on your way, Miss Jones. And don't leave any slippers behind."

Meriel rolled her eyes. "It's been done before."

She gave one last glance back at her parents, slowly circling the dance floor, lost in each other's arms and only with eyes for each other. The candles glowed and the music played and they looked like they were in a world all their own. She had a sudden jolt when she watched her father's hand reach down to cup her mother's stomach, and she realized with a lump in her throat that she was dancing _with_ them. She dried her eyes, stepped out the door, and she was gone.

Across the dance floor, Killian was just leading Emma to their table when they were stopped by Rumplestiltskin.

"Congratulations," He said quietly. "May I have a word with both of you? Privately?"

Emma gave Killian a cautious look, and Killian raised an eyebrow, but finally they both gave a nod and Rumple followed them into a small antechamber just off the great hall.

"What's going on?" Emma asked. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem...Mrs. Jones," he smiled. "I came to give the two of you a wedding present." He waved his hand with a flourish, and a box appeared in a cloud of smoke. He held it in both hands, carrying it carefully over to a nearby table.

"I've been keeping this around a long, long while. A trophy of sorts." He opened the box, and Emma let out a gasp. Killian staggered back, his face darkening.

"What are you playing at?" he spat furiously.

"Calm down," Rumple responded. "I'm not here to taunt you. I've been informed that you're to be a father soon."

Killian gave an unfriendly nod, his eyes still glued to the perfectly preserved hand resting on a pillow of velvet inside the box.

Rumple picked it up carefully. "You deserve to hold your daughter with _both_ your hands." He gave a wave, and a moment later, there was hand where a hook used to be.

"Killian!"

He flexed it, turning it over and over as if unable to believe what he was looking at. His eyes met Rumple's, but he had no words to give him.

Emma did it for him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"It was time," Rumple said. "And my debt is now paid." He took a step back, gave a slight bow, and left them together.

"Killian." Emma reached out, touching her fingertips to his wonderingly. He still hadn't spoken and his eyes were suspiciously wet.

"I have two hands," he said, as if still unable to believe it. He pulled her in, running those hands over every inch of her. "Oh, I can see we'll have fun with this tonight, love."

She laughed. "An occasion like this, and that's all you can say?"

He kissed her, long and lingeringly, sliding his newly found hand down to cup her belly. "I'd say I have two hands," he observed. "And everything I need in the world is in them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my stories, please visit my author blog for Once Upon A Time episode recaps, and information about my published novels and novellas!


End file.
